The Great Age War
by D'Carlo Murphy
Summary: For centuries the KND has fought to protect the interests of children, the Teens have fought to protect their youth and the Adults fight to mold kids and teens into adults. This triage only lead to a war that seems to have no end in sight but all wars must come to an end like all fires must stop burning. But throw fuel on that fire...and then you have a story to tell.
1. The Test

**Hello viewers of Fanfiction and welcome to yet another- well…fanfiction of the amazing cartoon Codename Kids Next Door. If you haven't watched this show as a kid you have no childhood. Just kidding, either your too young to have or maybe just were a Disney kid. Doesn't matter either way.**

 **It was my literal favorite show as a kid, I remember acting as number six when I watched it so as a revamping of my writing career I decided to kick it off with KND and putting my own little twist to the show.**

 **Hope you enjoy especially my matured writing style (I did a lot of 'Fanfictioning' as a preteen so let's see where my skill is now) and let's jump into it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Test**_

* * *

It was a dreary day with the skies above the sector V tree house overcast with dark clouds and rain. Number one stood on a balcony that overlooked his neighborhood playground as he rubbed his naked head.

He adjusted his sunglasses and looked at the sky not bothered by the rain crashing down upon him. Number five and three watched him from inside as they read magazines and shook their heads at Nigel.

"He's probably thinking of a way to stop it from raining so kids could play on the playground." Kuki proposed the theory to Number five but she shrugged it off as she shuffled through the pages.

Number one came off the balcony and walked inside after getting a little wet with his signature serious face on he only dawned on during serious missions and excursions. Number five has seen the expression on many different occasions but she wonders why he's dawn the mask this time.

He walked over to the emergency computer that sends missions to the KND operatives, adjusted his sunglasses and crossed his arms. He didn't even sit down. He simply stared at the screen as if waiting for an explanation for a serious problem right that instant.

Number five looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him but she soon submitted throwing her magazine up into the air and crossing her legs towards Nigel.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Number five reluctantly asked.

Number one looked over to her and shook his head, threw himself into the chair at the computer continuing to stare at it rather than give her eye contact.

"Adult activity is…non-existent. We haven't heard from Stickybeard…Father or even Tolietnator in a month." Number one said in an annoyed tone as if he was ungrateful that Tolietnator wasn't around.

"And playground rates are up, candy distribution is at all-time highs and kids are generally happier. What exactly is your argument here Number one?" Number three commented.

Number one sighed and turned his chair to face them. He placed his head upon his balled fist. "What have they been doing for a month that we don't know about? What are they doing now?"

"Maybe it's because we captured Mr. Boss…I'd think twice about attacking if he got caught." Number five chuckled at the thought of an imprisoned Mr. Boss. "Old fool is probably up in moon base shackled down from head to toe. He must be miserable."

Number one took some time to think about the proposition Number five brought up. Maybe she is right, one of the biggest names in adulthood and they caught him. It would cause the adults to think twice about attacking without a plan.

Number five is right though, Mr. Boss was being held at moon base in some cell shackled from head to toe. After the mission to stop the boss from selling over-priced ice cream that was apparently good for you the KND thwarted his plan with a coordinated effort of the sectors in the area, Mr. Boss and a few other lackey adults were captured.

After that, a month and a few days of adult silence came and it seemed like an overall win for the Kids Next Door.

But Nigel was not buying whatever the adults, apparently, were selling. He continued to stare at the screen waiting, or possibly longing, for a mission that could've broke the unbearable silence the adults were putting up.

A few minutes passed but their positions didn't change. Number five and three were still reading their magazines, Number one was still staring at the screen and occasionally sent messages to moon base asking for updates around the globe and Number four and two were off on a recon mission Number one ordered this morning.

Suddenly a bang was heard on the balcony Nigel was standing upon a few minutes ago. A smoke grenade made the bang and it impaired their vision to see outside so they armed themselves pulling out their M.U.S.K.E.T.S. from the sofa cushions and Nigel's pocket.

Out stepped the former operatives Cree, Chad and Maurice followed by a few teenagers clad in ninja armor but, oddly enough, their hands were raised in a submissive stance.

"Maurice?!" Number five cried out in fake displeasure towards the boy's presence. "I'll-"

"We're not here to fight…we're here to talk." Maurice explains.

Cree steps forward but Number five pointed the mustard pistol to her face. With not much sign of backing off, Number five says in a whisper "Don't…make me do it sis…" in an almost pleading tone.

Cree sighs and pressed a button on her wrist. Her armor makes sounds and recedes all over her body showing her clothing, body and curves she's grown over her years of puberty.

Number five was too confused and she took a step back as the teenagers behind her did the same. Chad had a stern but obviously sad face on trying to hide it by shifting his attention all across the room.

Cree didn't hide it or possibly she couldn't. She stood there with a sullen expression plastered over her face as if she's made a terrible mistake.

"Why are you here?" Number one interrogated.

"Look, chill out-" Chad said before Number three interrupted him.

"No, explain why you're here now!" Number three said trying to exhibit some sternness with her soft tone of voice.

"Listen you little-"

"Chad…" Cree said cutting over Chad's potential list of insults. "Look," she sighed as she sat on the edge of the sofa's armrest. Her guard down, she looked over to Number one.

"Things- things are going on that we don't understand. We get it, you hate us and…we…we hate you." Cree seemed to push the words out of her mouth. It was the status quo after all. "But we're not sure what's going on any more. After you guys captured Mr. Boss the adults have done more than just went radio silent for you. They've done a lot to hurt the pockets of us teens."

Hurting the pockets of the teens is like hurting the economy of a nation. Weirdly enough, growing up you enter these three realities of existence for yourself. Child or kid, teenager and adult and every time you progress the ladder it is as if you're entering a new world with different rules and economies.

Kid's 'currency' is candy and trading cards, Teen's currency is popularity and their allowances and Adults have money, prestige and power. It's an intriguing system as you grow through it all.

But the teenagers and adults were allies only due to the fact the adults supplied them with allowance that gave them the opportunity to buy cars, phones, luxuries of life that even sympathizing with the KND could lose them.

"Unfortunately," Cree said to move the topic along. "The Adults blame us for Mr. Boss' capture. We were tasked with assisting him by herding you brats to his ice cream shops to buy that stupid ice cream but…we didn't." Cree chuckled. "First time we stood up to Father. We didn't feel like doing his stupid bidding anymore and just said…no. He obviously wasn't happy and now we're here…our economy starving…teens aren't going on dates, have to walk to school- it sucks."

"And you want us to care?" Number one remarked annoyingly. "How do we know you're not going to pin us down and give us all swirlies right now?"

"Look brat," Chad spoke up. "We're not here for your sympathies and in all honesty most of us think this is a waste of time. We're here to say we think Father is up to something, something bigger than all of us."

"Why should we believe you? I mean your economy is suffering, would get it right back on track by bringing in Number one and us for an exchange huh?" Number five accused.

"No, look we're not here to fight or deceive. We're here because we're tired of fighting. Who the hell cares about this war between kid, teen and adult anymore?" Maurice chimed in throwing up his arms at the absurdity of it all.

"Adults want to make kid's lives miserable, kids indirectly make our lives harder, and what do you think? Adults don't do the same crap to us what they do to you? We have to go to school, pay attention, and get good grades and all for what? So we can just be better adults…following the status quo is all adults want us to do and who isn't sick of it?"

Number one huffed an annoyed breath and pushed Maurice back poking him in the chest to intimidate him. Number five wanted to protest but she was not about to potentially blow his cover over her petty feelings for him. She kept her annoyance to herself.

"Look buddy, I don't care. Many operatives have fought against you adult sympathizers. Beat us up for lunch money, endless swirlies and now you have the guts to come into my base to do what? Vent? Get out of my base."

Maurice looked over to Number five hiding his concern with a scowl. He pressed a button on his wrist and became clad in the teenager ninja armor as the teenagers and Chad followed suit.

"You'll regret this." Chad growled and they backed out of the room all falling from the balcony, activating jetpacks on their back and feet then flying off.

Cree however continued her gaze at the ground for a few more seconds before she got up. She sighed as Number one remarked a "You too Cree". She pressed the same button on her wrist and became clad with the armor and looked over to Nigel, then to her little sister.

"You know…I had to be a kid before I could become an adult. I'm more you than I am them."

"Get out…" Nigel growled crossing his arms and turning his back on Cree. She continued.

"Even then it doesn't matter; we're all the same just…going through different things at the same time. We were all kids once, we were all teens once. We're all going to be adults one day too-"

"I said _get out_." Nigel hissed firing the pistol and almost hitting Cree in the head if she hadn't ducked.

"Number one what the heck?!" Number three screamed.

"Abby," Cree called for her little sister's attention. "Don't forget…you're the oldest…you're the closest to being one of us. Don't…don't forget these years. No matter how much they want you to forget."

Cree stepped on the balcony and jumped off waiting until she was low to the ground to fire off her jets and blast off into some unknown direction. Number five ran out onto the balcony to watch her sister fly off as Number one resumed his post at the computer.

He was angry with every word they said but Number three at least wanted to hear them out. Number one on the, other hand, wanted to blast all of their heads off at first sight.

Number three looked over to Number one staring at him for an explanation but he outright ignored her persistence. She soon gave up and walked over to the kitchen, filled a cup of water and threw it at Nigel to get his attention.

"What?!" He shouted.

"Oh I don't know…maybe you could've given them a chance to speak rather than kicked them out of the base? Even Number five was willing to hear them out but you went hot-head for what reason now?!" Number three threw up her arms in discontent.

"It was a trap Number three, isn't it obvious? We put our guards down; they capture us and use us as a bargaining chip. You didn't see it but I did."

"I don't think my sister was lying," Number five stated as she walked back inside, folding her arms and sighing. "I would have known."

"Oh yeah, how?"

Number five was in a bind, she could possibly help Maurice with whatever his plan was if she just explained to Number one but that would get his cover blown.

But it's true, if the teens were really up to something that would have gotten them captured, and Maurice was that close to it, why wouldn't he have informed Number five? What's even more confusing is why didn't he say anything at all?

Maurice could have contacted Number five and told her what was going on but he didn't. Maybe his cover was already blown? Even then he would have told Number five and went into hiding.

These thoughts ran through Number five's head. Her worry grew every second and every other second she wanted to get into one of their ships and find Maurice to have him explain what's going on. Her biggest concern was what her sister's composure was. She's never seen her in such a depressed state. She seemed defeated, like she let everyone down.

"I know my sister," Number five explained. "If she wanted to capture us she would've come in here guns blazing. She isn't a sly fox she's a wolf that'll tear you to shreds. She's not sly and deceptive, she's forceful to get what she wants."

"C'mon guys, you really think the teenagers wanted to talk to us? They're probably surrounding the base as we speak. I'm going to run a security scan." Obviously discontent with the thought of collaborating with teens Nigel ended the discussion typing away at the computer to run the security scan.

Number three turned her attention to Number five, her expression sought after answers that Number five didn't have. She shrugged to the list of questions Number three hadn't even spoken out loud.

Not a second later a thump was heard in the hangar area, a few engines noises were made and two doors were shut close. Number two and four were back.

They pushed past the hangar's door, Number four with his hands behind his head and Number two chugging a root beer.

"Hey guys, nothing to report. We even flew by Father's house and didn't get shot at, crazy huh?" Number two chuckled.

Number one came out of his seat and pushed past them stomping to his room and slamming his door close.

"What's up with him?" Number four asked.

"Yeah, you know I have a weather-mic-changer behind my bed. Could've have just used that if he was that annoyed with the rain." Number two added pointing to his room.

"No- wait we have one of those?" Number three quipped.

"Number three…look, my sister and other teens came to the base a few minutes ago trying to talk. Number one got angry and told them to leave but they said Father's up to something."

Right then, the computer behind them buzzed and lit up. Number five jumped into the chair and started typing away on the keys to decode the encoded message straight from moon base.

"Oh no," Number five said. "Guys we have to go now."

Number five ran off to Number one's room and knocked on his door. "Moon base! Father's fleet is at the moon base!"

Nigel flung his door open and ran out shouting orders to suit up. They got their weapons and space suits, threw them over their shoulders and jumped into Number two's 'space worthy' flying bus.

After takeoff and the jokes of the bus taking the likeness of the magic school bus were set aside they broke through the atmosphere rocketing towards the moon.

* * *

Father's fleet encircled the moon base as the KND fleet tried to fight them off. Lasers and missiles flew around in a wild display of chaotic beauty. Explosions rocked ships and blew kids and adults alike around in their ships.

"Everyone get on a turret!" Number one ordered as he stood next to Number two piloting the haphazard spaceship.

Number three, four and five jumped into the laser turrets on the sides and back of the spaceship and fired wildly at passing by adult fighters.

"Faster Number two!" Number one ordered.

"I'm trying! The fighters are faster than usual! I can't shake them off, go faster and keep steady for the gunners!"

"You're doing good, just keep it up!" Number one tried to keep the situation nominal but a few adult fighters buzzed passed the ship at break neck speeds and turned on their spacecraft faster than Number two has ever encountered before.

"What the- they're fast! Way too fast!"

"The hangar is right there Number two, stay on target!"

The fighters took advantage of their lack of maneuvering as Number two slowed down and kept the craft steady for landing and fired a quick burst from their lasers but Number two expected as much and quickly maneuvered to avoid their fire.

"Shoot them down for crud sake!" Number two shouted at Number four firing the turret from behind.

"I can't!" The adult craft did fancy maneuvers to avoid Number four's lasers and they were working all too well. Another two fighters buzzed the craft and got on their six making Number four's job impossible.

"There's too many of them!" He shouted.

"We're okay! We made it!" Number two said mere meters away from the hangar bay.

"It's too late!" Number four abandoned his turret position as one of the fighters finally got the shot he wanted. The fighter fired a burst right through the turret's window.

The back of the craft exploded and threw it off course as well but it only got worst. The explosion only lasted a second as the vacuum of space became apparent. Number four hung on for dear life as the cold of space grasped at his body. He held his breath with one hand over his mouth and held one of the school bus seats with the other.

Number one struggled to hang on for his own safety but risked it nonetheless to give Number four a helping hand. He secured his two feet on a chair and reached out for Number four's hand.

Number five shouted for Number two to land the craft and he could only shout back that he was trying his best. Finally, bring their course back to the correct heading they were quickly about to land – or crash land, into the hangar.

"Number one!" Number four shouted as his situation continued to look bleak.

Their fingers were a mere inch away until Number two shouted. "Hang on!"

Their ship came crashing down into the hangar, oil and gas from the engine spilled out and, along with the sparks the craft was making from its 'landing' lit the flammable fuels as well. From the thump of hitting the hangar ground it jutted Number four's grasp on the chair and flung him out the back opening of the craft badly smacking his head on exit as Number three screamed trying to quickly grab him.

Kids jumped and dived out of the way as Number two struggled not to hit anyone and desperately trying to slow down. He almost struck a kid but swerved crashing into a few spacecraft that were refueling.

They finally stopped but the crash disorientated them for a moment. Nigel had hit his head impairing his vision and hearing for a few seconds. He held his head as he watched Number five push Number four and three out the craft. He barely heard as she shouted "I got him, I got him, just go!" then tightly grabbed his back collar and dragged him out of the craft as it became engulfed in flames.

Number one blacked out for a few seconds as Number five finally dragged him out of the compromised craft. She held him and threw his glasses off observing if he had any wounds. He was still shell shocked as he tried to get a grip on the world. He looked up at Number five as she frantically gave orders to scrambling kids shouting for medics and fire personnel.

"Number five! Number four he's-"

"Go get him! Go, just go!"

"Ah geez," Number two said holding his head panicking as he paced around behind Number five feeling it was his fault entirely. "I- I- I- ah man!"

"Number two! Get a hold of yourself!" Number five shouted.

Still shell shocked Number one held onto Number five's shirt collar struggling to get some words out as, in the background, the ship exploded.

Number five laid on top of Nigel, it only added to his shell shock. Number 362 ran in with a few medics behind her shouting Number one's name.

"What happened?!" She shouted to no one in particular.

"I- I- I- I thought- oh geez, I thought I had it b-but they were too fast-"

"Calm down! Go help Number three!" Number 362 looked down to Number 1 and helped Number 5 pick him up as explosions behind him rocked the hangar ground.

"You, you, and you," she screamed pointing out soldiers awe struck at the explosions. "Cover us!"

The adults were firing rockets at the shields of the hangar. The hangar doors slowly closed as the fire power of the adults were too immense for the shields. When the blast doors closed the sounds of explosions only continued.

The hangar still rocked as Sector V safely left to find a medical bay. A high ranking kid came through the doors with kid infantry following him with laser rifles.

"Get to cover! If they want to get in I hope they're ready for what's inside!" He readied his weapon as well as the kids threw on their space helmets and jumped into their space suits.

The adults finally blew into the door and ships landed inside dropping off squadrons of adult ice cream troopers with ice cream rifles. They activated their magnets on their boots and fired at the advancing adults. With their only advantage being their 'entrenched' positions, they were holding out, but not for long.

Adults ran ahead, threw ice cream grenades coating kids in the disgusting pure carrot ice cream. It was sticky and held them down in the large clump and the only way out was to eat it which was not a viable option for the kids.

The high ranking kid whispered under his breath as he fought through the carnage "What do they want so badly at moon base- oh no…" he finally caught onto the adults intentions "We hold them here kids! Fight!"

* * *

They ran down long corridors and high flights of stairs to get to the main medical bay guarded with a few kids. Medics ran around giving treatment to wounded kids with bruises and low blood sugar levels.

They threw Number one down on a bed and Number three and two ran in behind them and threw Number four down on a bed.

"Number four! Are you okay?!" Number three screamed as Number four smiled trying to calm her down while a few trickles of blood ran down his forehead.

"Course I'm…fine Kuki. I'm always good you know that." Number four lied as Number three cleaned the blood and wound.

Number two was still pacing around beating himself up inside. He posted his back on a wall and slid down it holding his head and crying. He shouted out in a dramatic, pleading tone.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Number 86 ran in with a few injured of her own and saw Number one and four wounded. She sighed deeply as she was exhausted from assisting wounded kids back to medical rooms and fighting off advancing adults.

She sat down on the ground next to Nigel's bed as Number 362 knelt down to her. She spoke in a defeated tone "There's so many of them. They have control of the hangar."

The high ranking kid who was holding the hangar ran inside the medical bay with more wounded and fell to 362's feet.

"They're here to rescue Mr. Boss! They're even firing his ice cream!"

"How far are they?" 86 asked.

"They took the main hangar, I don't know about the others but I know they're going to the prison block. I can get-"

"No," 362 interrupted. "Let them take him. We've lost too much already. Even if they turned and left right now without Mr. Boss they already did a stupidly large amount of damage to the base. They've won, give them what they want."

"What?! Commander, I can have a battalion up there to give a few lasers blasts to the butt before you can say Suzy! Let me-"

"I said no." 362 dismissed 86's patriotism. "No more…just…no more."

Another group of kids ran inside holding an operative bleeding from the stomach. He was crying but not making much noise comparatively from his injury.

"He's bleeding! Someone help him! Please I think he's going to die!"

The medics rushed to the boy and held down on the wound to stop the bleeding. Number 362 and 86 ran to see the boy. There was a substantial amount of blood on the boy's shirt. One of the medics turned around vomited on the floor from the trauma she was getting from all of this.

A few minutes later, thankfully, they figured out how to stop the bleeding and the boy became stable enough to at least speak.

Number one got up from his bed to see the boy just in time. Number one was extremely shocked but angered to no end. He jumped out of the bed and threw off all the attachments the medics put onto him and began to walk out the door.

"Number one, where are you going?!" 362 shouted in protest but Nigel didn't respond. He pointed for the few guards watching over the medical bay to follow him and follow him they did.

* * *

Father and his adult ice cream troopers slowly advanced into the prison block with little defense from the KND operatives desperately trying to call for backup and put up a fight. But it didn't take long for their defense to collapse before Father. He pulled a long breath from his pipe as he looked at the imprisoned Mr. Boss and chuckled to himself.

"You look ridiculous." He said with his hands behind his back.

"Yes…now you've come to rescue me or paint a picture? Come on let me out." Mr. Boss said banging on the shield door that imprisoned him.

Father didn't respond, he looked over his shoulder to one of the troopers and nodded. The troopers walked up and shot the mechanism keeping the shields up and out walked Mr. Boss.

"Quite a force you brought to free me." Mr. Boss cackled.

"Yes…we have…business to attend to Mr. Boss, lots of business to attend too indeed."

* * *

Father and Mr. Boss walked back to their boarding ship without much dilemma and from the boarding ship they flew back to Father's ship in the center of their fleet.

The adult spacecraft fighters returned to their mother-ships and all ships formed up on Father's ship. It was a huge circular ship that looked like a large pancake in structure with four engines on the sides for propulsion.

Number one new the ship well and with his rag tag team of kids and bazookas they suited up in space gear and jumped out of the tree house.

Hitting the ground of the moon they hopped a few meters before Number one told them to hold and set up their weapons to fire.

"Hold!" He shouted, staring at Father's flagship. His theory was Father's ship had to lower its shields to fire its engines, so, if he waited for the right moment they could hit him when his shields were down.

"Hold…wait for my signal."

Father's engines were powering up and he and his ships would be long gone if Number one was off even by a few seconds.

"He's going to get away!" One of the female operatives with Number one shouted.

"Hold…"

The engines were getting brighter and brighter and the energy emitted from the boosters started to become visible. Nigel took his chance.

"Fire!"

The fifteen kids with him fired their entire arsenal and then some. Rockets fired quickly closing the distance between them and Father's engine but Number one's rocket was fired for the command bridge where Father had to be.

The kids stood there watching the rockets close in but to their dismay Father's shields were up while his boosters fired.

"What…?" Number one said in a whisper.

"H-how, I didn't know you could do that!" One of the operatives shouted.

Now, with no serious damage done, Mr. Boss liberated and Father's true depravity showing, Nigel stood there hollow. They gained nothing from this and lost so much more.

 **Well you win some and you lose some, or you just lose. That stuff is entirely possible too. Have a good one everybody.**


	2. Sacrifice

**Hello again folks. Hope you're enjoying what you're reading so far. Remember leave how you're feeling in the review bar below. Critics are more than welcome. Want to see more action? Diplomacy? Romance? Let me know right there, down below folks. Now let's get started with chapter 2.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 - Sacrifice_**

* * *

Number four eyes shuttered open. He groaned from the headache he obtained and felt his forehead. The blood was gone and bandages were in its place.

"Are…are you okay?" Number three asked, her voice shaky. It woke Number four up and he looked around.

He was moved to a private medical room to get better rest than he was getting in the medical bay. Crying kids kept waking him up. Number three was sitting in a chair just watching over Number four. She doesn't recall for how long but Number four didn't worry about his wounds.

"I'm…I'm fine Kuki. I already told ya."

"You were bleeding…your head..." She felt his forehead and he flinched from the pain.

"I'm sorry! We- I had to give you stitches. It was a pretty bad cut."

"Thanks Kuki…where's everyone else?"

"Number two is…distraught. He thought you were going to die. He's in the hallway and he blames himself for everything."

Number four shook his head, he stood up even after the protests from Number three and he tried to make his way to the door stumbling halfway. Number three held him up and flinched from some pain as well. Number four took notice that her arm was hurting and he raised her sweater to see her arm was lined with cuts and bruises from shoulder to elbow.

"Kuk-"

"I'm fine, I cleaned it up." She quickly replied.

"How did you get these?"

"I guess when I was trying to grab you." She said hiding her face.

"Look Kuki, if it is going to get you hurt then don't do it. I don't care if it's to save me."

Number three nodded but it was a blatant lie, she knew if she needed to she'd do it a hundred times over.

"Now where's everyone else?"

"Number five is patrolling with guards…Number one is angry."

"I don't blame him."

* * *

Number five lead a group of KND operatives to patrol the entire moon base trying to find damage and any straggling adults but Number five really took this time to ponder everything that just happened. It didn't make any sense. Maurice appearance earlier suggested that they knew something about this attack but that doesn't add up.

Why would Chad, Cree and those other teenagers need to be there? What did he mean by something bigger than them all? It couldn't be about Mr. Boss, although he being captured meant a month of no adult activity, the KND has lost a lot but not enough to change everything. Maurice couldn't have meant Mr. Boss' reclamation.

The moon base attack to free Mr. Boss would have been known. Maurice would have known and told Number five but something else had distracted them enough to see Mr. Boss' capture as a small detail to a bigger plan but the question is what exactly this bigger plan is?

Number five was confused. She held her head as she turned another corner. She wasn't sure if she was confused with what was happening or because Maurice had something to do with it.

Or maybe it was because he was there, at the tree house, which confused her.

 _"_ _No! Ugh…come on Abby…stay focus…stay focus."_

Her wrist watch begged for attention. She ran off shouting orders to continue the patrol, found a bathroom and locked the door behind her.

She tapped on the watch's screen and almost all her emotions beamed when she saw the call was from Maurice. She looked in the mirror, fixed her hair and tapped the watch again to accept the call. The watch emitted a hologram of Maurice and Abby smiled then threw off her affections.

"Maurice! What's going on?!" She shouted in a low tone of voice.

"There's a lot going on that I'm trying to understand myself."

"Well, give me intel! What do you want me to do?"

Maurice sighed. "I'm…honestly not sure. Father is one move ahead of me, he knows there's someone leaking information to you guys and he's shut himself off from almost everyone. Whatever he's planning…he does not need teens for it."

Abby held her head. "Maurice…please, let me come down to Earth. I need to speak to you face to face."

He shook his head. "You have to stay focus on the mission, this time…KND are on their own."

The call ended abruptly and Abby secretly wished she could just go down to Earth just to be in his presence again but she looked herself in the mirror for a few seconds and sighed.

"Focus…focus on the mission."

* * *

Number one, 362 and 86 were inside Number 362's office. Number one sat in a chair and held his head occasionally getting up to pace around for a few seconds to sit back down. Number 86 was pacing around constantly but it was as if she was pacing around on an endless march to run out of anger before she threw it at the next person that crossed her.

Number 362 tapped her pen on her desk looking at reports of the attack and more. She raised her head every now and then to sort of check on the two high ranking operatives in front of her. "I wanted you two here to advise me not to demoralize me." 362 said pulling on her blonde hair to relax herself.

"We just lost…Mr. Boss. How did we lose…Mr. Boss?" 86 asked angered. "I should've had more guards there."

"Seriously? You're blaming yourself for Mr. Boss' liberation because you have this aching feeling that you didn't post enough guards?" 362 asked, her tone a sort of a complacent chime to 86 resentment for their situation.

"Well, what- I don't know okay?"

"Stop beating yourself up, if we saw this coming we barely would have held them off and I don't even think we would've stopped them from taking Mr. Boss. Father brought his A game…question is why?"

"What do you mean?" 86 questioned.

"Why did father personally come to free Mr. Boss? It's not like he brought one or two ships. He brought a fleet with new ships and everything but he couldn't give Mr. Boss enough protection to stop him from being captured in the first place? There's something up here."

"Send me and my team to go investigate, we'll figure this out." Number one said clutching his fist, standing proud with his chest puffed out.

But Number 362 plainly shuts his patriotic moment down with a simple, door shut in the face "No" that took Nigel off guard.

"No? What do you mean no?!"

362 wrote quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to Number 86, it was a snippet she had to sign to get the repairs on the moon base going.

"Here, have the repair teams get to work." 86 took the paper and walked out the room shutting the door behind her. Number one watched her walk out, crossed his arms and tapping his feet waiting for some explanation.

She sighed, blowing a few hairs out of her face then stood up and went through a few files in her filing cabinet.

"Number one look…this attack was different. Father was unrelenting, kids got hurt. _Real_ …hurt. Not bruises, not paper cuts, not _boo-boo's_. Real, honest to God, serious wounds were inflicted. Did you see Wally's head? Kuki's arm? Number two's distraught– open your eyes Nigel!"

He leaned back on the wall hiding his emotions behind his sunglasses. 362 shook her head.

"I'm not risking sector V getting hurt to get even with Father."

"It is our duty as KND operatives."

"I'm not risking Number five, four, three, two–"

"Then send me!"

"I'm especially not risking you Nigel."

"It's our job, our _duty_."

"And it's my job and _my duty_ to protect my operatives, not send them on suicide missions. Besides, you have better things to do than reclaim Mr. Boss."

"Sending me on errands to run to keep me off Father's tracks?" Nigel said with an accusing tone.

Rachel walked past Nigel. She ran her hand across his face as she led herself back behind her desk. The move was meant to throw stress off of Nigel but it didn't work. He still stood there, arms crossed, as serious and unmoved as before. Her graze of hand made him avert his eyes away from her but not much else.

Rachel signed a paper and added it to another pile shifting her attention to Number one. "I want you and your team to head down to Earth to meet up with an operative. He's…not on our side."

Number one pulled out a spice lollipop, equivalent of a cigarette for kids and popped it into his mouth. He cast his attention back to Rachel.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not quite KND…he's not a teen sympathizer or an adult lover either. He's just a guy who has information all the time. Not sure why but he's the best informant we have. Problem is we don't have him. He's his own person, does what he does and just wants to be paid for it."

"And you want me and my team to beat information from this kid?" Nigel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say beat."

"Get?"

"That's more like it."

Nigel found Number five, calmed Number two down and gathered Number three and four then headed for the hangar of moon base where another ship waited for them.

Number two was in no mood to fly, in his state, seeing another ship he could pilot only made him burst into tears. Number four had to find some way to comfort him and, seeing it is not his strong suit, Number three went off to find them a pilot.

Not three minutes later she returned with Ace hot on her tails getting some serious glares from Number four and two.

"Why'd you bring _him_?!" The two obviously jealous boys shouted in unison.

"What? You guys want a pilot so I got a pilot!" Kuki shrugged with the same smile that could disarm a terrorist group.

The two boys didn't like it but they reluctantly agreed. Number one was not interested in waiting for Number two to come to his senses so he hurried Ace to the controls of the crudely slapped together craft.

Completely unknown to Nigel that Number two and four had some sort of transgression with Ace, especially with Number four, he blindly welcomed him to the team for now. However, the move was all too funny for Number five because she knew about Number four's reason to dislike Ace.

After preflight checks were done the team boarded, Number two and four sat together while Number five and three sat across from them snickering at the boys' unwarranted aggression towards Ace but Number one took his position right next to Ace as if it would speed the flight up. They took off and blasted away from moon base with a significant burst from the hangar and began their descent. No one hated reentry more than Number two.

No matter how many times he did it and no matter the strength of the craft Number two was piloting, reentry always frightened him or at least had him on edge. One slip up and they burn up through the atmosphere.

Ace wasn't bothered by it. Although, even he admits he'd never trust an autopilot to get through the atmosphere. He piloted going up and down and that was that.

He was rather charming about it though. Calm and cool, a disarming smile on his face, an unmoved expression but still paying attention. Coy but not cocky and built with an unbroken confidence that Ace seemed to have forged himself but was born with him as well.

It was admittedly alluring. Number three couldn't help but comment "Ace is pretty cute huh Abby?"

Number four was tempted to see if Ace could fly while getting his butt whooped at the same time.

"I admit…he is pretty charming, impressive I'll say that much." Number five answered.

Number two instantly got a sense of false confidence and thought of many ways to do away with Ace. A nice afternoon practice dogfight gone wrong didn't seem too far-fetch. What annoyed them the most was they were sure Ace heard it. They couldn't see his face but they could just imagine it with his eyebrow raised and a smirk that was deserving of a punch.

They got through reentry and Ace powered the engines of the craft to a nice cruise for their altitude. Soon enough they reached their destination. Below them was a 'bar' for kids. Usually serving root-beer that could send any kid on a sugar high. They landed a few blocks away in a concealed position and Ace powered down the engines and looked back at sector V.

"Alright, this is it. The root-beer place is a few blocks down." Ace said pointing in the general direction of the building.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah flyboy shut it." Number four said jumping out of his seat and out of the craft as quickly as possible.

"Alright, me and Number five will interrogate this guy. Number four and three will be rear guard security. Number two you stay here with Ace."

" _What?"_ Number two snapped. "Why do I have to stay?"

"To watch the ship, only makes sense that the two qualified pilots stay here."

Number two didn't have much he could say for protest against it without displaying his annoyance towards Ace but it didn't stop him from crossing his arms in a 'defeated but not broken' fashion.

They stepped out without a moment to spare and left the two there. They caught up with Number four and walked down the sidewalk till they reached an alleyway.

Number one pointed to where Number four and three should wait for them without any other indications and headed into the alleyway. They walked down the alley shuffling past garbage piles and candy wrappers till they saw the door.

They entered and looked around the bustling bar. Kids were obviously on sugar highs as they appeared drunk on sugar still swigging away on the root-beer. Number five tapped Number one on the arm and pointed at a kid who sat on the far end of the bar. He had a glass of root-beer clutched in his hand and sat in the darkness clad in a heavy, dark trench coat and fedora.

Number one nodded and they carefully approached the boy.

They sat on either side of him and called for the bartender's attention.

"Two medium root-beers." Nigel commanded. The chubby kid with a big smile on his face came still cleaning a glass.

"Who's the tab going out too?" The bartender asked.

"Put it on the KND's tab." Number five said not revealing her eyes beneath her cap.

The bartender looked at them both then to the mysterious boy. He shuffled away, brought the two mugs filled with root-beer and shuffled away again. The boy still sat there unmoved and completely still. It was hard for them to even tell if he was breathing.

They took large swigs of their drinks and slapped them back down to the table, coyly trying to intimidate the boy into talking first but he didn't budge.

"Have our information?" Number one asked plainly taking another swig.

The boy said nothing. He took a sip from his tall mug of root-beer and continued to ignore the operatives.

"You know we're not going away right?" Number one answered to his attitude.

"I can challenge that." The kid finally commented.

"We're not like the other operatives that were sent to you before. I'm sure you don't want to see how we're different buddy."

The boy scoffed at Nigel's remarks. "All the same to me."

"Listen boy, I don't need a lot of common sense to know you knew about the attack that took place on moon base. You didn't share that with the KND. That could get you in some real trouble." Number five said turning up the heat.

"Who said I knew? Maybe I was just as blind as you were."

"Do we look stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" The boy said to Number five.

"I'm running out of patience." Number five said handing the situation over the Number one again.

"Listen, we're not the bad guys here. You give us our information and you find a huge bag of illegal candy at your front door in a few days. Courtesy of the KND, none of that fake stuff, a few red ruby flavors sound good?"

"Does it look like I need candy? Ugh, look whatever. I didn't know about that attack on moon base alright? I don't stick my nose into anything relating to Father. It's just bad business if you ask me."

"So why did 362 send us to you?" Number five inquired.

"How should I know?"

"You're our informant," Number one pressed. "You tend to know too much for your own good."

The boy began to shake. He tried to keep his composure but it was all clear that Number one was pressing the right buttons.

"Alright, alright…look Father is doing something huge but…listen…I want to be interrogated somewhere safe. Take me back to moon base and…I'll give you everything I got."

* * *

Outside Number three and four kept guard. Number three sat on top of a trash can, kicking her legs and humming a song in her head as Number four leaned against the alleyway corner.

He felt the head wound he got and cringed at the pain. He pulled out a spice lollipop and popped it in his mouth. Number three quickly slapped it away.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Spice pops aren't good for you! You know that!"

"You let Number one eat 'em!"

"I'm not worried about Number one."

Number four sighed. "It keeps me calm Kuki. Better yet, keeps this pain at bay."

"Well…what do you need spice pops to keep calm about? You can beat whatever is in front of you out of your way, why do you worry?"

Number four looked up at the sky and blew out a breath. He pulled on his hair for a moment visibly worried.

"Ever wonder what's going to happen to us? You know, when we grow up?"

Kuki was a little shocked. "Sometimes I do."

"You do…realize we…forget everything we've done in the KND too right? All the missions are nothing after we're decommissioned. All our memories, gone, that goes for our childhood too."

"Yeah…I've noticed."

"And…for what? Y'know, this whole war between adults…kids and teens seems natural. Like cats and dogs but still unnecessary. This war has…taken away our childhoods."

"How?" She questioned.

"Don't you see? We won't even remember each other when we turn thirteen."

"What are you saying Wally?"

"I don't know…maybe I'm tired of fighting? Maybe I'm starting to see the reality of it all? I don't know...just seeing Number two's breakdown and getting the daylights knocked out of me has me thinking I guess."

Number three placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled from ear to ear beaming like the sun on a bright, sunny day. "I'm never going to forget you Wally."

She gave him an intimate hug and Number four instantly turned red but this time he actually hugged her back. He didn't push her away to act tough. He just embraced her and treasured this closeness. He's never quite done it before, you know, showing any emotion isn't one of Wally's strong suits. Their cheeks rubbed together and he could feel the warmth of her cheeks. He absolutely loved it.

He felt her long hair, pet it a bit and almost forgot about keeping watch for a second. He broke the hug not being able to withstand much more of the flood of new emotions he was feeling.

They looked away from each other, rubbing the back of their heads and blushing wildly. Number four actually spoke up.

"That…was nice…err…um…thanks."

"Yeah," Kuki said with a sheepish chuckle. "It was pretty nice."

Before the situation could get any more awkward they peered behind each other and saw Number 5 and 1, along with the informant walk out of the bar. The mystery child kept his head down looking from left to right and checking his back every few seconds.

"Alright, mission accomplished. Let's get this guy back to moon base." Number one stated walking ahead of everyone.

"Wait," Number five grabbed Nigel's shoulder and pointed down the street. "What's a limousine doing coming down this street? This is deep in kid territory."

The limo drove slowly but causally at first but it was still coming towards them. Number five was right. Adults don't dare to step into parts of town held by kids. That's why this kid bar is up and running. If it was near adult territory it would have been shut down long ago.

Number five slowly reached for her mustard pistol and so did Number one. Right then the limo went full speed driving towards them on the road.

 _"_ _Get down"_ was all Number one had time to say. The limo drove past them, windows down, with Mr. Boss' ice cream men firing that wretched ice cream again.

Number five barrel rolled out of the way, Number four used himself as a human shield for Number three and tackled them both to the ground. Number one grabbed one of the trash can tops and hid behind and the informant luckily got behind a trash can just in time. As the limo drove off getting a few shots from Number five but the adults were aware they didn't hit their target and they weren't going to leave empty handed.

The operatives could hear the limo screech to a halt and turn back around. Number five started picking everyone up commanding them to get moving down the alley.

* * *

"We didn't get them sir, permission to proceed?" One of the ice cream men asked Mr. Boss through a communicator.

"Indeed. Get that little, sneaky informant and make sure he's in the hospital for low sugar levels for a year."

"Yes sir."

The operatives and the informant ran down further into the alleyway to get some more cover between them and that limo.

Number four was lagging behind and he looked back down the alley where they were before and saw the limo come into and then driving down the alleyway.

He shouted. "Um…guys! Don't look back just keep running! And run faster!"

"Get to the end of the alley! Keep moving!" Number one commanded as they jumped over trashcans and dodged debris.

The trash made traversing the alleyway difficult for both kids and the adults chasing them. The limo had to drive over trashcans and it slowed them down so the ice cream men got out their windows and shot at the retreating operatives.

Number four and five returned fire but focused mostly on not getting run over. Number one had a plan however. He grabbed a two empty root beer glass bottles, one for each hand, and twisted throwing one.

The bottle shattered on the windshield of the limo only annoying the driver. He picked up more speed.

"You made him angry!" Number five commented.

Number one shouted, "Just get to the end of the alley!" and they kept their speed up.

They pushed past a bundle of trashcans and dived out of the alleyway. Number one smashed the bottle and kicked the glass in the path of the limo and as it drove over it the tires burst.

The limo swerved out of the alley and crashed into a few cars on the other side of the street. The adults stumbled out but quickly fired and the kids got to cover returning fire as well. The informant got hit with a scope of ice cream right in the head. He fell over scrapping the awful ice cream but the damage was already done.

Number one grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him behind a trashcan. The boy grabbed Number one's collar trying to get out some words.

Their situation seemed bleak. The adults were calling for reinforcements and they were pinned down. Nigel looked over the trashcan. He knew he was in a losing situation.

"Listen to me," the informant said gripping Nigel's collar tightly "I- I have…a low blood sugar count. Leave me."

"I will not leave a kid behind!"

 _"_ _Listen to me_. Father…he- he plans to…change the rules. The rules of the game." The kid struggled to get out.

"What rules? We're not leaving you here!"

The kid shook his head and opened his trench coat showing some stick candy explosive device strapped to his chest.

"Go," he whispered. "I plan to take as many adults with me…"

Nigel rested the boy onto the trash pile behind him. He looked at the child with a sorrowful expression and shook his head.

"Number four!" Number one shouted. He grabbed a nearby trashcan lid and Number four followed suit. They jumped using the lids as mobile cover. Number five and three took their chance and ran back into the alley covered by Number four and one. As soon as they could, they took their chance as well and ran down the alleyway leaving the informant behind. The Ice cream men didn't give chase, their target was the informant.

* * *

"Come on out kid!" One of the ice cream men shouted cautiously peering around the trashcan. He grabbed him by the collar and the kid weakly opened his eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" The ice cream man cackled.

The kid revealed the bomb beneath his trench coat and clutched the trigger in his hand. He said with the last of his power. "I have one thing to say to you adults…"

* * *

Number five turned around halting the entire group. "Wait, wait! Where's the kid?!" she asked.

 _"_ _For the Kids Next Door!"_

A large explosion was followed with the ice cream men groaning and stuck within the mass of sticky red candy. Their arms and entire sections of their bodies were protruding out of sticky, gummy mass. All you could see of the boy was his hand hanging out of the mass as if it was still fighting but soon, even that seem to lose all sense of hope, appearing lifeless after a while.

"Oh…oh no…" Number five whispered, eyes filled with grief.

"Keep…moving." Number one said followed by pushing his operatives out of their sorrow filled trance.

They made it back to the ship and told Ace to take them back to moon base as quickly as possible. Nigel stood at the doorway of the craft still peering at the explosion of candy. He adjusted his shades to hide his eyes completely along with the emotions that came with them.

"It's all a part of the job…" he whispered to himself. "All a part…of the job…"

* * *

 **Enjoyed? Favorite and follow, keeps you updated when I post the next chapter. Review, tell me what you like from what you didn't. How you enjoyed it, keeps me typing and motivated. Hope you have a good one.**


	3. The New Skin I'm In

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hope you're having a great day or night wherever you are. Don't forget to follow and favorite to keep yourself up-to-date with new chapter releases and reviews for me to read cause, hey, I love reading reviews. Anyway, let's get started.**

Chapter 3 - The New Skin I'm In

"Landing pad 2-3-6, this is sector V's carrier craft requesting permission to land." Ace requested as they cruised towards the moon base.

Usually this was unnecessary but security was bumped up while the operatives were gone. Ace had to give clearance codes to two KND space capital ships already and was given a new passcode as well. KND were taking no more chances.

"Err, roger carrier craft. Transmit your clearance codes." A kid responded.

Number one left his position next to Ace and turned to face his team. He turned off his wrist watch after reading a message sent straight from 362.

"We're to report directly to the supreme leader for debriefing." Number one quickly said. "How are you guys holding up?"

The operatives shrugged. They weren't use to this relentless nature Father was throwing at them and Number one took notice. His team would've laughed, shook it off as if it was nothing. A simple shrug said a lot.

They landed and Ace walked them out of the craft. He leaned on the vessel with that smirk again and adjusted his shades.

"You did good work Ace. Well done."

"Ah, any time." Ace coolly responded. Number one nodded and walked off followed by three, four and five but Number two lagged behind.

"What's your deal?" Number two asked aggressively.

"I don't quite understand your question." Ace responded with the same calm and cold tone he always portrayed.

Number four grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Don't think I wouldn't beat the snot out of you. We're on the ground. It'd be a little easier."

"You're forgetting the biggest rule of pilot's etiquette. You don't fight a pilot on the ground."

Number two growled in anger and shoved Ace against the craft. "Don't think you can slide in and take the lead pilot role for my sector just because I slipped up once. Last time I checked, you weren't even KND."

Number two released him and began to walk off. Ace fixed himself and commented.

"The KND needs better pilots. And as you can see from what the adults are flying now, you need me more than ever."

Number two refused to turn around to humor Ace. He stopped, took a breath and kept walking when Ace finished his reply, stomping off angrier than ever.

Sector V entered Number 362's office and saluted. She offered them seats and they told the entire story of the informant, his sacrifice and his mysterious message.

Rachel was in a bind for words. She didn't quite know what to make from the message other than Father was obviously already making their lives harder. So she plopped down in her chair and pulled out a few papers.

"Well," she brushed a few hairs out of her face. "You guys have more work to do."

"We're ready supreme leader. I'll notify Ace to ready the ship for us." Number one said.

"No, separate. I need your sector to breakup for a small while. I have too many missions for you all to do."

Number one was lost for words for a moment. "I- I just can't abandon my team. We work the best as a unit. We can tackle the missions together."

"Yes but these missions require a lot of manpower and we don't have a lot. I need your sector to cover a lot of ground." Rachel shuffled the papers and read the first one.

"Number two, you will be assigned to mental training."

Number two shot out of his chair so quickly it almost flipped it over. "What?!" he shouted.

"I need you to be in top shape. The adults have new fighter aircraft and I need air squadrons to reinstate air superiority over KND controlled areas. You'll be working with Ace-"

"No, _no way,_ I am not working with Ace!"

"We recruited Ace to help train new pilots along with you. It's either that or face all those adult fighters because we lost a lot of craft."

Number two couldn't argue much anymore so he kept quiet. Number three patted Number two on the shoulder giving him her classic smile.

"Oh don't worry Number two! Ace is awesome and funny and really _really_ talented-"

"Alright, alright! Whose job is next?" Number four said cutting Number three off.

"This one is for you and Number three. I need you two to run supply missions in your sector. A few tree houses have been cut off from air resupply and we need you to deliver the supplies on the ground."

"Through adult territory? That's a little dangerous sending Number three with isn't it?" Number four argued.

"Number three needs to assign proper dosages of sugar to the kids who are low on it. Anyway, Number one I want you to head over to Artic Base. A few new recruits need to be escorted back to moon base and I want a grand welcoming for them."

"You want me to play fancy officer for the grunts?"

"No I want you to raise morale…by play fancy officer for the grunts." Number one rolled his eyes but he accepted the job with a nod.

"Alright, and Number five I want you on moon base security duty. Alright, dismissed."

They began to walk out but Number five was stopped. Number 362 shuts the door behind them and presses a few concealed buttons on her desk locking windows and sound proofing the walls with fancy KND technology.

"Has Maurice contacted you?" Number 362 questioned almost desperately. Number five nodded.

"He doesn't have much information. Father has shut himself off from everyone…Maurice says we'll be on our own for a while."

"Well we can't have that." Rachel got behind her desk and shuffled around in her cabinet and pulled out a brand new communicator. "I lied about the security mission. Maurice is at these coordinates waiting for your arrival."

362 gave her a piece of scrap paper with a few numbers jotted down on it. Hearing she was going to be sent on a mission directly to Maurice was a dream come true for Abigail.

362 tossed her a bag and began to rush her out the door. "Take the back exit to hanger bay A6, a plane will be waiting for you and 86 is making sure no one will question you leaving, not even the ships."

"Don't worry, I got this." Number five turned to run out the door but 362 grabbed her at the last second.

"Number five," Rachel sounded as if she was struggling to utter the words. "The teens…they may not be our worst enemy, engage only if absolutely necessary." Was all she said, releasing her right after.

Number five peered back at 362 and almost asked her to repeat that statement but she ran out the door to find the hangar and the ship waiting for her.

She took off and blasted away from moon base. She flew past the KND capital space ships without anyone asking why and started her reentry.

After entering Earth's atmosphere she turned on the autopilot and looked inside her small, black bag. Inside was a dark black hoodie with a wing suit attachment along with a parachute, black jeans, camouflaged t-shirt, a flashlight, binoculars, a S.P.I.C.E.R. and enough M.A.R.B.A. to sink a few ships. Number five raised her eyebrow, the clothing was odd.

"Huh," she said aloud and chuckled. "Almost looks like clothes a teenager would-" Her thoughts cut her off. She was beginning to connect dots.

"Why does 362 want me dressing like a teenager?" she asked herself but with no easy answer coming to mind she took off her clothes and dawned the clothing.

While she didn't look explicitly like a teen she did look like she was in that stage of changing into one. Number five thought she'd be sick to her stomach. The thought of dawning clothing that could make a kid look older felt like masking yourself in mud and sod to blend in with the dirt.

But Number five sort of liked the look. She adjusted the mirror and observed herself. She was shocked how much older she looked. If you didn't have to break your neck looking down at her she would've looked like a teen.

Looking at herself, she smiled but it quickly faded. She could hear Cree's warning again. _"Don't…don't forget these years. No matter how much they want you to forget."_ She could hear Cree in her head and she sighed deeply.

Checking her navigation map on the dashboard of the plane showed Number five had at least ten minutes before she'd reach her drop off point. After checking, she peered at the mirror again and thought of her sister…and then she thought of Maurice.

She felt a guilty pleasure being interested in Maurice. She felt split in two. One side likes him a lot more than just a friend, the other is angry she could have such thoughts of Maurice, of another agent, of a teen no matter his creed.

Abigail envies her sister and she refuses to admit it. She knows it's weird, being interested in Maurice. He's going to be 17 soon and Abigail has only just turned 12. Her days are numbered as an agent for the KND but even when she turns into a teen and is booted from the KND she will never be able to have Maurice for herself.

That's why she envies her sister. Cree's birthday is just a month after Maurice and Abigail hates that Cree has feelings for him. The only comfort she has is Maurice isn't interested in being in a relationship – at the moment.

It wasn't enough for Abigail though. She read hundreds of files KND scientists wrote studying teens, specifically boys, trying to find some snippet of information that could reserve Maurice's heart from anyone who dares take it but she couldn't find anything.

Obviously if teens couldn't understand why any teen would date any other teen how would kids? Abigail simply pushed the thoughts of Maurice out of her mind. She'd be meeting him in a few minutes anyway, why start blushing now?

She kept thinking of Cree though. What it meant to be a teen was something she thought about more than she is comfortable to admit. The body a girl grows into, her mature thoughts, her domination of situations that fall before her, her nature of independence? It was fascinating, and enticing.

Many kids just thought of teens to be no good, rotten, swirly giving, older kids that were just a little taller and stronger, not something they'd all one day awkwardly turn into.

But Number five wasn't sure she'd hate being a teenager. She wouldn't say it out loud however. Cree didn't seem to hate what she had become, in fact, Cree loved being a teen. Why would Abigail hate it?

Maurice didn't hate being a teen. At least, he hasn't made it that clear that he did. He hated what some teens did and that was his reasoning to fight. She thought of what would happen when she will eventually become a teen.

Well, teens do harder stuff in school. Abby always wanted to be smarter and better student. Cree gets a lot of attention from boys, Abby isn't noticed by any boys – well – accept for Number four but…he doesn't count.

Everyone always tells Cree she's pretty. Abby wants to be pretty, she wanted to drive a car…go to highschool…go to proms – being a teenager didn't sound so bad for a few seconds.

"Drop off in – T minus, ten seconds." The autopilot said jutting Abby out of her train of thought. She quickly threw the bag over her shoulder and readied herself for the launch.

"Three…two…one…ignition." The computer said in such a mechanical tone.

Abby was launched from the plane and went into a free fall. She gazed up for a few seconds and watched the plane fall off on its own to some coordinates Abby didn't bother to check.

It was dark but Abby could see a bit with the dim light of the moon. She extended arms and legs as much as she could to slow her descent and peered down to see a few islands out in the middle of the ocean. She saw her target island and dived towards it.

She tapped the button on her hoodie extending the wing suit part of her garment and quickly glided down to the earth. At the very last second she launched the parachute barely giving it enough time to extend completely to slow her down.

But she didn't need slowing down, she needed stealth. She launched the parachute at the last second barely slowing herself down and cutting the chute just as fast grabbing onto a tree and positioning herself on the branch with binoculars out all in one swift movement.

She looked around. The canopy was thick, she couldn't see past it forcing her to jump down to the ground. She pulled out her flashlight and quickly clicked it on and off in a message only Maurice would understand.

She got no response. She walked around for a few more minutes, listening to the wildlife of the area closely. She heard a crack in the distance and she immediately stopped, grasping at her spicy pistol.

She quickly turned around pointing the pistol at the sound only to shove the pistol directly into Maurice's face. He had appeared right behind her. Not much can sneak up on Abby.

"I almost blew off your _head_." She quietly shouted.

"I know - it was impressive." Maurice said causally. Abby was immediately allured by his composure.

She lowered her weapons sheepishly smiling after while Maurice barely flinched, never taking her eyes off her.

"So…uh," she awkwardly said to break the ice. "Why am I here?"

"Come with me." Maurice stated, turned around, and walked off into the brush of the jungle. Abby followed close behind.

They came to a clearing and Maurice began breaking loose bark and branches off trees. He got a few rocks and pulled out a lighter starting a fire.

"So, we need to talk." Maurice quipped throwing the wood onto the fire. "Got lot's to discuss."

"Like what exactly?" Number five said taking a seat near the fire. "Why are we here?"

"The teen's seventh's fleet is patrolling the pacific waters. Spring break, so the teens wanted to party. We brought ships out here to get away from the adult territories so we could. I'm taking you on the lead carrier later but we need to wait until everyone is asleep later tonight."

"Alright…what information do you have on Father?"

"Absolutely nothing," Maurice threw some more wood on the fire and took a seat, reclining on a log. "Father's either paranoid or he wants no one to know what he's doing."

"Not even teens?"

"He called us rebellious. Said we weren't complying to his orders and…rightly so. No one cares to follow his orders any more. Before, the teen's argument was Father provides too much support for us to pass up. He seemed genuine with what he wanted too. 'Ending this petty feud between parent, teen and child once and for all' he said."

"How could teens believe him? Father's evil!"

Maurice looked away.

"You believe that…right…" Abby pressed.

"No, no I don't. I believe Father is a bad parent that uses stupid parenting tactics that only cause pain and more feuding rather than solving anything."

"How could you-"

"He does have a point Abby. The feuding between all of us is stupid. Kids aren't perfect either."

It was the first time Maurice called Abby by her nickname. It was always Number five never anything else. It almost made her blush. Almost. The talk of Father not being pure evil disgusted Abby.

"What do you mean we're not perfect? Kids just want to play freely. We don't want to be forced into Father's vision of a 'perfect' child. Have you seen the delightful children from down the lane? Do you think that's not evil?"

"I think the act is evil, not the person. Think about it. Father just wants good kids. What he did with his is terrible. They're emotionless and…it's creepy but what he wants is simple. What we teens want is freedom of expression. We want to be who we are."

"You've been in with the teens for too long…" Abby shook her head.

"Have I? You're about to turn 13 Abby. Tell me you haven't been thinking about becoming one of us."

She couldn't debate against that.

"Your point?" She sort of spat out.

"My point is no one is evil in this stupid fight. Everyone's just going about things wrong and…it is causing others unnecessary anguish." Maurice pulled out an odd looking pen shaped item. He pressed a button and popped it in his mouth.

"What is that?" Abby questioned.

"Vape pen."

"That's-"

"An adult item, it is. All the addiction with no consequences I say."

Number five chuckled. "Stole it?"

"Hey, isn't candy outlawed by the adults?" Maurice said flipping the attention back to Abby's 'wrongs'.

"Touché." Number five replied. Maurice chuckled.

"Wanna try?" He asked, offering it. "Feel like a teen for a few minutes."

Number five hesitated but gave in. She took it and pulled way too hard from the vape pen coughing loudly. Maurice had to hold back most of his laughter as Abby sputtered.

"Ah, don't worry. My first time was worst." Maurice explained taking the pen back from Abby.

After recovering and a short length of quietness, Abby looked around, trying to make conversation.

"So…how…are…you?" She awkwardly asked.

"I'm good," Maurice replied crossing his legs and watching the canopy. "What about you?"

"I'm…good! Fine…yeah!"

"Not good at small talk are you?" Maurice quietly chuckled. Abby blushed and turned away. Maurice didn't seem interested but that didn't mean Abby wasn't savoring every single second of this, no matter her awkwardness.

"Oh right, almost forgot." Maurice said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out some generic looking gum handing it to her. "Don't eat any yet – it'll make you a little taller so you look a whole lot more like a teen but it only lasts for a little while. When you get on the ship your name is Abby and only Abby."

Well that explains why he called her Abby now.

"I could just sneak on the ship. I have before."

"You'll need to see it for yourself." Maurice peered at his watch and jumped up onto his feet. "Alright, enough chit chat. Let's go."

They walked through the dense jungle and found their way to a small motor boat. They sailed off to the teenage fleet. Only taking a few minutes the fleet was in full view lazily drifting ahead.

It was comprised of small destroyers with lasers and missiles, cruisers with huge guns and flaming stripes on the sides and a few aircraft carriers with one large aircraft carrier at the heart of the fleet. They sailed towards the ship having two other motor boats sail towards them.

"Abby get down." Maurice quickly commanded and she followed his orders.

One boat sailed right pass them but the other quickly pulled alongside splashing water all over the boat and Maurice. The teen piloting the ship laughed loudly along with his two other crew mates.

"Looking a little wet Maurice!"

"That's how your girl looked when she was checking me out the other night Derrick!" Maurice shouted over to the teen with a hearty laugh after.

The teen stuck out his middle finger at Maurice but it was a rude, but friendly gesture to him. "Screw you Maurice! Catch you later bro!" The teens then sailed away.

Abby popped up out of her hiding spot. "You made some friends?" She questioned.

"Yep, that's just Derrick. Not that bad of a guy."

"Seems pretty dumb to me." Abby coldly assumed.

"What, Number one never threw some water over your head?" Maurice was very good at throwing the situation back onto Abby because she could not figure out any rebuttal to his comment and started to see Maurice's way as truth.

They got to the ship and Maurice snuck Abby up to the rooms. He rushed her into one of the rooms and then into the bathroom.

"Alright," he said to her standing in the doorway "What you're going to do-"

A knock at the room door interrupted him. Abby almost began to panic but Maurice calmed her down and went to answer it. He looked out the peek hole and exhaled a calm breath.

"Aw, thank God, she's here."

Abby raised a brow. "She?"

Maurice opened the door and Cree quickly walked inside closing it for him. She didn't look surprised Number five was here but Number five was dumbfounded.

"Why is she here?!" Abby almost screamed.

"What," Cree said in Maurice's defense. "You think I don't know everything what goes on in his life nowadays? Get in the bathroom, hurry we only have a few minutes."

Bewildered, Cree took it upon herself to rush Abby into the bathroom. She peered back at Maurice, who was just standing there with his hands in his pocket and in a flash threw a nearby lotion bottle on the bathroom counter at him.

"Hey!"

"Turn around perv!"

"The bathroom has a door!" Maurice rolled his eyes and turned around anyway.

Cree slammed the door shut and started removing Abby's apparel. She took off her hat and then her hoodie before Number five demanded her to stop.

"Now wait a second! What are you doing here?!" She questioned.

"I'm here to help Abby."

"Help? You're the enemy!" But Abby remember 362's odd message. Cree was working with Maurice. "Are you-"

"Yes I'm working with Maurice. Don't you think our meeting was a little odd? Now take your clothes off!"

"What? Why?!"

"Your clothes are going to get in the way. Chew the gum with them on and you'll stop growing when your clothes start stretching. Take them off now and put them back on when you're done."

Number five continued her protest. "Then why are you in here?!"

"Oh please, we're girls and more so you're my sister. Don't worry you can leave your bra and p-"

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_. I'm doing it, I'm doing it." Number five said throwing her clothes off and quickly chewing the gum.

Cree stepped back and shuffled around in one of the cabinets. She pulled out a hairbrush and a comb along with a few cans of miscellaneous sprays then undid Abby's hair starting to fix her hair in a different style.

"Gotta make sure my little sis pretty." Cree commented with a little smile.

"You never offered to do it before."

"Yes I have but you claimed I was going to snap your neck or shoot you in the back."

"Oh…yeah I remember that. You…didn't mention you were working with Maurice."

"Well…things change. They changed recently and they changed for the better. Father went too far and time for big sis to stand up to him I guess."

The gum started to take its affect. Abby started to slowly grow taller but she felt a little weird. She had very minuscule pain around her hips and her chest. She had a mild headache but, she wasn't entirely bothered by it.

"What's happening to me?"

"The gum's taking affect…um…what the hell?" Cree looked at Abby in the mirror seeing that instead of the gum simply giving Abby the height she needed to barely pull of a teenage look she started to grow breasts and her hips widened.

"Um, Cree? What's happening?"

"It seems you're doing a little bit more than just growing a few feet- _Maurice!_ " Cree shouted for the double agent. She opened the door, stormed out and knocked Maurice over the head with the brush.

"What?!"

"Don't 'What?' me! My sister is growing tits in there! What did your scientists buddies put in the gum!?"

"The normal stuff! You know…testosterone, progesterone, estrogen – that sort of stuff, no need to freak."

"You packed the basic ingredients to becoming a teenager into a _stick of gum_. What do you mean I don't need to freak?"

"Okay look, I get it, this is a bad situation but I had to ask my scientists to make a _gum_ turn a 4 foot 5 pre-teen girl into a tall teen girl with whatever they could fish out of the lab."

"And if Abby is on her time of the month?"

"That would be a little bit out of my expertise."

Cree rolled her eyes and motioned to smack Maurice again but Abby called for their attention. She stepped out seeming more than fine. Her side effects gone, she seemed every bit like a teenager.

Her curves weren't so profound but they could make any teen boy double take and any teen girl look away in jealously. Abby was, content with her transformation.

The two original teens gave a "Whoa" in unison. Cree finished fixing Abby's hair and the three were on their way out of what Abby found out, was Cree's room.

They made their way out on the flight deck to walk over to the main conference room. A few guys were sitting on some barrels of root beer, chugging away at the soft drinks and spotted the three walking by.

The boys were blown away as they started calling 'dibs' before they broke out into a fist fight. Cree laughed, locking arms with Abby. Her sister had no complaints. She was enjoying this while it lasted.

Two teens clad with their ninja armor stood at the door of the meeting room. Maurice showed them his card that would've easily gained him access but seeing Abby came along, this would make things difficult.

"She doesn't have clearance dude."

"Oh come on Glenn, you know I'm clean. Just let the lady in with us."

"Sorry bro, I can't do that."

Maurice chuckled. "Only thing you can't do is say no to that pretty face." He said pointing over to Abby. The teen looked at her and she gave a cute wave of hand. The teen couldn't say no.

"Fine, but you owe me a beer."

"Any time." Maurice held the door open for Cree and Abby and they walked in.

A group of high ranking teens crowded around a table. Empty beer cans and cups with ping pongs inside of them told their own tales of the teens previous affairs.

But the teens seemed serious now. They looked sober enough but they also looked tired, mentally tired.

"We can't afford…a long term war. That includes either side against the kids or with the adults." A teen girl, blonde hair and fragile grey eyes with light brown skin spoke.

"Screw the war, peace talks must be an option. We have to put it on the table, get it out there." A teen boy motioned.

"And look weak?" Another teen boy said, arms crossed in a chair looking more skeptical than the others. He was also smoking on a vape pen.

"Looking weak is the least of our problems. We have teens protesting already. Even neutrality would bankrupt our economy. We take a stance, I say we deal with the brats first." A persistent girl commanded.

"Those 'brats' happen to be many of us teen's little sisters and brothers. When the kids started taking our phones and started playing on our consoles – that was _one thing_. Now, every few months we're desperately trying to convince teens why we hate kids. Spoiler alert, we don't." The first male teen debated.

"We are the generals of the teens and you want us to be the first ones to admit we can't pull off a war against either side? I say we do whatever Father wants now."

The debate seemed as if it was getting nowhere. Maurice, Abby and Cree stayed in the background of the meeting hoping not to attract any attention. Maurice tapped Abby on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"This…is what our military meetings are now. We don't want to fight kids, we don't know what we want other than an end to this petty conflict once and for-"

"Hey!" The first girl with blonde hair noticed them. She pointed at Abby. "You! What's your name?"

Abby gulped, her cover maybe blown here. "My name…is Abby."

"New here? Ugh, Glenn must've let you in here. Someone remind me to slap him over the head. Anyway, welcome to the military meeting. Not much of an exchange of information…more of a debate."

"It…is interesting to…watch I guess." Abby shyly said.

"Oh yeah? You have a sibling? Sister? Brother?"

"Um…yeah, yeah I do."

"And I'm sure you hate their guts. What's your story?" She asked. All eyes were on Abby now. Cree and Maurice didn't see this coming.

"I…um, my…sister! Yes, my sister. She…took a few of my…magazines. Didn't return them."

Cree gritted her teeth. Half the magazines Abby reads were Cree's.

"Oh yeah? That sucks pretty hard." She made her way across the table and sat on it in front of Abby. She crossed her arms. Maurice put his hand in his pocket holding the marble explosives in his pockets tight.

"Well, my story is pretty bad. My little sister caught my dad cheating on my mom. Instead of keeping her mouth shut, she told her everything. Not a day later, they got divorced. My life has been terrible ever since. What other feelings should I have for my little sister?"

She walked back to her previous position. Abby felt dead inside just hearing her story. Although Abby couldn't find it within herself to blame the girl's sister for such a choice Abby can understand why she hates her for it. When such an awful thing occurs, it is almost natural to want a culprit to cast blame on.

"So," The same girl spoke "I'm tired of hear them. What about you? What do you think we should do about all of this? Plead with the adults? Stay neutral?"

Abby stayed quiet. Her head was hung low. Cree put her hand over Abby's hand for some sort of comfort. Maurice tried to bail Abby out.

"I mean come on Janet, she's new around here. Can't expect her to solve the problem herself I mean–"

"No," She cut him off "I want to hear from her."

"Well I mean," Maurice desperately tried to find some excuse rather than just barraging out of the room "Come on, we've been over this about a hund-"

"I know it's hard," Abby spoke up "To even consider…forgiving your sister. I know it seems there is no one else to blame but her but that's not the point. If I was in your shoes…I'd try to make peace with the KND."

Some of the teens were obviously annoyed with the suggestion from Abby but some were content that they didn't share an alienated idea. Janet didn't show any sign of emotion.

"Hmm, how would we do that?" She asked.

Abby didn't want to make it obvious that she was some kid sympathizer; she even got indication from Cree with a squeeze of the hand.

"Maybe…just…a simple call?"

Now the entire room went quiet. Maurice looked away with some cringe on his face but Janet nodded.

"Alright…meeting adjourned. I need another beer." Janet commented as they all began to file out of the room. Cree and Maurice let out huge sighs but smiled at Abby's success.

They walked back to the rooms and Cree showed Abby to a room she could sleep in for the night. They stayed inside her room for a bit and told her how to find their respective bedrooms on the ship as well.

They asked Abby how life was being a teen and Abby could find no real reason to complain. Eventually, they left her to her room.

Tossing and turning, Abby just got up out of her bed unable to sleep. The gum hadn't worn off yet. Abby thought about her transformation. She finally had what Cree had, she even saw those boys staring at her. She felt good.

She wondered how Maurice liked her maturity. She hadn't asked him herself so she got out of bed and walked out her door and went to Maurice's room.

At his door, she wondered what she would say to Maurice, how she would say it but she thought that the gum had changed her, made her a new person. She built up enough confidence and reached for the door knob when she heard talking.

She pressed her ears to the door.

"Now…maybe we could forget about this war and…focus on us."

Abby whispered to herself. "Is that…Cree?" Abby knelt down and looked through the keyhole to the door and saw it was Cree inside with Maurice. Abby slowly and carefully turned the door knob to not cause any sound as she tried to open the door but – it was locked.

"I've been focusing on you plenty." Maurice said with a chuckle.

Cree rolled her eyes and sat in Maurice's lap. He held her lovingly and they gave each other a quick, but meaningful kiss.

"I love you." Cree said.

"I love you too." Maurice replied.

And Abby was torn apart inside. She wanted to break down the door and throw both of them over board but all she did was walk away from the door. A sullen expression plastered over her face.

She was extremely saddened, swaying from left to right and having to stop and lean against a wall to regain whatever was left of her composure. She turned a corner and Janet was right in her face frightening her.

"Interesting comments you had at the meeting Abby."

Abby tried to keep whatever emotions she had shoved down in the deepest ravine within herself. She had to focus on not get caught because she left all her weapons in her room.

"I- um…yes, thanks. Hope you consider-"

"I know you're with the KND." Janet said bluntly. "Let's not fool ourselves here."

"I…"

"Look…send my message to Rachel. We'll be open to talks. Just don't blow up my ship for whatever reason you're here."

Janet walked away. Abby was confused. How did she know 362's real name?

But Abby quickly began to piece it all together. The blonde hair, Abby was in too much of the heat of the moment to realize Janet looked a lot like Rachel. She was Rachel's older sister.

Abby didn't take her time getting back to her room now. She ran back, thankfully not running into any teenagers along the way. She busted into her room and slammed the door, jumped into her bed and covered herself in the sheets.

And slowly the gum finally began to wear off. Inch by inch and feature by feature Abby began to lose them all. And all was left was normal, 12 year old Abigail Lincoln, operative Number 5, huddled in a ball as she cried herself to sleep.

 **Aww, poor Abby. Hope you enjoyed that one, it was a little longer than the previous chapters so if you like longer chapters make sure to let me know below in the review. You may have noticed that this chapter was a little harder to write because obviously I'm not a girl so it was a little harder describing Abby transforming into a teen girl.**

 **Yeah, I knew I got a few of you with Abby's transformation. I can hear a few of you reading that part right now and just saying "Oh God it's one of those fanfics." No no, keep reading because I aim to please. Have a good one everybody.**


	4. Sunlight

**Hello again and welcome to yet another chapter of the Great Age War ladies and gentlemen. Remember, if you haven't yet, remember to hit that favorite and follow button to keep yourself notified when I post that next chapter.**

 **Alright, let's jump right in.**

Chapter 4 - Sunlight

Jets buzzed inside and out of the resupply tree house. Number four shouted orders to children to "put their backs into it" carrying boxes of equipment and supplies.

Number three was taking inventory to make sure the tree house they were running supplies to would have enough to face the adult's constant attacks. Fortunately enough sector V's tree house was not on the front line. However, other tree houses like V6 are built with the specific purpose of acting as a forward operating base.

Tree house V6 would lead raids against Mr. Fizz, stealing so many of the adult's reserves of root beer Father actually had to invest in Mr. Fizz's company to create more root beer than they could lose.

Father has recently given Fizz even more power and invested heavily in his campaign against tree houses like V6. Fizz hasn't gained enough ground to take over the tree house but enough to encompass the tree house and lay siege to it.

This has been the case for about a month with the kids stuck inside the tree house with their only life line of supplies was whatever the KND could fly into the base. Mr. Fizz has made sure that was impossible now with the new adult fighters Father graciously gave to him.

Now with cries for help coming from the tree house of low supplies, ammo and blood sugar levels Number 362 has invested Number four and three into making the supply run to the tree house that would help them fight just for a little longer until 362 can get more troops on the ground to break the siege.

Number four was most worried about breaking through the blockade. The few strategists 362 sent with Number 4 estimated that it wasn't if they would be attacked it was when. Breaking Mr. Fizz's blockade would cause a lot of the supplies to be destroyed just trying to get to the tree house.

But Number four had his orders, get the supplies to V6.

"Alright grunts! Let's get moving!" Number four shouted making the operatives around him scramble and hurry what they were doing. Number three, followed by her four nurses, came up behind Number four. Wally gave a nod for their urgency and led them to their transportation vehicle.

Their transport was a modified school bus. The windows were busted out and replaced with laser proof, reflective glass that bounces light laser fire. The bus' chassis was heavily armored mostly for reflecting laser fire. On the roof of the bus was two turrets equipped with dual heavy F.R.A.P.P.E. guns that could freeze a passing by plane if needs be.

The chairs inside the bus were turned towards each other so the backs of the chairs were facing the windows doubling for armor. The wheels of the bus lined the bottom sides and were laid horizontally emitting energy which allows the bus to hover increasing its speed.

It had a considerable payload as well being able to hold any sort of cargo from the barrels of root beer, candy, to personnel. A similar design was already being used so it was still called the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

There were ten of these transports accompanied with two S.T.A.N.K.s acting as tanks for the front and back of the convoy along with two M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.s and two S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.S.s acting as air cover.

The operatives piled into their vehicles and drove off towards the V6 tree house.

On the road there, Number four gripped his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. tightly as he sat down in his transport. Number four and three's transport was the last convoy with the tank behind them.

They drove towards the tree house but not at break neck speeds to alert any unwanted presence. Everyone sat there, eying the ground. No one made conversations. They were too scared.

Inside the bus was dark. The special windows didn't let in much light and they were all closed setting a very dark undertone over the kids.

A male operative right across from Number four popped a spice lollipop in his mouth from a pack he had. He pulled out one and offered it to Number four but he politely declined. Number three noticed concealing a small smile quickly leaving her face as she gripped her famous T.H.U.M.P.E.R.

An operative called for Number four's attention on his pipe phone. He answered opening the window behind him to get a better look outside.

"Number four this is driver for transport one, operation Number 978. Sir, it's quiet! We haven't seen one adult yet! What gives?"

The street they were heading down was beaten and barren. Not a single adult was seen on the streets. Bottle caps littered the ground along with burn marks. These were the obvious signs of Mr. Fizz's constant attacks.

"Let's stay optimistic 978." Number four said. He ended the call. Everyone was expecting to at least be shot at by now so they just continued to wait for that first shot. Then, it came.

One of the SkyClaws was hit in the engine by some missile and was going down fast. Right after, a barrage sprinkled the transports.

"Sir! We're taking heavy fire from all sides! It looks like light laser fire and small arms firing bottle caps!" The driver for the first transport shouted over the pipe phone.

The turrets on top of Number four's transport started firing. Below, inside the transport, the operatives watched as the gunners turned and swiveled around firing at targets they themselves were safe from.

Soon after, one of the gunners fell inside the turret and fell to the ground of the transport. The nurses scrambled to assist him with his burnt marks from the laser fire. Number four simply pointed for another operative to take his place.

Number three quickly sat next to Number four. "Wally-"

"We're fine Kuki, we're gonna get to that tree house."

"Are you certain?" Kuki said with those puppy dog eyes.

Right after, an explosion was heard. A rocket ripped through transport 9's engine and with the momentum flipped over the transport. It stopped the back half of the convoy.

Number four's transport was stopped along with the tank. Number four's transport ended up ramming the back of transport 9 jutting them out their seats. Awkwardly, Kuki landed on top of Wally.

Both blushed but this was no time to get emotional. Kuki helped pick up Wally and they observed their situation. It was bleak to say the least.

The transport was being lit up by the gun fire of unseen adults. Bottle caps bounced off the transport leaving dents, a few penetrating from time to time.

An operative picked up his poorly constructed laser rifle and opened the door to the school bus. He returned fire for a few seconds then a burst of bottle caps shot him right in the chest. He fell back, kicking and screaming from the stinging pain. Number four grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back into the bus shutting the door as well.

"It stings! It stings! I need ointment! I bruise easily!" The boy screamed hysterically.

Number four slapped him to snap him out of it and Number three dragged him into the chairs to start treating him.

"Number four," Number three called out. "Get us out of here!"

"I know! We need to get out of this firing range! Number 5395, get a window open and return fire for crud sake!"

Another explosion rocked their transport. A root beer rocket whizzed by and hit the tank behind them thankfully doing no damage to it.

"Alright, everyone! Follow me!"

Another explosion detonated right outside the bus. Number four wasted no time crashing out the door of the bus. They ran out getting the attention of the unseen adults.

They fired at the kids piling out the bus and made short work of anyone lagging behind. Kuki was one of them getting shot in the arm a few times. The caps ripped her shirt's sleeves and a few of them broke skin causing cuts across her arm.

An adult gun nest was seen on top of a nearby building along with others well placed inside building windows and fire escapes. Kuki saw one aim right at her and fire. She dove for cover getting a few small cuts across her soft cheeks.

She fell to the ground from the barrage. She saw them realize she was an easy target and they all lined up to fire at her. Wally moved so quickly to take the brunt of the damage it was almost as if he appeared out of nowhere.

He grabbed her bridal style and carried her into cover. The group stopped in an alleyway and took cover. Some of the kids were holding their heads and crying. Others were trying to return fire at the adults.

Wally was hit pretty badly but he didn't care. He barely noticed in fact. He was worrying way too much about Kuki to worry about a few bruises. When he put her down he began to realize how badly he was hit. Cuts and bottle cap bruises were all over his body. His shirt and pants were cut in many places.

He pulled out his pipe phone and his mustard pistol and returned fire calling for air support.

"This is Number four! The back of the convoy has collapsed! I repeat! The back of the convoy has collapsed! Send reinforcements now we're being chewed up here!"

"I'm sorry Number four," The driver for transport 1 said. "I can't send anyone back! We're under heavy fire! We can't be making U turns right now!"

A root beer artillery shell whistled its terrible sound and landed right at the entrance of the alleyway landing far enough way to not hit anyone of the kids. Two of the nurses fired back but were instantly pinned down again.

"We need support!" Wally shouted into the pipe phone. "Any support!"

"I'll send our air cover to extract you sir, the Skyclaw and mosquito sir!"

The relentless barrage continued to pound them from both sides of the alleyway. At the back entrance one operative returned fire and was thrown back into a pile of trash by a root beer shell. A nurse ran over there to help him but a few adults came wearing heavy armor.

"Juggernauts!" One operative shouted firing at the advancing squad of adults. Number four shot his glue gun at their feet sticking them to the floor, picked up a trashcan and threw it at the group of adults knocking them all to the floor.

He pulled out his pipe phone again and fell down to Kuki's side as she stayed put behind cover. "Mossy, where's my air cover for crud sake!" Number four and three flinched and covered their faces when another shell fell near them splashing them with some sort of root beer.

"We're here Number four, Skyclaw is attempting to land now." The Skyclaw pilot said. She began her descent but a bottle cap machine gun fired at the plane. She hesitated for a second but continued her descent. Suddenly, an aircraft buzzed her plane.

"It's that new fighter! Number four I can't land. I'll buy the Mossy some time get to a building for a 21 extraction." The Skyclaw pulled higher into the sky and blasted away hopelessly trying to catch the adult fighter.

Number four pocketed his pipe phone and stood up. "Alright people! Let's move! Push across the street and into that apartment building!"

Number four lead another suicide run across the street. The tank firing over their heads and trying to provide them with some cover before it was hit directly with a root beer shell. The tank was flooded with it and it popped open with three kids crawling out and root beer draining out as well.

Number three dragged two of the kids along and another nurse grabbed the other. Number four charged and drop kicked the door down. He rushed everyone inside and helped Number three bringing the knocked out operatives inside as well, throwing one on his back he held Kuki's hand and ran into the building.

They ran up a flight of stairs and kicked down another door into some random adult's apartment. The older gentlemen started waving his cane in retaliation but Number four simply glued his mouth shut and buried him with his glue gun.

"Mossy! We're on the fourth floor! Brick building next to the busted tank! Where – Is – My – Extraction?!" Number four shouted into his pipe phone.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" The pilot shouted. He swung around and aimed directly for the room they were in crashing the nose of the craft into the room.

Smoke and dust engulfed the living room but it eventually faded. The nose opened up and the kids piled in one by one. Number four watched the door of the apartment hearing heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

He glanced out and almost got his head taken off by a few bottle caps. The adults were in the building and advancing to their room quickly.

Number four looked back. Number three was hurrying the other operatives into the plane but she would end up being the last to get in. Number four had to buy her- them…some time.

He jumped out the door way and fired at the advancing adults gluing one to the wall behind him. The other adults fired but Wally dodged the fire sliding back into the room. Number four kicked over a table and used it as cover. The adults ran inside and fired slowly chipping away at the wood table.

Number three was inside the nose waiting for Number four. All kids safely inside she was not about to leave him. All of a sudden laser fire luckily bounced off the back of the mosquito. The adult fighter plane was back and about to make another pass.

"We have to go!" The pilot shouted and started pulling the plane out of the building.

"Number four!" Kuki shouted. He ran out of his cover, running the dangerous gauntlet of adult fire. The nose out of the mosquito was out of the building, Number three's hand was just a few feet away.

He jumped and for a few seconds, time just slowed down. They were so close. Number four could almost feel the heat of her palms and the sudden frozen cold they turned when Kuki realized she couldn't catch him.

 _"_ _Number four!"_

The mosquito pulled up and away leaving with no time to spare to dodge another barrage of laser fire from the adult fighter craft, Number three almost fell out of the nose if it wasn't for two of the nurses pulling her back into the aircraft.

Number four grasped at air flaying his hands quickly as if it would slow him down. He fired his glue gun at the wall of the building and tried to stick his hand with it slowly him down just enough to not hurt himself too much.

He landed on a dumpster flat on his back. A huge thud showed it still hurt no matter his efforts. Number four laid there for a few seconds trying to catch his breath.

In and out he breathed. His back aching, his head pounding, tired…everything was moving so fast and Wally couldn't fight to slow it all down. He just needed to rest. For a moment, the world around him slowly faded.

He wondered if he was dead. He was sure he wasn't but he wondered if this is what it felt like to fight it.

The sun was above him. He stretched his hand out to block the bright light from his face and a memory came to him. He remembered himself as a young child. A little baby was all he was.

It may have been the first memory he ever had. Light shining through his bedroom window, through his crib and onto him…he remembered trying to grab it. It was that simple. He was just trying to grab the sunlight getting nowhere with his impossible task.

Now…here he is again. He thought to himself how this moment had anything to do with him as an infant, trying to grab sunlight. How is that even slightly relevant to his current predicament – lying here, on a trashcan with cuts and bruises all over surrounded by adults?

He thought to himself. How was fighting the adults an impossible task? He did it before, he's doing it now and he'll do it again. It wasn't impossible he was doing it, he was winning. The supplies were probably at their destination already. Number four had already won, beaten his impossible task. So why did he feel this way?

It felt hallow, felt as though it wasn't even worth it. That it didn't matter.

Suddenly, a root beer shell landed nearby soaking Number four. He groaned and rolled over eventually falling off the dumpster and onto the floor below. He pushed himself back into existence.

He looked around and picked up his glue gun. He pressed the firing button, it was out of ammo and he threw it to the side. He pulled out his pipe phone.

"Mossy? Skyclaw? Any-" He quickly realized the root beer possibly destroyed the electronics of the phone. He threw it to the side as well.

A puddle of root beer had formed in front of him and he looked at himself. He looked battle worn. His weapons had given up on him and his clothes were in tatters barely hanging on.

His hoodie seemed as if it wanted to surrender itself. Number four shook his head, he was a mess. He limped his way to the end of the alley and peered down the street. The adults were distracted or gone already.

His stomach ached but he could not pay it any attention. He held it and limped towards his transport bus. At the door of the bus he fell to the ground on his knees holding his stomach. He felt weak. He pushed past the doors of the bus and crawled into the driver's seat.

He turned the key and the engine sounded. He stomped the gas and pushed pass the tipped over transport. A few adults scrambled just in time to get a few shots at Number four but they'd need rockets or a lucky arty shell to hit Number four to stop the transport. He had already made his escape but the road wasn't going to get any easier.

Number four had to get pass a whole lot more to finish his mission, to get back to Kuki.

Supplies were being taken to out the buses. The nurses were setting dosages of sugar and the operatives of V6 had gotten their relief. The mission was accomplished.

Tree house V6 was a massive tree house meant for battles. It was different from sector V's tree house, it contained an air base for aircraft, a launch pad for accepting and sending large KND capital ships directly to and from moon base, an armory and plenty of space for fighting operatives that acted more like soldiers. Their flight deck was huge making Number two's look tiny.

Kuki stood on the edge of the hangar bay floor of the tree house watching all the streets within her view for any indication of Number four. She stood still, barely moving as if a part of her was missing out there.

The general of the tree house walked up behind Number three. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If…I can provide some sort of comfort-"

"You can't." Number three said.

"Do not worry…I will send out search parties in a few minutes when the adult presence has subsided."

"You've already promised me, that you would have sent them. It has been 20 minutes…general…" Kuki said with poison on her breath.

"Number three I-"

"Don't tell me you're trying your best. You dragged me back here when I gave _strict_ orders to circle around to get Wally but you bypassed it. He could be with me right here _right now_ if it weren't for you. We could have saved him."

"We could not."

" _I could have_. My friend is out there stranded because of your _orders!_ " She got in his face and poked his chest. "He's stranded out there because he fought _hard_. He's stranded out there because he's a _good soldier_. He's stranded out there to deliver the supplies you so desperately needed. He deserves a hero's welcome not out there waiting to be captured."

"Number three I understand your pain." The general said desperately trying to calm her down but this was the first time he's met Number three. This is her being relatively calm.

Number three turned back and stood on the very edge of the deck. She stood there silent; she said everything she had to say.

"The adults have locked down the airspace around us…they've tightened their grip. There is a transport waiting to extract the wounded and a few others but we can't hold air superiority around the tree house for long. I'll make sure it doesn't leave without you on it."

Number three stayed quiet. Not a single indication that she accepts his generosity or whatever he thinks it should be called. He walked away but Number three didn't care. The mission was successful but she felt it was an absolute failure. The KND left an operative behind…she left an operative behind…she left Wally…behind.

Hours passed but Kuki didn't move. The general had operatives check on her but she demanded she was to be left alone. She stood there as if Number four would come around a corner any second.

She began to pace around. When the operatives continued to check on her she started asking if search parties could be sent out but it was not possible. The airspace was too dangerous but Number three didn't care. After a while of asking, she started demanding.

Being a high ranking medic had it perks but Kuki was no general. She couldn't command anyone outside of other medical personnel. She can't give orders to anyone unless they're injured. She felt useless.

As the sun began to set Kuki only became more anxious. She could see the adults waving their spotlights in the sky looking for anything that moved. Number three started listening to the deceptive voices in her head telling her to steal a vehicle and go search for him.

Then, a light flickered down a street. The vehicle was busted so badly it would be defamation of the English language to describe it as driving, crawling along works the best.

With only the moon light shining, Kuki could see it was one of the transports. She went ballistic screaming for the general to send every speck of usefulness to acquire Number four. She ran down herself skipping whole flights of stairs by jumping down them all.

She and a team of medics running behind her carelessly ran pass the V6 tree house line of defense despite the many operatives calling out and shouting warnings of danger.

The bus came to a halt. It was barely doing 3mph. Root beer was flowing out of the engine compartment, the roof was about to collapse, the tires were flat or missing, the glass was busted out and its driver was barely conscious.

Number four only had enough strength to go crashing through the door and onto the asphalt of the road. A puddle of soda forming around him, bottle caps falling out of his hair, the entirety of his right sleeve torn off, it looked as though Number four was dragged through no man's land.

Number three dived on top of him crying her eyes out. She hugged her barely conscious friend; she wiped his cheek of some soda and tasted it cringing.

"It's not even root beer, _its diet coke!_ You sick monsters! That should be considered a human rights violation!"

The general ran out with a whole squad of operatives commanding them to secure the perimeter. Stanks came rolling up to provide cover.

"Number three we must leave now this area is not secure!"

Number three managed to grab the general by his collar and yank him towards her. She spoke in a growl. "Get me and my friend on the next ship out of here."

Flames in her eyes and teeth sharper than a shark the boy nodded making all the provisions necessary to get Number three and four out of V6 as quickly as possible.

 **Well there you have it folks. And yes Diet Coke is a human rights violation. Don't forget to follow and hit that favorite button to keep you posted on when I upload and hey, share it with your friends to show your support I appreciate every view. Also make sure to review, don't be shy I don't bite.**

 **I just want to say a few things to clear some stuff up. Some of you may find the KND acronyms obnoxious – don't worry that'll be fixed in time.**

 **Catspats31 asked why I used 'Number' than Numbuh. Well a few reasons. Some people say Numbah and others say Numbuh and picking a side just felt weird so I just went with Number because that's how I remember #1 pronouncing it. I also tend to listen to music while I write and I'm usually tired when I proofread so it leads to a lot of errors flying under the radar so Number was going to end up in there anyway. Lastly Number itself will end up being irrelevant soon enough. Shh, don't ask why just let it happen.**


	5. Aced

**Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to yet another lovely chapter. You know the drill, if you haven't yet don't forget to follow and favorite and review and all that jazz to keep me posting.**

 **Anyway, let's jump right in to it.**

Chapter 5 - Aced

Number two shivered and held his arms trying to warm up. He was in a medical lab very reluctantly following 362's orders. He sat on the medical chair trying to figure out whose bright idea was it to turn the medical labs into an igloo.

A young girl walked in. Her hair was blond and wrapped into a pony tail. She wore a lab coat, an 'I love science shirt' with long black pants and glasses.

"Hello Number two, my number is 99.66 but you can call me Jackie if you'd like. I'll be your medical officer today."

"Uh yeah, in all honesty Jackie I'm totally fine. No bruises, cuts or anything I just want to get back to working for my sector."

Jackie chuckled, it was polite however. "We'll see about that Number two but for now you're out ranked. As my patient I have absolute authority over you, understood?"

Number two rolled his eyes and sighed. He was an operative first so his pride would have to wait at the door.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now your orders are for you to take mental therapy. We're going to run a few tests before I send you off to the therapist."

After scans of Hoagie were taken along with a whole slew of other information Hoagie was sent off down the hall and up a few steps into the therapy room.

"Let's see…let's see what we have…here…" The therapist said to himself. He was a black kid with dark skin, lab coat draped over his shoulders wearing a green button shirt, brown pants and a tie.

Number two laid on that classic therapy chair as the therapist – Number 42 – sat a few feet away in his chair with his legs crossed and pen in mouth.

"So, Number two, how goes the war?" He asked way too casually.

"What? Wh- what do you mean how goes the war?"

The therapist shrugged and repeated himself.

"I…don't know…good I guess." Number two replied.

"Is war…good?"

"Well…no."

"Why do you think war is not good?" He started jotting down notes.

"Well…war leads to…unnecessary fighting and pain."

"Ah…so, are you in pain Number two?"

"What? No, no, dude I told Number 99.66 I'm totally fine."

"Ah yes, yes…you did but – that is not the pain I speak of."

Number two shrugged and scratched his head not sure where Number 42 was going with this conversation.

"I don't think I'm in pain."

"Ah yes…so why are you here?"

"I was ordered to take mental therapy."

"And why is that?"

"You weren't briefed before I got here? You read my file, I was in a crash with my team, Number four and three were injured in the crash."

"Do you blame yourself for the crash?" Number 42 quickly asked.

"Wha- I…no, I don't."

"Ah…but you see Number two that just brings us back to my question…why are you here?"

Number two stayed quiet for a few minutes not offering any reply so Number 42 continued the conversation.

"What would you have done differently?"

"I don't know."

"Could you have done something differently?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then why are we here?"

" _I don't know._ " Number two hissed.

Number 42 nodded completely ignoring Number two's annoyance. He pulled out a folder and out came a few ink blots pictures.

"Number two we're going to do something called the Rorschach test. I will show you a few pictures – you tell me what you see yes?"

Number two shrugged and observed the papers as he showed him.

"Um…that one looks like a tree. Um…a ballerina? An explosion. Sort of looks like a fist on fire…that one…that one looks like drops of water…" The next picture sort of scared Number two.

"That one's freaky."

"What does it look like?" Number 42 asked.

"It…sort of looks like a freaky clown."

Number 42 hummed and continued.

"Um…an explosion. Someone…crying? That one just looks like…fire…" Number two said with a ghastly sounding voice.

Number 42 looked at it himself. "Really? Looks like a beautiful butterfly to me." He then chuckled to himself and jotted down a few more notes.

"Alright Number two, from what I've gathered you seem fit enough to fly but not in any battles. I'll clear you for the moment but we'll continue in a next session. I'm going to prescribe to you at least two hours of working out a day, a healthier diet and some thinking time alright?"

Hoagie shrugged and stood up and Number 42 followed him to the door.

"I don't exactly know…what that accomplished." Number two blandly said.

"Many things Number two, many things indeed."

They shook hands and Number two walked away with just a piece of paper in his hands saying he needs to work out, eat better and get some 'thinking time', whatever that meant.

First place Hoagie went to was the hangar bay to check out a few aircraft but he was immediately stopped by a few operatives at the door. They asked him for his clearance codes but Hoagie didn't even know he needed a clearance code.

Without it he wasn't even allowed into the hangar let alone given permission to fly one of the crafts inside so he gritted his teeth and walked away not given much of a fuss about it.

He headed off to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, about 7 chilly dogs and an extremely tiny fruit salad bowl. He took a seat at a table by himself. The cafeteria wasn't filled with other operatives but there was enough to fill most of the seats there. Any table that had someone sitting at it they had at least one other person sitting there with them.

Noticing his loneliness, Number two pouted but tried to ignore it. He was use to eating alone before he met his team. He started off with the hotdogs promising himself he'd eat the salad but even he knew within himself he wasn't about to eat the fruit salad.

Scarfing down three chilly dogs and on his way to the fourth Number two looked around. All the operatives were care free. He even saw another sector very much like his own laughing at some joke he couldn't hear from where he was.

Out of nowhere Ace came, tray in hand. "This seat taken?" he said with his famous smirk.

Number two didn't reply just looking off into some other direction. Ace took it as a yes and sat down across from Number two. He had a few bites of some sort of pastry and pulled out his phone casually playing candy crush.

Number three ate his half-done chilly dog and finally looked at Ace. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting next to a pilot with some problems, what about you?" Ace took a sip of his drink.

"Alright Mr. Cool and causal, what's your game?"

"Candy crush."

"No, what are you trying to get at?"

"Level…49."

"I should hit you with this fruit salad."

"Hey man what can I say, that'd be a weird way to break the ice and I thought I was terrible at it. I'm sitting here pretending it didn't exist."

"You're pretending that you're not trying to take my job away from me?"

Ace shook his head and put his phone away. "Number two if I felt like taking your job away tell me one thing I would get out of it, seriously, one thing."

Number two tried to offer a rebuttal but he had nothing at first, suddenly he clipped his fingers and pointed in Ace's face.

"You want to get closer to Number three." Hoagie said with confidence acting as if he just scored the touchdown to win the game.

"Heck no, why would I want to do that?"

"Because…don't you like Kuki?"

"Well I mean she's cute but I can't think a girl is cute and not date her? Heck, you already hate me why would I want Number four trying to kill me too?" He took another swig. "Listen, I have no bad intentions so lighten up. I was going to be working with you if you guys needed a pilot or not."

Ace took a bite out of his apple and kicked his feet up. Number two took a breath and scarfed down another chilly dog. As soon as he did Ace took his tray, walked over to a nearby garbage and threw the contents away catching the fruit salad at the last second.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Stay there." Ace commanded. Number two didn't move and a minute later Ace brought back a tray filled with fruits and a real salad. Number two cringed.

"Eat up." Ace said pulling out his phone again to continue his game.

"What gives?"

"Your therapist told you a healthy diet," Ace pointed at the tray "That is what you would call a healthy diet, not a bunch of chilly dogs and a fruit salad you weren't going to eat anyway."

"How did you-"

"362 allowed me to know about your current health. 42 gave me what he learned so far. You're going to need help to overcome this dude."

Number two smashed his fist onto the table. "What do you know? You're the one who shot me out of the sky constantly and couldn't give two snots about the KND and all of a sudden you're bossing me around. You don't know _anything_ you hear me? You don't know what it takes to be an operative for the KND. You don't know what it takes to be a _solider_."

Number two got out of his chair. He walked away but Ace called out to him.

"One," Ace called out…a desperate cry better describes it. "I got shot down by one."

Number two turned around slowly. He heard the sincerity of Ace's voice.

"I don't think you get it…I don't get shot down. Even when you shot me down I took you with me. I found a whole squadron of them and harassed them until they sent just a single fighter to deal with me. I juked, evaded, split s, went vertical – everything. It was pointless, that new adult fighter almost mopped the floor with me. Shot me down…and left his mark."

Ace pulled up his sleeve, a long burn mark was on his skin from shoulder to elbow.

"I was unconscious burning in my plane when a sector found the crash site. They patched me up and brought me to moon base only a minute before father began his attack. I was too injured to fly…so I watched as those fighters rip ship after ship apart…"

Ace got up and stood in front of Number two. Number two struggled to hold onto his annoyance for Ace rather than giving into his sympathies.

"I don't care if you hate me, go ahead. Tell 362 you don't want to work with me and I'll tell her don't fight you on it but me? I'm going to devote whatever rest of my childhood on teaching every single pilot KND puts in front of me how to beat that aircraft. That's what I'll do to be a soldier."

Ace walked away, with a quick adjustment of his shades he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the cafeteria. Number two held his head and sighed. He sat back down at his table with his tray in front of him and began eating one fruit at a time.

Later Number two was assigned some living space in the moon base. He wasn't allowed to leave as 99.66 insisted so Number two didn't have much other choice.

He made his way to his room. It was small but he didn't expect much else. As soon as you walk in, the door would swing into another door that leads to the bathroom. Otherwise, a small desk with a lamp with a box on top of it and a bunk bed next to a window overlooking the moon and space itself seemed like all they could fit inside this room.

Number two opened the box to find there was some sleep wear inside. Just some pajamas and a rainbow monkey that Number two didn't need to sleep with so he just put it back in the box and took the pajamas.

He put it on and took top bunk out of childish preference. He stared at the ceiling for a while then rolled over to look outside into the vast expanse of space.

He watched for a while as spacecraft whizzed by and capital ships of the KND seem to slowly drift around on a constant patrol due to adult paranoia but it wasn't too long until Hoagie started to drift asleep.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the moon base throwing Number two out of his bed. He looked out the window again and saw the same adult fighters came back to moon base yet again.

One buzzed right past his window shaking the room floor. Hoagie ran outside his room and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. A message called out for him on his wrist watch.

"Number two," it was Number one, you could hear the explosions occurring around him. "I need your help! Get to any aircraft now! Hurry! They're coming for me!"

Number two kept running, running as fast as he could to get to the hangar bay. He could hear Number one screaming his name. Number one sounded terrified so he ran faster, faster than he thought he could ever run, down the hall that felt like it was getting longer each step he took.

"Number two! Number two! Please! I'm- they're coming! I'm hit! _I'm hit!_ "

Number two finally got to the hangar bay. He busted through the door and he could see Number one's aircraft coming in followed by three of the infamous fighters.

Number two just stood there in horror as he watched Number one fly towards the hangar. Number one's aircraft suddenly got hit in the engine, sparks flew and flames came as well. His wing snapped off his aircraft and the craft went into a death spiral.

Number two just stood there, frozen in fear, too scared to talk. Number one just continued to scream out Number two's name through his wrist watch.

"Number two! No! No! I'm- please no! _No!_ " The craft crashed right in front of Number two into a ball of fire. Debris and shrapnel flew away from the explosion that followed.

Number two sprinted with all he had in him towards the crash. He threw flaming hot pieces of metal and burning wood away trying to dig Number one out.

"No, no, no, no, please no. Don't be dead, no. Don't be dead. You can't die, don't be dead." Number two kept chanting as he searched through the debris completely oblivious of the still burning wreckage.

He got to the cockpit and there Nigel laid, his shades were shattered, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, burnt marks shrouded his entire body. He looked mangled and beaten.

Number two got him out of the crash. He laid Number one on the ground in front of him and slowly began to cry over his friend.

Number one started coughing blood. He removed his shades and looked Hoagie in the eyes.

"Why…why didn't you do something?" Number one whispered. Number two just shook his head in disbelief.

"I-"

"You just…just…stood there and…and watch me…" Number one slowly faded away, body growing limp. Number two just started to shake his lifeless body screaming his name again and again, tears flooding his eyes as he watched his friend die in his arms.

Then the sound of the adult fighter came. Number two saw it line up the runway of the hangar and all he saw was the laser blast directed at him.

 _"_ _NO!"_

Number two fell from his bed kicking and screaming. The fall to the ground hurt enough to remind Hoagie this was the real world now. He felt his head, his chest and the rest of himself searching for injures.

He breathed a heavy breath when he finally convinced himself this was the real world but he wasn't done with his dream. He still felt as if Number one was lying dead in his arms so he just laid there for a few minutes before he climbed back into bed and stare off into space as if the fighters would show up at any moment now.

He had that same dream three more times before Number two decided he couldn't sleep any more. He got out of bed and out of his tiny room and went for a walk.

He tried to get into at least three hangars but with no clearance codes and no real confidence to try to get pass the guards Hoagie was getting nowhere close to an aircraft.

He took a stroll around the moon base, from cafeterias to lounges to pools to gamerooms Number two looked around but he knew it within himself exactly what he was doing.

He's been avoiding the thought of the dream ever since he got out of bed. After a while it was becoming harder and harder to keep his mind off it but almost every time his mind became clear he'd end up walking pass a window or another hangar door just reminding him.

As soon as he saw another aircraft he'd see flashbacks of some team member that was in some danger or peril that he was hopeless to save them from. Soon enough, Hoagie started running away from every single hangar door or window he came across running straight towards the medical bay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Number 99.66 said. Hoagie barged into her office panting from the run begging for some sort of prescription to be given to him. "I can't just give you medication for being afraid."

"You're a doctor! Blast me with some laser or give me some pill that'll make me forget about my dreams and stuff!"

"Number two I don't have any equipment like that whatsoever, like…not even close."

"Why?!"

"Because we're the KND, kids operating around the globe and on the moon…not miracle workers."

"Well…you have a point."

"I'm going to send you back to Number 42. He may have some words to calm you."

Rolling his eyes but taking her advice Hoagie walked over to Number 42's office. He was welcomed in and sat down for another session. Number 42 stayed quiet preferring to listen to Hoagie's problems rather than asking him about it. Any time he would stop however he would ask a question or two to keep him talking.

"Ah…yes, yes. Now, I'm going to prescribe you something. It's a bit of an elixir I've concocted that will help you with your problems." Number 42 got out of his chair, walked behind his desk and stayed there for a few minutes.

A few shuffling noises and clanking of glass to silverware was made and Number 42 turned with a clear bottle in his hand.

"What is it?"

"It's my special mixture. You simply have a few sips of this and you'll be better than ever. Your mind will be clear and you're senses sharper than ever."

Number two instantly shot up and chugged a few swigs of the drink down. Number two didn't feel anything at first. The drink tasted sort of sweet but nothing much to scream about.

"Do you feel anything?" Number 42 asked.

Number two stayed quiet. All of a sudden he didn't feel so anxious any more. He didn't feel so bad about the crash, in fact, he felt like flying.

"Whoa…nice thinking Number 42, I feel it working! How did you make it?

"Ah that is nothing for you to worry about my friend. Take another, if you run out I'll have more for you right here."

Number two basically ran out the door ready to tackle all of his problems, even Ace. He waved a goodbye to Number 42 and 42 waved goodbye back but the young therapist hummed to himself, jotted down a few notes and went back to his daily business.

Ace was sitting at a table alone playing another generic mobile app in the cafeteria. Number two sat across from him, smirk of confidence on his face.

"Someone woke up on the right side of bed."

"Yep, I got this new drink from the doc. I'm ready."

Ace nodded, popped a lollipop in his mouth and pushed a file towards Number two.

"Oh cool! What do we have to do? A secret mission from 362? We have to fly recon over Father's mansion?"

Ace raised a brow not responding allowing Hoagie to crush his own dreams.

"What? Seriou-"

"You're obese Number two." Ace said frankly.

"No…no this can't be-"

"These are the scans from Number 99.66. You're obese and you need to fix it and we're starting now."

Ace walked off, got another tray from the cafeteria and stocked it full of fruits, vegetables and a bowl of salad, not even a cup of dressing to mask the healthiness of the meal set before him. It was Number two's worst nightmare.

"You don't have to just out right call me fat like that." Number two grumbled trying to stall to get a fork.

"I didn't say fat. I said obese. Two different things bro. I wouldn't care if you're fat, pudgy or chubby mi amigo but obese? That will cause problems that will get in the way. So, eat up. We're hitting the gym after this."

Ace continued to tap away at his phone as Number two tried to think of anything he could say to lengthen the conversation to avoid eating but a simple look from Ace meant he wasn't saying another word until Number two finished.

After a grueling half an hour Hoagie finished every bite. Ace got past pretty much all the levels that were annoying him when Hoagie took his last bite. Ace dragged his fingers threw his hair.

"Alright…gym time."

A grueling workout session came about. Two hours later Hoagie and Ace we're both on treadmills. Number four was struggling keeping up with Ace who was doing about a fast jogging pace.

Number 99.66 had stuck a few wires to their chests and heads to monitor a few things as they ran their stand still marathon. Sweat dribbled down both boys' necks and chests. Ace threw off his shirt as he continued feeling as if it was holding him back.

Ace was pushing himself to the limit when Number two was already long past the limit he had set for himself but Number two was not about to let Ace show him up no matter how petty their rivalry was. Number two a few swigs of the concoction 42 gave him and amped up the speed on the treadmill to sprinting speed and let out an odd war cry.

Ace noticed the change in speed and turned up the speed for himself. They were both sounding like two people who sprints a 20 mile marathon refusing to slow down even just a little for some oxygen.

Number 99.66 just watched raising a brow to the boys' sudden endurance. She noticed the bottle Hoagie had taken a few swigs of but decided to stay quiet about it. She ruled out Hoagie couldn't have taking some sort of drug to keep up his performance.

After about another minute of their endless sprint 99.66 pulled the plug on both of their treadmills and both of the boys continued sprinting forward smashing into the front of the machine and fall flat on their backs. They were both panting, hands out stretched to get as much air to cold their blazing bodies down.

"You…feel the burn Number two?" Ace questioned.

"I…can't feel…my legs."

99.66 chuckled to herself getting the attention of the boys. She pointed over to the many other equipment they haven't gotten on yet and they both gulped at the many things they still had to do despite their pain.

They lifted weights, deadlifted, jump roped - the works. After their work out they both had to be carried by a few other gymnasts back their rooms. Their legs were on fire and not cooperating with any commands their brains sent to them as if they were on strike.

They were both dragged back their rooms but were thrown into the small shower of their respective rooms getting comments such as smelling like a teenager after a football game.

Hoagie reached up and barely got high enough to turn the shower on. He sort of just laid there in the tub – shower hybrid as the water drained over him. Body aching, muscles and joints on fire, legs given out, Number two suddenly didn't care about how cold around the moon base was and just let the cold water replace the ice he needed.

After climbing out of the shower and crawling into the bottom bunk, because top bunk was way too difficult right now, Hoagie tried to fall asleep. He thought about the dreams he previously had, the chance of that happening again in any capacity was too high for Number two.

He just laid there trying to stare off into the expanse of space. He could see Mars, a big, red, ominous dot out in the distance. He wondered what it would take to get there. He wondered why he never thought about the planet at all.

Slowly he began counting stars and looking for constellations. He slowly started to drift to sleep but he shook himself awake too afraid to have another one of those dreams.

He rolled over and saw the two bottles 42 gave to him on the nearby table. Hoagie quickly got up reminding him of the pain he was in and laid right back down chugging the last half of the bottle he was already drinking down.

Empty, he just threw it aside. A rubbish bin was down the hall from his room so Hoagie didn't consider properly disposing of it as a possibility.

What only felt like a minute later, Hoagie woke up. He was rested. Not one bad dream the entire night and he felt great. He jumped out of bed and immediately cringed falling to his knees still incredibly sore.

A knock on the door didn't allow Hoagie to just jump back into bed though. He opened it to see Ace.

"How did you even walk here?" Number two asked frankly.

"Come on, time to fly."

Number two's eyes lit up behind his mask. He quickly swiped the last bottle and followed Ace to the hangar.

Ace exchanged his clearance codes with the guards and they allowed them through. Number two was all too excited to get back to flying an aircraft but Ace kept Number two close guiding him to a specific aircraft.

It was a special craft, used to train new pilots. It was called the Training-Wings or the TW for short. It didn't have any guns or lasers or bombs, just had a cockpit for two and a very weak engine.

The instructor would have full control at any time within the flight and could easily hand over controls of the plane with a flip of the switch. A few more switches were placed to enact a few moments that would happen in combat. For example, a switch was on the instructor's dashboard that snapped a wing which would force the trainee into a crash landing situation.

It took the shape of a small boat with bat wings. The wings were stubby and the engine poked out the back which allowed the pilots to easily view the engine from the cockpit. It was designed this way so that the engine could be easily maintained by training maintenance operatives and the instructor of the craft could easily see if something was wrong with the engine from the cockpit.

Hoagie remembered flying the aircraft when he was in training and hating the plane. It was slow, annoying to fly and cumbersome, some would say it was harder to fly the TW than any of the other more complicated craft but trainers dismissed the idea, it was a simple craft to fly. Not much buttons or levers, just a joystick that told the plan where to go. It was truly a training wing.

"Do I look like a one year old?" Number two asked spitefully.

Ace didn't respond jumping into the instructor seat of the craft. Hoagie rolled his eyes and got into the trainee seat. Ace took control – he had to give the clearance codes after all.

They flew away from the moon base extremely slowly for a plane that would have had a fighter roll if it wasn't supposed to be a training aircraft.

Ace headed towards the Earth starting reentry. As the heat skimmed the aircraft Number two looked around watching the flames dance around and fly away.

Ace was coming in at a weird angle gaining more reentry heat than the norm. Thankfully the craft was well built for reentry heat but Number two still took notice.

"Alright Number two," Ace said "You're gonna land this plane."

"Well, easy enough. Just give me the controls so I could just pull our nose up, you came in sloppy."

"I know I did." Ace flipped a switch breaking half off the right wing. The craft immediately went into a deadly spiral.

"Ace you're gonna get us killed!" Hoagie shouted.

"Land this plane Number two!" Ace shouted fully aware of their predicament.

Number two strained to get the plane back into a controlled dive and even when he did they were coming in at an extremely dangerous angle. Number two had to fight for control of the plane every single second.

"What are you going to do Number two? This is _no time to choke_." Ace said banging his fist onto the dashboard. "You think you're a pilot? I would've already gotten this plane back into control! Prove to me you're a good pilot. _Do it!"_

Number two let out a growl of desperation. He jerked the craft to a hard left roll. With the speed he did it with he ended up breaking the left wing in half which leveled out the plane.

Hoagie pulled hard on the stick and he managed to pull the plane out of the dive and finally got the plane out of reentry. Ace nodded.

"Good…" He smashed another button on the dashboard and the engine lost all power. Now Number two was in a free fall he was barely controlling.

"You're going to get us killed!"

"No! This is _war!_ You don't get to say what is going to get you killed! It comes! _It tries_. Your job is to survive _not complain!_ _Land – This – Plane!_ "

The plane was losing altitude fast. With the wings half gone Hoagie wasn't in total control of the situation.

"I can't control it!"

"You can't! That is _not my problem_. You and me are in this Number two, if we crash and we both die the KND loses their best pilots. If you crash this plane moon base will be defenseless against those fighters! If we both die sector V will be defenseless against those fighters!"

The plane passed through the clouds quickly falling towards the ground. Buildings could be seen, houses filled with people inside and they were below their aircraft. If Number two fails he'd be failing a lot more people than just his sector.

"I can control it!" Hoagie shouted pulling hard on the stick he managed to pull the plane back but now it was only drifting towards the ground in a sloppy dive.

Ace shook his head and smashed another button. This time, the engine exploded throwing them into a flat spin.

"You're insane! I have no wings and a flaming engine and you expect me to fly this thing?!"

"I don't expect you to fly it I expect you to _land it!_ You will _never_ be in control of the situation when a fighter is behind you. When your engine is burning and your wings are gone you can't look back at your sector and tell them _'I can't control it'._ You can't look a down there at those poor families and say you couldn't control it! That is an excuse that you will never give yourself the luxury of having!"

Number two barely dodged a skyscraper. You could see the panicking adults inside diving for cover as they whizzed by.

"You can't land it can you?! Say it! Say right now and I'll take the controls and land it myself and you will finally know you don't deserve to be more than a shuttle pilot. You're no real pilot! You can't climb into a fighter plane and shoot down an adult! You can't-"

" _SHUT IT!"_ Number two rapidly pulled the nose of the aircraft up from their dive. The speed from the dive and the sudden exposure broke the engine right off the plane.

"Moon base this is TW craft number 448372. We are going down, I repeat, we are going down in sector Y3 performing an emergency landing!"

Number two threw his headset off and smashed it onto the ground beneath him.

"I will _land this plane!"_ Number two pushed the nose down so steep it was almost a 90 degree dive. The smoke trails followed them down to their deaths and the dashboard of both pilots screamed for Number two to pull up.

Only at the last second Number two yanked the stick up pulling the nose up from the dive. They grazed the ground at first and then belly landed on a large field in a golf park.

They hit a dune and jumped into the air until they crashed back down, the earth beneath the craft separating to make room for the nose as they came to a screeching halt.

Number two panted and felt himself for any injures and felt nothing. He looked back and Ace was fine too – smiling even.

"You did good Number two." He said patting him on the shoulder.

Only took about a half hour for sector Y to send a rescue party to their location and send them back to moon base. They walked straight into 362's office and Ace was more than happy to claim Number two was ready to get back into the pilot seat.

Number two went on a bit of a hiatus however. He went into Number 42's office where he found the therapist and Number 99.66 talking about some new discovery they've made in their labs.

"Hey doc," Number two called out. He threw the bottled concoction 42 had made for him and 42 gracefully caught it. He raised a brow but he also had a smile on his face.

"I don't need it anymore." Number two said with confidence walking away after.

42 chuckled to himself placing the bottle on his desk and doing nothing more to it. 99.66 picked up the bottle and examined it for a second peering back to her friend.

"What's in this thing? How did you make it?" She asked.

Number 42 chuckled. "Ah, I just sprinkled some sugar into a bottle of water and shook it. Eh, about a tablespoon."

"How does a tablespoon of sugar mixed in some water cure PTSD and anxiety?"

Number 42 continued to chuckle to himself pleased with the work he has done. "Ah…you see that is the beauty of it my dear. It doesn't."

Catching onto Number 42 brilliance Number 99.66 chuckled with him. "Well played 42, well played indeed."

Number 86 stood on a platform in front the new batch of pilots giving them an awe inspiring speech of being in the KND as the pilots were more than ready to start their advanced training.

"And now, I would like to present to you, your new air wing commanders – Number 565 otherwise known as 'Ace' and the prestigious Number two of sector V!"

Number two and Ace walked onto the stage in front of the large group of pilots. They puffed out their chests and they saluted to the pilots. And all in unison, as if a choir composed a symphony of respect and honor, the pilots all stood in attention and saluted giving an echo of respect to the two boys.

 **"** **Ah…finally done with tis chapter. Now let me just save-" *power shuts off without me saving***

 **"** **Oh for the love of fuc-"**

 **#Eight hours later…#**

 **"** **Ah…done again. Okay let me just quickly save this stupid document-" *accidentally presses don't save option***

 ***flips table***

 **I swear if none of you get my Number 42 reference I'm gonna start drinking diet coke.**

 **Yeah like writing this chapter wasn't difficult already. I rewrote this one about four times because the first one was way too dark, second was too fluffy and the third and fourth was me forgetting the save. So that explains the delay guys sorry for the wait.**

 **I remember during the first rewrite I completely gave up and was going to scrap the entire chapter and immediately got a review from waterolive and man that got me back to writing so thanks for that review and for everyone who is reviewing thanks for the very positive comments guys, just loving it so far. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to make some extremely late lunch. Have a good one everybody.**

 **Oh and by the way I swear if none of you get my Number 42 reference I'm gonna start drinking diet coke.**


	6. Bitter Cold

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter ladies and gentlemen. You know the drill remember to hit that follow and fav button down below man keeps me happy and happy keeps me typing.**

 **Alright, enough said enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6 - Bitter Cold

In freezing cold temperatures below 20 degrees Celsius in the Artic a convoy of five R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R.s is seen driving in a single file line flanked by four D.O.H.D.O.H.s on the convoy's left and right.

These Roadstars were modified however. They obviously had the open top closed due to the climate and for better security of their passengers. It was also expanded with a driver in the front and a larger back allowing up to nine people to sit in the back.

Inside the second Roadstar Nigel sat there in his heater jacket and beanie, legs crossed but a sort of annoyed look on his face. The driver looked back quickly and pressed a few buttons on the dashboard.

"Sir," the driver said. "Number 86 is on line one."

Number one picked up the pipe phone answering in an annoyed sigh. "Hello?"

"Number one, this is 86, I'm calling to inform you that your objective has changed slightly. A few transports will be sent down to Artic base to pick up the new recruits. Accompany them and report back to the supreme leader's office."

"Understood, is there any updates on the missions my friends were sent on?" Nigel could hear papers being shuffled on the other side.

"Um…let's see. Number three has reported back a few minutes ago. Number four is critically wounded after his convoy-"

"What?!"

"He's fine Nigel. Battered and bruised yes but he's not dead. Number two has finished his mental training and is currently escorting the transports to the Artic base and…Number five is still on patrols around the moon base."

"I need to get back to my team not be some figure head for the grunts." Number one said coldly.

"You have your orders Nigel."

"Fine, let me at least speak to Number five. I'll tell her to watch over Hoagie while she's-"

"I'll tell her myself." 86 immediately ended the call. Number one scratched his head and instructed the driver to connect him with 362. After a few rings she picked up with a perky tone.

"Hi Nigel." She said in a pleasant chime.

"Supreme leader," Number one answered in a serious tone as he usually did as a soldier. "I'm approaching the approaching artic base as ordered."

"Ah," She sounded a bit disappointed now. "Yes, I'm aware."

"What is going to be the next assignment for my sector?"

"Let's cross this bridge first Nigel, when Number four gets here I want him to have some time to recover."

"Understood, is Father making any movements? I can intercept him if needs be."

Rachel rolled her eyes on the other side of the line. Nigel unwavering patriotism is an amazing asset but Rachel, at the moment, oddly wanted to speak to Number one on a friendly level.

"You know you can call me by my name." She replied completely taking them off topic.

"Well, yes I can but would you not want me to call you supreme leader to show-"

"Your undying loyalty? Geez Nigel, I want to talk to you but you make it seem like you're a soldier first and then a friend in that order." Rachel sighed.

"Look, I'll keep you updated on Father's movements and if I need you to act I'll give you the order. Goodbye Number one." She ended the call abruptly sounding really sad and disappointed as she hung up.

Number one took notice but couldn't pinpoint why so he hummed to himself and hung up the phone.

The convoy pulled up to the frozen upside down tree house and drove into a driveway that leads down to a large garage. Inside the garage a greeting party stood waiting. A red carpet was laid out for Number one.

Two lines of operatives stood on the opposite side of the red carpet saluting while Number 60 stood at ease with his hands behind his back.

"Number 60 it's good to see you again." Number one said shaking his hand.

"Glad to have you with us Number one. The recruits are waiting for you sir."

Down a few hallways, into a meeting hall and up onto a stage carved out of ice overlooking the meeting hall of ice Number one stood at a podium. Number 60 stood next to him while the other drill sergeants stood behind them in a line with their hands behind their backs.

"Ready Number one?" Number 60 asked and Number one nodded. Number 60 called out in a booming voice. "Cadets Next Door, _forward march!"_

A few doors flung open on their own accord. Out came marching children of all walks of life. Minorities and majorities marched all in line. They marched with their fists balled, legs and arms swinging hard and wide. When they were commanded to stop right at the stage's end they raised their right leg and stomped it hard onto the ground and immediately saluted after.

The drill sergeants stepped off the stage and stood in front of it facing the army of operatives.

Nigel looked around at the cadets. They were separated into squares of 20 and each square of 20 cadets was led by one sergeant. Number one could remember these days, now he was up on stage.

The cadets wore only a winter camouflage shirt and jacket, cargo pants and boots. The KND was easy on rules for hair so the crowd's hair style differed and it was a refreshing site.

He could see Tommy, Number two's younger brother in the crowd saluting. Tommy didn't seem so kiddy any more, he looked like a soldier and Number one couldn't help but smile at the sight. Tommy noticed Number one see him so he gave an inconspicuous wave and a small smile but quickly went but to saluting with the most serious face Tommy could muster.

His sector noticed it however and quickly knocked Tommy over the head a few times to keep them from getting into trouble only getting a chuckle from Number one.

"Alright Number one, inspire the recruits." Number 60 said with a chuckle and tap on the shoulder. Number one cleared his throat and smiled as he spoke.

"At ease cadets…I remember standing where you are currently standing. I remember the long speech what I got when I was a cadet and I remember how much I wanted to get out of here to get to fight the adults. I know that describes many of you of you standing here today, ready…and _eager_ to fight the all those who stand in the way of the KND and kids all around the world.

"For those of you standing here today like I did, know I am not speaking to you. You do not need anyone to inspire you to fight for the KND. I speak to those of you who are afraid and not sure about this. I see some of you right now and I see the scared look behind those serious faces. I see how terrified you maybe and I have no comforting words. I have nothing to say that will make you less afraid. I will be honest, I will not lie, you will be shot, and you will be wounded. If you bruise easily you'll get many of them. Many of you will be hospitalized for low blood sugar. Maybe you'll get burnt by a laser rifle who knows, it's a big possibility. Some of you may even be captured.

"Life as a KND operative will be uncomfortable. You're just in the cadets and I'm sure you're already freezing. But you will not be fighting just for yourself you will be fighting for a cause. You will be fighting for kids around the globe. Fighting for freedom of expression, creativity, innocence. You will be fighting to keep your little brother safe from too much homework! You will be fighting for your little cousin so she doesn't have to worry about where she plays with her toys.

"Your job is to be the shield that protects what the definition of being a kid is, so I say to you cadets next door your job _will be uncomfortable_ but that – is – _your job_. If it was easy we'd have a whole lot more operatives standing before us today but you know fighting for what is right _isn't supposed to be easy_. Fighting for what you believe is supposed to be grueling, so overcome it! You are an operative – a _soldier!_ You are not supposed to walk on a well-placed path you walk off the path and go where there is none _and create a trail_.

"Step forward everyone who will come off the path and start making a trail."

All the cadets marched forward in unison. Nigel slowly nodded.

"And to that, I say welcome to the Kids Next Door."

Immediately, a rumbling stirred them. The ground beneath their feet began to quake.

"What's going on?" A random operative asked.

"An Earthquake?"

"We're in the Artic! There are no earthquakes!"

An operative busted through the double doors of the meeting hall with two more right behind. "Adults are advancing from the north! We're being invaded!"

The entire room gasped and almost went into a panic before Nigel's voice boomed on the microphone.

"Do you hear that? Those are adults marching towards this base! They're here to take what is ours operatives! What are you going to do about it?!"

A few random operatives shouted in an abstract war cry.

"Somebody hand me a blaster!"

"Let's get 'em!"

"For the Kids Next Door!"

Their thirst for war grew every second Nigel held them inside. Number one quickly turned to Number 60 and commanded him to let the new operatives into the armory to repel the attack.

Kid after kid piled into the armory and stocked up in weapons and ammunition. They ran out the door and up onto the surface and took cover behind the very few entrenched positions they already had set up.

The adults were rolling towards the Artic base with what looks to be ice cream tanks. Ice cream trucks with a huge 105mm ice cream cone launcher that explodes ice cream on impact.

This didn't defer the operatives just yet though. Those who couldn't fit inside the trenches due to overcrowding found anything inside the base, dragged it out and called it cover. They dragged out boxes, chairs, rocks were piled on top of more rocks and packed with snow to make makeshift pillboxes, they used busted training vehicles as cover and those who still couldn't find cover used the very Stanks that were charging forward as cover as they themselves charged forward.

Tommy and his best friend, Number 83 otherwise known as Sonia, were one of the first in the trenches. Not due to Sonia's preference but Tommy dragged her up there.

"Come on Sonia! Return fire!" Tommy shouted as he eagerly stood up out of the trench and fired a few laser blasts from his rifle.

"Tommy! This is dangerous!" She screamed as she sat in cover clutching onto her Veggie pistol.

Tommy dipped down back into cover after a few more ice cream cones flew over his head. He sat next to her and held her hand looking her dead in the eye.

"You heard Number one Sonia, doing what is right isn't supposed to be easy or comfortable and I'm sure we're not supposed to be safe doing it either."

Sonia hesitated for a few seconds but she nodded and stood up with Tommy firing back at the advancing adults.

Suddenly behind the line of trenches a hatch opened and Number one flew over the operatives' heads on a hover bike. His signature serious face was on and he drove at break neck speeds towards the enemy.

The rookies watched as the veteran flew over their heads in awe. Number one didn't look scared he looked like he was bothered that he couldn't go faster to get to the fight any quicker than he already was. Tommy instantly started to cheer Number one on.

A few more of the drill sergeants did the same on hover bikes as well and out came Number 60 on his own bike. He stopped right in front of the trenches, one leg down for stability and a fist held high with pride. He looked at all the recruits and almost all of them stopped firing.

"You see that? That is a soldier! Running head first into danger without a care! Show him you're an operative! Show Number one you're a soldier! Show him you're meant to be a part of the _KND!"_

A monstrous war cry ensued. Kids jumped out of the small safety of their trenches and makeshift bunkers and pillboxes and charged forward, guns blazing, without any cares. Kids of all creeds, ethnicities and even disabilities charged forward.

An Asian girl and her two American friends jumped out of cover behind a few boxes and started their inaccurate barrage of laser fire. An African boy along with his five Caribbean friends went over the top worrying little about the incoming fire. An Indian girl along with her Japanese friend shouted a war cry barbarians would surrender to and charged forward. A small disabled boy grabbed a KND flag, and with a girl pushing him forward in his wheel chair waving it proudly, the entire charging force of kids they screamed.

 _"_ _For the Kids Next Door!"_

Number 60 took off towards the enemy. Tommy and Sonia, awe struck by the veterans, abandoned their cover as well and charged forward with no cover between them and the barrage meant to knock them out cold.

Number one's bike engine was the only thing he could hear. The electronics were blazing inside its compartments as they strained to go faster and faster. Nigel pulled out a small pen, pressed a button on the side of it and it instantly grew 10 times longer becoming a long and thick metal pole.

He held one edge of it and stomped his foot down on the gas driving towards one adult. He smacked the adult so hard on the head the adult fell back and broke the ice beneath him falling into the freezing cold water.

He jetted towards another adult, swung, hit and continued to the next one rinsing and repeating ensuring he was getting a good swing in every single time.

Two of the adult's elite ice cream men stood in front of Nigel but he didn't care. He held the middle of the pole, aimed between the ice cream men and clotheslined them with the pole. He jumped off his bike and allowed it to carry on and crash into one of the ice cream tanks. It exploded in an impressive display of various ice cream colors.

Nigel quickly pulled out a Spicer pistol and shot four more advancing ice cream men smacking two more sneaking up behind him in the chins then finishing them off with a few blasts from his pistol.

An ice cream tank pulled behind Nigel but as soon as he turned around to look at it the tank got it with a large snow ball round from the Stanks that were advancing.

It threw off Number one's stance but he quickly regained it as another ice cream man came up behind him. He blocked the ice cream man's hardened cone what he used as some sort of sword and blasted him with the Spicer.

Another came and Nigel blocked his attack but before he could finish off the adult a drill sergeant drove by and knocked the ice cream man in the back of his head with a wooden pool.

Nigel walked up to the wounded adult and finished him off with a blast from his pistol. Behind him, another three ice cream tanks rolled, up barely noticing Nigel they were planning to just keep driving forward but Number one reached into his pocket and between his four fingers were the Marble explosives.

He threw them simultaneously hitting two of the tanks head on and disabling them with one landing right in front of the other tank breaking the ice. None-the-wiser, the tank kept driving and drove right into the icy waters below.

A few beeps came from Number one's wrist watch but he ignored it until he finished off another adult. He tapped the watch noticing it was a call from Number 362 and shouted to speak to her as he fought.

"Number one, you need fall back to the artic base and hold it. The transports are almost there to evacuate the base."

"What?! I can repel the attack Number 362," an ice cream explosion occurred right next to Number one staggering him. "I just need more time! Send reinforcements!"

Number one chucked another marble at a large group of advancing ice cream men and knocked another one in the chins trying to sneak up behind him quickly firing a few lasers in random directions of advancing adults.

"Number one you're out numbered for God's sake! Retreat into the tree house, hold there and I am coming-"

" _No!_ You'll get hurt! Stay at moon base! I repeat! Stay at moon base Rachel!"

A shot from an ice cream gun hit Nigel right on his wrist watch stinging from the cold and the velocity of the shot Nigel growled and threw a Marble in retaliation.

Another two adults tried to sneak up behind Nigel but Number 60 quickly shot them in the back of their heads and stopped next to Number one.

"Sir," Number 60 called out as another explosion occurred right behind him causing him to fire off a few more laser shots in retaliation. "Number 362 has ordered me to tell you to retreat sir!"

"Tell 362 that we can hold off the attack!" Number one shouted as he fired at a group of adults.

"Sir, she gave me strict orders! We must retreat into the tree house! We can't hold out here for long!"

Number one looked around and saw many of the operatives engaging in hand-to-hand combat, some winning and overwhelming the adults but some obviously losing. Nigel knew he wasn't fighting with hardened veterans but rookies so a prolonged fight would only decrease morale.

Number one begrudgingly nodded to Number 60 to give the order. With the indication clear and no quarreling from either of his superiors Number 60 ordered on his wrist watch for all operatives to retreat back to the Artic base.

Whole slews of operatives began to retreat. They ran back obeying their orders but they also fired as they ran back to the cover their escape. Number one jumped onto the back of Number 60's bike and fired back as he quickly drove back to the entrenched position of the tree house.

The charge disorganized the adults immensely. Many of the adults didn't know if they should retreat due to their heavy losses or if they should continue to advance because the kids were retreating but as the adult's second wave of tanks and ice cream troopers arrived their advance continued.

Their advance was slowed however. Number one was smart with their retreat ordering the Stanks to fire at the ground in front of the advancing adults opening large holes in the ice so ice cream tanks that weren't cautious fell in.

Number one hopped off in front of the trenches and fired not bothering to take cover. He provided covering fire for the retreating kids. Soon, Tommy came running back with Sonia hot on his heels.

Sonia quickly slid into cover behind a box while Tommy just got on his stomach next to Number one and returned fire.

"Number one, sir! Why were we ordered to retreat?" Tommy shouted over the gun fire.

Number one grabbed Tommy and threw him behind the boxes Sonia was behind to avoid a blast from another ice cream shell. Number 60 drove up and jumped off his bike quickly taking cover behind it as well.

"Geez Number one, get behind some cover! I don't want 362 decommissioning me because you got hit in this battle!"

Number one ignored Number 60's advice and looked over to Tommy.

"Good soldiers follow orders Tommy. Now, get into the base and get as much of the equipment stored and ready for pick up!"

"But sir-"

"That is an _order_ Tommy!" Number one shouted as he continued to return fire. Tommy nodded keeping any opinion of what they should be doing to himself way too excited to see his idol, Number one, in action. Right before Tommy ran off into the base Number one got hit in the shoulder with an ice cream cone and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Number one!" Number 60 shouted returning fire to help his pinned down and now wounded superior.

Sonia jumped to action dragging Number one behind the boxes and observing his wound. The cone penetrated his shoulder and a few drops of blood trickled down.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She screamed as she tried to stay calm and remember her training. She pulled out a bandage and fumbled with it causing it to fall out her hands. Sonia was shaking and Number one noticed. He quickly grabbed the bandage, messily wrapped it around his shoulder and bit the extra off allowing her to tie it.

"Listen to me, I know you're afraid, we're all afraid but we can't let that get in the way."

"I know, I'm sorry sir!" Sonia said with an ice cream shell landing right in front of Number 60.

He fell back but was mostly unaffected quickly scraping away the disgusting strawberry ice cream off his face. He stood up and returned fire slowly walking backwards as the adults advance was mere meters away.

"We're over ran! Fall back! _Fall back!"_

Number one stood up and watched as the last remaining kids on the battlefield got back to the trenches but the adults weren't far behind. Their tanks were close and their ice cream soldiers even closer.

Number one stood up still trying to recover from the shot. He was breathing hard as he watched the adults advance. He saw his losing situation and the only response he gave to it was defiance.

He got out his pen, pressed the button and it extended out ready to be used once again. Right before Number one could give himself the chance to run in and go on another killing spree a few engines roared above him.

"Air support! The air support has arrived!" Number 60 shouted pointing at the KND bombers buzzing pass the trenches and bombing the incoming adults buying them more time.

The Skyclaw that buzzed pass Number one provided such precise close air support Nigel just smiled. He knew Number two was in that plane.

He watched as the Skyclaw flipped back and strafed a few more tanks before it jetted back high into the air, lost air speed, fall back and strafe a few more before it pulled out of the dive. That was definitely an ace, it was definitely Hoagie.

Two K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R.s lazily flew above the trenches blocking out what little sun they had firing huge shells at the still advancing adults. Huge J.A.I.L.E.R. transport capital ships flew in as well. 10 of them came and ten holes in the ground opened up allowing the transports to land inside of them.

Sonia, Tommy, Number one and Number 60 all ran into the depths of the tree house running through hallways and down stairs to the landing pads the Jailers were landing at.

Number 362 was shouting orders and commanding kids to quickly move equipment and other things into the Jailers. Number one ran up behind her as Tommy and the others went to assist the evacuation.

"Number one, come with me." Rachel commanded walking off towards a door. Number one followed close behind her.

"I thought I advised you to stay to moon base." Number one commented.

"Well that is why I'm supreme leader. You advise, I command- what happened to you?" Rachel almost screamed as she noticed Number one's injury.

He shook it off as nothing but Rachel stopped them both in the empty hallway and observed it for herself.

"What happened?"

"I got hit with a cone, its fine."

"It's _bleeding._ Here, let me-"

Number one held her hand and the two paused for just a second. Number one noticed how warm and soft her hand was, it was off putting but he kept his composure. He cleared his throat to keep the moment from turning awkward.

"I'll have a medic look at it if that is your order." Number one said officially. Rachel hid her smile and nodded quickly walking further down the hall.

They arrived to the prison cells of the tree house. Glass cages held some of the most nefarious adults, teens and kids the KND had to deal with, and Toiletnator.

"So Father is liberating more adults…why?" Nigel asked to no one in particular. As Rachel walked past the cells she pressed a few buttons and the glass went black.

However, she only did this with the adults. As she walked pass the teens and kids she pressed a code on the keypads and the doors opened. The teens and kids, obviously confused, didn't dare to make quick moves and decisions with both Number one and Number 362 there.

Number 86 and a whole squad of operatives behind her came along as well and 86 ordered for the operatives to have them loaded onto one of the Jailers. She was holding a briefcase in her hand.

Number one wasn't let in on exactly why the teens were being taken when the adults were being left behind but he didn't question it.

Number 86 stood in front of Rachel and with no words exchanged she opened the briefcase. Inside was a keypad and nothing more and with a quick type of a code Number 362 sighed.

Number 86 closed the case and threw it aside. "We'll give Father a run for his money."

Rachel nodded and with not much left to do the operatives loaded as much things they could onto the Jailers and flew away. The Skyclaws under Number two's authority escorted the larger capital ships back to moon base.

Number two and 565 strategy to remain relevant in the skies was simple. Their ships were inadequate, they were slow and their armament was lackluster. Number two claims he can make better aircraft but he needs time, resources and more but currently their only way to combat the adult fighters, what they very terribly nicknamed the 'Adulter', was to fly in large capital ships in with the smaller fighters.

This allows the large capital ships guns to fire at the Adulters soaking up damage while the fighters could possibly sneak up and get in a few hits on the craft.

This strategy has only proven to work because the Adulters don't seem to be all that keen on showing up to air battles all of a sudden so Number two presumes the tactic is at least making the adults think twice about attacking without a plan.

But, the KND has retreated and successfully evacuated the Artic base. As Number one watched as the adults quickly over ran the Artic base. As they lifted away the base instantly exploded.

A huge explosion destroyed the tree house and kicked up snow. 362 typed in self-destruct codes in that briefcase.

Number one watched, a little off put by the thought of the still trapped adults inside the tree house and letting them stay there as it self-destructed. Rachel stood next to Number one at the helm of the ship and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not a monster. I typed in codes to blast proof the adult's jail cells. They're alive and well I know that for sure." Rachel offered the much needed explanation.

"So why did you do it?" Number one questioned.

"It was to make a statement to Father. He's ready to stoop real low. I did that to show Father we've noticed."

 **Rachel's making a statement guys. I wonder what Father has to say about that? Yeah, yeah, yeah, I uploaded late. What can I say? Steam has a lot of video game sales right now.**

 **Hey look at that. Catspat got my Number 42 reference. That deserves a cookie. But yes guys, I tend to put a reference or two if I can fit it in there. It's a little game I do so if you see references go on a point it out.**

 **But anyway guys I got video games to go play so remember make sure to hit that follow and favorite button if you're enjoying what you're reading and hit me up with a review. Love reading them.**


	7. Sisters

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Apparently repeating to favorite and follow this story is working so I'm totally not stopping now. Anyway guys, let's jump right in.**

Chapter 7 - Sisters

Operatives pointed Scampps at the back of teens and evil kids escorting them to some other containment facility deep inside of Moon base. With quadruple the security put in place by Number 86 she promised 362 that even if Father attacked again, he'd have a bloody battle for every inch towards locked up inmates.

Finally the whole team of sector V was back on moon base, as far as they were aware. Kuki was watching over Wally in the medical bay. Number two and Ace just stepped off the Skyclaws that escorted the retreating fleet from Artic base and are observing their strategy wondering to themselves how they can make it better and Number one…well.

The newly founded KND operatives marched off of the Jailers with pride. Chests puffed out, marching so hard if the moon base was any more haphazardly built it would be shaking with every step. Every single person was evacuated, including some of the fresh cadets that had just joined really buffing up the magnitude of operatives marching out of the Jailers.

Some of the cadets and rookies were injured but they didn't care. If they could walk, they were in the march as well. They wanted every one of the hardened veterans to see that these were the new operatives who defended Artic base until they were ordered to retreat. They took pride that they held it for as long as they did and they wanted all eyes on them.

Number one and the drill sergeants marched in front of them allowing the operatives to have their moment but after a while the rookies noticed not much of the operatives were there to give them their heroic welcome they expected.

A few officers appeared in the hangar to escort the operatives to their new rooms. As they were being lead off into multiple directions Number T, Tommy, ran up to Number one with Sonia. They tackled Number one to the ground completely disregarding his injury with Lee at a strolling pace close behind them.

"Hey, hey, whoa! What's this for?" Number one asked smiling.

"Number one you were so awesome! How did you learn to fight like that!?" Sonia shouted with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! You took on so many of those ice cream men by yourself! Even some of the tanks! _The tanks!_ I wanna learn how to fight like that!" Tommy shouted still awe struck seeing his idol in a real fight.

Lee simply walked up, sucking on lollipop. "Yes…most invigorating." He simply said.

Number two and Ace walked up with smiles on their faces. Lee did a small salute but Sonia and Tommy tackled Number two. He was a little harder to tackle to the floor but they eventually got it.

"Thanks for the awesome air support big bro!"

"Yeah, that was so awesome how you did those flips and bombed and stuff!"

" _Yeah!_ I wanna learn how to fly like that!" Tommy exclaimed.

"One skill at a time guys." Number two said straining as the two new operatives accidentally continued to press down on his lungs.

Number two stood up despite the weight thanks to the deadlifting he did with Ace, walked over to Number one and gave him a huge hug then saluted to his friend.

"It's good to have you back Number one."

"It's good to be back. Where's Number four? I want to see him."

Number two quickly guided Number one and Ace to the medical bay followed by sector W. They stood at the door and gently knocked on it. Number three opened it with a sad but slightly cheerful look on her face seeing her two friends. She noticed Tommy and his friends in the background.

"You three did well at Artic base…we're all proud of you." She said trying to muster up as much cheerfulness as she could. Sector W saluted but Number one and two looked back at the rookies.

"I don't think…they're ready to see what could happen." Number two said. He thought that if they saw Number four in such a battered state that it would scare them and decrease morale.

Number one nodded, his speech was enough to knock some of the intimidation of combat out of them but seeing this may knock it right back into them.

"Stay outside alright guys? Some officers probably needs some assistance, may want to check up on her." Number one commanded. They seemed like they wanted to put up an argument but they quickly conceded the thought. They even thought that they wouldn't want to see what Number four was like.

Number one, two and Ace entered and Kuki shuts the door behind them giving sector W one last smile for reassurance but it quickly receded as the door closed behind her.

The room was big, white and illuminated with white lights. Number four laid on the bed with tubes and more contraptions tapped and inserted inside of him. Number one and two were a bit horrified at first but Number four was conscious. He smiled and calmed them down.

Number one put a hand on his friend's shoulder as Number two just stood there feeling bad. Ace stood on the other side of the bed with Kuki, hands in pocket eying the ground.

"Are you alright Number four?" Number one asked, his eyes showing from behind his shades.

"Ah, don't worry about me Number one…I'm a bit battered but…hey, I'm a Aussie. We're used to it."

Cuts and really bad bruises were seen all over Number four. He spoke with a weak tone of voice and he didn't do much moving. His body was aching, thankfully enough it was only that. Pain and weakness was all Number four had to worry about, nothing life threatening.

Number three didn't see it that way though. She struggled holding back tears as she watched Number four struggle to talk.

"Number one," Kuki called to Number one. "I am taking full responsibility for Number four's injures. I should be held accountable for it."

"Number three…stop beating yourself up about it." Number four said.

"It's true. I failed to catch him and I was forced to abandon him. He bravely made his way back to the objective point as I cowardly stood there and-"

"Kuki…" Number four stopped her. His open palm calling for hers, they held hands as she sat there.

"I'm sorry…I just- I feel like I let you down Wally." She began to sob. Ace just placed a hand on her shoulder to give her some ounce of comfort. Wally just rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb and peered back to Nigel.

"The mission was a success Number one…Kuki is at fault for nothing. I did my duty."

Number one nodded. "Good man…I'll be back Number four." Number one said before he walked out the door.

Number two softly hit his chest with his fist to show respect for Number four. "Don't go running into fights you can't win without us Number four." Hoagie said with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream about it…be...careful…Watch your six in the skies Hoagie."

"I will Wally, I will." Number two made his way out. Ace looked at Number four and chuckled under his breath.

"Still hate me Number four?" He coyly asked.

"I'm too tired to beat you to a pulp so…I guess not."

Ace smiled with a nod. He looked to the floor and then looked towards the door. He may have been in control even in uncontrollable situations but Ace felt helpless here. He wasn't good with these emotions.

"If you ever need air support hermano…I'm just a call away." Ace quickly tried to walk out the door but Number four stopped him.

"Ace…" He called out. "You're…you're a good pilot…and a good man."

Ace couldn't find the words to thank Number four so he simply nodded and shut the door behind himself.

Number four then looked over to Kuki only uttering her name caused her to break out into tears. She nuzzled her face into Number four's chest which did cause him small amounts of pain but he didn't show any whatsoever afraid it would scare Kuki.

Instead, he just gently rubbed her back and felt her hair in his weakened state. She continued to cry until she ran out of tears and soon after Number four fell asleep with Kuki falling asleep right along with him as she laid there in his arms.

Number 362 was shuffling through papers as Number 86 walked into her office. She sat on her friend's desk quite annoyed with all they had gone through in the past few days.

"I know it's discouraging." 362 said, anticipating Fanny's thoughts.

"It's heartbreaking. Artic base is like…the KND's home and we just had to abandon it? Watch it blow up as we ran away?"

"I know Fanny…"

"Why are we retreating? Why are we running away? Why? You're not telling us." Number 86 asked accusingly.

"Open your eyes Fanny. Look around. Father is caring less and less about hurting us and worrying more about his goals. That means more injures, more captures…and the possibilities of causalities."

Fanny crossed her arms seeing the logic behind Rachel's actions but it didn't mean she liked it all of a sudden. Number 86 was no fan of retreating, falling back or anything even closely related to cowardice. She was known for leading many battles that may have resulted in higher injures but resounding success nevertheless.

"Fine…you don't want to have blood on your hands, that's reasonable but you're the supreme leader and we're the KND. We knew what we signed up for. We know we're going to get hurt doing this job and some of us know there is a slight opportunity of being 10 feet under. We're in space for goodness sake Rachel."

"You saw what I did with Artic base. We took the kids, we took the teens, we _left_ the adults and we blew up the base with them inside. We blast proofed it because we want no deaths but it tells Father we see how low he is going. That was a message…a warning…a warning that says we could go low too."

A knock at the door of her office was heard. Fanny opened it and a courier was outside holding a few boxes.

"Special delivery supreme leader!" The operatives said with a goofy smile. 86 told the boy to put the boxes on the table. The boy did as he was asked, stood there and saluted waiting for Number 362 to finish tearing them all open so he could throw away the excess trash.

A small cardboard box was the first thing Rachel opened. All that was inside was a small letter. Wondering why the person went through the trouble of sending a letter inside a box was beyond Rachel at the moment so she took the letter out and threw the box onto the ground.

It landed at Fanny's feet but the box was a bit peculiar so she reached down at the box and picked it up.

Rachel tore through the letter and inside was a piece of paper. It read:

 _"_ _Your little stunt at the Artic base was bold…brash…and well thought out Rachel…good job. I hope you understand why I have to do this. Your little organization has been a thorn in my side for too long. I may be far away Rachel but I can touch you even when you're up in moon base little girl. Why? I'm Father Dearie…we put you into this world…"_

Number 86 closely inspected the box but nothing seemed amidst. She even shook it and put the box to her ears to hear anything jostling around that she couldn't hear.

But when she put it to her ear, she heard a rhythmic beeping.

"Why?" Rachel said as she read out loud. "I'm…" She gulped. "Father Dearie…we put you into this world…"

"Rachel…" 86 whispered a desperate calling for her friend.

"And…we can take you out…" Rachel looked Fanny in her eyes. A ghastly expression on her face as the beeping from the box became more audible.

86 immediately acted. She couldn't just throw the box out in the hallway, operatives maybe passing by. So, she just dropped the box to her feet, pushed the courier out the door and kicked it shut. She screamed "Explosion proof!" at the top of her lungs.

The computer of Rachel's office (and of all of moon base) heard the command and started to bomb proof Rachel's office from the outside but the procedure was meant to stop explosions penetrating from outside not inside. It protected the courier and anyone nearby outside but not them.

Number 362 was frozen in terror as she stared at the box. She could hear Father's voice echoing in her head but Fanny was not about to let any of this happen.

She kicked the box to the furthest part of the room and stood in front of Rachel ready to take the brunt of the damage. She covered her face with her arms forming an 'x' with them and just hoped for the best. Number 362 tried to call out to her best friend but it was too late.

The bomb went off, shrapnel and flames flew around and the explosion threw them back across the room.

The explosion was heard all over the moon base. With most operatives confused about what was going on a few others knew it had come from someone near 362's office.

Number one, two and Ace were one of the first to arrive. The door was flaming hot as Number one tried to open it. A piece of metal shrapnel was poking out of the room's wall only showing how serious this was.

"Number 86 and 362 are inside there!" The courier shouted at them. "Number 86 saved me! There was a bomb hidden in the box I delivered! I didn't know I swear!" The courier shouted before he ran away in fear.

Number two shouted in his wrist watch for emergency teams to get to Number 362's office. Fire crews and medical personnel were on their way.

"Fire crews are bringing equipment to tear past the door!" Number two shouted over the flickering fire inside the office.

"There's no time!" Number one tried to kick the door down but it was no use. It was jammed shut.

"Number one what are you doing!?"

"Stand back!" Number one pulled a few marble explosives and threw them at the weakened hinges of the door.

The explosions of the marbles weakened the hinges and they broke off but the door was still standing. Ace and Number one both ran and jump kicked the door down.

Flames were engulfing the room. Number two ran off down the hall and broke an emergency glass that opened up to a Frappe gun. Number two worked on extinguishing the flames as Ace and Number one braved the gauntlet of fire to find Number 362 and 86.

Searching for the two ranking operatives was easy enough. Rachel's desk was on fire and on closer inspection revealed they were pinned underneath it as well. Ace and Nigel had trouble moving the table so Number two threw the gun to the side and tried to help.

The three boys were able to throw the desk to the side. Number one and Ace carried 86 and 362 out the office with Number two close behind as the fire was barreling out of control behind them.

Ace quickly puts 86 on the ground trying to wake her up. Number one continued to hold Rachel bridal style as he threw a coughing fit from the smoke inhalation.

"Come on," Number one exclaimed. "We need to get them to medical bay!"

The boys nodded. Ace picked up 86 again and Number two notified the emergency personnel of their plan. They sprinted over to the medical bay and busted through the door.

Number 99.66 was holding onto a few beakers and test tubes as the boys ran in and rested the girls onto two of the empty medical chairs. She ran over to assist scrambling medical supplies onto a nearby table to start treating her leaders.

"Supreme leader?! Rachel? Rachel!?"

She could faintly hear Number one's voice but she was slowly slipping into and out of consciousness. As the room went black for Rachel, all she could hear was Father's dark voice.

Abby was not interested in this mission anymore…

She couldn't make her escape back to moon base without making a huge scene and from Number 362's odd message she felt like she didn't have the clearance to start blowing up ships.

She tossed and turned in her bed deciding mostly to stay inside her room. Why would she leave? She didn't want to see Maurice, she definitely didn't want to see Cree, she didn't want to turn into a teen to blend in and she was paranoid that she was being watched by Janet.

Everything looked promising however. Janet seemed that she was in favor of opening peace talks. She isn't the leader of the teens but it is a start. The teens are ruled by council sort of like the KND.

While 362 is the supreme leader and whatever she says is law under the KND she is advised by a council of prominent KND experts such as Number one, 86, Number 74.239, 99.66 and a few others.

On the other hand the teens are governed by a council of 11 top ranking teens with Janet, Cree and Chad being on the council. For any large decision to be made, like making peace with the KND, it would have to go to a vote. Number five has secured one more vote, now they simple need to have the majority.

But Number five didn't care. She didn't want to do anything, she wanted to crawl into some hole and stop existing. Maurice meant the world to her and Cree, to Abby, stole him away.

"What even…happened…I thought Maurice didn't like Cree?" Abby whispered to herself. She remembered observing Maurice and Cree many times. Maurice showed no interest whatsoever. She blames herself for it. She felt as though she should've kept watching Maurice, maybe he has gone in too deep.

Abby looked at the stick of gum he gave her. She wanted more of it. Maybe if she stayed a teen Maurice would notice her, noticed how she looked and how beautiful she was and just leave Cree for her.

She quickly chewed a stick of the gum and waited for its effects to kick in. She did in fact grow into a teen. She threw on her clothes and looked into her mirror modeling herself, hands on hips twisting from side to side.

She picked up her Spicer and a few Marbles and modeled with them posing like some sexy teenage spy. Then a knock on the door startled her then it plastered an ominous look onto Abby's face. It was Cree.

"Abby? Come on you've been in this room for ages." Cree whispered. "If you're trying to get into comms with the KND it won't work the ship scrambles any signal on your frequency."

Abby didn't respond. She hid herself, half of herself hoping Cree would just go away but the other, more sinister half, had another idea in mind.

"Abby?" Cree called out. She knocked on the door again. Cree looked around, no one was nearby they were all on the deck still partying. She simply opened the door with a spare key and walked in.

"Abby? Where are you girl?" Cree peered into the bathroom wondering if she was in there but she didn't see anything.

Slowly, the door to the room locked close and Abby appeared, her more sinister side whispering foolish thoughts in her ear. Cree turned and saw Abby pointing her Spicer at her head.

Cree didn't react so quickly. She was use to this after all.

"So…you're…going to shoot me. After all I've done to change and see your side of things…you're going to shoot me."

Abby didn't say anything. She was listening to the voices inside her head. Her fingers were tickling the trigger easing it closer to firing.

"Abby calm down…this...this might be the gum. It might be changing you. Teens have a lot of things going on within us and it makes us do a lot of stupid-"

"Shut up, _shut up_." Abby said trying desperately not to scream and shout at her.

"Abby…what is this about...talk to me, I'm your sister."

That devilish thing just stood on her shoulder and kept whispering into her ear, _"They took him away from us Abby. She took him away from you…only you deserve Maurice. He belongs to the Kids Next Door! He belongs…to you…"_

"You took him away from us. You took him away from _me_. Maurice meant the world to me."

"Wha- Abby…Maurice just has some views on this war that might seem odd but at heart he just wants peace and rights fo-"

 _"_ _Not that."_ Abby growled, trigger getting closer to blasting Cree's head off.

"What are you even talking about then? Wait…" Cree knew her little sister. She wouldn't stay inside her room for any reason and then Cree remember her little interaction with Maurice.

"Abby I-"

"You're prettier…you're older…more mature, you get all the attention-"

"Abby-"

"You were always daddy's little girl, mom was always proud of _you_ -"

"Abby!"

"And now you want to take Maurice from _me!?"_

 _"_ _Abby!"_

Cree moved faster than Abigail could've comprehended. She grabbed her little sister's wrist that was holding the Spicer and pointed it up at the roof before Abby could even pull the trigger.

She placed her arm on Abby's neck and pinned her to the adjacent wall. Cree spoke in a growl.

"You wanna vent!? You wanna stake claims on a man 6 years older than you?!"

Abby head-butted Cree, she staggered back and Abby aimed the Spicer at her again but Cree quickly kicked the weapon out of her hand.

Abby didn't need it anyway. She pounced onto Cree pinning her down on the dresser. She held Cree's collar and raised a fist to punch her but Cree moved her head out of the way just in time.

Abby punched it so hard it left a visible dent in the wood furniture. Cree quickly pushed Abby away and they stood in a standoff.

"You're getting ahead of yourself little sis."

"Stop calling me that! _I hate it when you call me that!"_

Abby tried to kick Cree in the head but Cree quickly blocked it with her arms. Abby returned to her fighting stance and threw a few quick punches all blocked by Cree with little effort.

"Look at yourself, your punches are sloppy and your attacks are slow and easy to spot. You're in a new body Abby. You're not a kid at the moment!"

Abby effortlessly kicked the legs off the dresser and picked up two of them, one for each hand and started a barrage of attacks. She swung around at Cree's head for a few seconds. Cree dodged each one and grabbed her arm, flipped her onto her bed and disarmed her all in one move.

She took one of the wooden legs and stepped back. Abby still had one and she pounced off the bed and clashed with Cree.

"What did you do with Maurice?! How did you make him love you!?" Abby completely disregarded the mission at this point. She didn't care if the teen's council walked by right now. Abby just kept listening to the stupid voice in her head.

A few more quick swings all blocked by Cree and they clashed again with another standoff.

"How!? _Tell me! Maurice would never love someone else!"_

"Abby I didn't brainwash Maurice! Open your eyes and look at yourself! _He grew up! He wanted someone his age!_ He never loved you!"

Abby felt tears well up behind her eyes. She was fed up. Now Abby was quoting the little voice.

"Well…if I can't love him, you can't either." Abby went into her pocket and held a marble in her hand. She dropped it and in mid-air Cree knew she couldn't let that marble detonate.

She pushed Abby back and grabbed the marble shoving it into her pocket all before she realized Abby threw four more up in the air watching as they all fell down. Abby was accepting her faith but Cree wasn't going to allow it.

Cree grabbed two but Abby smacked another across the room making grabbing them just a bit harder. Cree expertly caught the last one with her foot and grabbed a scissors off the dresser.

She threw the scissors with precision and pierced the marble before it hit the ground pinning the mini explosive to the wall. With most of gun powder out of the marble from the incision the explosion from the impact wasn't as large.

It threw them back against a wall but didn't do much damage. It made a big bang that a few teens heard on the deck of the carrier but complete ignored as they requested the music be turned up to zone it out.

Maurice however, heard the bang. He knew it too well and ran over to Abby's cabin presuming she dropped one on accident.

Cree stashed the marbles away and threw the scrap wood aside. She just looked at her sister, angry, confused, rage-induced Abigail Lincoln. She felt sorry for her.

"Abby…you'll find more boys out there."

"There are no others I want."

"Nigel? Wallabee? Hoagie? Even I had a thing for Hoagie when he grew up! It's not the end of the world when one boy doesn't like you…"

Abby's anger turned into sadness. She slowly submitted to the thought and threw the wood aside. Cree welcomed Abby to an embrace and she almost fell into Cree's arms bursting into tears.

They fell onto the bed together, Abby cried her eyes out and Cree simply petted her to keep her calm. Maurice busted through the door.

"What's going-"

 _"_ _Get out!"_ They both shouted in unison throwing whatever was nearest to them.

"Hey! What the heck did I do!?"

 _"_ _Shut the door!"_ They shouted together again and a very confused Maurice followed their orders. Maurice stood outside the door and scratched his head.

"Girls…girls are weird man." He whispered to himself as he walked back to his room.

 **Tell me about it…**

 **Anyway, thanks for dropping by for yet another chapter you guys. Did you love it or did you hate it? Please let me know in a review down below man but I'm just so happy that you're here with me today reading my fanfic, thank you so much for all of you who have followed and favorite and reviewed and shared with your friends and just gave my little story a few moments of your time. But anyway, its 12pm for me guys so I'm gonna go make some really…really late breakfast. Have a good one everybody.**


	8. The Meeting

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter ladies and gents. Hope you're enjoying what you're seeing so far and make sure to let me know with a review, keeps me writing.**

 **Anyway, let's get going.**

Chapter 8 - The Meeting

Getting Abby away from the carrier wasn't as difficult as getting her on. She simply chewed the last of her gum and Cree flew her away in front of all the teens' eyes with no one questioning anything.

After her extremely quick and shy goodbyes to Maurice they got into a teen Jetbike and blasted off the carrier. From afar, at the bridge of the carrier, Janet watched. Her arms were crossed with a slight frown.

Saying Janet is not big on kids is a huge understatement especially seeing she blames Rachel for their parent's divorce. Janet was a hardline, anti-kid, teen warrior. She didn't get to this position in the teens by simply being one. She worked for it and was passionate with her hate for kids.

Janet has won seemingly unwinnable battles against the KND. She's destroyed play grounds, proposed laws that banned kids from entering their older siblings' rooms and using their stuff and more. Janet was one of the teens that played a key role in separating elementary schools and highschools, with middle schools being the bane of teens' existence according to her.

Janet was such an extremist in her anti-kid views it wouldn't be radical to call her some sort of kid-dish bigot. She openly hated kids, said they got in the way and only screwed things up. In her speeches to teens she always used herself as an example of what kids can achieve and destroy.

Her speeches were flashy, radical and unfortunately awe-inspiring. She painted the picture of kids being the bane of society extremely well. Sometimes it was too effective. Even Father thought her views on kids were a little bit much but it wasn't enough for him to raise a finger about it.

Even then many agreed with what she had to say. Who wasn't? On one hand you're listening to an anti-kid bigot but on the other hand you're arguing with a girl who lost her parents and has no one else to blame. She wasn't just anti-kid, she was anti-debatable.

Any teen that even thought about debating against Janet's points were simply downcast as insensitive. How could you argue against the girl who lost her parents? You couldn't, the teens thought. You just had to agree even if you didn't.

But Janet was on the other side of the boat. Her hate for Rachel wasn't completely gone but for a long time she has started to put herself into Rachel's shoes. Possibly not in the best way, but she tried.

She thought of Rachel as just another dumb kid but she also thought that if Rachel was just a dumb kid how could she expect Rachel to know what to do in such a complex situation? Again, she is trying to relate to someone she hates, she won't get it right the first time.

But she kept asking herself, "What would I have done?" really questioning who was really wrong in this situation. Her little sister that spoke up about a terrible situation or her parents who were both having affairs.

Her speeches were in an extreme decline and her thought of kids were kept to herself. She wasn't a kid lover all of a sudden but she wasn't exactly sure what she was and where she stood with the group she just before completely hated.

So, when she watched Abby and Cree lift off from her flight deck a part of her wanted to order all guns to fire on the ship but she couldn't do it. Why? Even she didn't understand. She wanted closure, she wanted an end to this stupid fight but she didn't have a slight clue what to do with her anger.

She didn't have a clue what to say to her little sister. Seriously, what do you say in such a situation? I'm sorry for being such a bigot? Great start to a lasting conversation. No, Janet thought that if any sort of peace was going to happen, for all teens to start loving or at least tolerating their tinier counterparts, she'd have to be the first big change.

For you see it is easy to hate, but loving something you can easily hate is hard. But doing what is right, _isn't supposed to be easy._

Not much words were exchanged on the flight to sector V. Cree simply let Abby off and with a good luck and a smile she blasted away. She didn't have time to stick around a KND tree house. The more radical teens would start to notice these things and question it just like they question their previous meeting.

From there, Abby got into a small ship and blasted off to moon base. Using the codes 86 gave to her for her return back only computers dealt with Abby so no KND operatives could question where she had been.

Back in moon base and her teen gum worn out since she got to the tree house, Abby was back to normal and back to her normal job. She threw off her teen clothes and quickly disposed of them in some trash can and threw back on her normal clothes.

She missed being a teen she had to admit but there was no time for that. She wasted no time running over to 362's office only to see emergency teams and bomb crew's still inspecting the area. The entire room was scorched. Number five gasped and ran away to the medical bay.

She finally found her with help of some agents. As soon as she ran to the door heavily armed operatives stopped her. Armed with heavy armor pads all over their bodies and Scamppers so comically large Abby wondered how the guards would move to fight a threat she tried again to get past the intimidating guards.

"Let me through!" Abby exclaimed.

"Clearance codes?" The guard plainly demanded.

"Look, I don't have clear-"

"Then you are not allowed to enter."

"Look buddy, I am Number five of sector V. I probably out rank you three ways to Tuesday. I order you to let me speak to my superior."

"I cannot do that, our orders are to only allow those who have specific clearance codes from Number 362 herself. We cannot allow yet another attack on our most expensive asset." The guard cocked his weapon and intimidatingly stepped forward.

"So I say again, clearance codes…or back way."

Number five glared. She was agile and as long as those guns didn't hit her she could kick all six of these guards back into last week but she thought again, shook her head and walked away.

Not too long as she was still walking about from the guards she bumped into Number one. They both exclaimed and tackled each other with hugs.

"Where have you been!?" Number one questioned with such excitement.

"I've…been busy with stuff. I need to speak to Number 362."

"And the guards aren't letting you past…of course they didn't. Come on."

Number one walked up and got the same death glares Number five had gotten but after presenting his clearance codes they both were allowed past. However, two of the guards followed them inside and stood guard as they approached 362 and 86.

"Rachel, what in the world happened?!" Number five almost shouted. Rachel was sitting up in her medical bed but Number 86 was laid flat still hasn't come too.

Number one answered for her. "From what we've investigated so far, Father sent a box bomb to Rachel's office. 86 used herself as a shield to protect Rachel as it went off. She was in critical condition but…we got her back."

"Father is going to pay for this. I swear it Rachel." Abby replied to the answer but Rachel shook her head. She didn't quite want revenge at the moment, she wanted to know the news Number five brought back.

She looked over to Number one then to Number five. "Nigel…can you give Number five and me a minute?"

Number one nodded and stepped out looking at the guards that followed them as he walked out. 362 looked over to them as well. " _Complete…_ privacy, please."

"Supreme leader-"

"That is an order." Rachel commanded and without much other debate the two guards waddled outside.

They spoke in a hushed tone of voice as if Father himself had bugged the room with microphones. "What do you have to report back?" Rachel interrogated.

"The teens are in discourse. Some want peace, some want to become neutral and some want to go hard and kiss up to the adults. Your…sister, she caught me."

"You were _compromised?"_

"Well…I don't know. She figured out I was KND but…she let me go. She told me to tell you she's ready to open peace talks. I think we can end this war Rachel."

Rachel was openly shocked.

Have you ever felt that bottomless pit open up within your deepest person and simply not go away? Rachel must've fell into this pit. Her mind went blank. She approved of this mission because it was the right thing to do but she never expected it to work.

She wasn't sending Number five on a wild goose chase, she wouldn't waste Abby's skills on such a thing but she never thought of all people– _her sister_ –was the person who was open to talks.

Imagine some deranged person hell bent on burning down a forest all of a sudden had a change of pace and joined an environmentalist group. That was the shock Rachel was enduring.

She slowly motioned her head to Number five. Still in shock, face filled will distress and trauma, visibly disturbed and uncomfortable all over Rachel simply said "Really?"

Number five nodded. Rachel's first thought was where would they even start? Same as her sister, where would they start with this peace deal? What is the first word that would leave Rachel's mouth when she spoke to her sister ever since their parents divorced and took the two their separate ways?

Rachel didn't know and all of a sudden she wanted to abort this mission. She didn't know how she would even begin to start these talks. She just knew she had too but she didn't know she would be this afraid.

"I…I-I…"

"Rachel?" Number five questioned, holding her hand. "I'm here for ya girl."

"I…don't…I don't know what-"

"Rachel," Number five revealed her eyes from under her hat. She couldn't allow anyone to see her delicate eyes as it promoted weakness. Number five squeezed Rachel's hand.

"I spent more time with my sister on this mission than I ever had…I hated my sister…I lived in her shadow, she's everything I want to be and more and her boyfriend…is the guy I loved. I could hate her all I want…we're still sisters. On that ship, I almost killed both me and her because I wanted Maurice to have no one other than me and if he didn't want me he could have no one. And Cree let me cry in her arms…cry away every single hateful tear…every single negative emotion gone."

Abby looked Rachel in her eyes, tears refusing to be held back ran down her face.

"Rachel this war tore families apart. _Mend it back together again_. Bring those who once hated each other… _together_ …and turn that _hate_ into something beautiful."

Rachel soon started crying. Just a simple nod was the only indication Rachel gave. She threw her blanket aside, got out the bed and felt Fanny's face before she left. She wasn't just doing it for herself, she was doing it for everyone, for Fanny, for Abby…

For the Kids Next Door.

362 walked out with Number five. Medics and the guards almost demanded 362 to get back in bed but she was having none of it. She ordered Number 99.66 to come with her. She called for all top ranking officials to convene in the conference room.

The room was heavily guarded with more of those big burly guards everywhere. They lined the walls of the conference room, they stood in front of the door and on the other side of the door and they stood at the entrances of hangars and even under vents.

The entire area around the conference room was turned into a restricted area. They didn't care if there was no possible way for Father to know about this meeting, they were taking no chances, absolutely none.

Every single high ranking official was ordered into that room along with their personal assistants or advisors for the most important meeting the KND has ever held. Notable operatives such as the lead scientific researcher of the KND Number 74.239, Number 99.66 head of the medical research department of the KND, all of global command and the highest ranking operatives of nations like Number 122 of sector E all found their way into this room.

Number five represented North America and was the head of the intelligence and spying, Number one is one of Number 362's personal advisors and a high ranking commander, Number two was just recently appointed as the head of the air force of the KND as well leaving just Number four and three out of the meeting. They're a little busy anyway.

The room was a large conference room. Pictures of past supreme leaders decorated the walls along with notable KND operatives' pictures. The room's walls were decorated with symbols of the KND.

The room was built for these sorts of moments. It is by far one of the most secure rooms the KND has ever built. It was a joint effort by the leader of the tree house builders, Number 12.01 (who was present in the room) and Number 74.239 to deck the room out with as much KND technology he could fit.

The walls could be sound proof, blast proof, fire proof, laser proof and kinetic damage was also inferior to it. It was basically a high-tech bunker at any command.

The table in the center could house every high ranking official, their sector and still have some spare room. The table was also a large sort of touch pad computer that showed 3D holograms of anything, one of 74.239's personal touches.

Some operatives couldn't make it directly into the room however. For example, Number 74.239 or Gabe his real name is, had to stop in the middle of an important experiment he was conducting and with no time to send capital ships to escort him to moon base his hologram was put in place for him while his advisor, Number 275, was physical present in the room.

Number one stood behind Rachel as she sat down at the large table. Number five sat at her right and Number two sat at her left with Ace standing behind Number two. With the last of the operatives pilling in Rachel saw Fanny in the crowd.

86 was limping with assistance of a crutch. Number 362 almost ordered a guard to escort her back to her medical bed but Fanny raised her hand silencing Rachel before she could utter the words.

"Ah save it," she said. "I'm not going back to bed…I'm definitely not missing this." 86 then smacked Number two into the adjacent chair and sat next to 362. Rachel couldn't debate. She needed Fanny there for support.

86 knocked the table with her balled fist and shouted. "Alright you lot! We have things to discuss so quiet your pie holes down!"

The room instantly went quiet with the last operatives walking inside, taking their seats and having the door sealed behind them by the four guards that had to shut the door.

Rachel took a deep breath. All eyes on her, she needed to say the first words. She must choose wisely.

"I called you all here today to discuss the inevitable. Today, my fellow KND leaders, today we discuss the biggest change in this organization. Today, we will discuss pursuing peace."

A few murmurs were exchanged by a few kids but nothing major. Number 74.239 kept his annoyed face on so it didn't show how he felt about this.

"We need to discuss how such a peace would occur, what we need to do and so on." Rachel said.

"A peace deal with both adults and teenagers supreme leader?" Number 755 representing China asked.

"From intelligence we have gathered this will more than likely only occur between the KND and the Teens. Father is becoming more relentless each day, bidding peace with him now will only give him leverage to negotiate for more than he could ever deserve."

"Where has this information come from 362?" Number 353 of Ireland asked.

Number 86 responded. "That is classified information that would compromise the acquisition of more intelligence if needed. You are on a need to know basis right now."

Number five tapped a few codes into the table and holograms came up with all members of the teens' council appearing as such.

"Since the capture of Mr. Boss, Father largely blames the teens' lack of support to be the reason why the plan had failed. Tough sanctions have been put in place that is starving the teens' economy. They are running out of everything, allowance to go on dates, gas money, most importantly the will to continue fighting the Kids Next Door." Number five said.

Number five tapped a few more buttons and the teens showed before them were lit up in different colors. Blue meant they were 100% in favor of pursuing a peace deal, red was they were against and orange meant they were on the fence about the decision.

"As seen here, most teens are indecisive about their stance on pursuing peace but there is certainly more that are in favor of peace than not." Rachel explained.

"From my studies of teens…any majority voice of opinion usually results in indecisive teens to follow the crowd. I call it the bandwagon effect. My scientists have proven this to be the case 80.76258% of the time." Gabe coined in.

"If we move to pursue peace talks quickly we can possibly end our conflict with our second biggest enemy and make an ally of them." Rachel stated.

"How do we know this is not another plot against the KND? Have we not been tricked before by the teens?" Number 81 of Japan asked.

"We have…been tricked before. However, not under these circumstances, the teens before were well off under the 'care' of Father. Now, they can't truly afford a continued war against us." Rachel said. She pressed a few buttons and zoomed into her sister.

"Most notable of the teens who want to pursue peace is…my sister. Janet is a known KND hater. Other notables for pursuing peace are Chad, former supreme leader and Cree, sister of Number five. They have many followers within the ranks of teens. Having them on our side would sway many."

"So why don't we strike while we still can? Why make peace when we could eliminate the teen threat and be sure they stay down?" The representative of Austria asked.

"Destroying the teens is no easy feat. If we continue to destroy the teens they could pursue the assistance of Father again and we're back to step one with Father having new aircraft and even more loyal teens by his side." 86 said.

"Ah…I say we continue the fight against the teens. Sending diplomats to teens in this time when Father has air superiority of Earth is risky." Number 592 of Guyana declared.

"My apologies…this isn't a discussion of if we should pursue peace. We are pursuing peace." Rachel declared. Now, there were a lot more murmurs.

"As…it would be highly accepted that we as KND operatives should pursue peace…that doesn't mean we can. I mean, everyone in this room would want peace but we're not every kid on the planet. If you simply declare the KND and Teens are at peace some kids may not accept it. I foresee a 30% rise in rebellious kids if such an action occurs." Number 74.239 declared with his assistant jotting down notes and calculations and nodded backing up his superior's reference.

"You elected Rachel as your supreme leader for a reason. She isn't supposed to make the most widely liked decision she is supposed to make the right decision." Number one finally spoke.

"What is right is usually a debatable thing Number one." 74.239 argued. "Well fine. Do as you wish supreme leader however you will not seem democratic. Due to those exchanges of murmurs a few seconds ago I presume many here are in disagreement with your actions."

"Your point?" 86 asked for Rachel.

"My point is, however much power we have given to 362 and no matter how much she is deserving of such, she must at all times be democratic in her decision making. Just out right pursuing peace without much debate is going to be troublesome."

"I agree," Number 75 and general of the besieged tree house of V6 spoke out in his holographic form. "I have many operatives here that are wounded and many more that couldn't look at an adult without firing a shot. It's not just opinions, this could be sociological. Some kids, especially operatives, could just not accept this change so quickly."

99.66 spoke up. "Well, trauma due to the war has increased since Father's more proficient attacks. We can't simply presume our operatives would be so accepting of peace but…this is worth the risk. Over time, there will only be more trauma cases like what Number two and many others have suffered. Better to rip this bandage off now rather than later."

"Believe you me 99.66," 74.239 spoke again. "I'm all in favor of peace talks. Less war means fewer meetings like this one and more time for experiments. An alliance with teens could assist in my research. My only concern is this situation isn't giving the attention democracy deserves. Go ahead with the peace talks. We need a new system of governance."

Murmurs were exchanged again. Notes jotted down, some secrets were whispered into other's ears of political moves and so on. 362 always preferred to ignore the murmuring.

"What are you saying Number 74.239?" Rachel questioned.

"My advice is simple. This needs to be put to a vote."

"Well…fine, alright everyone…those who are with-"

"No, no, no Number 86 you misread me. A real vote needs to take place. Number 362 needs to step down as supreme leader and we need candidates to run for a presidential or prime ministerial role, then and only then could such a huge decision go on with as few rebellions occurring. Let the kids decide."

Number 362 thought about it for a moment. Who wouldn't? Completely turning down your power when you need it the most is like showing your hand in a poker game when you're destined to win.

But this would be a damaging move to just flat out say no. She'd seem less democratic and more dictatorial. At the very mention of losing power she completely shut down the idea? Rebellions would definitely sprout then.

Rachel only sighed.

"Agreed…I will announce the race for a candidacy when possible. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts. Meeting adjourned."

People began to scurry out of the room in the boat loads. Rachel slumped in her chair, visibly disappointed from head to toe but, this was progress nonetheless.

She would have to give up her position of absolute power to get more power. It is an odd way of thinking yes, however, this is the world of KND politics and Rachel knows Gabe is right.

The risk of rebellions is high. With the KND, arguably, losing the war Rachel's leadership may start to look weak and foolish. If she pushes for a peace with the teens, no matter how good will the intentions are, it will look like a desperate move. A move people will start to point out to undermine Rachel's power.

However, this is a step in the right direction. Rachel simply needs to re-obtain that power and, with the KND firmly behind her, she could do many things that need to change in the KND. Finally, the KND needed to face the truth. It needed to grow up and Rachel was its determined mother.

 **Little bit of a shorter chapter but this was a lot of talking and next chapter is going to be similar. It's nice to get away from the constant battles and get a little bit of talking points but they get old fast. Those who are ready for the action, don't worry, it's coming…and boy is it coming.**

 **Oh yes, if any of you get any of those references in there you'll get a cookie.**

 **Have a good one everybody.**


	9. Broken

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter ladies and gentlemen. You may have noticed that the chapters now have titles. I first objected to doing this because I felt it would've told too much about the chapter but I said eh, why not? Just be super vague about it and just having chapter 1-2 etc made it bland, now you look at chapters and see a title that catches your attention. At least I hope it does. Leave a comment down below telling me if you like the changes or not.**

 **Anyway, enough talk. Let's get going ladies and gents.**

Chapter 9 – Broken

"I'm _a general._ " Number 86 blatantly exclaimed.

They were relocated into Fanny's office that was refurbished into a semi-thrown-together medical bay that could tend to 86's wounds because she refused to sit in bed and rest. This was no time for rest.

Numbers 1, 2, 5, 99.66, 86 and 362 all gathered around a small table in Fanny's office. Due to 362 obviously destroyed office they had to relocate to 86's office.

The situation is simple. Well, not quite. Rachel has announced her resignation as supreme leader which allows anyone to run for president of the KND. Whoever is elected president by choice of vote will basically regain the same powers of supreme leader with a few more constraints but not much else.

Rachel has made it clear that the entire KND leadership system will see a huge revamp. Rachel did take a lot of inspiration from the Teens' leadership hierarchy she had admitted.

The new supreme leader of the KND will not be a mere malevolent leader with as much power as Rachel had before. Even though Rachel never abused her power she wants her decisions to go through processes so she knows, even if her decision seems good willed it will be funneled to ensure that it is such.

The new leader of the KND will be named the President of the Kids Next Door, POTKND or PKND for short.

The PKND will have a second in command with just as much power as the PKND which is the Vice President, the VPKND. This person is supposed to act as a second head to the President, questioning their actions and decisions no matter how much they may agree to ensure that either side's decisions are tried before they are simply issued.

If the PKND and the VPKND strongly disagree on some major reform on an issue for example either side can request that the matter be reviewed by the group known as 'The Assembly' that will study, debate, tear apart and put back together decisions that the VPKND and the PKND may disagree on. The Assembly acts as a breaking tie.

Then there is the espionage or spying agency that will act as an independent body from the governmental system. This spying agency job is to obviously acquire information and spy. However it's most important job is to ensure there is no corruption between any of the governing bodies and launching investigations if anything even seems off.

Lastly, there are the various councils that also act as smaller governing bodies. The only ones that need to be remembered are the 'War Council', the 'Advisory Council' and the 'Council of Scientists'. There are other smaller councils, even the chess club wants their own council…but they don't matter as much.

The revamp is excellent for only one reason. It raises the clutter of governing the KND yes and some kids don't understand it any further than the President and VP are in charge but those whole completely understand the system are the one's Rachel is doing this for.

Those who thought that the supreme leader position was too high and mighty with way too much power and no one to check on it have nothing to fear now. There are way too many safe guards to prevent abuse of power.

The VP can go against Rachel when she's genuinely wrong, the Assembly will be there to act as the tie breaker, the spy agency investigates at the thought of corruption and the councils basically tell Rachel what the best decision is after they've discussed it themselves.

Even if Rachel wanted to be corrupt she'd basically screw herself over by doing this. Now, the only thing they needed to do was to win the race for president but there is one big problem. Rachel needs a VP.

Now, Rachel, Fanny, Nigel, Abby, Hoagie and Jackie all sat together in Fanny's office trying to win this race.

"Come on Fanny, I can't just randomly pick some high ranking operative. I need someone to argue with me every time I say something not some operative that'll do whatever I say."

"I'm a _general_ for crying out loud, I need to be in your war council. I can't run around being a political figure, we still have a war too fight when you're elected."

" _If_ I'm elected, we still need to win the race. That's why I need you as VP!"

Fanny shook her head and pointed at Nigel. "Let Number one do it."

"I'm a bloody general too! Don't throw the politics on me. I know how to fight and lead not debate and argue. I'm needed in the war council just as much as you are."

"If I don't get elected you guys may not be put in those councils in the first place! Now can we-"

"Sorry to interrupt," 99.66 butted in swiping away at her touch screen device. "But the first person to declare they're running against Rachel has been announced…It's…not good."

A moment of silence past and the worst possible person came out of Jackie's mouth.

"James Nixon McGarfield." His name slithered out of her mouth. The name made Rachel role her eyes and shiver at the thought of James even winning the race.

"Well we definitely can't lose now…" Rachel said, a little concerned in her voice. How he was even allowed to run should be questioned.

"Isn't that little devil one of the kids that was locked up at Artic base and hauled off into permanent detention?" 86 spat out.

"Apparently he was allowed to run because, as he claims, 'Who else was going to run the KND?' His campaign is on the 40th floor…what else, he wants to elect Number 60 as a general in the war council…His VP is obviously going to be Anna- wait…um…Number one…you might want to see this."

On the contrary, 86 snatched the device out of her hand and took a look for herself. She immediately smacked Nigel over the head, shoved the device in his hands and pinched the bridge of her nose. Nigel looked visibly shocked.

"What's wrong?" Number two asked.

"James' elected _Lizzie Divine as his VP!"_

All eyes were on Nigel now, so many questions…so little time for the little bald headed boy.

"I don't-" Nigel said before he was cut off by Rachel.

"Why is…she even _here?!_ She's not KND! She's the only kid off the top of my head that thinks this organization is _silly!_ She's works for the adults in the office during recess for extra credit! She's known for botching important KND missions! She's-"

Rachel was stopped by Number five with a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rachel went on a little rant with everyone listening accept the important one, Number one.

Lizzie is still, very much, Nigel's girlfriend. As much as his team criticizes and questions their relationship Nigel still deeply cares for the girl. It doesn't mean no one can still question it however.

Lizzie is terrifying and one of the big reasons Nigel hasn't plainly told her he's busy due to missions is Lizzie is that scary to talk too. Loving, caring, and sweet when she gets her way but otherwise…she's worse than Number three on a tantrum.

Albeit Nigel's affections for Lizzie is still profound it is absolutely not because he still wants to be with her. As far as Lizzie is concerned, Nigel is a kid and he needs to grow up. The KND to Lizzie is fighting the inevitable.

Often times when Nigel had skip or forgotten dates with Lizzie she would make it a habit to fly up to moon base and stomp into Rachel's office to rant basically blaming Rachel for Nigel's absence. Which was true, sometimes, but Lizzie casting blame on the KND wasn't the attention it deserved. It's not the KND's fault that the adults need to be fought.

Whenever Rachel told her this Lizzie would just go on another rave about the KND's 'stupid' mission. While the KND suppressed the thought of growing up, Lizzie fully embraced it with too much acceptance.

She is a known adult sympathizer blaming the entire war on the KND. She makes absurd statements like "The KND should listen to Father for once and maybe he wouldn't be so grumpy". Nigel is often looked down upon for picking such a girl with such radical statements. Even the teens can agree Father is messed up in the head sometimes.

But Nigel stays with her anyway. Not due to his love for her but due to a profound fear and terror that rises up in himself. Terror of how she would react is just enough to keep Nigel from thinking about breaking up with her.

You couldn't quite call her mentally abusive but you couldn't call her understanding either. She made it a point to bring up the KND on their dates. Her dream was for Nigel to resign his post and maybe work with her for extra credit, possibly pull up his grades a little higher too. The idea isn't kissing Father's feet radical, yes, but the cookie cutter attitude wasn't to be easily accepted.

Not to Lizzie, this was something she wanted and if she didn't have it she wouldn't let Nigel live it down. This was half the reason why he went out of his way to find missions all the time. If Lizzie asked for another date, he would pretend to forget or if he was bold enough that day just tell her he was really busy.

Nigel didn't want to talk about growing up, leaving the KND and forgetting about all his friends. Who would? But it almost felt like that was what he had to do to please to Lizzie and he was reminded of that every single time they would meet.

Lizzie's form of love was odd. She's a girlfriend who was dragging Nigel through life way too fast for anyone his age to be comfortable with. She sometimes talked about college, having kids, getting a mortgage and a house, how she wants Nigel to be an accountant and wants to go on expensive trips with her husband Nigel Uno. This was a little bit too much to soak in for a prepubescent boy by the way.

However, Nigel did listen. He did give her the time of day rather than shut her out and refuse to talk about it. She beamed when she spoke about growing up and being an adult and Nigel was happy to see her that way, all starry eyed and fantasizing but behind his smile he was sad. Growing up…leaving his friends and all his memories of all the good times they had is heartbreaking.

But Nigel could just avoid Lizzie for the rest of his life and be okay with a permanent man hunt over his head if he was afraid of Lizzie's reaction. He often times thought about planning a huge amount of missions outside the country and sending a break up text to her and calling it that but Nigel was a whole lot more scared of something else.

Nigel is _terrified_ of being single.

If the one thing Nigel has noticed and agreed on throughout all ages is that everyone needs someone to love and a group of friends to love. His own Father follows the rule with his mother and his fishing buddies. Teens even seem to follow the rule by have cliques, boyfriends and girlfriends they care deeply about.

So why didn't kids do it? Nigel, at first, thought it was some evil plot to get some made up child's disease but he questioned his Father about it and the conversation went deep. It was one of the lasting conversations he had with his father.

Monty sat Nigel up on his leg and went on and on about how he met his mother, how he fell in love with his mother and how he couldn't operate as a person without her. He went on for hours and it was an astonishing tale of love and romance and boyish awkwardness. It was a beautiful tale.

The lesson Monty gave Nigel was simple. "A man is only half man without a woman by his side. We need them and they need us. That's why at weddings the saying goes, 'till death do us part' because only death can separate a loving couple."

Nigel knew his father and mother were extremely happy despite their age. His father was a proud man, never embarrassed of his wife and he carried her everywhere, movies, the mall, the beach…their bedroom – whatever happens in there – everywhere.

Just like Number five has the urges to grow up because she sees how much Cree enjoys her teenage years, Nigel's only reason to want to grow up is to be in love and live a happy life with that person _and_ his friends.

That's probably why his selection of girlfriend isn't the best. He thinks to himself that Lizzie is the best thing that could've ever happen to him and leaving her would mean no happy life when he grew up. Lizzie was an odd sort of insurance plan that Nigel didn't want but only thinks he needed.

Monty inspired curiosity into Nigel in the world of love and romance but Lizzie stripped that away and used it to guilt trip Nigel. If he wasn't ready to grow old with Lizzie and drop everything he held dear then he never could live this happy life when he grew up. It was both his friends and his moments in life now he should continue to savor or his future living a happy life with a girl he 'loves'. Nigel had his cake but Lizzie made sure he couldn't eat it too.

So there he sat, staring at Lizzie's picture on the device's screen. Every fiber of his being screaming for him to think of something, he just stood there, staring at her picture only shaken out of the gaze by Rachel's voice.

"Nigel?" She called. Everyone was looking at him with deeply worried eyes but he only looked at Rachel before he ran out the door. They called out to him but it was too late. He was long gone with no indication of where he was going.

"That's bloody wonderful," Fanny said throwing up her arms. "Now we have Lizzie Devine to worry about-"

Rachel abruptly cut Fanny off as she ran out the door after Nigel unfortunately quickly losing track of the boy. Fanny face palmed, more problems erupting with less and less solutions every second.

Through hallways, upstairs, door after door, Nigel found James' current office. He was inside with lots of other kids moving around, writing on a whiteboard in the background and laying out documents on cheap plastic tables.

James himself noticed Nigel's abrupt entrance and stepped over to meet him with his classical smile. He slung his arm over Nigel's neck and pulled him way too close. Nigel could smell the cologne he wreaked of.

"There is the man of the hour, Nigel Uno. How is the weather m'boy?"

"We're on the moon, don't get smart with-"

"Now Nigel, let's take this into my office shall we?"

James kept his arms around Nigel's neck almost dragging him into his office. It was dimly lit with a simple desk and chair in the center of the office. After he shut the door Nigel went ballistic. He grabbed James by the collar, shoved him against the wall and growled in his face.

"What did you do with Lizzie?! I swear, _I'll rip your throat out! Tell me what you did with her!"_

At this point, James couldn't catch a breath to get a sentence out. Nigel didn't think he wanted an answer either. His hands moved from James' collar to his throat, tightening his grip letting nothing but his rage whisper seductive thoughts into his mind.

Nigel made no indication he was about to loosen his grip around James' throat. Now, James wasn't even able to breath. Nigel let his shades slip down, just a tad, allowing James to see his eyes, filled with rage and fire. Nigel didn't allow his senses to take control. He didn't care if someone caught him doing this which would get him decommissioned. His future was being manipulated by this boy after all.

James started to struggle and he was able to push Nigel back only to get a single breath before Nigel tightened his grip a bit more. Nigel threw James onto the table, papers and pens fell around James and some jammed in uncomfortable places and Nigel continued to strangle him.

Soon, a knock on the door and two people walked in, Anna Worthington and Lizzie herself. They weren't incredibly surprised to see Nigel bringing the candidate closer to death but they weren't exactly pleased.

"I see you two are talking." Lizzie commented passive-aggressively. Nigel looked at her; she seemed completely fine and normal. At the sight, Nigel threw James to the ground adjusting his shades to hide his eyes.

"Yes," James coughed again, struggling to get up from the floor but eventually doing so. He stood up, dusted himself off and pretended that didn't just happen, albeit very passive-aggressively. "Me and Nigel were just playing catch up."

Lizzie quickly hugged Nigel from behind wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a quick peck behind his ears. "Nigel likes to play…rough."

"I see." Anna said trying to make her presence known. Anna was a bit more annoyed at what she just witnessed. She helped dust James off and place a hand on his shoulder. "Well maybe Mr. Uno should learn to play a little nicer to the soon to be president of the KND."

Nigel growled like an angry dog but Lizzie placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. "Ah don't worry. May I speak to Nigel alone please?"

James and Anna didn't speak. They were too busy glaring at Nigel but they soon stepped out and slammed the door behind them. Nigel barely got a breath out before Lizzie smashed her lips against his.

It wasn't much of a kiss more her lips assaulting his. It went on for a small while but she separated from her, apparently, childish boyfriend and sat on the desk. "So, how is my-"

"What are you doing running with James? How could you even make such a big decision without _my thoughts on the matter?_ "

"Well, I am doing it for you sweety."

"What?"

"You think I'd be running for no reason? When I heard the announcement I was going to run for President! But, not much people like me around here so VP will work. Besides, looks good in my portfolio. Did you know-"

"You're doing this to add to your portfolio?!"

"What? No! Well, _it is_ a perk but I'm doing this to take control of this stupid organization of yours so the KND could hurry up end this stupid war. See? Win, win! The war ends, you don't have to get decommissioned so you get to keep your friends and most importantly, me!"

"What? The war won't end if we make peace with the teens! There's still Father to deal with!"

"We're making peace with the adults and the-"

"No, _no_. How could you even- what is _wrong with you?!_ Have you seen the delightful children? You want all kids to become them? You want to see what Father's definition of _obedience_ is?!"

Lizzie crossed her legs and crooked her head to the side. Her eyes half closed with a 'this is unbelievable' smile on her face. She was listening to his statements…but ultimately Nigel was speaking to a brick wall that knew better than him.

"Nigel…what Father wants…"

"Is the enslavement of children for his bidding!"

" _It is not my concern what Father…wants._ My main priority…is getting what you want and what I want because _I_ am a good girlfriend. _I_ am actually trying to solve the important situation as _you_ sit around, go on missions and try to run away from this problem Nigel Uno."

"You're destroying everything _I stand for._ "

"What? You're fighting for the kids of the world? That sounds sweet honey but when you turn 13 at best everyone forgets about you and at worst you're their _enemy_ all of a sudden. You've devoted your childhood to kids who won't care about you when you get older. You know who will care about you when you're older? _You're girlfriend standing in front of you._ "

" _My friends-"_

 _"_ _Your friends are no different!_ Maybe they'll stick around for a while, sure. But even at the most optimistic level your friends will be a faint _memory_ to you, and to them, at best."

Nigel was visibly shaken.

"How could you…how…just… _just shut up!_ How could you even say that? How could you even… _make that assumption?_ I thought you cared Lizzie…I thought you _cared_. You know…one day, maybe when I'm inside that decommissioning chamber…I'll look back at every single thing I've done as an operative. I'll look back…and I'll see all the smiling kids I've helped, all the evil that was thwarted and all my friends right by my side. And you know what?"

Nigel got real close to Lizzie, right up in her face he spat it out.

"I hope they wipe every single memory of us from my mind…every…single… _speck."_

Nigel let the comment linger in the air before he turned around, walked out and slammed the door so hard everyone in the room outside of James' office stopped what they were doing to watch Nigel leave.

But right before Nigel could leave Lizzie walked out of the office as well and called out for Nigel in a creepily sweet, tone of voice.

"Nigel…?" She called out. Nigel stopped walking and turned around. You could see the anger plastered over his face but a small, tiny…minuscule chunk of him was crying his eyes out inside just screaming, hoping that Lizzie would take him back because after Nigel walked through those doors that was his life plan spent.

"I just…want to say one thing." His eyes locked with hers. Her expression was soft, even remorseful for a moment. Her hands tied behind her back, her expression quickly changed…sullen…plain…heartless…

"Grow the _fuck up_ Nigel Uno."

Did you hear that?

That…sound? It was faint…yes. You probably didn't hear it. No one hears someone else's heart breaking.

It is quieter than a pin needle falling on a carpet. It's about as quiet as a feather falling through the air…and no one can hear it accept for Nigel.

He could hear it…he could _feel_ _it_. Every single shatter, every single crack, every single fragment of his heart slowly falling away and gathering into a pile of worthless dust at the bottom of his stomach…dust…that was all that she left him.

His legs were weak, his hands shook and he, himself, was unresponsive. He stared her in the eyes and she stared back at him knowing his heart was blowing away in some breeze. His gaze was indescribable, lost. Nigel didn't know what to do.

It wasn't Nigel who walked out the doors. It couldn't be…everything was a blur. He couldn't be walking right now…he didn't feel in control. Yet, he looked down, his feet on a march to somewhere. Left foot forward then right foot forward…and the next and the next he walked forward.

 _Forward_ …but with no direction.

Many stopped and stared. Nigel didn't care. He wasn't fully aware of the world around him anyway. He didn't know if they were laughing or throwing pity parties in his name. He simply kept walking and simply knew he was being watched every step he went.

He pinned himself to a wall, his chest physically hurting. Maybe his body had finally realized dust was taking the place of his heart? He held it, clenched it hard to tell his body to stop…to stop the pain.

Nigel looked up. He looked around him. There was no one around. Not another living soul in this long corridor. At the end of it he saw a door…an airlock.

His legs resumed control and dragged him to the airlock. Nigel typed in the code to get into the airlock and it sprung open. Nigel…foolishly dragged himself inside. He stood up, or maybe it was Nigel's body that stood up. Nigel's will was some puddle somewhere, discarded…forgotten.

The inside of the airlock wasn't much to talk about. It had a keypad and some emergency spacesuits and helmets ready for anyone to use. Nigel…only stared at the keypad.

The code to open the door from inside was simple. It was just 123, everyone knew the code. So, Nigel typed it in. The keypad immediately connected to Nigel's wrist watch asking him a blatant, robotic question.

 _"_ _Precede airlock opening?"_ It asked on Nigel's wrist watch.

Nigel fell to his knees and looked out the vacuum proof window on the door. He could see the dark, starry, expanse of space. How beautiful…how deadly…space was…Nigel looked back to the message displayed on his wrist. He just looked at it…gazing at the two choices…Yes or No…he wondered to himself, why not?

He had friends that…cared about him but…maybe Lizzie was right. Maybe he'll just be a memory for all of them soon enough. Maybe if he presses that button…maybe he could just get it all over with. Maybe he should just stop fighting the inevitable.

Just…get it over with.

Maybe they'd miss him…maybe they'd be angry that Nigel left them to fight this battle alone, to fight the adults alone, to fight growing up…alone. But Nigel…Nigel was the lonely one right now. It didn't matter. He was going to be a memory. He wouldn't matter in a few years.

Just…get it over with.

His parents would be devastated…his mom would cry her eyes out…his dad would stare at his pictures, kiss them and…cry over them. His room would always be empty but…Nigel is empty. There's a gap within himself where his heart use to be…its empty…nothing's there…but it still hurts nonetheless.

Just…get it over with.

He was fighting a war he was always… _inevitably_ …going to lose. Victories in the field; they were pointless…they didn't _matter_. And now…he's _hurting_ where there _is nothing left to destroy._ But, Nigel could win this last battle. He could stay a kid forever. He just needed to die a kid. All Nigel said was-

"Maybe…I should just…get it over with…"

Rachel smashed through the door into James' candidacy room and saw James, Anna and Lizzie speaking amongst themselves. Rachel was out of breath but not enough to scream.

 _"_ _Where is Number one!?"_

At first, no one responded. Rachel looked crazy panting from running around the moon base and questioning if anyone had seen Number one.

"He left." Lizzie explained. Her cold breath was enough to explain to Rachel what had happened.

Rachel walked right up to Lizzie. She pushed both Anna and James out of the way and got right up into Lizzie's face. Lizzie didn't flinch, she didn't move, she was a rock.

 _"_ _What…did you do?"_ Rachel hissed.

Lizzie smirked and shook her head. Her attitude towards the situation was as caring as a black hole. Whatever thought of Nigel she had, it was discarded, thrown away. Nigel was in her past and she had to kick him off of her to continue to become who she wanted to be…to continue to _grow._

"We all gotta grow up some day Rachel…" Lizzie said.

Rachel wanted to strangle the life out of Lizzie. In her mind she was already doing it. You could see her fists balling as she imagined her hands around Lizzie's throat.

"You know…when my parents were getting divorced…my sister had a few things to say to my mom. I was a lot smaller…I didn't know what they meant…but you fill in one of those descriptions very well."

"And what's that?" Lizzie asked with a twisted grin.

"You're a selfish…little… _bitch."_ Rachel spat. The word was all over Lizzie's face that she felt like she needed to wipe it off.

Rachel turned around and slammed the door so hard the window on the door shattered causing everyone inside the room to cringe, accept for Lizzie.

Rachel ran everywhere questioning anyone if they've seen Number one. She shouted in her wrist watch for the security teams to fan out and search for Nigel. She pleaded with security teams over her wrist watch to search through the footage to find out where Number one was but there was nothing on the cameras.

Soon, Rachel got something. She ran into an operative that said Nigel was heading in the direction of Area E of the base. The moon base was huge so Rachel didn't know the place off the top of her head but she obviously knew Area E was close by but no one really went there.

She found her way to the hall leading to Area E and started questioning people frantically and people began confirming they saw Number one but wasn't sure where he was going.

Rachel continued her marathon and shouted in the wrist watch. "Area E! What is in Area E?!"

"Area E? Um…" One of the securities looked up the schematic of the moon base. "No one goes there! It was supposed to be another landing pad but construction ceased when we found a better location…there's only a long corridor going through E to Area F and an airlock door."

 _"_ _Airlock!?"_ Rachel screamed and sprinted faster than she ever could. Her legs were tired, her lungs needed a break but she didn't care. She ran, jumped over tables and pushed people out of the way.

 _"_ _No, no, please God no! No, no, no, NIGEL!"_

She got to the corridor and kept running. Every step felt like the corridor was getting longer. She started screaming his name at the top of her lungs, desperate for an answer, desperate for him to answer her pleas.

She saw the airlock, she could see it- _she could see him on the other side._ Crouched down, on his knees staring at the options on his watch and she shrieked his name in protest. Tears ran down her eyes as thoughts in her head kept saying she wouldn't make it. His fingers were so close and she wasn't running fast enough.

She slammed her body onto the door and beat the door with her fist. She hollering his name, smacking the door, _let her in, let her in!_

Her flood of emotions stopped her reasoning, she almost teleported to the keypad fumbling with the codes screaming every time she got it wrong.

 _"_ _Wrong code."_

"Let me _in!"_

Fighting her trembling hands and unstable emotions she finally got the simple code correct and slid on her knees to hug Nigel. Her crying turned into whaling as the boy just slumped down into her arms.

She held him so close, so tight and promised she'd never let go. She clawed at Nigel's arm, ripped the watch off his wrist and threw it to the ground smashing it multiple times with her balled fist then resumed her smothering of Nigel.

She rubbed her cheeks on the top of his head as Nigel just laid there in her arms still not responding.

Rachel looked up, all her prayers as she ran here were answered and she wanted to cry a well. She spoke in his ear. "I'm here! _I'm here!_ Not Lizzie! Forget her! You don't need her, you never did! Just for the love of God _don't leave me Nigel!"_

Number five, two, 42, 99.66 and Ace with a whole slew of guard followed behind them. Number five stopped them all at the door as she looked in horror putting the pieces together of what Nigel was about to do. With Rachel balling tears and Nigel looking lifeless…some had to question.

Number two spoke in a hushed tone. "What else…what else will this war take from us?"

Number five shook her head. "It will take until it has nothing left to take Hoagie…for a great man once said…

Only the dead have seen the end…of war…"

 **Okay you can stop crying now.**

 **You guys would not believe the extent I went to write this chapter. I seriously went all out to get myself emotional. For the Lizzie scene between Number one and Lizzie I played only rage inducing games for hours and when I was fully pissed off enough I dumped it all into that scene.**

 **Nigel's basic break down was a little harder to do but with some really crappy, unfortunate…why am I calling this luck?!**

 **Basically for Nigel's breakdown scene, I sat down and recollected every single traumatizing moment I went through as a person and I'm talking** ** _everything_** **. I dug up that ex-girlfriend meta files boys.**

 **And seriously I was just notified that someone in my school had passed away. It was Mrs. Reckley who was such an awesome person in my school, she worked in the highschool office and she was one of the few people who was there since I came in grade 7 and she seriously watch me grow up and if that didn't turn on full depression mode for me then I could finally confirm I have no soul. Mrs. Reckley's passing was seriously depressing for me, if you are wondering it was cancer and I felt terrible and I just put down writing this chapter for a while to go do some fun stuff to cheer me up because bringing up all that depressing stuff and on top of that hearing that bad news was heart breaking so I just had to take a few moments to think about her so…that's basically why you guys are getting this chapter today rather than yesterday…if you were curious…writing is pain okay shut u-**

 **Anyway guys, I'm gonna go…to bed? It's like…1am right now…probably…probably…probably should do- naw a few more video games wouldn't hurt.**

 **Rest in Peace Mrs. Reckley**

 **You will always be loved and now you will always be missed.**


	10. Hollow

**Hello one and all to yet another chapter. We have…a lot to cover in this chapter I must admit so let's get this started shall we?**

 **Oh yes, I almost forgot. Yes, yes a thousand times yes I am late let me explain. I basically post maybe every two to three days but two things happened. Firstly, this chapter was freaking hard to write.**

 **I mean the first draft I had for this chapter was 'okayish' and I could settle for okay because how do you make a political race interesting in a book? And then I looked at it all, proofread and realized it was 10,000 words. That couldn't happen so I scrapped it. I basically rewrote chapter 10, no joke, about 15 times and even now I'm not extremely happy with this chapter so bear with me.**

 **Also, I've been toying with more ideas for other fanfics. I may bring back Grojband. May is the most powerful word but yes I am very much considering revamping the entire original Love with a Price story line because I took some time to reread it with this writer's block I got and man the euphoria hit me hard. So obviously, I may bring back a romance series for Grojband. Other ideas include a romance based fanfic on the Star Wars Rebels series because…I absolutely hate the show and think I could write better screen writing in my sleep. Another one maybe an Adventure Time fanfic that's sort of Game of Thrones based if you know what the series is.**

 **But yes, this all consideration but if this is something you guys want to see then let me know in the review down below. Let's say if I get a new follower, a favorite and three reviews this month I'll release…trailers? I don't know I'll figure it out. Anyway, let's get this chapter out of the way.**

Chapter 10 – Hollow

 _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_

"How…are you feeling Number one?" Number 42 asked. The sound of the metronome on its autonomist march prevalent in the background was ongoing, never stopping. _Tick…Tock…_

"Purposeless…" Nigel whispered.

"Why do you have no purpose Number one?"

"Because…it's…" _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_ "We're…all gonna get older…we're all going to be adults…we're all going to die…"

"Did Lizzie tell you that?"

"No! No, no, she…" _Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…_ "She…she didn't."

The sound, the beat of the metronome, was it…getting louder?

"Why are you worrying about dying? You are young…you have survived the war so far. Why do you worry now?"

"I-I…" _Tick…_ "I don't…I don't…" Tock… "I just…I just need to-" Tick…

"Number one?"

"I-I…why- I don't-"

 ** _TOCK_**

Nigel screamed, jumped out of the therapy chair and kicked the metronome off the table. He stomped on it multiple times, picked it up, tore it apart with his bare hands and threw it back down to the ground. He was panting, not from the physicality but from his mental torture of that metronome.

He quickly snapped his neck to look back at Number 42 who probably thought Number one was insane at this point but 42 had the same smile on, jotting notes on his little note pad.

"I'm…I'm sorry about the metronome."

42 shrugged. "I have a drawer filled with them."

"To torture yourself?"

"Not quite." Number 42 got up and walked out of his office. In the hallway he met with Number 362, Number two and Number five. Number 42 removed his glasses and tucked them away in his pocket observing his notes in front of them.

"Nigel…is broken." Number 42 said in a long sigh.

"Number one doesn't _break._ He's a war veteran. He's lost battles and won countless more! Number one-"

"He couldn't withstand the ticking of a metronome for more than a few seconds Rachel. This is not Number one, this is what's left of Nigel. Number one can't be broken, however, Nigel can. Lizzie didn't break the soldier, she broke the person within."

"What do we do?" Rachel spoke softly. Hands crossed and a determined look on her face, she wanted Number one back and was ready to hand a blank check to 42 to bring him back.

"I…do not know."

"What?! You have to- You're a therapist! It's your job to know how to fix him! You fixed Number two, what's the difference?!"

"I'm sorry Number 362 but Nigel's case is specific to him. It is hard to remove childhood ideals. Before the metronome test, I quizzed Number one on any childhood trauma he could've been exposed too. I came up with nothing." Number 42 continued to flip through his notes.

"However, Number one spoke of a conversation he had with his father. Number one is suffering from a sever cause of monophobia. The reason why Number one reacted the way he did was because he's afraid he'd be alone after he was decommissioned. That if Lizzie left him, he'd have nothing when the KND finally got rid of their most powerful asset. He describes himself as 'purposeless'. It's not that he doesn't have a life. He feels he won't have a life after the KND. That's why I don't have a definite answer at the moment. How does one give purpose to a purposeless individual? I need more time."

Rachel he'll her head, her back to the wall she slid down and cuffed her face with her knees in the fetal position.

"Rachel, there's still the election. We need to focus." Number five reminded.

"I can't leave him like this! He needs m- us!"

"You heard 42. Nigel thinks he has nothing left other than the KND. If that's how Nigel reacted to losing Lizzie imagine if he loses the KND now. We need to win this election to give Nigel more time." Number five debated.

"Number five is right," Number two coined in. "I'll stay and watch over Number one. You two and everyone else focus on winning this race. Call me if you need me."

Rachel sighed but she nodded in reply. Her facial expression turned from sadness to complete determination. She jumped up and patted Abby on the shoulder to follow her leaving Number two and 42 alone with Nigel.

Number three hasn't left the room with Number four since we last saw them. She refuses to leave Number four's arms. Why would she? She feels safe and protected, as if the world is a whole more simple within his arms.

She awoke within his grasp. Number four was already wide awake swiping away on a device of some sort.

"What…you looking at?" Kuki asked with curiosity laced in her voice. She nuzzled her face in his chest and hummed silently, arms wrapped around his body. This was the best sleep she has ever had.

"We're missing a lot Kuki. I mean geez. We can't leave for a minute before the world starts falling part huh? I mean, 362 and 86 was almost assassinated. Hoagie got elected head of the Air forces," Wally chuckled a bit. "Proud of the bugger."

"He deserves it." Kuki hummed keeping her eyes closed. She was trying to pretend the world outside of this room did not exist.

"Whoa," Wally expressed as he read the title of the article. "Lizzie curses at Nigel Uno and Rachel curses back, what does this mean for the presidential race?" Wally sighed. "We should get back out there. I could walk this off."

"What? N-no! I mean. They've been doing fine without us so far. They don't need us right now and I mean, come on its politics! It'd bore you."

Wally sighed. He started petting Kuki's hair unknowingly. It soothed them both. Kuki loved his affection and Wally all of a sudden loved showing it. Kuki wanted to question why all of a sudden Wally was so affectionate. Before, Wally was terrible at this stuff.

Number five always made jokes in her head about Wally's feelings for Kuki and vice versa. How two people could like each other for such a long time and be oblivious of it was beyond Abby's understanding.

Number four wondered why his very old and prominent yet 'newly discovered' emotions for Number three was all of a sudden popping up. Better yet, why was he dealing with them so well?

Before, he'd simply push Number three away when he wanted her close by and now they're in the same bed together just lying there innocently exploring their new emotions like some 'lovey dovey' teenagers. But Wally just dropped the thought and presumed he hit his head in the right way on that mission.

Kuki made her way up to Wally's face. She placed her forehead on Wally's cheek and hummed to him.

"I don't want this to end Wally." She looked him in the eyes and he looked back and the gaze commenced, her soft eyes instantly capturing Wally's attention.

He held her cheek and smiled. He whispered back, "It doesn't have too."

They were so close yet the distance between them felt miles apart. Kuki started closing the distance and Wally followed close behind. Her eyes closed, she inched closer and closer. They both weren't sure how this alluring feeling took over, they weren't sure they cared.

Their noses rubbed together and a little closer their lips brushed together. Just a brush, skin touching skin, nothing more but then Kuki cocked her head and finally went in. They kissed and an explosion of emotions erupted.

It lasted five seconds and Kuki drew back almost seeming as if she panicked. Her face was hot and red with a sheepish smile on. She timidly chuckled.

"That was…that was nice."

Wally frowned. "You-You didn't like it?"

"What? No! Of course I-"

A knock on the door shook the two out of their love induced trance. Kuki almost screamed for whomever to leave but she annoyingly went to answer the door anyway. She almost shouted for the people to leave when she realized it was 362 and Number five at the last second.

"Kuki, we need you." Rachel claimed.

Kuki raised a brow and Wally sat up in the background while Abby saw their red cheeks and began connecting dots. She'd have to mentally prepare herself for the conversation between her and Kuki when this election was over.

"Need me? For what?"

"Kuki, I want you to be my VP."

"Excuse me?"

"Kuki, I need you. You're an expertise in public relations. You're a doll for the camera and you're not afraid to tell me when I'm doing something wrong. You're perfect and I need you."

"W-well Number four needs me too! I can't just leave him!"

Number five placed a hand on Kuki's shoulder. She revealed her eyes and the only emotion Kuki could see was pain.

"Kuki…have you read the news?" Kuki turned her head to Wally and Wally eyed them all scrolling through the news article he lightly scanned through before and rigorously searching for what they're referring too.

"Number one-"

"Attempted _what?!_ " Number four exclaimed cutting 362 off. Wally immediately threw off his blanket and popped out of the bed cringing but refusing to let pain hold him down. "Tell me who to beat up." He bluntly said.

"Yeah," Kuki agreed. "Who are we tearing apart?" She finished between gritted teeth.

 _Three Weeks Later_

Number two was breathing hard as he ran on the treadmill. With nothing on but an A-shirt, joggers and a towel sling over the back of his neck Number two continued his new hobby of working out with Ace and took the opportunity to invite Number one.

While Ace and Number two were on the treadmills Number one watched them while lifting some small weight. He easily could've lifted it but he wanted to pretend he was doing something at least.

Some passersby quickly scuttled pass Number one shooting him worried glances which only annoyed him. Screw depression and purposelessness, Number one hated sympathy, it made him feel weak when he really wasn't.

In front of them were a few flat screen TVs displaying various programs but soon all cartoons and kid dramas stopped to broadcast the news of the first presidential debate.

"Why a debate so early?" Ace questioned.

"Well, the deal for peace can't wait for a new change in leadership so we have to do this quickly. We're really only having one big debate to call it all. I guess that's why 362 was so worried. A lot of kids may just start going eenie-meenie-miney-mo."

 _"_ _Boys and girls, may we please put our hands together for our two runners for PKND! Here we have our first runners James Nixon McGarfield and his Vice Presidential candidate Lizzie Devine!"_

Ace gave two middle fingers as he watched them walk out onto the stage and to their respective podiums. Number two slapped his hands away as they were blocking the TV screen a bit but mostly due to Number one.

"Ah come on, our boy's tougher than that, eh hermano?" Ace asked Number one but he half-heartedly nodded back. Number one did watch though, a part of him knew that if James won, Lizzie won. And if she won then no one was stopping him from using that airlock.

 _"_ _And here are our challengers! Number 362 as our previous supreme leader, Rachel McKenzie and running as her VP Number three of the prominent sector V, Kuki Sanban!"_

The crowd cheered for both parties which was a worrying sign already. The speaker for that night was a white boy with very shiny white hair wearing a suit, glasses and a tie looking very professional indeed.

The stage was round and black surrounded by a whole slew of kids and KND operatives surrounded it. The speaker sat in the center of the stage with a swivel chair as the two parties stood behind podiums.

"Will the two opposing parties shake hands as a sign of goodwill?" The speaker asked but, while Lizzie's and James' 'sign of goodwill' was shown they had snarky looks on their faces so both Kuki and Rachel pretended as if the two didn't even give the gesture. Many in the crowd booed but many others applauded.

Number two gave Nigel a slight nudge as he stepped off the treadmill ready to lift some weights. He sat next to Number one and patted him on the back.

"You know everything's going to be alright…right?" Number two explained and asked at the same time but Nigel just half nodded again still pretending he was a strong wall when he has crumbled long ago.

"Come on Number one, Lizzie's not the only bird in the air." Ace claimed as he picked up two medium sized weights and started lifting.

"Yeah, there are plenty of girls to chase after. Look at Rachel! She seems pretty into you." Number two grabbed a weight and started lifting not noticing a shocked look on Number one's face.

"Rachel? No, she's my superior she can't-"

"You American's are as blind and deaf as bats with love you know? Where I'm from, if a girl has mild feelings for you, mild as water, you just know and yet we got Number one and four here can't sense a thing man. One of these days, I'm going to drag all of you to Mexico to become men in a boy's body."

The thought turned Nigel's perspective of reality on its head. Love? From Rachel? Was it truly possible?

"She can't possibly…"

"Listen to me mi amigo, Rachel's been more worried about you then you are worried about you. She ran a marathon around this base trying to find you."

"S-she was simply doing her duty as the supreme leader at the time. I'm an asset that was-"

"What do you mean asset? You're talking like you're some file inside one of Lizzie's folders." Number two stated pushing Nigel out of that thought. "Dude, Lizzie's not your girlfriend any more. She isn't anything to you any more, especially with what she did? Now that's she's gone, find someone else! You could've done better than Lizzie by staying single if you ask me."

"But…Lizzie said-"

"Who are you going to listen to Number one? Your best friend? Or Lizzie who could go jump out an airlock herself? She treated you like some tool you use and cast aside when you're done."

Nigel held his head, the revelations gushing in.

Ace held his knee and looked him in the eyes. "Look, you don't need a girl to keep yourself alive. You're not dying and Lizzie wasn't the thing keeping you alive. She was dragging you down and trying to kill you. You want yourself a real girl? Start talking to your soon to be president." Ace pointed to the TV screen as the camera conveniently zoomed in onto Rachel.

Nigel had to admit he was staring. For the first time since Lizzie's break up with Number one he'd felt hallow, purposeless. Now, Nigel felt like fighting a war.

Without warning Nigel ran out the gym door way too fast for Hoagie or Ace to hold him back. They quickly put the weights away and sprinted after Number one.

"Alright then," the speaker said adjusting his glasses. "The first part of the debate will be either party stating why they are better than the other. Let's start with James' party first."

"Thank you Mr. Speaker. Now first off I'd like to remind everyone of this war. This is why we're all here, from the common kid who just wants to play in the sand pits and swing on the swing sets, the KND operatives themselves and the 1% of kids with that huge pack of crayons that we just can't find in the supermarket. It affects all of us and none of it is good. My first plan when I am elected is to immediately start negotiations with both teens and adults."

Many operatives booed but a few of the ordinary kids cheered.

"Now, let's be honest with ourselves! Wouldn't it be great if we got along with the adults? Now, believe you me as your president I will fight day in and day out for the rights of every single kid until I am one no more! Now the speaker asked me to say why I'm a better candidate than Rachel over there and I'll say it real simple! This war must be put to an end so we can start being the diplomatic kids we are. This war must end so we can make _the KND great again!"_

Many more kids cheered for James, some even gave standing ovations for the quick and somewhat charming speech. After the speaker silenced the crowd of kids he motioned for Rachel to speak.

"My fellow operatives, my fellow kids on the right and left side of the playground, please hear me. My opponent is nothing but a thug in kid's clothing. Both Kuki and I are the only ones here with experiences in leading other than James who's only experience is running a grade and threatening kids' snow days."

The crowd booed Rachel for speaking the truth but a few more of the operatives who fought that day stood and clapped shouting for James to do not so pleasant things to himself.

"That is false, absolutely false Mr. Speaker. I was not in charge of that whatsoever."

"Mr. McGarfield, I'm going to need you to stay quiet it is-"

"This is a fabrication of a story nothing but fake news. Fake news everybody."

"Mr. McGarfield, please."

"See? He is now trying to deny it boys and girls! So he plans an attack on the KND and he cannot even own up to it. That attack was repulsed by no one else other than the KND's finest operatives!"

This really got a standing ovation. Almost all of the operatives stood up.

"Believe you me," Kuki spoke into the microphone. "I was a KND operative before I choose to be Rachel's VP. I can promise you that our goal is to end this war but right now the adults think they hold every single card to win this war. If we make peace with the adults and the teens we will enter an era of adults ruling over us kids with an iron fist! If James does win and does go ahead with this foolhardy plan, he will have no other choice to work for kids' rights until he is one no more and that's if…he even wants to fight!"

Kids from all degrees cheered and booed James throwing more and more insults his way.

"Where does James' allegiance lie? He was imprisoned because he fought against the KND! Lizzie Devine is a known adult sympathizer and disregard missions launched by the KND countless times! Do you want two untrustworthy candidates to fight for you at a table with nothing to lose on their part but so much to lose for the KND? Or do you want two hardened operatives who are ready to lose tooth and nail fighting for kids' and teens' rights on the battlefield until Father himself wants to come to the negotiating table?"

The crowd's uproar was deafening. Shouting for Rachel's cause couldn't be subsided by the speaker for a few minutes.

"Alright then," The speaker said clearing his throat. "A rebuttal Mr. McGarfield?"

"Yes Mr. Speaker but I'd like my VP to do the talking for me."

"Thank you James," Lizzie had a slick look on her face when she slithered to the microphone. Rachel threw every glare and obscene word she could simply through her eyes.

Lizzie looked back at her and smiled as if she's the bigger candidate when Rachel was thinking of every way to Sunday she could throw her out an airlock legally.

"Mr. Speaker, kids of all creeds. I have only a few things to say about my opponent. She's not fit to lead. Now, she might seem relatable however, she's been losing this war. Look at the famous sector V6. Still besieged by Mr. Fizz…Should we throw more operatives into risk to fight off that siege and rescue those operatives?"

Some booed, some cheered.

"Diplomacy is the best and only way! I implore you my friends! A vote for James is a vote for peace!"

 _"_ _Wrong!"_

A shout rung out quieting the entire room, Number one stood at the entrance of the door for the crowd. Behind him was Number 86 and Number four and five along with Hoagie and Ace, they held in their hands small pistols of the mustard variety but didn't raise them.

"What is the meaning of this?" The speaker asked shocked.

"Mr. Speaker, I have evidence that James McGarfield cannot run for this race and neither can Lizzie Devine." Number one said, he clipped and on cue a few small explosions sounded in the room.

The explosions were flashbangs blinding everyone but hurting none. When everyone's sight was returned to them everyone was shocked to see Number 86's special decommissioning squad were holding James and Lizzie at gun point.

"These two stand accused of conspiring with adult and teen sedition forces!" Number 86 shouted.

"You can't prove anything! This is a fabrication to kick us out of the election!" James shouted not afraid that operatives were holding him at gun point.

Number one, five and 86 stepped down to the stage and Number 86 threw a file into the speaker's lap while Ace and Hoagie also held Lizzie and James at gun point. The speaker opened it, adjusted his glasses and read it aloud.

"My fellow KND operatives and kids, this is important, please listen as I read this document aloud. 'In a joint effort between…the organization known as the Teens Next Door a secretive unit of KND operatives that were not decommissioned and infiltrated the Teens' ranks have found that there is a group known as the _Splinters_ whose goal is to take over both the Teens' and KND's leadership. Two of the Splinters' members are Lizzie Devine and James' Nixon McGarfield.' This is very…troubling but how can we know this is true?"

Number five pulled out a holopad and threw it to the floor. On cue a huge holograph of Maurice turned up. Maurice, in the form of a blue hologram had his hands behind his back.

"My name is Maurice, Number 9 of Sector V. My fellow kids, I am far older than many of you but I believe in your mission and I have continued to fight for each and every one of you under the Teens Next Door. In my time in this organization I have destroyed the chicken pox outbreak, sabotaged many teen plots and have transferred many secret documents to the KND high command. My most recent work…has been uncovering the Splinter terrorist group."

Maurice looked down and saw Lizzie and James being held back. They had glares on their faces.

"Not only are James and Lizzie apart of Splinter, they have recruited innocent kids to assist them in their work. James has recruited a girl named Anna Worthington while Lizzie has been trying to recruit Number one through their relationship. However, through his undying loyalty for the KND, Number one resisted every step of the way."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it douchebag." Lizzie shouted to Maurice's hologram.

Maurice rolled his eyes.

"I implore you KND operatives and kids. Choose the right option. Choose Rachel for president of the KND. She hasn't abused her power before. She isn't going to start now. Rachel has my full endorsement as PKND. And, as always," Maurice puffed out his chest and saluted.

" _Kids Next Door rules!"_

The entire audience stood up and saluted to Maurice's disappearing hologram. All went quiet, with this information given to them, the crowd wanted James to go back to where he once came, a prison cell.

Lizzie tapped on her microphone. "This still on?"

"Any last words before I shove you into a decommissioning chamber Lizzie?" 86 said, she always wanted to decommission Lizzie.

"Obviously," Lizzie cleared her throat. "You know…I was a kid. I liked it at first…it got boring. I told myself I'd love being an adult…I'd love going to work, getting things done, being a good member of society. You know what? I'm going to do that. I just need to be a little more mature."

"Take her away." 86 commanded. The squad eased closer to her, one put his hand on her shoulder to detain her.

"And you know what?" Lizzie said in the microphone. "I'm starting right-"

Number two noticed two marble explosives between Lizzie's fingers she held behind her back. With no other warning, he grabbed Ace and another close by operative and dived down with them in his arms to save who he could. He shouted _"Get down!"_

"Now." Lizzie said casually as an explosion rocked right behind her. A black puff a smoke accompanied with small fires rocked the room and covered up Lizzie's disappearance. Unarmed operatives and kids ran out of the room knowing this wasn't their war to wage.

The decommissioning squad who weren't able to duck down was seen lying flat on the stage with not much expression on their faces. Burn marks on their armor and faces were seen but not Lizzie, only James who was running back stage.

"After him!" 86 shouted. She along with Number four ran after James while Kuki and 362 were still taking cover from the explosion. Lizzie, after what seems to be ages, finally fell down from her leap with impressive hang time.

She dropped down and scissor kicked two more decommissioning squad members and held another as her hostage. With only Number five and one ready for a fight they stood together watching Lizzie.

"Number one, this might not be the right time to say this but I've always looked forward to kicking Lizzie's butt." Number five said cracking her knuckles.

"Love to see you try sweety." Lizzie quickly kicked her hostage on top of Number one and five and tried to make her escape but Ace, still dazed from the sudden tackle and explosion, shot at her. He missed most of his shots down to his current condition but one hit her on her hand throwing the weapon out of her grasp.

Lizzie took no time to retrieve the weapon but continued her escape opposite of James' escape route running away where the crowd ran. After quickly getting the operative off them they pursued Lizzie out the door.

"Come back here so I can wipe the memory you little turd!" 86 shouted as they chased after James back stage.

James wasn't as they were but he really depended on his environment to slow them down. He threw down chairs and tables to make his escape possible and their pursuit difficult.

He ran back stage where Anna was and quickly grabbed her hand refusing to explain anything to her. Number four fired a few shots at them that missed but 86 quickly lowered his weapon.

"Don't shoot! Civilian!"

"What civilian?! He has Anna!"

"You heard Number 9! Anna is innocent! Doesn't matter if we don't like her, we need her for interrogation! Capture Anna! Do what you will with James!"

"You're the boss!"

Quickening their pace they were catching up with James as Anna was slowing him down even more. She was asking questions left and right wanting to know what was going on and James was giving her no response but panicked gasps for air as he ran.

James got out the back room and into a long hallway barring the door to make more time for them. Looking left and right he ran to the right towards a nearby hangar. It was his only escape at the time and precisely his plan.

"James?! What's happening!? Why are they chasing- Where are you taking me?!"

"Would you just shut up and run?!" James pulled her into another room. It was dark and on the small side but their pursuers hadn't noticed they were inside there yet.

"Tell me what's-"

"Shut it! Just shut up! You ask too much questions for your own good! We're leaving Anna."

 _"_ _Leaving?!_ You mean to tell me those things they said were true? Y-You work for Father?!"

"Anna you're asking more fricking questions I said-"

"No, _no_ , I'm not shutting it! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of _you!"_

"Lower. Your. _Voice."_

"No, this isn't fair to me James. You're not telling me anything, you make decisions without my input you-"

"I don't-"

"You brought Lizzie onto your team out of the clear blue. You told me you were _done with her._ You told me we had something special James! You told me-"

James simply shoved Anna out of the room and made a run for it. He ran so fast even his black hat was left behind along with Anna. She just sat there, crying her eyes out as Number 86 and Number four stopped to arrest her.

"He…he left me." She whispered as Number four took a knee next to her.

"You stay with her. I'm going to get this little troll." 86 ran off without much input from Number four on the matter. Number four had trouble doing this but it was his job and this was how he had to treat the situation. Number four called for backup as he started to arrest Anna.

"Anna Worthington, you have the right to remain silent-"

"Oh my God please no." Anna said as she continued to cry. Number four didn't make it any easier as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a-" Anna crying turned into a hollering cutting Number four's train of thought. He already had trouble remembering to recite the rights of kids.

"Court of law…You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before questioning."

Anna didn't say anything as a two operatives came and assisted with the arrest. Number four never enjoyed this aspect of his job but he knew he couldn't cherry pick anyone.

James darted towards the hangar bay. The two guards standing at the ready noticed his pursuer and immediately knew to start firing. They pulled out their gumball pistols but James was quicker on the draw with his bubblegum revolver hitting them directly in their eyes.

He sprinted inside with 86 hot on his tails. She had no time to check on the condition of the operatives so she ran past them and into the hangar as well.

James shoved and pushed past many of the operatives that got in his way and wasn't picky about the craft he jumped in. He didn't care, as long as it flew. He quickly jumped into a Skyclaw and booted up the engines.

Out of harm's way of 86 just grabbing him she pulled out her mustard pistol and shot the craft anyway, spouting orders for the kids in charge of the hangar to close the doors.

The doors eased doors but it was too late, the Skyclaw flew out and the closed doors only made it harder for any other Skyclaws to get out and chase after James. 86 immediately ordered for craft to pursue the now air born James.

Lizzie was heading for Area E, pushing and shoving kids out of her way and karate kicking anyone trying to stop her. Number five and one were hot on her tail not bothering to check on anyone Lizzie had the convenience to place a flying jump kick across their cheeks.

"How did you not know this was your girlfriend?!" Number five shouted as they continued their chase.

"What do you mean?!" Number one shouted firing a few rounds of mustard at Lizzie. She quickly dodged the mustard shots with a few twirls and continued running much faster than they could have ever anticipated.

"I don't know, what you make of that?!"

"What?! She did ballet! I don't know how she turned super ninja in a few seconds!"

Lizzie kept her pace and jumped up with a few fancy moves and ran on the wall. As she did, she twirled and threw a marble explosive at their feet. Abby and Nigel covered their faces from the heat, turned their heads to avoid any fragments and saw Lizzie standing in wait.

"Can't kill us that easily!" Number five shouted.

"Oh really? It only took a conversation with Nigel." Abby growled and sprinted forward with Lizzie waiting in defensive stance.

She jumped and faked a kick throwing a punch to Lizzie's gut instead. Lizzie grabbed her fist at the last second and head butted Abby. She stumbled back holding her forehead and threw another few punches landing only one.

Lizzie took a step back after Number five landed a punch across her right cheek and got back in her defensive stance. She fought a grin on her face which only made her look more deranged than she did already.

"Come on, you could do better than that."

Number five spun and pulled out another mustard pistol firing them both simultaneously. Lizzie dodged each one and grabbed Abby's arm and redirected it to her stomach trying to pull the trigger for her but Number one jumped in and kicked her right in the face.

She stumbled back and threw a marble. Number one jumped up to dodge it but behind him, a staggered Number five wasn't able to move out of the way fast enough.

She did block most of the force with her crossed arms and shear will power but the explosion threw her back leaving a few burn marks and an unconscious Abby.

Number one pulled out his pistol and tried to fire a shot but Lizzie quickly grabbed his arm and kneed him in his stomach and his groin. Number one fell to the ground in the fetal position to hold his aching parts but Lizzie didn't let him doing a kick and a back flip that landed Number one on his back.

"I'm not even an operative," Lizzie got cocky and checked her nails. "I thought you were good at your job baby."

Before Lizzie could realize he was on his feet he was already in her face. He punched her in her stomach and twice in the face. She stepped back in the shock and confusion and clenched her stomach instantly getting jumped kicked in the face.

She slid back, in full defensive posture and checked her nose. A trickle of blood running down to her lip made her chuckle.

"Now…now that's the _Nigie_ I know."

Number one sprinted forward in a flash. Lizzie couldn't block any attacks he threw at her punching and kicking and throwing her back onto the defensive. With one last huge kick he threw her a considerable distance down the hall.

She posed in her defensive stance only noticing her wrist watch beeping a green light but she disregarded it and continued her madden gaze at Nigel.

"Now- _now that was impressive_. My turn." Lizzie pulled out a single marble between her fingers and held it like it was her trump card. Nigel raised a brow.

"You can't beat me with one marble."

"Who said anything about one?"

Lizzie threw the marble with an expertise only matched by Number five. She threw it to the wall and it ricocheted to the other parallel wall until it somehow redirected to Nigel's feet.

He dodged the explosive and quickly made his way forward with Lizzie throwing more marbles for Nigel to dodge. He flipped and twirled and parried them all until he made his last move lunging forward.

Lizzie made her last move as well. With her hand filled with marbles, she threw three towards Nigel.

One marble went to the right wall, the next to the left and the last went and hit the ceiling and came back down all converging on Number one. He saw them all and knew he couldn't dodge them all.

He was already moving forward, not much he could do there. If he dodged them all and kept moving forward Lizzie would have a clear shot at him and he didn't know if she had any more marbles to throw.

So, with no other choice, Number one caught all but one of the marbles leaving him posing with the left and right marble in hand but the one coming from the ceiling landing right at his feet throwing him back a tad.

However, not beaten, Number one threw the marbles right back and lunged forward again. Just like a game of dodge ball, Lizzie dodged one marble and caught the other throwing it to her feet. It threw Nigel back as he was so close to tackling her and it threw her back as well.

The last marble however, destroyed the airlock behind Lizzie.

As the structural integrity was ripped away from the airlock doors and space was tearing it away, Lizzie cackled.

"Bye sweety." She said, as if rubbing salt in the wounds Number one had finally mended.

The space doors were ripped away and the vacuum sucked them both towards the grave of space. Lizzie fully accepted it as Number one struggled to latch onto something.

Out in space, Lizzie drifted for a few seconds until James flew by and picked her up. She quickly drifted into the open hatch of the Skyclaw and the hatch closed behind her. They blasted and away and made their escape.

Number one was almost still trying to tackle her before Number five grabbed him from drifting off into space. She threw him to the other side of the destroyed hallway so he could latch onto something as well and she pressed a button on a nearby control panel turning on a shield of energy that stopped the vacuum from pulling them in.

Number five breathed a much needed breath as she peered over to Number one who was visibly still very angry. He basically shouted in his wrist watch "Number two, _get in the air and shoot them down_."

Number two and Ace were already in separate Skyclaws and, along with their squad of planes flew out to pursue James and Lizzie.

"Father, we're making our escape. We're compromised." Lizzie said in her wrist watch but Father had already known.

"You children really don't know me…I have eyes everywhere. Just make a break for Earth. You'll have support."

"Yes Father." They said in unison and James went full throttle towards Earth.

"Listen to me! I don't care if you guys have morals! Those are two kids that have knowledge of the KND's secrets! You have a blank check from Number 362 herself boys. _Shoot to kill!"_

James' Skyclaw quickly flew past many of the KND capital ships batteries. Their fire was inaccurate but it forced James to maneuver which slowed him down.

Twisting and twirling to avoid the laser fire, Number two and Ace along with their squadron were in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Number two's worst fears came to fruition.

"The adult fighters! Break! Break formation! _I said break!"_ Ace screamed into his comlink. Their squadron turned tail and ran as the fighters flew at break neck speeds towards them. That allowed Lizzie and James to make their escape.

Number two and Ace were not about to let the fighters get their way however. They flew towards two of the fighters and the fighters flew towards them. Ace and Hoagie were ready to fire but Number 362 popped up on their screens.

"Break off your attack! Get back to the capital ships formation and don't get ambitious!"

"But-"

"I am _not losing my best pilots!"_ Rachel shouted at the thought of back talk from Number two. Ace knocked his control panel with his fist and waved off his attack followed by Number two. They blasted their engines towards the safety of the capital ships of the KND where the rest of their squadron was commanded to stay.

The adult fighters win yet again. The election is over with Rachel and Kuki obviously the victors of the race and the KND pulled out a very hollow victory. And, maybe with Anna, they can get some more answers as well.

But, with the threat of the adult fighters still very much looming, is this really a win?

 **I don't know…don't ask me.**

 **Anyway guys please let me know down below how you feel about the other fanfic ideas. Should I try it out? Let me know down below. Also, if any of you are wondering. God no I did not write the Grojband: Love with a Price and The Price can't be Paid recently. I have debated taking them down but no. They are a stern reminder of what happens when you don't proofread. Have a good one everybody.**


	11. Just the Beginning

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter everybody. How you doing? Good? That means you're good to write a review. Tap that follow and favorite button man it only takes a few seconds. Go on do it. Why you still here? Why you still reading this? GO AND FOLLOW M-**

 **Anyway, let's jump right in.**

Chapter 11 – Just the beginning

"So…how do you feel about your confrontation with Lizzie? Does it offer some form of closure to your situation?" Number 42 asked in his usual position. He bit his pen as he observed Nigel.

In the corner of the room, her eyes hidden behind her red hat, Abby stood there ever watchful. Her arms were crossed observing Nigel as well. She didn't speak, just watched. Although Abby's workload has probably increased tenfold due to her position as head of all spies she couldn't care less. If she wasn't able to stand and watch Nigel it was Hoagie or Wally, Kuki and Rachel less so however.

After the election Rachel was declared PKND and Kuki was declared VPKND. Rachel's previous office was abandoned and a much larger, better office was put in its place.

It was resized to accommodate Kuki. They had white boards, tables they extruded out of the floor and as much 2x4 technology they could stuff into the walls of the room.

Kuki, so far, loves her job. The only downside of it was she won't see combat any more. It's less of a downside more of a realization to a bigger epiphany, she wouldn't see combat _with Wally_ any more.

She couldn't be there to watch his back or mend his wounds. This worried Kuki and often times she would sit to her desk and her thoughts would run off about Wally.

Kuki couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was so weird, so sudden but she loved every microsecond of it. It was her first time ever kissing anyone. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't even know she what she was doing as she did it.

Yet, she loved it. She knew Wally loved it to but something tells her he's not entirely sure if she liked it. Rachel came right when she was about to explain after all.

But what did this all mean? Kuki and Wally kissed, now what? Should she confront him about it? What would she say? How would she say it? When? Is this even a right time to ask these sorts of questions? They're at war!

Rachel shared the same convictions but her affections lie with Nigel. She knows now she needs the bald headed hero in her life but…where? Why? Why now? So many questions, so little answers and fewer ways to obtain such answers are the norm of the growing children.

"I-I feel…great…I guess. I feel…liberated."

"Oh…how so?" Number 42 asked as he jotted down notes.

"I don't feel closure but…I feel as if I could keep fighting. I can keep fighting but…I don't know how long."

"Ah…do you feel you need something to fight for? A bigger cause than the KND perhaps? Do you feel threatened that the war may be coming to an end?"

"No, no. I'm glad the war maybe soon ending but…I don't know. I want to fight for the KND, there is no bigger cause than that."

"Interesting, Number five, I'd love to speak with you. You stay here Number one."

Without protest, Number one continued to lie on the therapy chair as 42 and Abby exited the room. Abby leaned against the wall behind her and kept her arms crossed.

"What's the status doc? He's getting better?"

"Well, he doesn't seem like he's going off the deep end any more. We have breathing room for sure however. We need to know where he found that will- that power that made him lead the operation to shut down James' race."

"You want me to figure out why Number one got out of his rut and back into the fight?"

"Precisely."

"Alright doc, I'll report to the President and I'll get back to you with what I find."

Abby walked away, hands in pockets, to her 'bosses' office.

Inside the Presidential office Kuki was writing on the whiteboard all the members of the Assembly while holding a stack of papers in her hands. Rachel was sitting behind her desk writing away on a few pieces of paper. Not too long after, Abby walked in.

"Abby! How's Nigel?" Rachel asked.

Abby took a seat in front of Rachel's desk and kicked her feet up. Rachel was very much aware that Abby respected her from here to the next galaxy so the gesture wasn't taken to offense. Abby just likes kicking her feet up.

"Nigel's fine, according to Number 42 I need to figure out how he got out of his depression so quickly."

"That would be useful to know." Kuki said taking a seat next to Abby.

"I should be there for him…not stuck in this stupid office. I feel responsible." Rachel balled up a document in her hands and threw it into a trashcan half way across the room. "He needs a friend next to him 24/7 and we're all just busy. I mean, me and Kuki can't even find time to go over there."

Abby shook her head. "The boy's fine. 42 said we have breathing room. Now, we just need to worry about the other thousand problems we have and then get back to Nigel."

"Kuki, can you bring us up to speed?" Rachel asked.

Kuki nodded and tapped a few buttons on the device she held in her hand. A small hologram protruded out of the screen towards her for easier handling.

"The adult fighters have shot down 376 of our fighters, most notably 102 of our best fighter/attacker craft, the Skyclaw. Pilots are drop dead frustrated especially Hoagie and Ace after you commanded them to wave off their attack."

Rachel sighed. "I'm not losing my best pilots to put a few numbers on a scoreboard. Go on."

"Well bad news says that the Teens have apprehended Maurice. They have arrested him but…that's about it. Good news is it doesn't seem the Teens really arrested him for anything other than spectacle. It hasn't affected peace talks or anything."

"A bit of good news I guess you can call it." Abby commented.

"The siege of V6 is still a huge problem. We're getting distress signals saying they're running low on supplies and moral. My guess is we're going to lose V6 Rachel, we need to break the siege and evacuate the tree house."

"Do we have the force for that?"

"More than likely. We have the grunts that are itching for a fight. We can break the siege, evacuate the tree house and detonate it to make sure Fizz doesn't get a complete victory." Abby said.

"Any more bad news Kuki?" Rachel asked hoping for a no.

"Umm…the Teens are asking for a location, date and time for the peace conference and our pilots are screaming at us to make a better fighter. That's it so far."

Rachel groaned. "Alright, you're next Abby. What bad news you got? Tell me, it's all over your face."

"Don't you know me so well? My spies have no idea where Lizzie or James is. After this, I'm going to the interrogation room to question Anna with Ace's assistance. I think I can assist with some of your problems however."

"Oh yeah, how will you do that?"

"Let me make contact with the Teens. I'm sure if I ask nicely with my contacts in the Teens I'll get Maurice out. I'll see if he has anyway of finding a schematic of the adult fighter. Maybe we can find a name for the thing as well instead of calling it 'the adult fighter' all the time."

Rachel nodded. "Alright, get it done Abby."

Abby nodded, got out of her chair and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Kuki looked at Rachel with a raised brow.

"Who should I send to lead the attack Rachel?"

"Send Fanny and Wally, I want two of the best with whatever they need. Tell Fanny she has a blank check and I don't want her coming back with change."

Kuki reluctantly nodded and tapped away on her device. She stood up and did as she was ordered with her back turned toward Rachel. Rachel noticed the sudden change in body language.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! No, nothing…"

"Kuki…you have to call me out on things you don't agree with me on. What is it?" Rachel pressed.

"Is this off the record?"

"Of course."

"And I have permission to speak freely?"

"Kuki, you always have permission to speak freely."

Kuki sat back down and Rachel took Kuki's hand into her own. She was visibly worried.

"I'm never going to be cheery about sending Number four on any dangerous missions okay? I think I should just state that."

Rachel began to catch on. She remembered how red Kuki's face was when she found the two in the medical room. Rachel was happy to know they had feelings for each other but was slightly jealous that she didn't share the same with Nigel.

"Can I be honest Kuki?"

"Of course. I guess we both need to get things off our chests."

"Yeah…Kuki…I'm…very interested in Nigel."

"Really? I mean, I sort of saw it but I never expected you to-"

"To be interested? Yeah, me neither." Rachel said as her face became hot with rosy cheeks.

Kuki sat back in her chair and crossed her legs all womanly like. This was new to Kuki. Someone sharing these strange feelings she possessed as well and on top of that, someone willing to talk about them?

Kuki always had Abby to talk to about her feelings and emotions but she never felt as though Abby shared the same feelings. She understood Kuki's feelings and convictions yes but it's different to be understanding than to share the feelings she had in a similar situation as well.

Kuki felt like she was looking into a mirror. They're both busy and both of whom they care for are going through the most turbulent times in their lives.

Wally is a general now, not a simple operative under Nigel's authority. He can't just punch his way out of problems any more. In a way Wally has to mature, he has to led, he has to worry about his fellow operatives and on top of that make it back home in one piece.

Even though Nigel is going through therapy he refuses even the notion to stop working and often times is seen in briefings and debriefings. Nigel still works and commands even though inside he's on a ticking clock. He can't simply fight this mission and be done with it. There's no target just emotion for Nigel to fight.

Both girls sighed and giggled. They knew now that they'd be closer than ever as they'd share their convictions about the two boys they cared for now.

Abby knocked on the door to the interrogation room. After a few guards had it opened for her and escorted her to the room where Anna was being held.

The room was small with nothing but a table and two chairs on either side of it contained inside the room. There wasn't much else to the room. The walls were bland and other than the one way window Abby peered through the room was designed was lacking.

Ace was already inside asking questions so Abby decided to watch Anna through the window. She paid close attention to Anna's body language. While Maurice's intel can never be questioned Anna can still have guilty thoughts.

"Who were you to James and Lizzie?" Ace asked.

"I-I…I thought I was just a campaign manager." She responded back.

"Anna, I need you to be honest with me."

"I am! I-I don't understand why I got dragged into this!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Anna stayed quiet. She slouched in her chair and held her hand tightly with the other. She quickly put a few misplaced strands of hair out of her face and tapped her feet. She was nervous.

"Call him out." Abby commanded to the two operatives behind her. At her order, one of the operatives called Ace out with a comlink and out came the interrogating fly boy.

"Eager to get to her yourself huh?" Ace asked with that same charming smile he let fleet him recently.

"You can say that. Why you jump in to interrogate her before I came?"

"She's, technically, been working with the adults. Maybe she knows something about the fighter, how to catch it, where it's made, something."

Abby shrugged as she stepped pass Ace to enter the room. "You're good cop, I'm bad." She said before she opened and closed the door behind her.

"Anna." Abby said as she took her seat.

"Look, I-I don't know anything. If you guys are trying to get information out of me I don't have it! I'm sorry for everything I did just please let me go."

"You know I can't do that Anna."

"Well what else do you want? I already gave the guard everything I have- names, numbers, contacts James and Lizzie made. What else do you want?"

Abby stared at Anna from head to toe, watching her body language closely.

"Why did James want to bring you so bad but left you behind?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm cooperating! I hate James!"

"Do you Anna?"

She gulped and played with her hair to keep herself calm. Abby took notice to all her little finicky gestures and movements.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"James has done this to you more than once hasn't he?"

Anna peered all around the room.

"I…I…"

"How many times Anna? We already know he did twice…how many more times? Two…? Three times…ten maybe…seems a little high…but James has you wrapped right around his finger doesn't he?"

Tears began to well up into Anna's eyes. Abby wasn't fazed by it however.

"I wanna go home!"

"I want information."

"I told you _everything!"_

"How many times did he hurt you Anna?"

 _"_ _Stop it!"_

"More than ten then? Are you that weak?"

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

"You were his little puppet weren't you?"

 _"_ _Please just shut up!"_

"How many times did he hurt you? Did it get physical sometimes?"

 _"_ Leave me alone! Leave me _alone!"_

"He's abusive and you like it don't you Anna?" Number five stood up easing over to her side of the table cranking up the pressure. She looked at Anna, up and down, in a twisted seductive manner. "You like getting hurt…what if I…hurt you right now?"

Number five felt Anna's cheek with her finger. Anna flinched as Number five skimmed her cheek.

"I could be just as painful as James…maybe…maybe even more." Abby swiftly yanked Anna's ponytail back so her face was staring up at Abby. _"If you make me angry."_

Abby shoved her away and briskly walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Anna just covered her face as she cried. Not a minute passed before Ace walked back inside. Anna didn't even acknowledge his presence when he walked in.

Ace stood next to the crying Anna rubbing her back and offering comfort to her. At the comforting gesture Anna looked at Ace, his disarming smile putting her at ease. Ace pulled the chair up right next to Anna and continued to comfort her.

"I told Number five…that I'd take over the interrogation. She won't be allowed in this room again…unless I don't get information…can I get your cooperation Anna?"

Anna briskly nodded to cooperation…but we all know what Ace said was not true.

Abby was off again on another lone wolf mission. She didn't bring any teen clothing or any disguises. As far as Abby was concerned, she was walking right through the front door.

One of the Teens' largest bases is a once abandoned mall that they took over. The mall is huge but a complete contrast to its previous self. There were lights where there needed lights to be. Everywhere else was dimly lit at best which was lovely scenery for Teens who wanted to run off into the shadows and experiment.

Abby landed in the parking lot not worrying much about locking the craft behind her. She walked towards the mall swarming with Teens.

Some wore their armor, some were brandishing weapons, and others were gathered around burning barrels, making out, drinking beer and dancing to obscene music. And to think – this is only the outside.

A clique of teens was barely guarding the front door. A much taller boy noticed Abby first. He jumped off the beer keg he was sitting on and stepped up in front of her.

"Hey brat, no kids allowed. Get out of here."

"I'm from the KND."

"Your point?"

"I'm Cree's little sister."

The boy recoiled at the statement. A few drops of his beer spilled out when he flinched. He was obviously a little tipsy, just enough to keep on his feet.

"Oh, alright…that's cool. Gimme a second." The boy pulled out a walkie talkie and tried his hardest to sober up a bit more before he spoke.

"Um…hey yeah Cree, your sister's out here. I guess she's looking for you. Y- Yes I'm- No I'm not drunk _yet_. Okay, okay, I'm bringing her in." After he strapped the walkie talkie to his pants waist he gestured for Abby to follow him inside.

Their path was illuminated by a single light hanging from four floors up. It wasn't powerful either so the entrance was barely lit as well. As Abby followed the teenager she passed many teens that were talking among themselves.

A few noticed Abby. Some threw glares, some were confused, and others didn't seem to mind at all waving at Abby with a small smile before getting back to their conversation.

Abby started to see the teens as they really are. The rhetoric of the KND was the Teens are just bumbling, older and evil that only purpose was to ruin the fun of kids. But that doesn't seem to be the case.

Other than the glares, they seemed normal. None pulled out a weapon and fired at Abby, most just disregarded her presence entirely. They were normal and Abby finally confirmed it.

After a few sets of escalators, some operating and some not, Cree and Chad along with Janet, surprisingly, appeared from the shadows. They dismissed the half-drunk tour guide and he went off to probably get another beer.

Cree instantly hugged Abby and for once Abby hugged back. They both were too happy to see one another again.

"How's my little sis?"

"I'm good. Janet…Chad…" Abby said recognizing their presence. Chad still had his serious face on always appearing as if he was about to punch someone in the face. Janet didn't have much of a pleased expression but she seemed fine with Abby's presence.

They lead Abby through corners, dilapidated kiosks and broken store fronts to a small bookstore sort of library. Not much teens hung around this area and those who did only came to retrieve or return a book they borrowed.

"How's…how's Rachel?" Janet asked in a sort of reluctant tone. It seemed as if she didn't want to admit she was starting to worry about her sister's well being

"She's great, she won the election."

"Well…whatever." Janet responded and crossed her arms. She turned away, a part of her slightly disgusted she was evening worrying about the 'brat'.

"You know, you're allowed to be proud of her." Cree commented but Janet kept quiet.

"Anyway," Abby said to carry the conversation on. "Do you have any intel on the adult fighter? Schematics? Documents? A picture of it going a normal speed?"

"No but…I'm sure Maurice would have some way to get it." Janet stood up after Cree's statement causing her chair to fall with a crash.

"Who in _hell_ said we were doing a joint mission with the brats? Isn't letting her in here enough?" Janet quietly exclaimed.

"No it's not. Janet, you do realize making peace with the KND means we're declaring war on the adults? Before the peace conference and before we make this public we need to suck as much information out of the adults as possible. We need to know their strengths, weaknesses, how to fight them and more. We need to do this now."

"I get it but…look, this is hard okay? I'm not use to this crap."

"Believe me…I've noticed." Abby said smartly catching a glare from Janet. Chad balanced his head on his balled fist.

"We got more things to worry about than Teens' and Kids' hate. We need to be able to fund a war against the adults for a period of time we can't predict. We don't know how big of an army Father has, we don't know how much power he's acquired and that's been the natural theme for a while."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked Chad who looked less interested in this conversation than Janet could ever be.

Chad didn't quite care about the tensions between kids and teens. Whoever annoyed him annoyed him and those who didn't just didn't. Chad was incredibly concerned about what a war between teens and adults would look like.

Chad is a general of the teens and he knows that fighting kids is way different than fighting the adults.

"I mean we teens have never been in Father's inner circle. We didn't attend his war meetings, we weren't invited. We were given orders, we followed, and we got stuff in return. We don't know much more about the adults than you do. Only reason why Maurice was so good at sabotaging teen missions was because he stole a lot of information from the adults about us. The whole Splinter group thing was the only big plan Maurice found out. He knew it was always Lizzie and James but he doesn't know who the Splinters of the teens are."

"And that's why Maurice is locked up. When word broke out about the Splinter group a lot of people started pointing fingers. A lot pointed at Maurice. I mean, everyone just found out he was a spy so…why not right?" Janet explained further.

"Oh please," Cree rolled her eyes and stood up gesturing their conversation was coming to an end. "We all have a pretty good idea that all those who pointed fingers at Maurice are the ones who want this war with the kids to continue."

"It is a smart move I'll give them that." Janet commented.

"Alright, here's the plan. We get Maurice out. Janet takes the heat for his release and will take stock of our equipment and army. We need to know how much we have to fight against Father. Me, Abby and Maurice will head to Father's mansion to get every ounce of information we can. Chad, you're driving."

And with their plan clear, they exited the dilapidated shop and made their way to the prison cells.

Maurice sat quietly in the dimly lit cell playing with a tennis ball he snuck in. Constantly bouncing the ball off the wall of the cell and catching it he sat there bored out of his mind. He was use to this experience however.

Maurice had to deal with situations like this all the time. Spying didn't always include action packed recon missions and sabotage. Lots of times it was stake outs, hiding in people's closets and bathrooms and finding files in cabinets.

It made the job humbling. While many KND operatives spoke about the legends of kids continuing their role as secret teenage KND operatives deep behind enemy lines they usually left out the more boring but important stuff those agents probably had to do.

So, Maurice played with his ball. Throwing and catching until he got tired and fell asleep. He's only been in the cell for a day but it only felt like two naps and a few meals to Maurice. He was way too good at blowing time away.

A few knocks on the door and teen guards opened it up. Clad in their ninja armor and escorting Cree and company they allowed them inside and shut the door behind them

Cree tackled Maurice with a hug and a quick kiss on the check which annoyed Abby but she kept her emotions buried in some deep hole inside of her conscious.

"How's my teddy bear?" Cree asked but Chad butted in.

"Hate to break up your make out but we have things to do."

Cree rolled her eyes. Missions were important but not important enough for her to forget to suffocate Maurice in love. Not as if he didn't enjoy it.

They quickly left the mall jail and made their way to a waiting teen ship in the parking lot. A few teens glared heavily at Maurice but you could tell he didn't even notice.

After explaining the plan to Maurice quick goodbyes and good lucks were exchanged then Chad, Cree, Maurice and Abby took off towards Father's mansion.

They went high altitude in the dead of night to avoid being spotted. They jumped at the highest altitude possible, so high that they wore oxygen masks as they made their free fall decent to the mansion below.

"There it is…here we go." Cree spoke through the communicator inside the oxygen mask to Maurice and Abby.

They didn't bother with parachutes. It would take too long for them to glide down, so, at the very last minute, Cree and Maurice both fired their rockets in their shoes to slow their fall with Cree catching Abby by the back of her collar to stop her fall.

Even though they timed it perfectly they still landed with a few thuds but nothing they couldn't walk off. They dove into a few nearby bushes and took a look around.

A few guards were patrolling around the mansion. Otherwise there was little resistance outside. They took the opportunity and quickly made their way inside through a window.

They came into a long corridor with doors on either side. The walls were decorated with portrait paintings and pictures of Father in proud poses. His entire body was the same ominous black we all have come to despise.

They quietly scampered forward, hunched over, making as much noise as a faint wind in a noisy crowd. Doors upon doors lining the corridor made their jobs so much harder.

They didn't know where to start. Behind anyone of the doors could be Father himself, a trap or some guards slacking off and playing poker. With no intelligence of Father's mansion, how it's setup or even a clue where they could be holding information Maurice took it upon himself to just randomly open a door.

The two sisters were caught off guard and took their positions for breaching and clearing a room but Maurice barely took cover, standing in front of the door casually not expecting much to be on the other side.

Maurice walked inside and the sisters followed pointing their pistols in every direction until Maurice shut the door behind them and simply flicked on the lights.

"Are you insane?" Abby's whispering screamed amplified to a quiet shout in Cree's and Maurice's ears.

"Now…I can see." He causally responded. The room was on the large side containing a few filling cabinets and a table to hold a few files. Maurice took the liberty to start investigating.

"You're gonna get us killed." Abby replied quickly scanning through files that had anything of interest. They all pulled out little devices that scanned the files and stored them away for later analyze.

"Hey, what can I say? If we got this far with not much stopping us…I don't think we're leaving here without a fight." Maurice quickly stuffed a few folders inside of his jacket and started going through a filing cabinet.

"You think Father detected us?" Abby asked stopping for a moment.

"More than likely." Cree coined in. She took no time to read much of anything rather scanning whatever seemed like something of interest. As far as Cree was concerned, everything was interesting.

"This is risky…I don't like it. Wait-"

"You hear it too?" Maurice quietly closed his filing cabinet and scurried over to the door. He placed his ear on it to listen to whatever they had heard.

Abby went a hundred times faster than she already was taking whole thin folders and shoving them into her pockets scanning whatever she thought she could. In her scuffle, she picked up a document that had something relating to the war on it.

It instantly caught Abby's eye and it was something she couldn't simply scan and read later. No, it was too important. She quickly read what she could.

 _Operation: Ameliorate_

 _It has come to our attention….our arsenal needed to have a serious overhaul…experimentation with weaponry has led to new discoveries that will…these new discoveries have led to the development of a brilliant new fightercraft we have dove 'Fagin's Wolf 190'._

 _More research has shown many incredible…with more research we have discovered a new non-lethal weapon that is perfect at subduing children. This weapon-_

"Abby!" Cree shouted startling Abby as she really began to read the document. She shoved the document into whatever space was left of her pocket and ran over to Cree. She caught her sister stuffing documents into her pockets and even neatly folding a few papers and storing them in her shirt, more specifically in her bra.

Abby watched with a questioning eye but Cree shot the look right back at her. "What? These," Cree pointed to her chest. "Tend to come in handy."

Abby's questioning look didn't fade and Cree's annoyance to their mother for evading 'the talk' only grew. Cree just rolled her eyes and shot a "When you're older" look at Abby and they made their way to Maurice.

Cree crouched over Maurice's shoulder, the noise was profound now. Loud and causal footsteps coming in their direction only meant for them to take their positions. Maurice shut off the lights and they hid in the shadows.

The door creaked open and four men walked inside with their ice cream uniforms. They were armed and had their armor on scanning the room in the darkness. One snapped the lights on and found Maurice smiling right in his face.

It took the three veterans no time to disarm and knock out the four guards. As Cree checked the hallway Abby noticed one of the ice cream trooper's radios was still operating.

"Clark? Clarky? Respond! How's room 19 doing, is it clear?" The radio sounded. Abby quickly smashed it under her foot.

"They know we're here." Maurice commented as he watched Abby's reaction to the radio.

"What now?"

"What now?" Cree repeated after Abby. "Now's the fun." Cree reached into her pocket and in her hand came out four large marble explosives for each hand. She threw them all over the room and the marbles seemed to stick to the walls and the floor. A small red light blinking as they stayed put.

"God I missed 2x4 tech. Come on, let's go!"

They busted out the door completely disregarding their stealthy approach to things running as fast as possible to their exit point.

They turned a corner and came across a squad of unexpected ice cream men. They made short work of them knocking them out and carrying on.

Cree ran ahead of the others throwing the marbles everywhere. They reached an interior balcony that overlooked the front door and lobby area of the house. Presuming Father was searching for them they didn't even bother with the stairs. They jumped down from the balcony and sprinted for the door until they were stopped.

The chill of his voice caused them to freeze. They turned to see Father standing with at least a hundred ice cream troopers out of sight from atop the balcony but in full view from the ground floor.

Father stood there, hands behind back, pipe in his mouth, an evil black grin appearing over his face. He was accompanied and flanked by Mr. Fizz and Mr. Boss on either sides of him.

But what really sent a chill down their spines was the gun Father held in his hand. It was a pistol shaped weapon of some sort. It seemed real.

"Ah…the Lincoln sisters and Maurice…isn't this just a pleasant surprise?"

"We were just leaving." Cree smartly commented.

"You can't leave yet…we haven't seen the test." Father's grin increased.

"What test…?" Maurice spoke but he wish he hadn't. Father raised his pistol with the draw of a veteran marksman taking aim at Abby. He fired three quick shots, their echoes shattering all their bones in terror.

Abby got hit by all three. One in the gut, one in the shoulder and the last on the forehead. The last shot knocked on her back. Abby laid there out cold with small droplets of blood running out of the wounds.

"Intriguing…" Father muttered to himself pulling on his pipe. Maurice was a bit shaken but his composure remained Cree however…Cree didn't hold back.

"I'm going to rip out your _fucking throat!"_

"Oh my…the language."

Cree almost pounced trying to make her threat true but Maurice held her back at the last second. He grabbed the detonator hidden inside her pocket and detonated the marble explosives.

"Move! Move! _Move!"_ Maurice shouted. He grabbed Abby and dragged Cree along then pulled out his communicator screaming for Chad to pick them up.

"Chad, we need our extract _now!"_

"I know! What the hell is going on down there?!"

"Just fucking get down here!"

Father and his cronies pushed passed the rubble and ruins of the mansion not expecting the sudden change of events. "Such insolence…" He muttered and fired the weapon again at the retreating operatives.

Ice cream troopers began to appear out of nowhere trying to catch up with them as they ran through the front lawn of the now crumbling mansion. Cree pulled her hand away from Maurice, grabbed more of the marble explosives and turned into a major league pitcher.

She threw countless marbles at ice cream men not bothering to throw them in non-lethal ways. She went as far as throwing a marble right at the ice cream men.

Not far from their extraction, Chad showed up right in time. He landed at the front gate, jumped out and fired a few shots at the advancing adults.

Maurice and Cree scaled the gate with Abby on Maurice's back now. Maurice handed Abby over to Cree and chucked a few marbles of his own before he hopped into the transport.

"Get in! Are you crazy!? What the hell happened?!" Chad exclaimed when he saw Abby.

"We need to get her to a hospital now! She needs a medic!"

Chad jumped into his seat, closed the cockpit of the craft and took off only getting a few cones fired at them before they could have been affected.

"Abby? Abby?! _Abby!?"_ Cree screamed at her unconscious sister shaking her to try to make her wake up.

"We got the adult fighters on radar!"

"We need help. Those fighters will tear us to shreds in this thing. We need moon base to send support!" Maurice exclaimed.

Chad shook his head and face-palmed. "I can't believe I'm saying this." Chad picked up the communicator and radioed directly to Number 86.

Fanny must've kicked kids into their cockpits. She commanded, basically, a small section of the moon base fleet down to Earth to escort them back to moon base.

Hoagie and Ace were the first ones to break through the atmosphere. They completely disregarded their basic training and nosedived as fast as possible towards Chad's location.

It wasn't quick enough though. Chad maneuvered to dodge one of the fighter's shots. Before Chad could even get his craft back into a decent position the fighter had already had him lined up for another past.

It fired a few shots and hit them damaging them greatly but the craft was still flying. They got hit in the engine spilling oil and coolant everywhere. The engine slowed down and they were sitting ducks.

But before the fighter could get the last killing past Hoagie and Ace swooped in. The fighter diverted pushing its engines to the max to get away from Ace and Hoagie. Seeing they had their engines to the max coming in from space you can only imagine the speed they were coming in with.

With a few jukes Hoagie actually got a shot on the fighter. It wounded it but not much else. Hoagie was too proud to shout in the communicator "He's hit! We hit him! He's trailing smoke!"

However, their mission was to get Number five back to moon base. They doubled back and meet up with the small fleet Fanny sent. One whole capital ship and two whole squadrons of Skyclaws was enough of a deterrent to keep the rest of the fighters away.

Chad docked their crippled vessel to the capital ship and they blasted away to the moon. Father watched below, a large chunk of his mansion behind him in flames.

Mr. Boss growled in annoyance. "What now?! Some test! I could have brought in a few captured kids and they wouldn't have escaped!"

Father shook his head, held onto his pipe and looked back at his two cronies standing before him.

"If we start rounding children up for experiments that wouldn't look good for public image…now would it?"

"Well…you have a point."

"But what now?" Fizz questioned pointing at the escaping operatives. "They're getting away, they were in there! They could have gotten intelligence on our plans!"

Father began to cackle. "They've already lost this war gentlemen…no more planning…let's show what happens to disobedience…right children?"

Out of the shadows the eerie unity of obedience and docility crawled out into the light. The Delightful Children show their creepily 'perfect' heads.

"Yes…Father…"

"You see gentlemen…the saying goes 'Bend the tree while it's young'. I have my own saying…break the tree to show domination. For you see

…this is just the beginning…"

 ** _Damn_**

 **First things first to explain why Abby and Ace interrogated Anna it was a good choice to play good cop bad cop because Ace is extremely charismatic.**

 **Okay, let's get some other things out of the way. I know, I know, some of you maybe weirded out by this chapter. Let me explain. Firstly that some of you may have thought the whole Kuki and Wally scene last chapter and the interrogation scene between Abby and Anna was weird. Well, rightly so, that's how you're supposed to feel about it.**

 **Some of you have noticed the chapters are getting a little longer, there is profanity now and things seem a bit more mature. Well again, that's how it's supposed to feel.**

 **Basically any chapter writing before chapter 6 was written in a sort of kiddish light. Everything was simple, go do this mission, go do that but at the same time the characters started to question a lot of things. Abby faced growing up with a smile. Wally wondered what the point of it all was on the dumpster, Hoagie wrestled with anxiety with flying. This was basically the life kids live. Facing growing up, wondering why we have to do all of this and dealing with fears. Simple, but as they grow older they began to question more difficult things.**

 **After chapter 6 you start to see more serious things going on. Abby wanted to kill Cree because of Maurice, Nigel almost committed suicide, Rachel has to deal with meeting her sister again. These are more mature problems that don't quite have an answer. Something you would experience as you grow up. That's why the kiss between Wally and Kuki felt awkward. Because the kiss** ** _was awkward_** **.**

 **If you guys continue to pay really close attention to detail with the story you'd see I do this all the time. I didn't want to explain this because its way more satisfying for you guys to figure it out yourselves and it would be really fun to see you guys theorize about why things are happening etc. but I saw the Anna and Abby scene as very off putting and weird without an explanation. I mean technically they're still kids but hey…that's going to change.**

 **Anyway guys, hope you liked this chapter. Make sure to tell me how you feel about what I'm doing with the story so far. And yes, I have noticed that I hit a higher goal than I asked for so yes you guys will be getting some trailers to some other story ideas in the near future. Now…its 1:27pm. I haven't slept since yesterday so I'm going to go pass out now. Have a good one everybody.**


	12. For Abby

**Hello again my followers and welcome to yet another chapter. Yes, yes, I'm taking long with uploads I know but I have announcements to make at the end of this chapter so please look out for them. Also remember to follow, favorite and especially to review everybody. Now let's jump right in.**

Chapter 12 – For Abby

Father himself is a tyrannical man of pure flame. His body and mind is engraved with the lust for obedience. His skin pure black with an outline of orange that shows flames dancing on his skin, he himself wonders if he had no one to rule over would his flame continue to burn.

Father stood there still chuckling to himself. This was a complete success. However, Fizz is correct. Abby, Cree and Maurice may have gotten away with his plans. But why would he care?

Today was the day and Father is right. If anyone had to guess when the war between Kids and Adults would end, today would be a good guess.

Father placed the weapon he shot Abby with into a briefcase Mr. Fizz held out for him. Fizz shuts the case close and placed his balled fist on his hip. "I hope this was worth it Father. You speak of the Kids Next Door as if they're easily dealt with. There's a reason why we haven't won as of yet. They're resilient."

"Stubborn…stubborn is the word. Not resilient. Resilience is a word saved for great men not insubordinate _children_." The flames on Father's skin grew as his passion did for eradicating insubordination.

"Fine, but your plan to have the KND dealt with is ambitious but…we cannot fizzle out now. We must strike now before the plan goes flat."

"Indeed…you know your part in the plan. I will take my forces and you shall take yours. Mr. Boss will stay here with my children and by the time we arrive back…this war will be over."

Fizz nodded and walked away with the briefcase. Father held his hands behind his back as he walked up to his 'delightfully' docile children.

"I am leaving my children."

"Yes Father…"

"You will be left here with Mr. Boss."

"Are we-"

" _No,"_ Father snapped. "You will be his second and his second only. You will have your forces and you will be in charge of this state only. Mr. Boss will be the commanding officer of the US territory until I arrive back. Do I make myself clear?"

The Delightful Children seemed saddened by Father's tone but they meekly nodded as they basically bowed before Father. He ruffled their hair and cackled yet again before one of the ice cream troopers came behind Father.

"Sir, your plane is ready and waiting for you."

"Yes…goodbye my children. I'll see you when the war…is over. Oh, and I'll bring you back something from London as well."

Father walked off, his children watching as he walked away and into his limousine protected by various adult vehicles. The children cackled their own creepy laugh and rubbed their hands together shouting for all the adults in ear shot to hear them.

"We want this house spotless for Father! By the time he comes back this house must be cleaned from top to bottom! Get to work!"

They landed with medical teams on standby. More medics than were necessary. Rachel didn't care that there were too many to assist Abby. No one did.

 _"_ This is any _outrage!_ " Rachel threw things off her desk. Papers, pens and pencils flew away from her anger. Fanny held her head between her hands as she sat in a chair and sulked. Kuki's back was turned, her hand on the wall to balance herself.

"What next? _What next?_ How much further _will he go?!_ " Rachel shouted in anger kicking over a chair to throw some of it away.

Kuki turned her head to Rachel, her eyes hidden away by her hair. "Rachel." Kuki said almost in a gasp. Rachel peered back to Kuki. One of her eyes now visible, it was red like flames.

"We make him pay." Kuki said. She pulled out her device and pressed a few buttons. She then threw it on the ground and a large hologram of a battle plan was shown. It was the most ambitious battle plan that the KND had ever written out.

"We make _all…_ of them pay." Kuki whispered. Her low tone of voice was uneasy and menacing. It felt like she was ready to wage the war herself if she had too.

But the plan was ambitious, too ambitious. There's a reason why this plan was never even given a name. It was a messy plan. The KND never before had the numbers to even consider a quarter of the success rate the plan needed to assume victory.

"Kuki, even now we don't have the numbers for that operation. I could call in all the untrained cadets, allow anyone below 13 to be drafted but…we would only be able to pull off…maybe half of what you're asking." Fanny said, her tactful mind refusing to let passion outweigh reason.

Kuki replied. "Oh…it won't just be us." Fanny caught onto her request. Calling the teens, for a joint operation this _reckless?_

Fanny looked over to Rachel for confirmation. "Mrs. President?" She called out. Rachel had a dark glow about her. She was ready for the battle to send Father a message. A real message.

"You heard her Fanny…call them…call all of them."

Fanny is a hardened war veteran. She's seen the Count beat children right in front of her eyes, she's fought nerd zombies and elderly zombies and more but this…this is the first time she's ever been afraid.

She nodded and walked out of the room, off to call everyone she needed for such an operation.

Rachel turned back and looked Kuki in her eyes. "The operation…it needs an name."

"This offensive is because of what happened to Abby…we'll name it Abby. Operation Abby."

Fanny walked into the medical room to see Abby hooked up to machines with wires and cables sticking to her. The doctor greeted her and said Abby was in stable condition then left the room.

Nigel stood there angry. He held his shades in his hand refusing to hide the anger in his eyes behind the darkened optics. Chad held his head in shock. Maurice covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes hard to try to contain his anger. Wally stood there, fist clenched so hard you could see the blood behind his skin begging for mercy from the pressure. Hoagie was holding Abby's hand crying as Cree held the other.

Fanny came up to Abby's bed to show despair as well. She only allowed a single tear to fall away before Cree stood up. Her face was hidden this whole time but now you could see she was crying. Her eyes were red, from the tears or from anger is up to debate.

"I'm going to kill them all. _All of them._ Every last one of those stupid adults is _dead_. Call it bigotry, call it cleansing if you fucking want. Father's first and I'm going to make those delightful bastards _watch."_

Cree was about to storm out the door but Maurice stopped her. He used his body as a barricade for Cree to crash into. She tried to push him out of the way but it was fruitless. She smacked his chest with her balled fist but Maurice just embraced her, comforted her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Father…he's…he's going to get away with this. Isn't he?" Chad asked no one in particular. He wasn't even sure if he was asking himself. He felt as if he was saying the obvious out loud, finally pointing at the elephant in the room so to speak.

"We won't let him." Wally said out loud. "I'm with Cree. I hate those cruddy adults…but now? I couldn't careless to see them all dead."

"What do we do…?" Hoagie said between tears. Everyone looked to Hoagie, he sounded the most defeated.

"What's the point? What's the point of fighting? Why are we still _doing this?!_ We've fought for so long! So many causalities! So much time lost!" Hoagie really began to recede into tears. Everyone's heads hung low but Wally seemed angry.

Wally held Hoagie's collar allowing his anger to spill out. Hey, just because he all of a sudden found he could coup with love doesn't mean his anger issues have disappeared.

"Shut up! _Shut it!_ Stop y'er crying! He's not getting away with this! He's not getting away with any of this!"

Hoagie surprised Wally. He grabbed Wally's collar and pinned him to the wall and got right in his face, something that shocked everyone. Ace immediately jumped in and tried to pull Hoagie off but not before Hoagie got something off his chest.

"Look around! _Look you idiot!_ We're losing! We're losing this stupid war! Father can hit us at the moon base! Artic base! He has a fighter we have yet to shoot down and now a weapon that one shots kids?! What do you expect us to do?! _What do you expect any of us to do?!"_

Ace managed to pull Hoagie off and put him in a headlock but it was unnecessary. Hoagie degraded from a sudden burst of power that could overwhelm Wally to just a puddle of tears.

Wally was freaked out by what he just endured. He covered his mouth in shock and slid down on the wall until he was sitting on the ground holding his head.

"Come on big guy! Calm down!" Ace shouted to keep Hoagie from screaming again.

"This…this war…ain't done yet." A voice called out for all to hear.

"Abby…?" Nigel called out realizing the voice was from her. Cree almost tackled her little sister in her bed but Maurice held her back not 100% sure that Abby was back for good.

"Abby! Abby! Babygirl you okay?" Cree called out in Maurice's arms.

"I'm fine," Abby groaned as she sat herself up in the bed. Ace rushed out the door shouting that he was going to called Number 99.66 for observations.

"Listen to me. This war ain't done until we're all done."

"She's right," Fanny spoke up. "This war…is far from over."

"What are you saying?" Chad spoke up.

"A new operation has reared its ugly head. We need…everyone's assistance in the war room." Fanny emphasized 'everyone' referring mostly to Hoagie. The bundle of sadness was wiping away his last tear. Hearing Abby's voice did calm him down.

"I'm…I'm good…I'm good let's go."

As everyone said their goodbyes and Abby reluctantly stayed in bed they all headed over to the war room where Rachel and Kuki were already seated.

The war room was a slightly small room. It followed the same style of any normal office the KND created, a large table in the center with pictures on the walls along with a window that overlooked space.

At the end of the table was a large flat screen TV that could bring up anything you needed to see at the push of a few buttons. Rachel and Kuki sat at the end of the table facing the TV.

The operatives and teens piled into the room along with Jackie with her little clipboard. As soon as she sat, the entire room shot their attention to her.

"What can you gather from Abby's injures?" Kuki asked.

"Well…many things were gathered." Jackie pulled out a test tube with a small metallic object inside with a cork keeping it contained. She opened the cork and placed the object on the table for all to see.

"This…is one of the three bullets that struck Abby. This one hit her forehead. It's…not like a regular bullet obviously or…Abby wouldn't be with us right now. It's half made of rubber and the rest made of a hardened aluminum. It's enough to knock someone out but not enough to penetrate to kill."

"What use does it have in combat then? If only to knock out…why not stick to low blood sugar levels with the low cost ice cream shots?" Rachel asked.

"These bullets seem to have a much more effective stopping power. We've also uncovered inside the bullets wiring of some sort. The bullet seems to work as a sort of almost lethal taser. The bullet hits the target, barely penetrates and then sends an electric pulse that attempts to knock out the victim. Affective…"

"How are we going to fight against that?" Chad asked himself placing a wondering hand on his chin.

"Fight a bullet? That's the least of our worries. We fight a bullet by not getting hit by it. We're worrying about the wrong things. Look," Fanny pulled up all the documents onto the TV screen.

"These documents show that Father is already planning on ending this war. He's massed enough adults somehow to launch operations across the globe. Attacks everywhere, all at once, Africa, Europe, Britain, South America, nowhere is not getting hit."

"Accept for the US. Why?" Nigel spoke out pointing at the holo-map before them. The map highlighted every landmass accept for the US.

"Father claims he already has the US under his control. He feels the presence of kids in the US is basically just resistance." Maurice spoke out giving insight to Father's thoughts.

"So, what do we do? We need to decide who we help around the globe because we can't help them all."

"We help none." Kuki flatly said after Hoagie's comment. "We can't help them all and if we spread out all of our forces we're just prolonging a war we already can't win."

Everyone diverted their attention to Kuki. Leaving KND operatives behind was unheard of, unthinkable and obviously not acceptable.

"We're not leaving operatives behind. They need assistance or they'll be captured." Nigel retorted.

"We won't leave them behind. We pull them out. Every last one, operative nor kid can be left behind. We consolidate our forces and with the help of the Teens only then we'll be able to lock down the US continent."

"That would work." Wally spoke out thinking to himself the plausibility of this plan. "No matter the size of Father's army he has to spread them out to cover the globe. He wouldn't expect an attack on the US with the entire KND army along with the entirety of the teens. This can work."

"It would but for how long? We consolidate our forces; take the US and then what? Father would just attack from all side. He'll have the air power. He has this new weapon probably already mass producing it. Who knows what he has for his navy? Even if we hold down and stop Father's attacks then what do we do? Invade Britain? Africa?" Chad ran fingers through his hair as he ran battle plans through his holopad.

"We'd be exhausted. No one wants to fight this war any more other than Father who wants us to submit with no exceptions or deals. We kids aren't the best at offensive attacks. Defensive of course, but offense is not our specialty. If we do this the only place for us to run will be the moon and Father will be able to hit us there too. If he catches us at the moon we'll have no place to run…checkmate Father wins." Fanny declared.

"This is the plan Fanny," Rachel strained. "It's this and only this. We lose if we do nothing."

"I know…I know but…we need somewhere to run if we have too. Somewhere in the world where we're safe."

The room went quiet as everyone began to brainstorm ideas but no one was coming up with anything.

Where could they go? Logistically, moving the entire population of kids is a nightmare but nightmares can be overcome. Problem is where do you put them? Where can the KND and the Teens retreat to that even Father's fiery grasp is too far away to capture them?

Where in the world are the KND and the Teens safe?

Hoagie sat there, balled fist under his chin. He swirled around in his chair and turned his back on the meeting to look out the window to space. He was the best engineer they had. He had to think of something!

He thought of the Fw 190. How fast the fighter is and how devastating it could be to innocent kids. But he can't just build an escape Father can't break into. Some thought that a place like that was moon base but Father proved that to be false.

Maybe he could build a device that could turn the continent into a no fly zone? Or maybe build a huge dome over the US so the fighters couldn't get in. Maybe he could invent invisible walls so tall the adults would just slam into them.

No…they were silly ideas. Simple ideas won't solve a complex problem. For once Hoagie admitted that he actually had to think of a better solution than ones his child like mind could muster up.

The thoughts of utter defeat being almost imminent sent a dark undertone around the room. Some thought that the invasion of the US would be the last slap in the face the KND and Teens could muster while others thought it was fruitless. Maybe Father had won this complex chess game after all.

But as Hoagie looked among the stars he saw a small…miniscule dot in the distance, a small red speck of hope and a revelation dawned upon him. No matter the size, more was done with less.

"What about…another world…?" Hoagie spoke. He stood up and walked over to the window staring at the red dot. Everyone looked to Hoagie wondering what his muttering of a new world had to do with what was outside.

"A new world?" Cree raised a brow.

"A new world! Mars! We could fallback to Mars! We could establish a colony on Mars, a literal world free of adults!"

"Mars? It took us years to develop engines that could bring us to the moon and you want us to develop spacecraft that could bring the entire population of Teens and Kids to Mars before we lose the US?" Fanny snapped back at the outlandish idea.

"Think about it! Father's getting cocky! You heard Maurice. He thinks he owns the US! You guys stole those files from a room inside Father's mansion that was unguarded! What else do you think Father is leaving unguarded? He's getting cocky and we need to capitalize on it!"

"Explain." Kuki said plainly.

"Reports are saying Father left the US today. We know he's going to start launching attacks soon if not already. That means he left only a few of his forces behind to defend the US as he goes off to fight an offensive that might mean something to him."

"Father might be going to London. He's from there anyway." Nigel announced his theory. It is long known that Father is Nigel's uncle along with the Delightful Children being his cousins.

"See? Here's what we do. We invade; take over the US mainland and raid every base Father has. I'm talking airfields, radio stations, radar, everything. If we don't find a few we can at least find some of the Fw 190 on the ground. We take them, rip 'em apart and make our own fighter."

"Now that's a plan." Maurice almost cheered.

"Then it's settled," Rachel stood up along with Kuki by her side. As they stood, everyone stood up and saluted in unison.

"Operation Abby is a go."

With their heads held high, a new plan and a new vigor to keep fighting they puffed out their chests and even the teens in the room all shouted:

" _Kids next Door Rules!"_

 **Shhh…shhh…I'm late I'm very late yes…yes…its short but it needed to be short.**

 **Yes ladies and gentlemen, believe it or not I haven't forgotten about this story but also remember I unfortunately have a life I must look after. Yep, it's shocking what an 18 year old has to do to be considered a proactive member of the adult world.**

 **Eh, let me stop my whining. But hey I got good news, I got my driver's permit and now this ninny is on the road legally. So you can see why I disappeared for such a long time but I must admit this won't be the only time I disappear.**


	13. Retreat

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of the Great Age Wars ladies and gentlemen. Happy holidays to you all hope you guys had yourself a lovely holiday. So welcome back to a very late chapter.**

 **I don't know guys I'm liking the inconsistent schedules. It takes a lot to write these chapters and a lot is, I'm gonna say, injected into each chapter. Anyway, you guys don't wanna hear that you wanna see some action. Let's see what I got for this chapter today.**

 **Chapter 13: Retreat**

"With these unfortunate times falling upon us, I order all operatives and all kids to be evacuated and brought to Moon Base. While it pains me to say that you must leave your homes and playgrounds…all kids under the KND protection and otherwise are no longer safe. Say good bye to your parents if possible and reassure them that you will return."

"My fellow teens…it is with great strife that I must order you all to leave behind your parents and retreat to your nearest Teen controlled location. You are no longer safe under the far reaching protection of the Teens wherever you are. We urge you to evacuate, leave your country and blast away to Moon Base of the KND this goes out to our agents as well as Father's grasp…is too large for us to fend off without the help of our new allies…the Kids Next Door."

"Today is the end of this disobedience! Today is the end of this insubordination! Today we destroy the Kids Next Door! Today we tear apart the Teenagers! Today! Today of all days is when we show our children what is best for them! The perfect path in their lives! Today we _force them_ into their prophesied perfectly crafted future if they like it _or not! Assist us with the effort!_ Lock your doors! Stop your children from running! You know what is best for them all! _"_

Cree's announcement was heard across the globe along with Rachel's. Every adult, teen and kid heard some form of announcement. Some were bewildered but too many knew what these announcements meant.

No neutrality. No more kids, no more teens who didn't care about the war, no more happy, caring and loving adult parents. As these announcements aired they all knew they all had to pick a side.

Many knew what they had to do.

 _Paris, France_

A little girl of only ten years listened to Rachel's message. It was one of the only messages she listened to from the KND. Little concerned her of the conflict between kid, adult and teen.

She was grateful that the KND protected her from long hours of homework and bullies on the playground but she couldn't offer anything other than thanks and promises to stay out of trouble. So when the announcement was aired…she didn't know what to do.

Her mother was a loving single parent. She did pretend like she knew everything. How she should go about everyday but after a little bit of ignoring she could withstand her mom.

The broadcast was silly to her. So…she ignored it. Her mother didn't though.

The little girl heard her mother open her door. She stood at it almost seeming to be glaring at her daughter. The girl receded in her bed.

"Mama?"

She spoke but her mother just shook her head. Slammed the door and locked it behind her shouting to her daughter "I am going to step up as a mother…I know what is best for you."

Her daughter knew this couldn't be good so she quickly typed away an emergency response to her nearest French Kids Next Door tree house. Glad she actually remembered how to do it, she waited, sitting on her bed in the fetal position wondering if anyone would come to her rescue.

In the distance she could her loud bangs, the floor shook and her roof even began to crack. Now she was becoming terrified, only if she had listened to the KND.

But the kids always come around.

Two operatives smashed through her window scaring the daylights out of her, one holding a Splanker and another holding a mustard pistol. The operative with the literal 2x4 technology quickly ran up the girl's door, pulled out a few nails and bolted the door shut with a few quick smack of the Splanker.

"Come on me ami. We have little time." The boy holding the pistol grabbed her bridal style and jumped out the window followed by the girl with the Splanker. They completely ignored the orders of the girl's mother and swung away on ropes from building to building.

Outside was worst. Explosions were seen everywhere. Adult troops were using the newer weapon that was tested on Abby. Many variants were seen from the simple pistol to assault rifles and machineguns.

Adults with tanks that seemed like they were meant to look intimidating sporting cannons the size of children themselves was rolling through the streets. The sky was an ominous orange filled with black smoke from fires below.

The operatives swung along from building to building using rope guns, a 2X4 technology that wasn't talked about much. They avoided many battles that were being fought on the ground.

Battles…you could call them that.

The teens and kids were fighting alongside each other on the ground of the French capital but they were small guerilla forces not much fighting but buying time for the smaller forces, like the one saving this girl here.

"What's your name?" The operative shouted over the gun fire.

"Angelia!" She screamed as she held on tight too afraid to open her eyes and look below her.

"It's okay! We got this we're going to retreat back-"

"Pierre, look out!" The other operative shouted as an Fw 190 zooms pass almost cutting the rope keeping them high above the battle.

He almost let go of his method of transportation to dodge the plane but he quickly regained his leverage with the device and kept swinging.

"The adults are getting bold! Make way straight for the tree house and tell command we haven't gotten anyone else on comms for evacuation."

"There's still more out there! We need to-"

"Anna! We're soldiers! We follow orders! We can't save all the kids if all of them don't want to come! Believe me I'd love to stick around," He said sarcastically. "But we have to be available for those we can save not for those who don't want to be saved! Now head straight for base!"

As they approached Sector F11 tree house the siege of the base was clearly defined. The Teens and Kids were losing the fight but holding their ground as long as they could as the Adults began to use even more deadly tactics.

They swooped straight into the hangar landing onto the hardwood with a thud. KND aircraft along with teens were swooping in as well to drop off evacuating kids and teens alike. The general of the tree house ran up to the two French operatives patting them on their backs and rushing Angelia towards the transports.

"Did you evacuate the Kindergarten?" The general asked in a rushed tone of voice.

"Yes sir we manage to get all the kids out with the teens. Sir…it's not looking good out there."

"We can make another run! Maybe we can save one or two more-"

An explosion cuts the operatives off. Behind them on the hangar deck a missile exploded staggering the operatives while a few adult transports came inside, landed and dropped off adult troops.

"It's too late! Retreat! Get to the spacecraft!"

"We're not leaving you general!"

"That is an order lieutenant! Go now!" The two operatives ran off towards the spacecraft waiting to launch. Hundreds of kids and teens ran away from the overwhelming power of the adults as fire and shrapnel filled the air around them.

The general stayed back and gave his last war cry with whatever he could muster and fired his Frapper freezing adults in place. But soon, he was becoming overwhelmed. Adults began surrounding him and firing as he dodged and fired back. Eventually there were too many to dodge.

He shrugged off shots until he could no more. He got hit in the chest and ignored the pain. He ran out of charge to his weapon and began using it as some makeshift baton swinging at adults who got too close.

Another to the chest, another to the shoulder and another down the crest of his back, he shrugged off the pain and kept screaming to use his energy on fighting rather than focusing on the stings. He was hell bent on distracting as many as he could.

 _"_ _For the Kids Next Door!"_ He threw the Frapper hitting an adult in the head and charged at another. The other adult grabbed the charging general by the throat, brutally holding him up in the air and firing a few shots into his unprotected stomach. The kid finally passed out from the pain and he threw the child to the side.

"I don't play with children." The trooper said as he carelessly threw the child aside ordering his troops to fire at the escaping shuttle but it was too late.

A large amount of operatives of teens and kids had escaped but many were left behind due to their own vices or to make time for everyone else. The mission was a success but…France was lost.

 _Rio De Janeiro, Brazil_

A Brazilian boy slept in his room. His phone blinking on his nearby table of the message Rachel had made. He was completely oblivious of the message as he slept.

His bigger brother walked inside his room, shut the door locking it and turned on the lights shaking his brother awake.

"Victor, wake up!" His brother shouted scaring the boy awake. The boy woke up still wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He gazed out his window and to see the pure black sky light up every now and then with ominous flashes lighting up the dark clouds in the night sky.

"What's happening?"

"We got to go little brother."

"What? Go where?"

"We have to leave! We got to go now."

"Where's mama?"

"Dad- look we can't worry about that right now you just need to get some stuff and we have to leave."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

The bigger brother's scampering came to a halt. He took a knee as he got on his little brother's height level.

"I want to be the brother I should be. I'm not going to leave you behind so get some stuff and let's get out of here before-"

" _Pedro!"_

"Oh no. Hurry, _hurry!_ "

"Papa?"

The father began busting on the door breaking through the thin wood. He punched a hole clean through and started looking for the door knob.

"Where are you kids going?!"

"I'm sorry papa!" The teen boy shouted as he kicked his father's hand only enraging the father further.

"Victor we have to go _now!_ Come on!" He grabbed his brother and broke through the window sprinting down the street away from his house. A bright light stopped them in their tracks.

Pedro covered his eyes but to his luck it was a friend of his who was a fellow teen that was in his car.

"Pedro! Get in bro we have to get out of here!"

Pedro wasted no time getting himself and his little brother inside. Victor was shoved into the back of the car as quickly as possible as Pedro jumped in the front seat.

"Lucas how much time we got?"

"Dude they're about to be on this street I thought you got my fucking message! I wanted to be out of this hell hole as soon as possible." Pedro's friend, Lucas, backed the car up and stopped to put it in drive.

"I tried to explain to my mom. My dad wasn't having it. She held him off and told me to get my brother and go…there really is no more neutrality is-"

Their father basically tackled the car smashing through the window and grabbed Lucas' chest trying to pull him out. The wailing and screaming from them all added to the tense struggle as Lucas tried to pull himself free.

"Let go!" Pedro shouted.

"You children have no idea what you're doing! I know what's best for you!"

"You're dad's fucking insane!"

"Obscene language!"

Pedro punched his own father and Lucas used the opportunity to stomp the gas pedal making their escape. They bolted down the road as Pedro's and Victor's father went on some rant behind them throwing whatever was nearby at the escaping car.

They drove as fast as they could to the Teen's mall, the only fortress still standing controlled by the Teens. The road was seemingly clear as distant fighting and sounds of war echoed behind buildings.

"Pedro," Victor called out to his older brother. "I left my phone behind."

"I'll…I'll get you a new one buddy."

"Why you being so nice to the brat now? Just because we're allies with them doesn't mean we need to start kissing their feet."

"Look man, he's my brother! I'm tired of this crap! I'm tired of this war and you are to, you fucking know that!"

Lucas stayed quiet and peered back at Victor. The little kid recalled the recent memory of Lucas and Pedro breaking his toys and calling him a baby. Now, he's in the back of their car and his only hope is his retired oppressors.

"Look kid, I'm sorry alright? This…stuff…stuff got stressful fast. One minute we're biting at each other's ankles now we're friends? Like- come on man."

"You want the adults to run us over? This is our only chance dude. Look we barely escape my house and you want to be _picky_ at this sort of time?"

"I know, I know, I get it. This is fucked up alright? I couldn't even ask my mom if she was okay with it. I caught her listening to Father's address. Almost shit my pants and I just bolted."

"We couldn't stay." Pedro said placing a comforting hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah you fucking say that man but where are we going? Moon base? That sounds comforting. Didn't Father attack that place?"

"You got any better ideas?"

"No, no I don't…I mean maybe-"

"Holy crap that's Marianna!"

Further down the street a Brazilian teen girl was being chased by a few adult troopers. One of them shot her in the back once and she instantly collapsed screaming for help.

"We have to help her!" Pedro shouted. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a laser pistol.

They stopped the car. Pedro instructed his brother to stay down as Lucas had the car screech to a halt. Pedro fired a few shots hitting two of the three adults that were chasing her. The other ran off shouting something in his walkie talkie.

The two boys quickly ran up to the barely conscious girl. Lucas grabbed her and held her bridal style as she whimpered from the pain.

"We got you Marianna! You're gonna be safe girl let's get out of here." Lucas said.

They began to walk back to the car but a thick leather strap painfully wrapped itself around Pedro's wrist bringing him to a halt.

 _"_ _Lucas run!"_ Pedro shouted. On that note Lucas sprinted back to his car, got Marianna in the backseat and put the car in drive as he watched Pedro's captors step out of the shadows.

A group of men dressed in military attire colored in dark black stepped out with long whips made of leather coiled around their hands. The black leather wrapped around Pedro's wrist was held by none other than Count Spankulot.

"We wouldn't want you getting away now would we?"

 _"_ _Lucas, leave!"_

Lucas struggled as he had to hold Victor in his seat. Eventually the child got free and jumped out the window towards his brother but Lucas got out just in time to hold the kid back.

 _"_ _Pedro!"_

"Victor! You gotta get out of here buddy!"

"No, no, no…no one escapes. _Seize them._ " The Count's men tried to tangle Lucas and Victor with their whips but they were a bit too far away. Lucas wasted no time running back to his car with Victor in his arms.

Victor reached out for his brother. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched his brother get left behind.

 _"_ _Pedro!"_

"I love you brother! Be safe!"

Pedro watched as Victor, Marianna and Lucas drive away as quickly as possible trying to find another route to the strong hole. As the roar of the car engine went quiet the further they went Pedro really started to realize his dire situation.

"How…sweet." The Count said.

Pedro was a Teen soldier but he worked in the reserve unit. He hadn't seen much fighting unless there was some major offensive but that was extremely rare in Brazil.

Honing whatever skills he learnt with the Teens he further wrapped the whip around his arm, closed the gap between him and the Count and sucker punched him square in the face.

The Count fell to the ground completely vulnerable and Pedro took his chance taking aim with his laser pistol. Just in time, the Count's soldier whipped the pistol right out of his hand.

Enraged he growled as he tried to storm off towards the soldier that did that to him. Another soldier tangled his arm while another did the same with the next arm. Two other soldiers did the same with his two legs completely stopping any chance for him to move.

The four soldiers pressed buttons on their wrists that sent electric pulses through the whips shocking Pedro. The boy fell to his knees weakened.

The Count stood up chucking, dusting himself off and wiping his bloodied nose as he flashed his whip again.

"Bend the tree while its young…just know this is going to hurt you more than it will ever hurt me." The Count pressed a button on his wrist and his whipped lit up with electricity. Pedro eyes widened at the thought of the pain.

But no one could hear his screams for help.

 _London, England_

"What is the status of the evacuation love?" Number 122 asked as he quietly strolled through the library.

Sector E of England was tasked with an extremely important job. They were given the assignment of retrieving the Book of KND from the Great Library. Something they were being very gentlemanly about.

Number 122 strolled through the library, hands behind his back, chest puffed out with 437, 'Big Boy' as he's referred to at his right and Number 513, 'Scarf girl' as she's called at his left.

Number 513 pulled out her holopad, tapping on the screen and adjusting her glasses. "72% complete, don't you think we should speed it up a bit? By the time we get the book England would have fallen!"

"Perhaps you're right," Number 122 said. "But this book is too important to the KND for us to leave it behind."

They walked up to the main counter of the library. No one was manning it obviously as it was a KND controlled library. You couldn't catch a dead kid in here. Whoever came in got whatever book they needed and left, too quiet for a noisy child.

Number 122 tapped away on a keypad the access code Rachel transmitted to him and there the book was. Inside a glass tube suspended with some high tech machine Big Boy grabbed the book.

"So…why we taking our bloody time then if the book's so important?" Big Boy asked.

"You don't see? This book is extremely important. The longer we take to retrieve it the more chances kids and teens alike get to evacuate England. We're buying time."

The library rumbled. Crumbs of the walls fell down from the ceiling.

"Yeah and the longer we stay the bigger target we have on our backs ain't that right love?" Number 513 said hand on hip.

"Indeed, now let's put some pep in our step. This book is to reach moon base at all costs."

An explosion ripped through the roof of the library. Adult troops repelled down firing their new weapons at the Brits. Scarf girl covered herself with her live-like scarf as Big boy just tanked damage covering Number 122 who was reluctant to turn around.

Along with the adult troopers Father repelled down as well. He took a breath from his pipe when he hit the ground and blew the smoke up into the air.

"London, England! It is good to be home!" Father shouted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can't smoke indoors? It's quite rude." Number 122 said showing his disdain to the Adults behind him.

"Boss, what are we going to do?" Big boy asked concerned.

Number 122 tapped his friend's head and straightened his hat with his umbrella. "You two are leaving with the book. I'm staying."

"You're right out of your bloody mind." Scarf girl shouted.

"We're not leaving you boss!"

But Number 122 completely ignored them walking from behind the protection of Big boy out in the open he balanced himself with his umbrella on the ground and waved away to them.

"Go on, you know your orders. Get the book back at all costs. It was a pleasure serving with you two."

513 and 437 looked at each other. They always knew Number 122 as a lone wolf but not to this extent. They wanted to persist but they looked at Father.

Father quickly clipped his fingers and his troopers already knew his orders. Get the book.

They ran away with the troopers right behind them firing. Scarf girl jumped on Big boy's back and covered him with her scarf soaking up some of the damage as he barreled through the library, out the door with the adults following them.

They left Father and 122 alone. They both stood in front of each other. Number 122 had a powerful look as if he knew how intimidating and powerful Father was but still wasn't impressed.

But he knew he couldn't beat Father, he didn't need to. He needed to buy time for everyone.

"A valiant and courageous boy."

"A power hungry control freak of a man."

"Watch your tongue boy…I always liked English children. Prim and proper you lot are. You look sharp in that suit."

"Tell me Father…what do you hope to gain from all of this hm?"

" _Peace_ …order! Beauty in docility. Children of all ages will be given the future they deserve if they like it or not."

"That doesn't sound very fun at all." 122 said, his arms crossed with his umbrella clutched between his hands.

The statement angered Father. He spat back _"Fun is irrelevant!"_ and threw a ball of fire at the boy.

122 quickly reacted opening his umbrella and completely negating the damage of the fire ball. Father eyes opened wide taken aback at the simple counter.

"You see Father…there's an old English proverb that goes something like this." Father was already gritting his teeth angry that he was that easily countered. "You can lead a horse to water…but you…can't quite make the horse drink it."

Enraged Father fired another ball of fire at the boy. He blocked the attack again and he was launched back from the force of the attack but 122 held his ground with his astonishing umbrella.

"You _disgusting_ child. I am Father and I'll shove that water down your throat if I have too."

122 chuckled only pissing Father off further. "I've love to see you try."

Father lost it throwing all of his anger into fire and flame gushing towards 122. His umbrella soaked up the attack but he was launched in the wall behind him.

The flames couldn't burn the umbrella but it pressed him against the wall. With him inside it and the umbrella acting as some sort of pot it began cooking 122 inside. He started to sweat until Father eased off his attack.

He fell to the ground and pulled out another umbrella out of his jacket.

"Where in hell did you-"

Before Father could question further 122's umbrellas opened. He used them as wings and flapped once to gain the force to launch him across the room to kick Father in the face.

Father flew back. As he was flying back 122 flapped his umbrellas summoning a wind that caused Father to gain momentum that knocked the wind out of him when he hit the ground.

122 chuckled and stood proud looking down at Father. The look of triumph annoyed Father so he quickly threw another ball of fire that caught 122 off guard. He barely had the time to block the attack and thus was thrown back further than necessary.

"Jolly good show. Now here's a fight to remember!"

The two squared off from across the room. 122 opened his umbrellas getting into a defensive posture. His shoes revealed rockets beneath them and he powered them up as he readied his attack.

Father did the same with flames beneath his feet. The two flew towards each other in a fight that could destroy the Great Library.

"Faster love! Faster! Come on you big lug you play rugby for a reason!"

"I'm trying!"

Big boy barreling down the street was a spectacle to behold the further they went the more adults saw them and joined the chase as they came to their sector's tree house.

English boys and girls of teens and kids came to their rescue as their window of escape was closing. A school bus quickly drifted in front of them and their driver rushed them inside as the kids and teens inside fired their weapons out the bus' window at the advancing adults.

The boy driving the bus was none other than Trevor, the trouble maker of operation E.N.G.L.A.N.D. He drove as quickly as he could to the besieged tree house.

"Where's Number 122?" Trevor shouted over the gun fire.

"Where a true Brit on the battlefield belongs…on the front line…" Number 513 said saddened that she left behind her dearest friend.

122 pounced onto the bookshelves of the library jumping from one to another as Father threw more and more fire balls causing the building to catch fire.

Father eventually caught up to his evasions and knocked him off the bookshelves. Number 122 opened his umbrellas to drift down but Father pulled out a pistol and shot the umbrellas cutting holes into them and rendering them useless.

122 fell to the ground on his back with a thud. He groaned but he couldn't stop now. Father hovered in the air with the thrust of fire below his feet and fired fireball after fireball at the boy.

122 fired his jet boots so he slid along the floor avoiding the blasts until one caught up with him. The blast knocked him into a wall to which Father took his chance.

122 noticed his vulnerable state so he quickly got up, fired his jets and met Father halfway throwing a punch Father only blocked. He grabbed the agent's fist and punched him across the face knocking his glasses off.

Father than spun around holding 122's arm and threw him against the wall again. The young agent used his battered umbrella to block Father's attack but he didn't care. Father held the umbrella at the boy's throat and from the force Father meeting the boy's attack the wall behind 122's back cracked and caved in to make space.

 _"_ _Insolence will be expelled in my world!_ Children like you should be exterminated."

122 chuckled yet again. Father formed a ball of fire in his free hand ready to strike but 122 cut him off.

"You think I'm insolent do you? You think I'm rude and snarky…you're a fool Father…I'm none of those things. I'm an individual. I have a personality that you didn't craft. I'm not rude…I'm not insolent… _I'm me._ "

Father growled but 122 continued not worried that the ball of fire in Father's hand could probably kill him.

"You…you know this don't you? You have too. You're a Father that loves his children…but you stripped them of any identity they had so they're 'perfect' only to you…You see it every day don't you? You see how even your adult partners look at them. You love them, so you have to ask why the other children don't play with yours…"

 _"_ _Silence."_

"Have you ever asked them hm? Ever asked them what they want? What food they want to eat? What games they want to play? If they want _any of this?!"_

 _"_ _Quiet!"_

"Cause look at me! I'm a kid! I love being a child! I never want to grow up and old worrying about everything an adult worries about...But your children…they prefer to grow up…then be your little slaves."

 _"_ _My children can't age…_ they'll be the perfect little boys and girls they are forever…nothing like you children."

"Ah see…you do know the one thing they want…You know they want an escape from your clutches…They prefer to be old and have to deal with the garbage of the world rather than be your delightful children…and you don't even want to give them that…"

Father eyes opened wide in anger. Heat radiated off of him like the sun and he threw 122 across the entire library, through bookshelves and tables and out the door to the awaiting squad of adult troopers who were now playing 'Not it' to figure out who was going to be the one to tell Father that the book got away.

Number 122 laid there unconscious and defeated as Father stepped out with the Great Library crumbling behind him he faced his troopers.

"You and you get this child out of my sight." He commanded. "Where's the book?" Father spat as one of the soldiers was pushed out of the group to tell Father the bad news.

"Sir…w-we-we lost-" Father grabbed the soldier by the throat and chucked him into the collapsing library behind him. Father turned his attention back to the soldiers.

"I want England under adult control in the next hour. _Get to work."_

As the adult troopers ran off in different directions to carry out Father's duty Father peered at the KND operative that spoke more truth than Father wanted to hear.

 **Yes…I feel all of you judging me…yes…I upload slowly.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed your Christmas and your New Year. Hopefully 2018 makes me upload faster. Haha….doubt it. Anyway, take you all for reading and enjoying and reviewing and favoriting and following. Have yourself a good one everybody.**


	14. The Beginning of the End

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter ladies and gentlemen. I've been reading your reviews and seeing who's been following me and it made me so happy and then I compared it to the growth of my old books and instantly got sad again. Like Jesus Christ I got around 300 reviews on a book I barely proofread and now I'm putting effort into this one and I have 14 reviews. Ah life is funny that way. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and let's jump right in.**

Chapter 14 – The Beginning of the End

Rachel and her entire party of generals and veterans, scientists and doctors and lastly and most importantly, the entire Teen council converged into a large meeting room inside moon base.

In the hangars of the moon base were KND bombers and fighters waiting for the go ahead from Rachel and Kuki. KND Capital ships were also placed on standby waiting for orders from their superiors.

This meeting is the first meeting of top Teen officials and the KND government, the first time Cree and Abby could sit across from each other without pointing a weapon under the table and the first time in years Rachel and her sister Janet sat in front of each other on common ground.

The air of the room was filled with awkward gestures. No one knew what to do or what to say. No one knew how to start the conversation. Cree and Maurice kept shooting glances at Abby as they began to worry that Rachel wouldn't step up and speak.

Rachel continued to shuffle papers in front of her, rereading the pages two, three, ten times over pretending that she needed as much time to read the not so important documents.

She wasn't alone. Janet pretended that if she gave her holopad as much attention as possible it would win the war. She covered her mouth and swiped up and down the pages of reports just telling her the same thing. "We're losing ground and the war."

Wally and Nigel sat there annoyed. They wanted to be on the ground by now but Rachel hadn't given the word. They needed her go ahead and this meeting would give such the order for the joint operation of Teens and Kids to attack the US continent. No use bombing if the invasion was yet to be under way.

Nigel kept saying that he'd simply wait for more KND and Teen operatives to arrive back. That way he'd have more troops to invade with. Wally didn't find any solace in the thought of more troops. They've massed more operatives than they could hold in moon base and they're just sitting there waiting for orders.

Yet the only thing stopping them from achieving their goals is two people wanting to avoid an awkward conversation.

Wally looked at Kuki across the table. He shot a glance at Rachel then back to Kuki vaguely begging her to do something about it. It is Kuki's job after all.

Kuki pretended to clear her throat. Both Rachel and Janet, desperate to pay attention to anything other than the elephant in the room, both looked at her.

"I think…we should get on with the talks, don't you think Rachel?"

Rachel diverted her attention back to her files and nodded seeming to beg Kuki to do it for her but Kuki wasn't quite that brave. She knew Janet to be a classic kid hater finding fault in basically anything put in front of her, so she didn't want to start the talks only to set the invasion back by somehow insulting the Teens, in particular Janet.

"Yes…we need to agree on how our joint invasion will occur. Right Janet?"

Cree broke the ice hard. She knew this was hard for both of them but their emotions matter little to those who were fighting for their freedom and lives on Earth.

"I…agree." Janet finally said.

"Great…can we begin? The longer we wait-" Kuki cut Wally off with a fake cough. She pointed out he was already getting a few glares from the Teen generals.

"No, Number four is right we- we need to begin. Um…Council member Janet, do you agree with the battle plans we have written out?" Rachel finally spoke up; a collective breath across the room was silently felt.

Janet kept quiet, playing with the curls in her hair and staring at nothing important on her holopad. She nodded in agreement.

"Great, now-"

"Whoa, whoa, there kid." One of the Teen generals spoke out. "I need to know where all of us are going. Half of the Teens from around the world aren't even here yet and this tree house is at max capacity. What the fuck-"

"Chill the _fuck out_ Brad." Janet spat out quickly sending shock waves throughout the room. This was the most vocal she has been since they arrived in moon base and her first real words are in defense of her sister? This really set a serious shift in reality for the Teens. No longer were the KND just allies, they should be defended.

"Look," Janet said throwing her holopad onto the desk in front of her. "The plan's good, just start the invasion. Wherever the hell Teens have to be they'll be there." Janet stood up and threw her hands up in defense.

The other Teens in the room stood up in respect behind her standing at attention. "I-I…I need a drink. When I'm done I'll be in the war room. Meeting adjourned or whatever."

She quickly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. The Teens were sympathetic to her but a few turned to their now allies and gave subtle smiles and nods. They did it.

"Alright…Hoagie…you have permission to start the air attack." Rachel spoke with a smile on her face still blushing from the embarrassment mind you.

Hoagie nodded and walked out of the room followed by Wally. When Wally walked out Kuki quickly sprung from her seat and walked out the door as well.

"Alright," Nigel nodded with a small smile to Rachel and saluted. "Madame…President." He said before he walked out.

As Hoagie walked over to the hangar bay that held his personalized Skyclaw he talked to himself trying to keep calm. This time he would be in the Adult's airspace, this time he'd have to face the Fw-190 with no restrictions, this time he'd actually have to shoot them down, all of them if that's even possible.

Since the announcements were launched, five days have passed. Evacuating and transporting all kids and Teens to moon base has been a challenge but Hoagie has taken the time to really help the KND air force.

He and Ace got to know the Teen pilots and their aircraft as well. In return he and Ace had to do a few tasks especially for the teen boys. Get this girl's number, watch the door, you know, that sort of stuff.

In return the teenagers shared a lot of what makes their aircraft so good. The Teen's fighter aircraft of choice is called the Cycle. The Cycle is basically a normal road bike that, at the press of a few buttons, turns into a very fast and agile fighter aircraft.

The downside of the Cycle is while its engines are very powerful they don't work as well as the KND's engines in outer space. They didn't need too, the Cycle, while possessing a cockpit, can't leave the atmosphere.

So, Hoagie and Ace made a deal with the Teen pilots. They would give them Skyclaws if they would give them the Teenagers Cycles engines to modify the Skyclaws.

Both parties were happy with the deal. Now, the KND's modulated Skyclaw has two more engines on either wing. The four engines on the Skyclaw from the Cycles craft make the craft much faster in the atmosphere and the afterburning KND engines can be used in space or as a booster in the atmosphere (at the expense of higher fuel consumption).

The Skyclaw is 10 times faster now, still nowhere near the speed of the adult's Fw-190 but fast enough to catch one off guard. Hoagie and Ace stripped everything that wasn't necessary out of the plane. Any system or subsystem that took up space and added weight to the aircraft was instantly thrown out. Even if it made the craft a decimal slower it was gone.

Even though they kept the infamous name of Skyclaw the Claw of the craft was the first thing they sawed off.

Hoagie and Ace made lots of adjustments to other aircraft as well. The Coolbus was refitted into a close air support bomber due to the hopeless nature of the craft.

According to the veteran pilots the plane's design was terrible right down to the very shape of the craft. It was slow and it didn't have many guns so they put in a few more turrets and a huge bomb bay and called it a bomber.

The Scamper was redesigned into a strike fighter and transport plane able to drop off an entire squad of troops or a tank.

With enough planning and redesigning all happening in the span of 5 days Hoagie and Ace's hands were full. Some aircraft weren't even retrofitted into their upgraded states but they couldn't wait.

But Hoagie was confident. Seeing they finally knew the weaknesses of the Fw-190 they knew how to beat it and trick any adult pilot flying it.

But the plan was still simple. Hoagie and Ace would destroy the Fw-190s before they could even get off the ground. Destroy their fuel storage preventing them from even getting off the ground was their goal.

But before Hoagie could make it to the hangar Tommy and his sector got in the way.

"Whoa! Where are you going big bro? What are we still doing here? Come on we're ready to go and fight!" Tommy spoke for the whole group. Sonia and Lee were very quiet and looking more worried than inspired to fight.

"You have your assignments." Hoagie said plainly. "Where's your squad leader? Go bug him I gotta get to my squadron."

"We don't know our squad leader yet and we don't know our mission! Oh come on Hoagie! We can help! I got a class in flight training!"

"You told me you cry on planes when there's turbulence."

"Sonia this is not the time." Tommy quieted her.

"Tommy, this is important alright? Believe me, you guy are going to see some action soon."

Tommy burst into a fit of excitement pumping his fist into the air and jumping up and down.

"Very odd…" Lee chipped in.

"What offensive are we doing? Are we going to China? China's so cool! Wait, wait! We should go to London! Yeah! We could take on Father!"

"You're literally insane. He's made of fire!" Sonia shouted and shook Tommy.

"Look, you three will have your jobs. Just get ready, stay close to your squad leader, shoot at the enemy and keep your heads down. I have enough to worry about. Got it?"

Sonia and Lee gladly saluted Hoagie as he walked away but Tommy was still thirsty for action. Sonia rolled her eyes and looked over to Lee.

"Think it's time to tell him?" She asked the quiet boy.

"Possibly." Lee responded.

"Tell me what? Who's our squad leader anyway?"

Sonia sighed. "It's Number one-"

And at the notion of Number one Tommy screamed in excitement.

Inside the hangar bay communication tower Fanny stood behind KND operatives typing away at their computer screens, surveying maps and triple checking radar monitors for the hundredth time. Finally, one of the operatives shouted for the whole room to hear.

"Green light, we have green light from command! The mission is a go!"

Fanny nodded and pointed at the leader of the communication tower shouting instructions as she began to walk out the room. "Launch all squadrons and give them their assignments."

The boy saluted, opened the door for Fanny and closed it behind her as she walked out. Right in front of her was Nigel wearing a few more pieces of armor and gear than his usual.

Nigel wore a light pad of armor that was strapped over his chest. He also had two holsters on either side of him that held two laser pistols along with his Scampper he held in his hand.

"You're with me apparently." Nigel commented.

Fanny shrugged and answered "Apparently so." She averted her eyes away from Nigel taking the lead as they walked towards the hangar bay.

Inside, Hoagie along with his squadron of fighters were rushing into their aircrafts but Nigel stopped Hoagie as he began to climb into his.

"This is it isn't it?" Nigel asked Hoagie with a smile.

"It is…we'll get you on the ground safe. Just make sure you get any AA guns."

"Right, stay safe up there."

"And you keep your head on your shoulders."

Fanny came in and cut their conversation short. "Sorry to interrupt but where is Number four?"

We find Wally inside the only quiet armory inside the KND moon base. It was empty with no one else inside. Wally relished in the silence, listening to himself breath and move about.

Wally slung on his pad of armor over his chest. He grabbed a helmet and plopped it on his head and grabbed a short sledgehammer slinging it over his shoulder onto his back. He to grabbed a Scampper and closed the armory locker.

He breathed hard and heard someone behind him, quickly turning around to see Kuki.

"You're…scared." She whispered.

"I'm fine."

"It's okay to be scared Wally. I'm not a drill instructor, I'm not your VP, I'm Kuki."

"Believe me, I know." Wally chuckled.

They stood there in front of each other, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. They had things to address as well. They both interrupted each other as they said each other's names only adding to the awkwardness.

"Look…Wally I want to talk about the kiss but we haven't had time too."

"I um…I wanted to as well."

"Please just…make it back to me- to us."

Wally chuckled. "Kuki I'm going to make it back. Especially to you." Wally quickly ended his statement pulling her into a kiss. Less gracefully than you may hope but…practice does make perfect.

Kuki couldn't care less. It was perfect to her.

With that, leaving Kuki in utter bliss Wally walked towards the door and down the hall. Kuki, still holding her bottom lip quickly turned around to shout at Wally down the hall.

"Does this mean…anything?"

Wally just continued to chuckle. "It means everything." He shouted back.

And that right there made Kuki hop and skip right back to Rachel to probably to tell her _everything._

After Wally was finished getting a few smacks over the head from Fanny and being kicked onto the transport Fanny ordered the mission to start.

Inside the apparent space worthy flying school bus Nigel, Fanny, Wally, Sector W, S, Y and Z along with 15 more KND infantry soldiers all stood inside the transport, holding onto bus straps that were suspended from the ceiling.

While Nigel was pretending to listen to Tommy's plan of attack, Fanny was busy staring at her holopad waiting for their objectives.

To ensure they kept the advantage of surprise they hadn't told anyone outside of KND and Teen command of what they were doing and what the plan was. Even Nigel, Fanny and Hoagie didn't know exactly where in America they would be striking until they were already on their transports.

But the message came and Fanny's eyes lit up. She sighed but knew this mission was perfect for them all.

"Alright grunts listen up! We are invading the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Our objectives are to take and hold the mansion and if possible capture the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."

Everyone in the ship reluctantly accepted the mission; accept for Tommy who was excited with everything.

Hoagie got his mission information, to cover the invasion of the Delightful Manor. Hoagie was nervous but he knew he had to shake off the feeling. Fw-190s presence would be in the area.

Reentry came and went. The ships handled well under the heat and pressure but the real battle had yet to start.

With such a large presence of ships coming in from space the radars of the Delightful Children had to be screaming. Heavy AA and Flak guns on the surface fired their guns at the KND's ships.

Most of the shells bounced of the shields but a few got through doing minor hull damage to the capital ships. They began to fire back with their heavy laser cannons and artillery guns to draw the surface fire to the capital ships that could soak up damage.

The transports zoomed pass and made a quick break to get to the ground. The guns quickly turned to the transports. They were inaccurate hitting the faster ships but were deadly if they had.

With a total 100 transports zooming to the ground they were bound to hit something if they just kept their fire up. The Adults began to give up on being accurate and just started firing into the crowd of ships.

The Flak rounds exploded near ships and damaged them. Hitting engines, crew and even hitting them head on. Ships began to burst into flames and fall to the ground.

Hoagie and his pilots swooped in to put a stop to it all. They strafed the AA guns and Flak and terrified the adults as they demanded air support on their radios.

Soon, the slower bombers came in and started quickly picking off the Adults installations.

The Delightful children did…'clean up'.

They ordered pillboxes and trenches to be made on their front lawn. Machine guns were neatly placed in windows for gun nests and more and more adult troopers were called in.

The Delightful Children expected such an attack.

The bombers turned their sights onto the mansion itself bombing it as well. They did minimal damage however as the mansion was refitted with even thicker walls and reinforced steel.

The bombers were left strafing the mansion with its gunners barely dodging the remaining Flak guns.

"This is Foxtrot 2; we're making our last pass on the mansion!" One of the bombers shouted into her radio.

The bomber did a hard turn cutting its speed in half. The Adults on the ground, hungry for another kill, concentrated on the bomber.

It was hit, half of the bomber's wing was broken off and it went barreling into the ground.

The AA persisted firing into the crowd of planes. Another plane was shot down into a ball of fire. Another was sent veering off into a tree. Then, Nigel's transport was hit.

The wing's tip was blown off and the transport went spiral down towards the ground in an uncontrollable dive. The pilot struggled to regain some sort of control but it was too late.

The transport barreled down and crashed onto the front lawn of the manor crashing into a flak gun. Everyone inside was jostled around and dazed.

Fanny and Wally were the first to come too. Fanny looked around as everyone else struggled to get a grip with reality. Her head retained an extreme headache that she ignored.

Gun fire and explosions outside of the vessel were muffled. Adult troopers shouted cries and orders to hold their lines and continue firing outside the craft, too busy dealing with the other crafts to even check on this crashed one.

"Number four…get up we need to get moving." Fanny struggled as she dragged herself to the front of the transport to check on the pilot's condition.

Wally started waking up everyone. He grabbed his weapon and pulled Nigel to his side.

"Number one, you good?" Wally asked.

"Yes…come on," Nigel held his weapon tight and pushed on the transport's hatch to open it. It was tough to open but the weakened Nigel pushed through letting shining light and the sounds of war roar inside the craft.

"We need to keep moving!" Nigel shouted, the shining bright light giving him enough energy to push out and onto the front lawn instantly gunning down five adults before he jumped into cover.

Sonia was busy helping Fanny tend to the pilot's injures as Lee and Tommy jumped out of the transport. The guns blazing Tommy tried to storm forward into a wall of bullets but Nigel quickly yanked him into cover.

"Are you bloody mad?!" Nigel shouted over explosions and gun fire.

"You said we have to push forward!"

"Not without the tanks! Number four!" Nigel shouted for Wally. He barrel rolled from out of his cover and next to Nigel. "Where are the Stanks!?"

"How the heck should I know?! Err, come here kid!" Wally shouted for Lee who was returning fire.

"Yes sir!"

"Radio command, I want to know where the hell our tanks are!" An explosion threw dirt over their heads only prompting Wally to bark more orders. "And ask them where our top cover is too!"

Fanny jumped out the destroyed transport and rushed into cover. "Don't even bother, they bloody shot down the tanks and Number two's dealing with fighters. We're on our own!"

"Alright, we have to push while we have momentum, forward! _For the Kids Next Door!"_ Nigel shouted going over the top with his squad following him.

Up in the air Hoagie was tied up with Adult fighter jets. Maneuvering to avoid their constant laser fire was difficult but not impossible.

Hoagie did as much as he could to shake the adults off his tail. He flew through trees, close to the ground and almost scratched paint off the KND's capital ships but the Fw-190s were too quick to out run.

Lucky enough, Hoagie knew how to outsmart them.

He pushed his nose down and went into a 90 degree dive pushing his engines to the limit even turning on the extras for even more speed. The two Fw-190s took this as a joke. Hoagie was doing fine maneuvering and dodging their fire, all of a sudden he thinks he can out run them?

They gladly followed in the dive maxing their engines out easily catching up to Hoagie.

Taking a page out of Ace's tricks for flying, Hoagie cut all engine power off and pulled up hard. The Fw-190's zoomed right pass Hoagie obviously confused.

But, they didn't realize they were going way too fast. Their planes were locked in the dive and they couldn't pull up in time before they slammed into the ground.

" _Aha!_ Splash two baby!" Hoagie shouted into his headset. He peered down at the ensuing battle. Taking note that there were no tanks he swooped down to provide some support.

He strafed machine gun nests, rocketed adults in trenches scared anyone inside the manor to death due to Hoagie's too close for comfort flying. The Delightful Children inside stood there at a window gawking at the battle outside.

They watched as their adult forces slowly crumbled away. They watched as gun emplacements were over ran, as ammo supplies exploded and as their demise slowly gained ground towards them.

"We've…lost…" Bruce, the shorter blonde headed boy spoke out of sync with the others. He held his head and walked away from the 'delightful' formation.

Bruce had his back against the wall, holding his head and crying. "Father will be so disappointed!"

"You are a fool if you think we will let Father come home to a defeat." They spoke in sync. However, some were late to speak.

Constance with her ponytails separated from the group and ran off into some room. The remaining group of delightful children outstretched their hands to her. Soon, they looked at themselves and then to their palms.

"What…what is happening? Why are we-"

"Why are we breaking apart?!"

"That's not appropriate, use your inside voice!"

They began to break apart. Ashley, the brunette with long hair separated next and she ran off in another direction. Lenny held his football helmet and did the same leaving the remaining, taller boy, David falling to his knees trying to comfort Bruce in whatever way he can.

The adults began to lose too much ground; many of their commanders began to shout orders to fall back to the manor. With most of them making their last stand inside they bolted the doors shut.

Wally ordered one of the capital ships to fire at the door, instantly blowing it down they stormed the building and quickly took control of it.

Tommy, who looked much more war torn now, was followed by Lee who took down at least three adults with his dual yoyos. They ran up the stairs and found Bruce and David there on the floor in tears.

Tommy, who maybe suffering from some forms of PTSD by now, growled and took aim but Lee held him back.

"No! Orders said-"

"Orders? _Orders?!_ Orders don't matter right now! This is _war!_ They _ordered_ those adults to shoot at us. They got 633 and 336. They trained with us!"

"It doesn't matter! We have our orders Tommy…we capture them."

Tommy reluctantly looked away pushing Lee aside and grabbing David by the collar.

"My friends are hurt because of you!"

David's eyes were hidden but Tommy knew if he could see them they'd be cold and dead anyway. David simply smirked. "Long may the reign of Father…span far beyond-"

Tommy didn't even allow the boy to finish before sucker punching him giving him a bloody nose and knocking him out. Tommy picked up Bruce, who was snot nosed and red eyed from crying.

Bruce looked awfully pathetic. He continued to cry as he asked Tommy not to hurt him. Tommy groaned in annoyance and threw Bruce into the adjacent wall reducing him to a puddle of pity.

"Woah…Tommy…y-you okay bro?" Lee questioned holding his friend's shoulder.

Tommy quickly slapped it off and turned to salute to Nigel, Fanny and Wally with his chest puffed out.

"The manor is under our control sirs." Tommy said saluting prompting Lee to do the same.

Nigel rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "At ease soldier…it's over."

"With all due respect sir, why do we have to capture them? Whatever happened to us we should do to them."

"That's not how we operate Tommy." Fanny butted in ordering two KND infantry men behind her to arrest the two boys. "Well…only three more to go."

The KND had the manor under their control and most rooms were cleared as a result. All of Father's information was already being downloaded and sent back to moon base to be analyzed again and again.

While the three remaining Delightfuls were missing it wasn't going to be hard finding them. There were only a few rooms inside the house that weren't cleared and they had to be in one of them.

Tommy and Lee went with Wally as Nigel went with Sonia and Fanny went on her own.

Nigel kicked down a door and took aim to see Ashley on her pink frilly bed taking aim with her pistol. She sat on the bed in the fetal position trying to look as if she was in total control of the situation.

"Put down the weapon." Nigel said not bothering to say more.

"You…you destroyed everything Nigel Uno…what more do you want to take from us?"

"I said put the gun down."

"Please, we don't want to make this hard for you." Sonia said trying to add some peace to the situation.

" _No_ , I will not take commands from a child!" Nigel quickly shot the pistol out of her hand letting the pain sink in he just stood there as she sat there shocked and defeated.

She ran forward, throwing her arms around ready to claw his eyes out if needs be but Nigel simply held her arms and easily subdued her. He placed cuffs on her wrists and pushed her out the door.

"You won't-"

"Get away with this? Yeah, yeah…sort of am."

Fanny kicked down her door instantly getting stormed by Constance. The heavier girl easily pushed Fanny back onto the balcony threatening to push her over to a fall but Fanny resisted. If not for a nearby operative who shocked Constance unconscious Fanny would've had difficulties dealing with the girl.

"Separated…why?" Fanny asked herself as the operatives dragged Constance away. "What caused them to break?"

"Alright…ready?" Wally asked them both. They nodded and Wally proceeded to kick down the door.

They ran in but, a hidden Lenny, quickly gun butted both Lee and Tommy. Wally pinned him to the wall trying to remove the gun from his hand.

Lenny responded by head butting Wally getting a major smack to the forehead due to the helmet. Wally stumbled back into a painting of Father.

Lenny took his chance and gun butted Wally as well. He stumbled and fell to the ground holding his head as Lenny stood over him taking aim. "You stupid KND agents will never win this war…we all gotta grow up one day."

But before Lenny could fire, Tommy tackled him just in time to throw the aim off to miss Wally by a few inches.

Wally crawled over to the pistol but due to their fighting the pistol was pushed away from Wally. Lenny pinned Tommy to the ground and began a hail storm of fists onto Tommy.

Tommy reached for the pistol and grabbed it gun butting Lenny before throwing it over to Wally.

"Shoot him!" Was all Wally heard Tommy shout. The world went into slow motion as Lenny looked at Wally, fisted still balled and straddling Tommy. Lenny was wide open.

So he took the shot hitting Lenny in the eye with the bullet finding its way somewhere…somewhere fatal.

Blood splatter coated Tommy and Wally. They both gapped at what they had done as Lenny's…now limp body plummeted onto the ground.

 **Oh please you guys know Lenny had it coming lol.**

 **It should be no surprise to you all that I am way more graphic now. I've change the rating to this fanfic to M for Mature due to a recommendation from a reviewer so why the hell not am I right? So yes, death does exist in this universe let's all let that sink in.**

 **If I am correct…I should have other new Fanfictions up and ready for you guys to read soon, more than likely next chapter. Tell me what you think of them and tell me which you really wanna see continue guys. Hope you enjoyed, please review, share, favorite and follow and I'll catch you guys later.**


	15. As the Smoke Clears

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of the Great Age War ladies and gentlemen. I hope you are excited because today there are two other fanfictions – I hope – for you guys to read. I hope you enjoy them and tell me which you find more entertaining.**

 **So let's jump right into this chapter so you guys get to reading those other ones as well.**

 **Chapter 15 – As the Smoke Clears**

As heavy rain began to fall one of the KND's capital ships flew down to the surface. KND soldiers and operatives were still stiffing through the rubble of, what they are beginning to call, the Mansion Massacre.

There were an enormous amount of injured but no one cared about injures this time around. The KND suffered 327 causalities. The highest causality rate the KND has seen in a battle…ever. Yet there are still more to come.

Some Kids are still fighting for their lives being critically injured, some are crippled for life now, and some are crippled mentally and were sent straight to the Moon base for examination.

Carrying the more worried commander and chief, Rachel and Kuki stood at the opening of the capital ship's hatch. The grand plane landed with a thud and the hatch sprung open. The area was covered with large KND capital ships hovering above the scene lazily floating about keeping watch.

Soldiers waited in saluting positions at the opening of the hatch. Hands behind their backs and chests puffed out but their faces showed war splattered all over them.

Many of those soldiers Nigel sent to greet and watch over Rachel and Kuki hadn't found time to wash the smut of war off their faces and hands yet. Many stood there saluting trying to forget a lot of what just happened.

Mud was splattered over their clothes. Cuts and bruises decorated their skin. A medic who was standing there didn't even have the time to wash the blood off their gloves.

And they walked off. Rachel and Kuki wore much more expensive armor, Kevlar hoodies and kitchen strainers for helmets. They walked off the ship quite literally horrified of what was seen in front of them.

The rain especially made the front lawn look like world war one No Man's Land just with a few patches of grass still standing somehow.

Behind Rachel and Kuki came Jackie and Number 45, here to take notes from what they believe to be the only chance KND scientists could take data for testing the limits of the KND. 74.239 wanted the data badly. However, he had no interest in stepping into a warzone.

Rachel continued forward, waddling in the thick mud towards the soldiers. She took a look at the medic. He was an older kid, 12 years old.

"You…fought bravely. You are a true soldier."

The young boy stared at Rachel. She saw in his eyes he was so many things. Confused, hurt, shocked and scared. He was broken and you could tell it was so. He seemed like he saw what hell truly looked like.

He showed Rachel his hands. Blood was still on them. Rachel, not shaken by the blood worried what the soldier would say. Would he blame Rachel?

"I'm not brave commander." He said. "I was scared…so scared…I wasn't brave."

"The only time you can be brave…is when you're scared soldier." Rachel held his shoulder as Nigel and Wally walked up to them. Rachel didn't take her eyes off the soldier. "Go get cleaned up, then go get some rest. You've done more than I should ask of you today."

The boy nodded then looked to Nigel for confirmation. Nigel, having no problems with it at all, nodded as well. The medic quickly gave his thanks and walked away slowly, still staring at the blood on his hands.

"We have a lot of them like that." Nigel said to Kuki and Rachel. "The attack was bad, we broke the Adults faster than expected but we weren't expecting real causalities."

"How did we get so many?" Kuki questioned.

"Most of the causalities came from the Adults shooting our planes out of the sky. Number two may have made better aircraft but he can't crash proof them."

A bolt of lightning lit the dark and dreary sky up and thunder announced its presence. They took their conversation inside. The soldiers quickly scrounged up seating arrangements inside Father's office.

A big gaping hole was on the other side of the wall so the kids had to improvise slapping chunks of wood together to cover the hole in the room. Chairs and stools that weren't completely burnt or charred were placed around a table and every document Fanny could find inside the mansion was placed there waiting.

They walked in and took their seats. Soldiers were watching the slapdash hole and the hallway in case of an Adult counterattack.

"What's the status?" Kuki asked.

"The mansion is definitely secured. After word got out that the mansion was overridden the entire town capitulated and as word of that got out many others are following. We're getting reports that a lot of offensives are ending quicker than expected. The Adults are simply surrendering if not putting up a feeble last stand." Nigel explained.

"Why? We took the mansion not the white house." Rachel pointed out. A soldier assisted her with the files handing her secret Adult documents.

"We have reason to believe that many of the Adult force think we had a massive force all along. They think we're fighting all over the world including here. Since they think that and that we took the mansion they're simply giving up cause they think we have the numbers." Wally explained.

"So, we're winning are we? Has word gotten out to the Adults around the globe?" Rachel continued.

"No, Ace's mission to destroy all radar towers and long range communication facilities seems to be a success. We haven't tracked signals from the US to anywhere else, unless there's some adult swimming across the Atlantic there are no messages getting off this rock." Wally finished.

"And where is Ace and Hoagie now?" Rachel questioned.

"Ace has encountered resistance on the east coast. They reported they're having no problems shooting down the fleeing Adults. Mixed with our old tactics and new information we've gathered, it seems we know how to beat the Fw-190 now. Hoagie took on two all by himself."

"Very good Wally, what about you Nigel? What do you have to say?" Rachel motioned for Nigel to speak.

"Most of the Delightful Children were captured…one was…killed."

Wally looked away. He knew this conversation had to occur.

"What." Was all that fell out of Kuki's mouth.

"During the assault there was an-"

"Oh cut the crap Number one, I know when a court martial is in order. Look, I put a bullet where a bullet shouldn't have gone. It ended the guy's life."

"There will be no court martial but why did you kill him Wally? You had to have a good reason."

"I did of course. He started the engagement. It was him or one of our soldiers, Tommy to be exact. He got the jump on us, knocked out Lee and Tommy, I held him off until he got the upper hand. Tommy tackled him and in the heat of the moment I shot him in the eye and the bullet went way too far. There was nothing I could've done and I'm not going to be responsible telling Hoagie what his family just sacrifice under my orders. Rachel, court martial me if you me if you got to but I was not letting one of my boys die because of orders."

Rachel was quiet, as if she was considering it. Kuki double takes at the sight of Rachel's pondering gaze.

"There will be no court martial." Kuki repeated. "He had no other choice, this isn't a war crime, it was do or die."

"Kuk-"

"Rachel I'd fight you in court for this. This isn't right for Wally."

"You're letting emotion get in the way of judgment. We could've used the US continent and the Delightful Children as a bargaining chip in peace talks and now we definitely can't. All talks of peace are out the window now."

"This isn't about emotion. I'm not allowing a court martial on a soldier who did his job. Wanna go to the council over a court martialing disagreement? We don't have time for this garbage."

Rachel sighed looking over to Nigel for assistance but he was just about as stumped as she was. Their orders were to capture the Delightful Children and they didn't capture all of them because of Wally but he was simply doing his duty.

"Fine, no court martialing. If we get heat for this-"

"I soak it up."

"That's not what I was- look, this isn't important. Do we have the continent in our control?"

"It should fall in two to three days. We expect no rebellions from adults as long as we treat them well."

"Alright Nigel, now that's out of the way…what else, there's always something else."

Nigel and Wally looked at each other and took a long sigh. They got up from their tables and headed outside with the two girls following behind them.

They threw on raincoats and walked out the blasted out doors into the front lawn. All the captured adults were lined up waiting for their punishments. There were so many of them they didn't have enough handcuffs to restrain all of them.

They walked up onto a podium the KND engineers quickly slapped together and looked down at the 1,500 or so adults. They looked just as war torn as the kids surrounding them.

A few KND soldiers were slow patrolling around the adults, weapons draw. One of them was Tommy.

"Many of us want the adults to be given harsh sentences." Nigel whispered into Rachel's ear.

"How harsh…?" Rachel questioned but Nigel's sigh and a turn of head answered her perfectly.

She looked over the adults and held her arms behind her back. She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"We are not here…to punish you. We are here for one reason and one reason only, to fight for our freedom. Freedom of speech, freedom to have fun, to live as children and teenagers not pending adults. Freedom to have fun and to live without fear of being told what we should be. Freedom to-"

"Oh shut it you little twat." One of the adult troopers said stopping Rachel.

The braver than all adult stood in the front. His face was groggy, dirty and beaten up. He had strains of blood dripping from two cuts across his cheeks and his uniform was torn and punctured in many places.

"You know what we fight for? We fight for our children!" The adults around him subtly cheered him on.

"We fight because you ungrateful little twerps think you know everything when you've only been around for a few years. How could you know what's good for you when you don't even know half the things we do?"

Their cheering got a bit louder as the trooper continued.

"We fight because we love our children and we fight because we know what's best-"

 _"_ _Quiet scumbag!"_ Tommy, gun butted the back of the soldier's knees making him fall on his knees. Tommy quickly pulled out his laser pistol and turned off the safety. He pointed it at the back of the adult's head. This happened incredibly quickly for a rookie soldier.

"You show her respect! You adults should be lucky we give two snots about your lectures! You're full of it! We know what's best for us! You're nothing but evil, stupid, adults that only want to see us grow up sad and miserable just like _you_ _did!"_

"Stand down soldier!" Wally shouted at Tommy. "Put the gun away and that's _an order_."

Tommy put the laser pistol away reluctantly. His distaste for adults only grew as he began to walk away. The adult began to snicker.

"You…you have fight only a man can possess. You're growing up son."

Tommy snapped back and point his laser rifle at the back of the man's head yet again only to get barked at by Wally to put the weapon away. Tommy, not wanting to get in trouble so he could be sent on more missions, quickly walked away growling under his breath.

The adult began to cackle. "You foolish children aren't fighting us. You're fighting growing old. You don't want to become an adult, that's why you fight."

"Take him away." Nigel ordered two KND soldiers. They began to escort the man as he continued shouting.

"You're fighting the inevitable! We all grow older! One day we all will grow into dust as we once was! Embrace your aging! _Hail Father!"_

As the crowd of adults seem to quietly agree with the man's statements Rachel quickly undercut it.

"You all will be transported to the nearest school for questioning and permanent detention under further notice. That will be all."

Rachel began to stomp off the stage followed by Kuki, Wally and Nigel back into the mansion refusing to let what the adult said seep into their minds.

"I need you to work with me." Thunder roared outside as Fanny interrogated Constance.

"What do you want me to say Fanny? I'll whisper lots of sweet things in your ear if that'll make you happy."

Fanny's cheeks got a shade of red darker but she kept focus.

"What I want to know is simple. I want to understand…you. I want to understand the Delightful Children from down the lane. That's all."

"Alright sure, all you children need to grow up. We all got to do it."

Fanny sat back in her chair, her arms crossed and legs and popped the line "Not you. You can't age."

Constance was visibly angry with her statement. She bashed the table with her balled fists only hurting her wrists with the hand cuffs.

"Oh, did I pinch a nerve?"

"Insolent child."

"Quoting Father now? Don't go to your happy place just yet."

"What do you want Fanny?"

"Firstly, I want you to start saying Number 86. Secondly, I want to understand you. What's your goal, your purpose…for wanting to grow up so quickly when you have something what many of us what, never to grow up at all."

"This conversation is nonsense."

"Is it? Don't you…wanna go outside and play some times? Father has a big yard. I know a few kids who'd love to play in his yard."

"This conversation is over." She receded in her chair turning away from Fanny trying to end the conversation quickly.

"You feel lonely don't you? Always inside…doing homework three times over because you got no friends and you don't want Father to question your curiosity for what's outside."

"Shut up Fanny."

"No one likes you, that's what bothers you doesn't it?"

"Shu-"

"You have no friends outside this mansion so you pretend you and your siblings are so close…but when things got real…you separated."

"Get out."

"You left poor Lenny by himself to die. Now your little group is smaller than ever."

 _"_ _Get out."_

"You don't give fuck all about them don't you? That's why you wanna grow up so badly, so you could leave and never look back."

Constance began thrashing. She pulled at her handcuffs and screamed to get closer to Fanny but she was bolted to her chair. She couldn't get far and that only enraged her further.

Fanny smirked. She was beginning to understand. How…delightful?

Fanny called for the guards to take Constance away and have Bruce brought in next. Fanny watched with a smile as she was dragged away and called for her to be stopped at the last second.

"And Constance," Rachel said with a cheery voice. "Thank you for whispering those sweet things in my ears."

 _"_ _Burn in hell!"_

Bruce didn't put up much of a fight, he was gently brought into the room they had for questioning inside the manor. Fanny, still in an oddly cheery mood from 'interviewing' Constance, smiled as Bruce was brought before her.

He was plopped down in a chair across the table from Fanny. He was fidgeting and looking around as he held himself. He avoided looking at the window even though he was facing one.

"Heard you have a fear of thunder." Fanny said. On cue a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance.

"I don't know anything that would be helpful!"

"You know a lot of things. I interrogated Constance, Ashley and David. They've given me what I want."

"Alright, then why are you interrogating me?" He flinched as a bolt of lightning lit the room up.

"They gave me what I want, you have what I need."

"If you think your scare tactics are going to-" He really jumped as the thunder cracked.

"I think my tactics are working just fine."

"This is _torture_."

"Bordering it, I wouldn't call it torture though. I'd call it a fun little game."

"You're sick."

Fanny pulled out her laser pistol, turned off the safety and put it on the table. Her head cocked to the side and her twisted grin reared its ugly head.

"You know what a laser and lightning have in common?"

"Please no."

"You can't dodge them. So…Bruce, let me ask you something. Who should you be more afraid of? The thunder and lightning outside? Or the girl who can't miss?"

"Please just let me go." Bruce began to cry.

"I can't do that Bruce. You have what I need and I have something I know all you want."

Bruce's attention was grabbed. He kept his head down as he listened to Fanny's offer.

"Listen, I'm feeling cheery today. I noticed a trend with you Delightfuls. You're lonely…and misunderstood."

"Please, I'm so scared just let me go into my room _please_."

"You wanted to go outside and play with the rest of us but you were shunned. So Father kept you inside, scared for his little children to be hurt."

Bruce started sobbing. He wasn't even able to wipe the tears out of his eyes because he was shackled to the chair.

"So I'll offer you something you never had before. The freedom of playing with us. You can come with us…have fun…be a kid for a little while. Our best doctors and therapists will help you to be a normal, carefree child again. You can be blissfully ignorant just like all of us. You just got to do this one thing."

Fanny pushed a file folder across the desk opened. She pointed at pictures of Lizzie and James walking and trying to keep their heads down. They wore dark clothing trying to keep a low profile.

"Just got to tell me where they are."

"I ca-" Another flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder made Bruce yelp. "Alright, alright, please I'll tell you everything! Just close that window or something!"

"Good boy, now one last thing." Fanny flipped the page showing a picture of her father, Mr. Boss. Bruce knew Mr. Boss was her father so seeing the picture sent chills down his spine. He knew he couldn't step between the vendetta Fanny had with her father if he ever wanted to get out of this room.

Then she said exactly what she wanted.

"Where's my daddy?"

 ** _Here's Johnny!_**

 **Sorry, had to do it…pretty sure that joke only made sense in my mind.**

 **Anyway guys, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know if you did, if you didn't, if you think I should upload more all that jazz in the review box below because they make me feel special inside…**

 **Anyway another story is out along with this one! It is a Grojband fanfic that's a lot about romance and highschool drama extra. I know my core audience is highschoolers so you want someone to relate to go over there to say you want that story man. Anyway guys, its 3:48 at the time I finished writing and editing this. I need to go pass out now. See all you guys later.**


	16. Daddy

**Hello yet again everyone and welcome back to another chapter of the Great Age War and I have an announcement to make! I now have a Youtube channel.**

 **Yep, after popular demand by absolutely nobody but me I now have a Youtube channel thus more work for me to do. I enjoy it though…I like not sleeping anymore- why do I do this to myself lol-**

 **Anyway, I have a Youtube channel and it's called Murphinator Gaming and obviously I play video games on there and stuff. Video games ranging from War Thunder, Sid Meier's Civilization, Prison Architect, Mount and Blade and more so go over there, check it out and show some support. As always, I read all comments, scream at all likes and do backflips for sharing lol. Anyway guys, let's continue with our little war.**

 **Chapter 16 – Daddy**

Inside a dark room, on the top 76th floor, a big and hefty man sat at his table smoking his cigar. He pulled back hard on the wrap of dangerously addictive chemicals and breathed it out.

He stood up and took off his blue suit jacket and hung it up on a nearby coat hanger and took his seat, and pulled on his cigar again. A red button on his table blinked as if begging for his attention.

He refused to look at it but he slowly came around to pressing it acting as if by sheer will only he brought himself to the act. He pulled on his cigar again as the adult trooper on the other side of the communication link shouted.

"Mr. Boss! KND forces have breached the front door! We're losing men! We need reinforcements Mr. Boss! Ah! Get back you damn child!" Sounds of gunshots came after and the man began to run.

"Mr. Boss! Please respond! We are overrun! Sir? Mr. Boss we need order-" Laser fire and a thud was heard after.

The button went quiet for a few moments before it began to blink red again. A hesitant Mr. Boss eased over and pushed it with a shaking hand.

"Sir! Sir, listen to me. There is a KND drop ship that breached the 75th floor. They've already taken down- oh God…I'm hiding beneath Anderson…I don't think the KND stunned him sir…"

Mr. Boss didn't respond, he kept puffing from his cigar hiding his face within the darkness of the room.

"Sir…I think…I think it's your-" Mr. Boss turned off of the communication link before he finished. He knew exactly who it was.

In a way, he was proud. Mr. Boss had the best troopers in the Adult army only seconded by Father. Fanny, when she was passionate about getting what she wanted wouldn't be stopped by a few adults or even a battalion.

As the bulk of Fanny's forces continued the fighting to take control of Mr. Boss' skyscraper Mr. Boss sat there in his dark office waiting for his daughter to bust through the door.

He wasn't sure what she would do. Maybe she'd do what she done to Anderson or the other troopers. Maybe she'd end her father in an honorable way. Mr. Boss always wanted to die working, not very fond of talks of retirement.

But he sat there, taking the last pulls of his cigar before his daughter comes.

Fanny slowly opened the door. She stood in the doorway with an adult pistol. A few spatters of blood on her Irish sweater vest, a few more drops on the pistol and a few more on her hand. She seemed as if she's seen more than she can handle but pretending as if she's seen nothing.

She stood there and stared at her father and he tried to hide in the darkness trying to keep some form of dignity. But a blind man could see she was fuming.

But then, Mr. Boss' nightmare finally came to fruition. Fanny began to speak.

"Why…?"

It was all she said. He receded in his chair. The only thing you could see around his head was the cigar still burning bright in the darkness.

Fanny pulled her helmet off and held it in her hand as she stepped inside the room just enough to close the door behind her. Her watch rung as the KND forces below them gave her updates to their progress but Fanny took the watch off and threw it to the side.

"I asked you a question daddy." Fanny said in a slight growl but Mr. Boss stayed quiet. Fanny allowed her emotions to boil within her.

She threw her helmet straight across the room to hit the top of his desk. Mr. Boss didn't flinch but he was obviously afraid. He pulled his cigar out of his mouth and held it between his fingers as he took a real breath of air.

"I don't…know what you're talking about."

"You're a damn liar."

"Watch your mout-"

"Don't tell me about watching my mouth…You wanted me to grow up well _I'm grown_. I've seen things that I shouldn't have seen. I've experienced causalities, I'm experiencing causalities down there as we speak dammit and you think _you_ can tell me about my mouth?"

"You are under a lot of stress Fanny…I advise you to calm down."

"Fuck you. You hear me? Fuck… _you_. You were no father to me."

"I wanted the best for you Fanny."

"You could want all you want…You were never a father. You prefer to sit inside this office rather than surrender…You prefer to sit in this office than tend your children. You prefer to sit in this office, bust your ass for money to pay for a babysitter to watch over us. You prefer to sit in this office than be a positive influence to your children; _you love this job more than any of us."_

"You think you know best don't you Fanny."

Fanny pointed the pistol at him. He instantly drew back.

"Why?"

"I don't-"

 _"WHY?"_

Fanny pulled out a folder and threw at him not getting anywhere with the throw. The folder opened and the papers flew about everywhere.

"That document was Father's order for you to create these weapons…that's why he busted you out of prison…so you could create these weapons…"

" _I made them non-lethal."_

"You think I didn't read the document? You didn't even tell Father…you didn't even tell _Father_ …the bullets can penetrate the body and go straight through. You made non-lethal ones for the experiments Father tested on Abby…almost all the others aren't…"

"I didn't…I didn't-"

"You didn't what? You didn't think it would matter? You don't think the things you do affects people outside of this room? You didn't think your relentless pursuit of work wouldn't drive mother away!? You didn't think your children needed your love and affect if you bought them everything?!"

"Fanny please…everything I did I did for you. I couldn't imagine…I can't imagine what I put you through and I don't know how to fix it."

"Fix it!? You think I'm angry because I wanted you to fix this? Where would you start? How would you make peace between the classes? How could you fix the deaths of thousands of children, teens and adults? _How can you fix Paddy?!"_

Mr. Boss' heart stopped.

"Paddy…?"

"He's _dead_. Shot in the stomach and he couldn't take the pain."

"No…" Mr. Boss stood up and tried to approach Fanny. His steps were slow, his hands were up and his feelings were genuine. His first son was killed by the weapons he made in the war he manufactured.

Fanny…say it ain't so…this…no this isn't-"

A bullet left the muzzle and ripped right through Mr. Boss' chest. He sat there holding the wound. It wasn't instantly fatal, Fanny didn't hit his heart.

He began to spit up blood and gasp for air as his daughter stood there and watched. His eyes darted around wondering if this was really happening but they meant Fanny's, the expression of shear hatred wasn't something he could ever think of.

"You always said you wanted to die working…goodbye daddy."

Right then, Fanny left, walked out the door and slowly closed it behind her. She threw the pistol aside and walked into the ship that dropped her off.

The children that were with her, covering the floor she was on saw Fanny and immediately knew what happened. They felt sorry for her but they knew not to show her any sympathy, Fanny wasn't that sort of girl.

But, a fellow KND operative, her long blond ponytail and sweet smile turned to Fanny. She bowed her head and spoke to Fanny in a whisper.

"I think…I'm speaking for all sir. We're forever grateful for you sacrifice…and forever mourning your loses…"

Fanny's smile was barely visible but it came and went quickly. She turned away from the operative, nodded and breathed deeply. The weight off her shoulders has been lifted but the cost was immense.

"Let's…let's just get back to base."

The engine's whirled and the KND ship detached itself and flew away.

And there, in Mr. Boss' office he stood watching the vessel flying away. His bloodied hand not even holding the blood back anymore, it held the window.

Mr. Boss was feeling himself grow weaker every second and the KND operatives were closing in. Mr. Boss was not going to be finished off by the kids he tried to blame for his own flaws. No, he planned to go his own way.

He opened the curtains to his office glass wall allowing the light to shine in. The light was bitter from the fighting, the smoke and fires and gunpowder didn't let the light simply shine through. He picked up his chair and threw it against the glass wall.

It cracked it but it didn't break it.

He picked it up and threw it again yet but the wall wouldn't simply allow him.

"I worked hard…all I want now is to do this and even this I must work for."

He threw it again and more cracks began to form.

"I work, and I work…I break my back, I fall…I get up and work some more."

He bashed the wall again and cracks formed all along the glass wall.

"I put food on the table."

He charged and bashed the wall with the full weight of his body but the glass wouldn't break.

"I put clothes on their backs."

He charged again with more and more force.

"Shoes on their feet!"

Again he charged, the glass cracking under the pressure.

"Walls around them and a roof over their heads!"

The glass began to crack on its own. Mr. Boss knew it would only take one more hit.

But the KND forces were on his floor now. He stumbled over to the door with his strength dwindling. He pressed against it stopping a kid from quickly kicking the door down.

"He's barricaded inside! Get the ram!"

He locked the door and pushed his office desk against the door to buy him more time. He held his filing cabinet as his lack of energy was profound at this point.

But he gathered the last of it and picked the cabinet up. Behind him, the KND operatives had bashed the door down and were already firing and hitting Mr. Boss.

But he didn't care.

With one last shout, Mr. Boss charged towards the window, working against the pain, filing cabinet first, smashed the glass and went free-falling down, 76 stories.

As he plummeted documents flew around him like a tornado. He grabbed any page he could and tried to read it.

"Ah…we never recovered after that fourth quarter."

He released the page and grabbed another one.

"Nancy always told me to look into a 401k plan…maybe she was right."

He kept going, only a few more stories to go.

"I never signed this document? Ah, Bill should have been furious. Only if I had a pen…I'd sign it. I'd sign a lot of things…"

27 more stories to go.

He swiped another piece of paper finding out it was a photo. A photo of the whole Fulbright family before Mr. Boss started his company.

Fanny and Paddy were toddlers while Shaunie was a newborn. It showed Mr. Boss' wife before the divorce, happy and smiling holding Shaunie as Mr. Boss held Fanny and Paddy after a hard day of work.

He began to cry. That's all Fanny wanted. That's all she needed.

"Aw Fanny…I'm sorry…I'm so…so sor- "

Sometimes when we do wrong, we don't get chances to convey our regrets.

 **"IT'S BARELY 2000 WOR-"**

 **I know I can read.**

 **This chapter is supposed to be short and I can't say this in any other way "Extremely fucking blunt."**

 **I wanted you to feel Mr. Boss hit the ground to be honest…did it work? Lol**

 **Now some of you may be asking well why is the chapter so short? Is it because you're getting lazy? Naw not quite, this chapter was supposed to be impactful it was supposed send a message to the reader that this situation between KND, Teen and Adult isn't just black and white. No one is simply good, no one is simply bad, everyone got their opinions and lot's of people disagree and lot's of others. That is the beauty of this chapter.**

 **I tried to cast the KND in a dark light this time, not as simply the good guys but the aggressors. Them ultimately taking over Mr. Boss' building and quickly making their way up to Mr. Boss' office to tear him limb from limb (cause at this point the KND found evidence of a conspiracy that Mr. Boss made lethal ammo for the adults to use) so everyone wants him dead.**

 **Even his own daughter Fanny came up to cause some pain to Mr. Boss before she left. She meant not to hit his heart but just enough to stop him from fighting back. So, if you feel like the KND and especially Fanny is wrong here, you have every right to think that. Or if you feel it was justified, good you can feel that way too.**

 **But this chapter was mostly about Mr. Boss and Fanny. Not to give background of who they were or even explaining their relationship it was to highlight the biggest message this entire book is trying to convey.**

 **But you guys can figure that message out on your own.** **J**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this extremely short chapter. Yes I'm doing special chapters for Valentine's but its not going to come out Valentine's day it'll come out when they need to come out, highlighting issues and themes I want you, the reader, to discuss among yourself and peers. Hopefully you guys are wondering and theorizing what's really going on because I've been leaving tiny hints everywhere.**

 **Also, check out my Youtube channel! Yes I now have more work to do lol. I've been uploading for a long while now for…maybe a few weeks and I do daily uploads of video games, I'm gonna start doing tutorials and I'm also doing some discussion videos as well. So go over to this link right here:**

 **I swear to God if that link isn't there I'm going to-**

 **If the link isn't there my Youtube channel name is Murphinator Gaming, it should be fairly easy to find. No not the murphinator- no not murphinator- ITS A FAIRLY COMMON CHANNEL NAME ALRIGHT.**

 **Click subscribe if you love me _and you know you do_ and watch my videos. Like _because you know you wanna_ cause it keeps me uploading, keeps my head up and making content ****J**

 **See you guys for the next chapter where the books starts getting real interesting.**


	17. Growing Up

**Hello everyone and welcome to yet another chapter of the Great Age War. So…have you subscribed to me yet? _What do you mean you couldn't find it?_**

 **Ugh, I hate that Fanfiction doesn't allow me to post links. However I doubt much of you even went to check out my channel and that makes Murphy a sad, sad boy.**

 **But whatever lol, you're not here for Youtube videos you're here for KND's war so let's get started. Remember to follow and favorite this story and me to keep yourself updated on when I- well, update and, if you guys would like if you do like and subscribe to my Youtube channel and leave a comment saying "I'm here from the fanfiction!" you'll get a cameo spotlight in the book. No, no new characters I'm not that much of a sellout lol.**

 **Anyway, presenting!**

Chapter 17 – Growing up

Nigel, Rachel, Abby and Cree stood inside one of the KND's capital ships called "The Manta" They hovered overhead and over watched the still dilapidated mansion of the Delightful residence.

Rachel was watching a real time feed of Hoagie and Chad's task force making the final push to secure the last adult airfield. In the background on Chad's camera, sounds of explosions and screaming were heard.

Rachel stayed quiet as her hands were locked together over her mouth; herself staring at the screen, unblinking, as if she took her eyes off she'd suffer a causality she couldn't bear.

"Watch your six! Watch your six! Derrick, move up and 'nade that guy!"

Abby turned away to take a look at Rachel.

"You know…you're allowed to blink right?" She said causally.

"Yes, but my concern is more about not experiencing more causalities, not my sight."

"You're going to be a pretty crappy president with no sight."

"We don't need to watch every second of the battle Rachel," Cree spoke up, a bit war torn herself. "Chad will manage. Besides, he'll blame us watching him for all the shots he's missing." Cree rolled her eyes and turned the live feed off.

The screen went black and the room went quiet. The weights on their shoulders heavy and they all breathed sighs.

"What is the status of the invasion?" Rachel asked.

"The continent is locked down. You've asked at least seven times Rachel. We've won." Nigel spoke holding Rachel's hand reassuringly, something she was quite fond of.

"Well, what now?" She asked.

"Your sister has sent out our special taskforces to the other fallen territories to save anyone they can."

"Good…what about Lizzie and James? They have to be here."

"Fanny interrogated the Delightful Children. They don't know where they are exactly. We just know they're in America." Abby spoke, holding her hands over her face to contain the stress she was holding.

Rachel sighed and held her head. "Aw God…have we heard from-"

Right on cue, Fanny opened the door to the room they sat in. The light of the outside corridors shone around her but the shadows within the room covered her face.

"Fanny…?" Rachel called out but her friend said nothing but the small splatters of blood on her sweater said all Rachel needed to know. She rushed out of her chair and hugged her friend.

They both fell to their knees, both of them crying their eyes out. Fanny basically went limp as she tiredly held her best friend in a desperate attempt to forget what she had done.

Cree, Abby and Nigel all stood up and knelt around them, held them with their hands as they all tried to find the words to describe how sorry they were for her losses.

The moon left the night and sun arrived and made it day. The rain became a drizzle and the mud of the battles before began to thicken. Renovations of the area were underway.

Checkpoints and guard towards were put into place and were manned. KND operatives and spies were sent far and wide to find hiding adults soldiers and more importantly Lizzie and James.

Houses and malls were being quickly patched up to accommodate the teens and kids that needed a place to stay until more room was available on moon base.

Emergency tree houses were established right next to parks and playgrounds to overlook the children who were freely allowed to frolic yet again.

Schools were stuffed with adult prisoners. The KND has a very…controversial group put in place to look over the adults called 'Hall Monitors'. Gruesome children who spent a lot of their childhoods kissing the feet of the adults are now assigned to deal with them.

It may be best not to describe the occurrences behind the walls.

Rachel sent out another alert message to all the KND operatives, soldiers and spies; her sister doing the same with the Teens.

Rachel quickly whipped up a policy that would allow all KND personnel and kids in general to visit their parents no matter the risk. They'd be escorted personally to their homes to say, what may possibly be, their final goodbyes to their reluctant parents.

After typing up the message in a personal office set out for Rachel aboard the Manta, Rachel sat there in her chair and looked out the window overlooking a playground.

She saw the children playing, for once, with smiles on their faces. She began to smile herself as she held her chest at the sheer delight.

Instantly, she felt shocked.

Her heart dropped, she gulped hard and she continued to pat her chest. She peered down and saw something she couldn't even imagine.

Rachel's breasts were beginning to form.

She knew what they were, she wasn't that ignorant. That's why they scared her so much, it was an obvious sign that she was beginning to grow. Not just grow- grow up.

She pulled up her calendar and after a few seconds she realized her birthday had past four months ago. She was well into her thirteen year old body and now she was beginning to mature.

She slumped in her chair and really began to let the reality soak in that she was, technically, a teenager. She didn't mean to not tell anyone, she kept the date so tight lipped even she forgot about the time that had elapsed.

Rachel didn't celebrate her birthday either so nothing was there to even remotely reminded her about her coming of age. So, she sat there and thought about it.

She asked herself what it felt like becoming a teenager and, after a few seconds, she felt the same. She didn't feel much different, she didn't turn into a monster. She didn't transform, kick and scream and melt off her childish skin like she thought it was like to grow up. No, she simply grew and didn't even notice.

She let that thought sink in for a moment. She didn't even notice her coming of age. She was still fighting for the KND everyday with no remorse. She wanted the betterment of kids' lives all around. But she was thirteen.

Wasn't she supposed to be evil? Isn't that how she was supposed to be? Isn't that how she was supposed to act? Against kids, bullying and giving 'brats' swirlies. This was supposed to be something that came naturally.

But no, she felt the same.

"Who…else…?"

That was all that left her lips. "Who else?" is a good question to ask. Who else felt nothing when they grew up? Who else barely realized they did?

All those KND operatives who fought for the KND, threw their childhoods away so others could enjoy theirs. All those operatives who wanted to continue to help the KND, they were hunted and thrown into a machine and told they were not needed any more because of some number.

The door opened behind her and immediately Rachel folded her arms over her chest. Although she hadn't grown much of any size she wasn't prepared for any intruders.

Nigel stood in the doorway in his normal saluting stance not even looking at her. His head was raised high and chest puffed out. Rachel would roll her eyes if she wasn't in a self-crafted predicament.

"Yes Nigel?"

"Command- I mean, Rachel. I was offering to be your personal bodyguard during your meetings with your parents."

She blinked a few times. She hadn't realized the policy would apply to her as well.

"Oh, um, yes of course!" She quickly stood up, her predicament instantly forgotten. A chance to spend the day with Nigel was all too appealing for her to pass up due to something she was bothered by. Quite frankly, she had already forgotten. What was she worried about again?

She grabbed Nigel's hand and led him off the ship. The two ran into Fanny more casual looking than before. Her hair was out. After it being combed and brushed, her hair was much longer than previously thought.

She seemed, oddly happy.

"Whoa, Fanny you look…good." Rachel spoke.

"Oh, thank you I was just…trying something new." She said shyly playing with her hair. "I was going to ask if you want to spend some time together but it seems you already have plans."

Rachel, no matter the hearts in her eyes, could tell her friend needed her presence.

"Oh Fanny it can wait."

"Yeah, I'm in no rush." Nigel spoke up.

Fanny chuckled under her breath and threw her hands up. "No it's totally fine. Have fun."

Fanny gave a warm smile and walked away. Rachel began to pursue but Nigel held her back.

"She may need space."

"She needs me. I'm her friend, I can tell."

"Yes but Fanny isn't the girl who likes pity. She doesn't want condolence. She needs some time to herself. We'll be back in a few hours anyway."

Rachel sighed but Nigel's grip around her hand tightened.

"Rachel, you haven't given yourself a break. You need at least a few hours. Let me oversee it and we'll get back to work."

Rachel couldn't help but smile.

They took a RoadStars to Rachel's mother's home. It was a nice neighborhood with friendly faces when war time didn't come. Civilian adults kept to themselves in their homes and were closely watched by the few guards that accompanied Rachel and Nigel.

Nigel opened the door and assisted Rachel out. The grass was being cut and groomed by an adult gardener that kept his eyes to the ground. He knew not to say anything to the kids.

Further up the walkway were two teen ninjas standing guard at the door. Hands behind their backs and familiar faces gave it away. Rachel's sister was here.

A sound of glass shattering was heard inside made the teens cringe but Nigel quickly ran ahead despite Rachel's calls and kicked down the door. He drew his laser pistol and cleared room after room.

Rachel slowly walked through the house. She knew it better than Nigel so she just walked up the stairs and slowly opened her mother's door.

The muffled noise of shouts turned into yelling and screaming as the door opened. Janet and Rachel's mother stood in front of each other screaming and shouting and yelling – just like their parents did.

Rachel stood there watching as they shouted and went into the rabbit hole of every single thing wrong with the family. Things went from casting blame to calling each other whores.

"So what should have I done?!"

"You should have stayed with daddy and take responsibility for your _fucking actions!_ "

"Stay in a relationship I wasn't happy with?! Stay with the man that cheated on me?!"

"You cheated first you fucking whore!" Janet spat out.

"I'm the whore? _I'm the whore?_ I found you blowing some asshole in your bedroom! And you think I didn't hear you moaning and those hushed screams at night when he was fucking _your_ brains out?!"

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the fucking tree so we're both whores now! _Dirty, disgusting human beings_ and I learnt how to blow a man from all those magazines you fucking bought!"

"So it's my fault you read them?!"

"Yes it's your fault!"

"How the fuck is it my fault that you read my-"

"Who the fuck buys a magazine titled 'How to please your man with five easy steps?!'"

"The same woman who has a whore of daughter! You just loved poking your nose in business that doesn't need your input huh?!"

"You fucking cheated on daddy with that fucker-"

"Kevin is a lovely man who _cared about my feelings_ and don't you ever say his name in vain!"

"Cared about your feelings?! You cared about getting your pussy tore right up by that stallion of a man didn't ya?!"

"You watch yourself right now!"

"Daddy couldn't please you so you found Kevin and he'd jerk it right before you two fucked just so he could plow you for the rest of the night just like you _like it!_ Don't fucking judge me having my fun _at least I don't cheat on my boyfriend!"_

"Yeah you call whoever you want to fuck your boyfriend and that's your little work around you little bitch! There's no workable loophole, if you fuck ten guys in a week you're a whore!"

"At least I didn't cheat on daddy-"

"And he cheated on me _we were both cheating grow the fuck up!_ Smell the coffee! There was no helping our marriage. _None!_ We both knew we were cheating but neither of us asked each other so we'd stay together for you and your sister-"

"So why the _fuck did you leave?!"_

"Cause your sister caught- ….me…oh God Rachel…"

Rachel was tearing up, shaking her head, disappointed in both of them. Their arguments got them nowhere. It was mostly to blow off steam but they were both steam boilers.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked. They both went quiet. "How could you just…stop loving daddy?"

"Oh…sweety I- look it's…you'll understand when you're older."

That same adult 'get out of awkward conversation' card. The sentence rung in Rachel's head. She hated that term. Over and over the sentence kept replaying and without much thinking, Rachel pulled out a laser pistol and took aim at her mother.

Her eyes grew wide as her own daughter finger neared the trigger. She almost fired before Nigel pushed the pistol away. The shot hit the roof and Nigel held Rachel against the wall looking her in the eyes.

"I know you don't want to do that Rachel." He let her go and Rachel didn't struggle. She simply looked at her mother.

"I hate you…I hate you and daddy. I swear I never want to be anything like you two." Rachel sighed. Her mother, heartbroken, just stood there mouth agape crying.

Janet was shocked. Under her breath, a barely audible "Wow." Was all she could say."

"Come on Nigel…we're wasting our time here." Rachel turned around and walked away. Down the stairs and out the door Nigel caught up with her. He walked alongside her trying to think up some words of wisdom to improve the situation but, what words could cheer someone up after such an encounter?

"Rachel…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Now you know why I work so much."

Rachel kept walking but Nigel was stopped in his tracks. He understood now. Running away from her problems was all she could do. Fixing them was not an option for Rachel.

So, she spent her time helping kids have a childhood, something she was never allowed to have.

Rachel walked up to the RoadStar and a KND guard opened the door for her but Nigel called out.

"Wait," she turned around to lock eyes with Nigel. "Maybe…we could spend the day together. You and me?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She could barely hide herself from blushing.

He grabbed her hand and ran. He grabbed a simple pen out of his pocket, clicked it and threw it onto the pavement in front of him and in a split second it turned into a skateboard.

He hopped onto it and Rachel followed suit. The guards watched the two drift away. They swapped glances with each other, shrugged, jumped into the RoadStar and drove behind them keeping their distance.

"Nigel, where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"Somewhere…where there's no work."

She held on tight nuzzling her face in his back as he picked up speed barreling down the sidewalk street. Obviously, there would be no 2X4 technology Nigel was using without Hoagie tinkering with it.

The Skaterpen was made by the KND but the one Nigel was using was graced with two rockets Hoagie somehow stuffed inside. After a few taps of the foot Nigel and Rachel went rocketing down the street.

The guards in the RoadStar were a little bit impressed. The girl sitting in the front seat looked over to her colleague and asked "Well how are we catching up?"

The boy driving rolled his eyes, put the vehicle into gear and a few jets of its own popped out and they too went barreling down the street.

Soon enough they reached their destination, Sector V tree house.

"Your treehouse? This is your definition of a location with no work?" Rachel giggled at the choice.

"Of course."

"Not a playground? A movie theater…your tree house?"

"Well, not quite my tree house. I…um, wanted you to meet my parents first."

Rachel's heart may have jumped out of her chest.

"Your…parents?" Rachel, taking the situation out of portion, started fixing her hair and checking her breath to make sure she'd make a good first impression.

"Yeah, they always wanted to meet my friends."

"Oh." Rachel spat out disappointed but he grabbed her and ran to the door.

Nigel rang the doorbell and his dad almost immediately answered. "Nigel! Come, come, bring your friend m'boy hurry!"

He hurried them inside, poking his head out the door and looking frantically left and right. He didn't seem bothered that the KND guards were watching him extremely closely.

He shut the door, locked it behind him and tackled Nigel with a hug. "Ah, my son. Aren't you just the little soldier 'ey old boy?"

"Thanks dad."

"So wait, you're okay with Nigel fighting with the KND?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I am! Your mother is too! Ah, she couldn't be more proud. I thought I'd have to convince her it was all for the best but she was more than happy to know our little boy was fighting the good fight!"

"Wow, your parents are cool. Why haven't you introduced me before?" Rachel asked Nigel but he rubbed his neck.

Nigel's mother walked into the living room where they were with a batch of fresh baked cookies and a smile on her face only to get tackled with love from her husband.

"Oh my sweet boo boo bear! Nigel has returned with a friend of his!"

"Oh isn't she just a doll! Reminds me of that girl back when we were wee lads in England I was so jealous of!"

"Oh honey muffin you know I would never do such a vile thing."

Noticing the overload of affection, Rachel pointed at them both and asked "That's why?"

And Nigel briskly responded with "That's why."

"Oh Nigel, how rude of us? Who is your darling of a friend? How beautiful this one is 'ey Monty?"

"Surely taken my eye faster than that other girl- oh what's her name son?"

"Uh, dad, let's not talk about Lizz-"

"Lizzie! Lizzie Devine, yes, yes, never liked the girl if I'm completely honest."

"Mmm, yes, she wasn't very pleasant hm Monty?"

"Not a single letter of the word. I'd say she was utterly appalling."

"Alright mom and dad I'm going to take my friend upstairs!" Nigel declared before he started shoving Rachel upstairs.

Up the elevator through the trunk of the tree house they walked out on the first main floor and took a flight of stairs up to the lounging area. Nigel and Rachel plopped themselves down on the couch and giggled to themselves.

"Your parents are nice."

"Eh, they can be annoying sometimes with their 'lovey dovey' stuff. Always, muah, muah, muah. It'll drive you mad."

Rachel giggled. "I wish my parents were like that."

They sat reclined next to each other just staring at the ceiling. Their hands touched and soon enough they were holding hands, fingers intertwined.

"Rachel…" Nigel whispered. She hummed in response, indulging in the moment. "What's…your biggest fear?"

She took in a sharp breath. She leaned in and placed her head in the crook of his neck. He oddly didn't question it.

"Growing up…and not being happy with the person I love."

"Whoa."

"Yeah I know it's- ahem, it's…it's a big fear for a kid. What about you?"

Nigel took a second to collect his thoughts. He shifted his head around and rubbed his bald head.

"Being…alone."

"Being alone?"

"Yeah…being alone…growing up…alone. Going through life alone, being on my own. Getting old alone and…dying alone. It's so scary to know it's entirely possible."

"How? You have the KND and friends. Your parents will always love you and be there for you- why would you worry about being alone?"

Nigel took off his shades and loosely held them in his hand.

"My dad…once told me a man is only half of what he could be without a woman by his side. It seemed like the only thing everyone agreed on. Love, everyone needs it in some form. Teens, Adults, even us kids. That's why I felt I needed Lizzie so much…she was that half of me I need. Now, I feel alone…even though Lizzie was…bad for me I guess."

"But Nigel, we won't leave you. _I_ won't leave you."

Nigel seemed to trail off for a moment, his head slowly titling to the side.

"That's a big promise coming from a kid."

"You're talking like a teenager."

"Maybe I am one." Nigel spat out. "Is that so…wrong?"

"No Nigel it's just-"

"Why did we hate them for so long? I don't even have a bigger brother to bully me yet we hated them. Some teens are fun to talk to, some are cool and nice and make us laugh- why did we hate them?"

"It…it seemed natural. They assisted the adults."

"Then why did they do that?"

"Strateg-"

"Strategy doesn't explain their hatred for us. We're working with them. They're not evil, some of them don't even hate us. Heck, I like how the teens think." Nigel sighed. "I don't…I don't know where I'm going with this."

Rachel sat up and looked at Nigel. He seemed worn out but there was something else. She couldn't see it but she heard it in his speech, she felt it in his shoulders, hardened and broad.

"Nigel," she spoke. "Have you…checked a calendar recently?"

A puzzled look on appeared on Nigel's face, he raised his eyebrow. "Checked a calendar? I mean, I've been keeping track of the invasion and-"

"No Nigel, I mean checked a calendar for you."

Nigel seemed even more puzzled but his eyes began to open wide. He looked at Rachel, stood up and slowly walked over to the kitchen. A calendar was placed on the wall precariously hanging with a simple tack.

He pulled it off the wall and scanned the pages. From the sofa Rachel stared at the back of his head. After a few more seconds, she knew her suspicions were confirmed.

He held his head, then the edge of the kitchen counter. He then fell to his knees, still gripping the calendar.

"No…"

"How long Nigel?" Rachel questioned.

"Two…two bloody months? I've been a teenager for two bloody months and I didn't even notice?" Nigel dropped the calendar just holding his head. He closed his eyes tight and he began to see flashes.

Fanny and her decommissioning squad would come after him. He'd have to go on the run, dodging tasers and laser rifles set for stun. No, it was too soon. He'd be decommissioned, thrown into that terrible machine, every image, memory and thought he had would be sucked away from him in an instant.

He'd lose his friends, he'd lose the very memory of them and he'd lose the last of everything he had. He'd be lonely, he'd be alone.

Alone, yet again, that dreaded word came to haunt him. It's grasp was close. _He could feel it_. It touched him placing it's inescapable claws around Nigel.

He turned, grabbed the arm and pulled out his pistol to fight the last fight he could. They wouldn't decommission him quietly. He was a soldier _but he'd go down protecting the very memory of his friends._

 _"Nigel!_ It's me! It's okay! It's okay look at me!"

Nigel slowly came back to reality. He saw he pinned Rachel to the adjacent wall. He pulled out his pistol, almost had it drawn to her head before she snapped him out of his self-preserving stupor.

"Nigel…look at me."

Nigel dropped his pistol and backed away still holding his head.

"N-no, I- I'm sorry I-"

"No Nigel, really…look at me."

After heeding her calls, he did look at her from head to toe noticing the small inclination in her chest.

"You-"

"Shut up I'm insecure about them."

"Well, what does this mean?"

"We're…growing up Nigel."

"What does this mean for the KND?"

"I…don't know. But Nigel I just wanted to tell you-"

"But the other kids! What about the KND? Will you continue to be their leader? What about me? I'm a KND operative, does this mean I must join the Teens?"

"Nigel let's not-"

"What about everyone else? Wally is almost exactly my age and Abby is definitely older than me so what does that mean for my sector?"

"Dear God, Nigel I love-"

"And what about Fanny? Fanny's your age! Oh no, what about all the other KND operatives? What about KND operatives like Cree? Should we give them back their memories? Are they considered kids still? What about-"

 _"Nigel shut up and just kiss me!"_

Taken aback at the brass request, Nigel stood there shocked but, oddly, found no reason to refuse.

He stood in front of her, she looked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and they kissed.

It was odd, and weird. Maybe that's why they both felt like it was perfect for them.

 ** _"YOU SAID YOU'D UPDATE AS SOON AS-"_**

 **I know, I know, I promised to upload right after my chapter addressing the shooting in Florida however I'm sick with the plague, ebola, death itself, the black death and I bathed in mustard gas. Basically I'm sick and I'm sure I wouldn't mind God putting me out of my misery right now lol.**

 **Also, I'm 18, trying to get into college, trying to get a job, trying to manage a youtube channel, my sanity and a social life that I keep telling myself I have but is pretty sure I threw away a few months ago. Promises are merely hopes and dreams at this point lol.**

 **It's totally okay though. I just had to type this chapter with sheer will power, a really long pen and my mouth so hopefully you guys find my sacrifice sufficient enough to leave a review on how much you guys like/dislike the story far.**

 **Also, this story is really in-depth with what's going on so before you start typing your accusations of me being a pedophile because of Rachel growing boobs read this chapter a few more times to realize what's truly going on because I'm too tired and death is closing in on me for me to explain for you.**

 **Also, subscribe to my Youtube channel. You know you wanna. Alright, screw this, I'm gonna go crawl back to my bed and like…die lol. Hopefully just pass out until I'm better. See you guys till the next upload where we take a look at Wally's and Kuki's relationship and where I'm hopefully like…not dead. Okay I'm going to bed now.**


	18. Too Cnousfnig to Udnersatnd

_**BACK UP, BACK THE FUCK UP!**_

 **(Holds a knife up to the chapter) I swear to God I'll delete this bastard!**

" **Hey, hey whoa! Chill! Chill dude!"**

 **Yeah,** _ **yeah**_ **, that's right…This chapter got everything from emotional struggles, statements that'll destroy your childhood, conflicts and a bit of smut to make it tasty and I** _ **swear to God I'll delete it you vultures!**_

" **You're bluffing!"**

 _ **Try me!**_

" **Okay! Okay! What do you want?!"**

 **I want time to play minecraft, a scholarship to college, all the rainbow six siege operators have to be available for everyone to play, the next Game of Thrones season must be sent to my door step! DanyxJon** _ **must**_ **trend on twitter for the rest of the year and I want a cute girl to be my girlfriend…she must love Minecraft like her life depends on it and so help me God if she doesn't have glasses I'll throw a fit and kill off Kuki!**

" **You wouldn't dare!"**

 **Meet my demands or I swear I'll find a way to make Wally sterile so no babies for your favorite pairing!**

 **Funny aside, Catspat is vigilant I got to say. I was hoping no one would notice I didn't include Paddy into the story because I hate the little bugger. He is one character I would not regret just killing off because I despise him so much. So, if you guys see him, don't be surprised if it isn't pleasant.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18 – Too Cnousfnig to Udnersatnd_**

* * *

His fist clenched tighter and tighter around the wheel of a RoadStar. Sweat began to appear on his forehead as he listened to the radio. He begged himself to look at the calendar but he couldn't bear to see it.

"No…no, I can't- this isn't happening. Okay…chill Wally, you're not thirteen. You can't even count that high."

Wally sat in the middle of a local KND supply depot. He was granted access to a RoadStar but turned down the offer of any sort of KND escort. Not like Wally needed anyone to protect him.

The radio of the RoadStar was of Rachel's timid and mild voice echoing the calls for all KND personnel to check their calendars and saying not much more. Wally thought to himself why would this request be asked but he soon began to see the signs within himself. KND operatives knew how to sniff out a teenager if they saw them. He realized his more deep thoughts were a good signal that he was of age now. He grabbed his hair and knocked his head over the wheel of the RoadStar.

Wally eased over to his holopad in the other seat giving into the temptation and deciding to get it over with. He pulled up a calendar and yes, he was thirteen. He didn't know if he should cry, panic or go searching for help. He began to see those lasers flying past his head, the shock entanglement wires clutching his arms, the acute pain tearing through his limbs as the decommissioning squads pinned him to the ground and latch cuffs onto his wrists.

He saw that plunger easing towards his face in slow motion as he tried to remember Kuki's smile for the last time he could.

A bang was heard at his window causing him to flinch and snap out of his daze. He looked to his left and saw Hoagie with his cheesy smile knocking on the window. Wally, being the ball of rage and aggression he is, smacked the window with his fist and pointed for Hoagie to go around and get in the car.

Hoagie took the annoyed instructions and got inside. "Hey dude! We finally took the entire continent. Not an adult base of operations left in sight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"What's with you?" Hoagie asked as Wally briskly looked around as KND operatives and personnel was constantly walking around the RoadStar doing their logistical jobs.

"I'm freaked out okay?"

"Whoa, you're thirteen too? Dude that's so cool! So am I!"

"No it's not _cool_."

"Come on Wally, it's not like we're going to get decommissioned. You know how much problems the KND has right now? You think they're going to decommission their top generals now when they need them the most? We're not operatives any more. Heck, we're basically the KND itself with Rachel promoting us!"

"Yeah, I know okay? It doesn't make it any less scary."

"Come on dude, live a little! We won! So, let's have some fun! Let's go get a root beer and a chili dog, on me."

Wally rolled his eyes but eventually shrugged it off. He put the car into drive and out the large warehouse doors of the facility they went.

They went to a makeshift chili dog restaurant ran by a civilian KND operative and his teen brother inside a blown out movie theater. The theater itself was basically destroyed with not much in the way of keeping it standing except for a few renovations the KND put up.

Umbrellas, tables and even live music with a teen heavy metal band thinking their music is amazing when it was bearable at best provided entertainment. Wally and Hoagie got out the RoadStar and walked over to a preordained table and seats.

Ace with his shades and charm was already seated there with Anna who preferred to be there rather than in her prison cell. Anna did get special treatment due to her assistance in tracking down Lizzie and James. So, Rachel did grant her special immunity and allowed her to go wherever she pleased, as long as Ace was right behind her.

Not like Ace followed that rule. Wherever Ace went, Anna followed.

"Hey Ace," Hoagie said waving at them both. "This seat taken?" Hoagie asked as he took the seat anyway.

"I don't know Hoagie. You might not fit in that seat. You're putting on weight. We're going to have to start hitting the gym again."

"Oh come on Ace, I've been sleeping in my cockpit with the autopilot on for three days straight now. You don't think I deserve a little break from the gym?"

"A little break is an inch and that inch always turns into a mile." Ace spoke as he waved to the waiter to come serve them.

Wally took his seat. "So, how's our friend doing here?" He asked referring to Anna who wasn't speaking or looking very pleased with being stuck to Ace's side.

Ace shrugged. "She hasn't tried to escape so far so I can't complain."

"We got everything out of her?" Wally continued to interrogate.

"If she's being truthful, yes."

"Why would I be lying? What do I get out of it? If I lie, I'm stuck next to you. If I tell the truth-"

"You're stuck next to me. Just the way I like it." Ace smirked as he took a bite from his chili dog.

A kid arrived wearing the attire of a waiter, black tusk and a dress shirt underneath. "Can I assist?"

"Yep, I'll have four chili dogs," Hoagie said but after getting a questioning look from Ace he continued "With a fruit salad."

Ace rolled his eyes and allowed it for the time being. Wally grabbed the waiter by the shirt and pulled him down to his face.

"Your strongest root beer."

"Um, we have mild, fizzy, extra fizzy-"

"Your strongest." Wally persisted letting the kid go and scurry away.

"Problem Number four?" Ace asked.

"None whatsoever flyboy."

"Oh please, Wally's tense because he turned thirteen. Come on dude, it's no big deal. I'm thirteen too." Hoagie said smacking Wally on the back.

"Thirteen huh? Well, I turned fourteen. If you're complaining I should be screaming but take a look at me, no worries here." Ace reclined in his chair. If Anna wasn't looking away trying to show as much attitude to the boyish charm he had she was often times staring at it.

"What's the big deal about growing up?" Anna questioned.

"What's the big deal? We're one step closer to becoming adults as each second passes, that's the big deal." Wally said as the waiter came back with their orders. Wally chugged away at his root beer instantly feeling the sugary buzz.

"Yes, so why worry about something you can't control?" Anna continued.

It was almost as if the three boys had question marks appearing over their heads as they shot glances at Anna. She swung her head left and right to shoot the glances right back at them.

"What?"

"We don't want to become adults. So we worry obviously." Hoagie responded.

"Yes but, it's inevitable. You're worrying about time, something we can't control or manipulate, so why would you worry about it? Just…have fun now and, I guess, be better adults later."

"Says the former adult sympathizer." Wally commented taking another chug.

"Hey, I didn't agree with everything Father had to say. I didn't agree with most of it. Why would I want more homework just like you guys? I just believed and still believe that the KND is fighting a war against time, not the adults."

"Oh please. We're punching adults and shooting down their aircraft, how are we fighting time and not them?" Ace interrogated.

"Well, why is Number four so worried about growing up?" The boys froze for a minute. Anna had a point. If they were fighting the adults, why were they so worried about becoming them one day?

"Look, my point is, you're fighting the wrong enemy. I don't know if you guys can beat Father and that's why I helped James. He said there would be no bloodshed if I worked for him, and in a way, he was right. But if you guys can beat Father, why are you so worried about filling in his shoes one day? Isn't the KND's goal to provide a better life for kids? Wouldn't that mean your ultimate objective should be to destroy Father's oppressive regime, grow up to become adults who understand the struggle and needs of teenagers and kids and to be better adults who can serve those needs?"

They shot glances at each other, they never thought about it that way.

"But growing up is weird, scary and…weird." Wally spoke.

"Well the teenagers are doing it every day. They seem to be fine. They enjoy being teenagers. It makes me want to try it out myself and I'm excited to do so. Not like I have a choice, I'm going to do it if I like it or not."

"I have to give it to Wally, growing up feels weird. I feel like I'm supposed to be more responsible than I'm comfortable with." Hoagie said.

"Well…that's something else we kids share with teenagers. We feel like we have to be more responsible. They actually do have to be more responsible. Finding jobs, getting their driver's license, applying to colleges. It's not like we're not doing the same however. I mean, the KND did help in invading a country."

"She talks a lot for a prisoner, is she allowed to talk?" Wally asked Ace trying to suppress her words.

"Look," Anna crossed her arms and turned away. "All I got to say is growing up is inevitable. Stop fighting time. We're going to grow up. Let's at least point out what the current adults are doing wrong and become better ones tomorrow."

Wally didn't like the judgment. Ace took noticed and shrugged. "The lady has spoken."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she can talk big but she wasn't there when we had to watch our fellow KND operatives get their brains sucked out of their skulls."

"Well, times have changed haven't they?" Anna replied.

"You're right. I may have to grow up but my friends shouldn't have to be adults when we don't want too. I mean geez, Kuki's lucky, she's only about to turn thirteen." Wally threw up his hands and sat back in his chair, kicking up his feet and ordering another root beer.

"Kuki's only turning thirteen? Dude you should do something for her, aren't you two dating?"

As Wally cocked back to punch Hoagie while his face turned tomato red Ace commented. "He's right hermano. You should pull out the stops for Kuki. I know I would."

"Hey, shut it flyboy, she's not my girlfriend."

Ace rolled his eyes deciding he'd have to do Wally a solid. "Fine, maybe I should take Kuki out on a date. Maybe she'd appreciate some attention from a boy."

" _Hey,_ step off! The only boy she's getting attention from is me!"

"Oh, I don't know hermano, I mean I think she'd enjoy me taking her on a little trip. I don't know, maybe to the movies, to the park, just to show her a good time you know? I mean, we do have the country to ourselves." Ace rolled his eyes using the obvious reverse physiology.

"You know what flyboy? I'm going to take Kuki out on a date that'll trump anything you could even think of!" Wally said. As the waiter brought him his large mug of root beer Wally took it along with the other mug of root beer meant for another table, chugged the first down and stomped away with the other as Ace smirked. His deception worked perfectly.

Hoagie chuckled. "Nice one Ace." Hoagie said about to take another bite from his chili dog but Wally came back, grabbed his friend by the back of the collar and dragged him away just before he could finish.

As the two got in the RoadStar and drove away, Anna looked over to Ace as he sipped on his root beer, enjoying the sugary goodness of the caffeinated beverage.

"That was nice of you." She said.

"Eh, it is what it is. Wally can be stubborn like that. To push him, you got to pull. What about you, ever went on a date?"

Anna played with her hair. "No, James didn't have time."

Ace rolled his eyes and sighed. "These boys don't know how to treat a lady." He stood up and offered his hand to Anna. A bit perplexed but she took it anyway.

"What are you…doing?"

"Let's go show you a good time mi amiga."

* * *

Wally drove like a child on a sugar rush to the Sector V tree house. Not paying much attention to parking, seeing that he crashed the into some adult's shrubbery, they made their way up to their tree house. At this point Wally was only walking straight with Hoagie's assistance.

They sat on the couch as Wally began spitting out ideas.

"Okay, okay, what if…and I know this is a little crazy…what- what if we blow up the moon for some really cool fireworks."

"What? No- how would that even work Wally?" Hoagie questioned.

"H-hey, only the bes…only the best for my girl Kuki."

"We need the moon. We have a bunch of teens and kids up there!"

"They're expendable." Wally said slurring his words.

"What about you take Kuki to the park, maybe for a picnic? Kuki's girly like that. She'd love it."

"What if…what if we blow up the picnic?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Wait, wait, wait, I gotta ask her first." Wally pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kuki faster than Hoagie took to realize. As the phone rang Hoagie and Wally fought over dominance of the phone.

Kuki sat in one of her main offices around the KND controlled territories. It was in a school refitted for the needs of the KND higher ups who needed work spaces without them returning to moon base while also not being one of the moving offices they had on the KND flagships that were on constant patrols.

The office was cut in two with a wooden office separator that distinguished Kuki's office from the work stations of many of her staff who were doddering around figuring out many issues concerning altercations, rules, logistics and many other apparent issues. If they needed input from Kuki and Rachel, who were on their first ever break since the start of the campaign, they were a few steps away.

Kuki was talking to Rachel who had just come back from her little encounter with Nigel. They were doing their nails and combing each other's hair as they began to embrace growing up.

Kuki shot up. "And you two kissed?!"

They both squealed in girlish excitement as Rachel continued to tell her romantic story. They went on from Rachel's first kiss to them fantasying about the two boys they kept describing as 'dreamy'.

They went on. Kuki decided, since she was growing up sooner rather than later, that she'd switch up her look. As Rachel was combing her hair she stopped painting her nails for a moment and looked herself over with a small hand held mirror.

"Do you think I should do something about my hair?" She asked Rachel.

"What? You look amazing! I love your hair!"

"I thought about making it shorter though!"

"I heard boys like longer hair."

"Really? From who?"

"My sister, she was talking to her friends about it. Something about long hair and how it's better to yank on?"

A knock on the door disturbed their line of thought. In came Abby loosely hanging onto some night vision goggles before she slumped down and tiredly reclined in an empty chair.

"Hi Abby, how was recon?" Rachel asked sarcastically. Recon wasn't much of a fun mission.

"Still no signs of our two little devils." Abby said throwing the goggles down.

"Interesting."

"Are we even sure they're still in the country anymore?" Kuki asked crossing her legs. "Maybe they escaped as we were invading?"

"We had every coastline contested. Unless they escaped through a warzone and no one saw them. Besides, the Delightfuls did say they are still here."

"Hmm, all interesting details." Rachel continued combing Kuki's hair. The obvious hearts in her eyes were big and pulsating.

"That's all you have to say? 'Interesting'?"

"Oh don't mine Rachel Abby. She has a boyfriend now." Kuki giggled away as Rachel childishly pushed her.

"Boyfriend?"

"It's Nigel!"

"Quiet Kuki!"

"Mm, the only one, Number one I see. And people say black people are colorful. Rachel's turned red at the sound of his name."

"Oh shut up it's nothing." Rachel tried to downplay it but there was no denying the red all over her face.

The phone rang and Kuki casually answered. Upon hearing Wally's…distorted voice…she immediately begged Rachel and Abby to leave so she wouldn't giggle her way into embarrassment. The two girls left and locked the door behind Kuki.

Abby and Rachel left the office entirely and wandered off to possibly a war room of some sorts to check the same info they've checked five times today.

But Rachel jumped behind Abby and hugged her from behind, possibly because she was still trying to burn off the puppy love.

"I still feel like working on hair." Rachel said. She gasped as she played with Abby's hair. "Can I work on yours?"

"My hair?"

"Yes! It'll be great bonding time! We can talk about boys-"

"You mean I sit there and listen to you talk about Nigel as you do my hair?"

"Sounds great! So, what will you have?" Rachel asked giving Abby the mirror. She looked at her usual ponytail she had since she began to remember. Maybe it was time for a change. She was of age after all.

"Hmm…well, I wouldn't mind a few changes." Abby said with a smirk.

Kuki jumped into her official chair, spun around and busts a pose.

"Hi Wally."

"Kuki- Ku-"

"Gimme the phone you idiot!"

"Shut up she can hear you!"

"Wally?"

"Kuki, Kuki look…I was thinking…and…and I don't do that thinky stuff…you know I don't do that thinky stuff it's bad for the brain cells. Okay, okay, so…take me seriously and tell me…do you…do you know… _the muffin ma-"_

A scuffle was heard on the other line. Kuki raised a brow of questioning.

"Wallabee? What's wrong?"

"Dude, the muffin man joke was a bad idea!"

"You're a bad idea! A handsome, handsome bad idea! What was I doing again?"

"We went over this!"

"The muffin man joke was awesome…"

"You said you'd say it to break the ice!"

"You know…you look funny in those glasses."

"They're aviator goggles!"

"Hoagie?" Kuki called out.

Hoagie quickly snatched the phone away and held Wally back with his free hand.

"Hey Kuki! How's being the VP job going?"

"What? Where's Wally? What's going on?"

"Tell her the joke you piece of cheese cake!"

"He's not in…his best state of mind right now." Hoagie quickly spat out.

"He sounds like he's on a sugar rush- did you have him out drinking root beer again?" Kuki interrogated.

"What? Pft, no…"

"Hoagie…"

"Okay, okay, he had a few…extra…strong root beers."

" _What?"_

"But hey! He um…he only…did it because- he only did it because he wanted the courage to ask you on a really cool, expensive and lavishly prepared date across the country!"

" _You what mate?"_

"Oh my God really? Tell Wally I accept, I guess he can pick me up when he's ready."

Kuki hung up and Hoagie ended the call throwing the phone onto the coach and smirking.

"Man I'm good." He said smugly.

Wally, who was lying down on the floor almost passed out still had enough energy to glare at Hoagie.

"Lavishly prepared date… _across the country!?"_

"I was thinking on the fly and you were talking about _the muffin man!"_

Wally groaned, a lavishly planned date across the country? Wally barely picked out his own clothing and now this was what he was up against? He was already half his blood sugar levels.

Feeling the urge of passing out, Wally grabbed Hoagie by the collar and commanded him to retrieve the closest map. Rushing around the base and grabbing a map of the U.S. Wally snatched it away and pointed at something before he eventually passed out.

As he began to return to reality, Wally felt someone nudging him on his side. He jumped out of his knocked out state and sat up. Hoagie must've put him on the coach.

"Dude, would you wake up?" Hoagie asked. Wally groaned and wiped the tired out of his eyes. "Don't worry, I brought back up!"

Wally felt a shadow cast over him. Upon closer inspection he saw Chad standing over him. Reflex actions took over and Wally instantly jumped up into a karate stance.

Chad face palmed and shook his head as Hoagie continued. "I asked Chad if he could help you with your date!"

"I don't need no help!"

"Do you know where you're going?" Chad asked.

"That ain't the point."

"Look twerp, you're screwed and you need me to help."

"What? I am no twerp! This'll be easy. All I have to do is drive Kuki around the country a few times and then she'll love me- I mean that's the date over!"

"Oh yeah? How are you going to drive her around the country without a place to stay? How are you going to pull off whole days' worth of driving?"

Wally was about to offer a rebuttal but ultimately none came to mind.

"What about Rachel, Fanny and Abby? Aren't they Kuki's friends? They'll want to come too."

"Okay, what's your point?" Wally spat back.

"My point is, if you want to do this thing you'll need to do a group date like normal kids do. You think I went on a single date with the first chick I dated? Nope, it was me and her friends."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Hoagie asked.

"Wally and Kuki, Rachel and Nigel, they jump in a car. Abby and Fanny, Cree and Maurice, I'll drive and Hoagie sits in the trunk for all I care. We go drive to California and hit the beaches."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why are all of you coming?!" Wally asked pulling on his hair.

"Because, name me one thing you were planning on talking about with Kuki." Wally motioned to rebuttal but there's not a thing he can say. "Exactly, if you got nothing to say things get awkward and weird. You're too young-"

"Hey, shut it with that teenage 'you're too young' crap!"

"Fine, but unless you wanna test that philosophy on your first and most important date we're going with my plan. Be ready by tomorrow morning, I already called everyone."

Chad walked to the catwalk and looked back to the two boys. "Oh yeah, go get her chocolates and flowers."

"What? Why?!" Wally shouted.

Chad shrugged. "Beats me, girls dig that shit." He then casually backed off the catwalk, fell and rocketed away with his jet boots leaving Wally and Hoagie with their tasks.

* * *

Four guards flanked Rachel and Kuki as they walked up the walkway to Kuki's house. Another few operatives and KND soldiers surrounded the Sanban residence.

After Kuki sent word to her parents about her coming home her dad was a bit more vocal about his disdain for the KND occupation. Mr. Sanban was livid but Mrs. Sanban was actually more calm and collected.

He stepped outside his house and fired a few blasts from one of Kuki's laser pistols she left under her bed. Any adults who had done such a display were immediately thrown into school but no one quite wanted to take matters into their own hands with the VP's parents.

So, the KND presumed the Sanban residence is a hot zone and almost pleaded with Rachel and Kuki not to go in alone but they did anyway. Kuki barely had a chance to knock on the door before her father swung it open to glare at all the kids now taking aim at him.

"Hi daddy." Kuki said as timidly as possibly. She was less scared or upset. She was more annoyed that she was correct. She knew her father was going to act in such a way.

"Kuki Sanban! I demand you get these children off my lawn!"

"You know that can't happen."

"I am your father! What I say goes Kuki! Now do as I-"

"Daddy I came to pick up some things can I please just get them?"

"You dare interrupt your father? I put you into this-"

"Kani," Kuki's mother came up behind her father and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Kuki, looked away and sighed. "Sweety go get what you need."

Kuki nodded and walked pass them both. Rachel followed suit but not before telling the guards to stay put. After Kuki gathered a few luggage bags of basically all her clothing she walked pass her two parents yet again.

Her father was yelling and pulling on his hair spouting terribly anti-KND, anti-Teen statements almost at some points applauding Father and the Adult regime while her mother just stood there, arms crossed, looking to the ground letting her husband spit out all his anger.

"They took _everything away from us!_ They took Kuki! They took Mushi! Our only two children they took away!"

"Kani just…just let them go. She's growing up and so is Mushi."

"Our sweet and innocent children! Mushi's rotting in some KND jail cell and Kuki is walking out of our house like she's a grown woman and I have to _calm down!?"_

He went on and on. Just before Kuki walked out the door, she looked back to her mother catching just a glimpse of her mother's eyes looking at her. Kuki didn't quite understand what her mother was trying to say; she simply knew something was being uttered.

* * *

Chad, Cree and Maurice got the vehicles for the journey. Cree drove a RoadStar in front of Chad who was driving a 'rented' car courtesy of the Teens and Maurice was the last in their little vacation getaway convoy in his dad's truck. They stopped in front of Sector V's tree house. Out came Nigel and his parents with a variety of stuff. Foods, from the common snacks to full dinners, towels and radios and more were all stuffed into the back of Maurice's truck. Maurice and Monty shook hands as this was the first time they met.

"Thanks for all this stuff Mr. and Mrs. Uno." Cree said, hands on hips.

"Oh it was our pleasure my dear!" Mrs. Uno said.

"Ah yes, I can remember the days when me and my pumpkin muffin went on our first get away, _alone_. Ah those were the days I knew I fell in love."

" _Dad!"_ Nigel shouted as he dragged his luggage bag behind him.

"Oh Nigel! There you are m'boy! I was just telling your friends here about the first time me and your mother-"

"No, no, nope. C'mon guys, let's get everything and leave please." Nigel hurried.

Wally and Hoagie hurried stumbling and fumbling along. They jumped into whatever clothes were clean and threw whatever clothes into their luggage bags that didn't smell at least.

"Hoagie! Hurry up before I leave you behind!"

"I can't find my pants! I can't find my flipping pants!"

"They're in the washroom!"

"I already checked there!"

They threw together whatever they could. Wally threw his two bags into the awaiting elevator. Hoagie came hot behind him and threw his bags in as well. They both jumped in and smashed the ground floor button. They ran out as fast as they could onto the lawn next to Nigel who was staring, mouth agape.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Hoagie asked Nigel but he could only continue staring. Hoagie and Wally caught onto what he was staring at and soon enough, the two boys followed suit. Fanny, Rachel, Kuki and Abby came in another RoadStar.

All four of their hairs were glistening in the sunshine and flowing in the wind. They especially took notice of Abby's hair as she substituted her usual ponytail for such a luxurious look.

Abby wore some short jeans with her hat strapped between the belt loops. Her normal shirt only fitting her so much showed her a bit of her stomach. Fanny was already wearing her swim suit under her short, thigh high jeans along with a see-through shirt. Kuki was wearing a floral, slightly transparent towel over her two-piece swim suit. Rachel was wearing shades and a towel was already wrapped around her waist but it was obvious enough she was wearing a two piece.

The boys were already drooling a river. Chad and Maurice fist bumped and chuckled. They walked off behind Maurice's truck and leaned on the back of it chuckling to themselves.

"This is gonna be awesome dude." Chad said holding his head.

"I know, getting away from the war for a bit. I mean really getting away from it you know? R&R isn't R&R if you're sleeping in a war ship."

"I know man. That's why I set this thing up."

"What?" Maurice asked a little shocked. "You were into helping Wally with his date? I didn't expect that from you."

"No dude I'm not in it to help numb nuts. Dude think about it, teen command would never let us go off on some vacation in the middle of the war. That's why we're 'escorting' KND command as well as Teen command over an R&R getaway weekend."

"On the Teen allowance fund?" Maurice questioned.

"Nope, KND Roadstar, your dad's truck, this car my buddy got from the adults' rental place and adult fuel. Not a cent spent on by anyone except courtesy of the adults' for…'liberating' them."

Maurice shook his head at the shady practice. "This ain't right dude."

"Come on we shot their troops and took over their territories and you think the big war crime is us taking their transportation and fuel?"

Maurice groaned in annoyance. "Who in Teen command are we even escorting? Cree? The Teens allowed two Teen generals to escort another Teen general?"

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh contraire my friend because I invited Janet."

"You what?"

"Dude Janet has bodyguards everywhere she goes because guys always want to get in her pants! She wanted to get away from that and-"

"You want to fuck her brains out don't you?"

"Until the sunrises."

Maurice shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't…" Maurice sighed. "Okay you probably can-"

"Oh I'm already doing it baby!" Chad exclaimed.

"You don't even have-" Chad quickly wiped out a whole stripe of condoms before Maurice could even finish his sentence. "I stand corrected."

"Trust me bro, Janet's gonna have the time of her life."

"What are those?" Nigel asked. The three boys were standing right behind Chad and Maurice pointing at the condoms. Chad quickly stuffed them into his pocket haphazardly.

"None of your damn business."

"Again with this teenage bull crap." Wally spat out.

"Watch it twerp we're helping you here."

"Easy Chad," Maurice intervened. "Look guys, I've been on your side and never left and I can say that…technology…should be beyond the understanding of the Kids Next Door."

"Is it some form of armor?" Nigel asked.

"No but it better be harder to break than steel…" Chad scoffed.

"Look guys, we'll give you the run down in," Maurice checked his watch. "About three to four years."

"Now we got to finish packing the car, scram." Chad said and the boys walked off and went to the car Cree was at.

But, thanks to Chad's haphazard hiding of the condoms…one broke off the packaging and hit the floor right in front of the three boys. Pristine and full of secrecy Hoagie picked the condom up and began to examine it.

"What do you make of it Hoagie?" Nigel asked.

"It's made of a very strong material…some form of plastic I can tell due to the transparency."

"What does it do? Press a button, pull a lever, see what happens!" Wally exclaimed.

"There's no button and I have no idea what it does or how to use it…maybe we should ask Maurice. I mean he's KND and Teen. He knows how to use it."

"Well you heard him, he's not telling us." Wally exclaimed swiping the condom away. He stuffed it into his pocket and a car pulled up.

Out came Janet and an entire squad of Teen guards following her in black suits and ties.

"Alright gentlemen, I'll be leaving now."

"Janet, I highly advise you allow us to follow you closely to ensure your safety." One of the guards said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh she'll be safe." Chad said slinging his arm around Janet's neck. "I'll take it over from her boys." Chad slyly gave them a middle finger.

The guards, obviously annoyed, glared at Chad but kept their composure of restraint. "Janet, I highly advise against this," motioning to Chad. "Being your security detail."

"I think I'll be fine." Janet walked away as Chad gave more rude gestures to the guards.

Janet walked up to Rachel losing energy every single step. She stood in front of her little sister and knelt down which was surprising. Such a gesture done by a Teen is actually seen as showing respect.

"Rachel…I'm sorry you…I'm sorry you had to hear me and mom fight."

Rachel timidly responded. "It's okay."

"It's just-" They both started and continued to stumble. "I just- I- I just hate her-"

They both looked at each other. They both hated their mom? It was an odd thing for them both to admit. While Rachel lived with her mother and her brother and sister living with her father it was thought they both hated each other, not just due to age, but due to the divide their family lived in.

Janet was almost brought to tears but, she began to laugh and smile. "Rachel…I love you little sister. Let's…not let mom and dad destroy us."

Rachel smiled and nodded. Cree was the first to break out into an "Aww" before a very high pitched and annoying voice was heard.

"Where exactly do you think you're going Rachel?" Number 363, otherwise known as Harvey asked. He was followed by two squads of KND agents including his sector.

"Harvey? What are you doing? Why do you have squads following you?" Janet asked.

"To stop this convoy if necessary! Where exactly is the president going?" Harvey asked with his arms crossed.

"We're going on a short break Harvey, we'll be back in a few-"

"And you're leaving without assigning a new supreme leader? Who shall lead the KND while you are gone?" Harvey asked accusingly.

"Harvey…I can't just give someone the presidency that's not how this works."

"Fine then, who will be leading hm?"

"Um…I will? I can make phone calls still and my staff knows what to do if I'm not here. If they don't…and I'm not available over the phone Kuki will. If not her, Abby…if not her the council-"

"And if the council is not available?" Harvey pushed.

"There's too many people in- Harvey you're in charge if the council isn't around." Rachel sarcastically said.

" _YES! You heard her!_ I'm in _CHARGE!_ "

" _If_ me, Kuki, Abby and the _entire council_ are unavailable." Rachel said as she piled into the Roadstar next to Nigel. She smiled and held his hand but as she was about to mention to Harvey he was not truly in charge…ever, the boy was already stomping around giving orders to kids to 'look sharp'.

Rachel rolled her eyes and refused to allow Harvey to ruin this day for her.

* * *

The road trip was long but it was fun for the kids. They went from patiently sitting next to each other to lying on top of each other. It was fun and innocent as anything with kids could be. They got to California in a few days and made an abandoned hotel, recently taken over by a teenager and his father, their destination to stay. It was way too large for the boy and his father to manage on their own but seeing they had little to no customers, they didn't have to do all that much upkeep.

Everyone got a separate room, well, except Maurice and Cree who got their room in secret. While the kids all got their own separate rooms and Janet oblivious of Chad trying to finesse her into a very interesting spectacle of a night, Cree and Maurice took it into their own hands to help the kids get situated into their rooms. Maurice helped them with their bags and Cree assigned rooms.

Maurice helped Abby with her bags. He hadn't spoken directly to Abby since Cree told him about Abby's feelings. He was wary about the situation so he tried to avoid her.

"Abby you'll sleep here." Maurice could hear Cree's voice from down the hall. He knew Cree meant to do this. Rather than try to quickly slip out of the room, he accepted his faith and said "Dammit Cree…" under his breath. He had only just put Abby's bags down before he heard her step into the room. He didn't even turn around as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Abby closed the door and stood in the middle of the room staring at Maurice's back. A few more minutes and she would burn holes into his hoodie.

"I guess we need to talk." Abby said.

Maurice turned around and faced Abby. He stood in front of her and knelt down. "Abby…I-"

Abby immediately slapped him. She seemed way more shocked that she did then Maurice was. Maurice had barely reacted; his head cocked to the right from Abby's slap.

"I…I don't know if deserved that or not but I'm going to say I did." He chuckled the statement out.

"I'm sorry…" Abby replied.

"No, don't be I know…we'll I understand- I…look I get it. Life sucks and hormones double suck and no one really got their shit together."

Abby almost seemed to tear up. She shut her eyes closed and held back the well of tears.

"Can I speak freely?"

"Of…of course."

Abby's eyes darted to the side knowing damn well her statement would be extremely awkward.

"I don't know what being a teenager means but…I know what…sex is."

Maurice sheepishly chuckled. "Well, you know a lot."

"And from the talks me and Rachel had…Janet has a lot of it."

"What are you getting at?"

"I know you like my sister Maurice but…if…if I just chewed that gum again and grew older-"

Maurice chuckled. He had no idea what to do other than laugh. It's the only thing he did. It came naturally to him when awkward situations bear their heads. Laugh at the awkwardness, smile at the weird and love the odd and misalignment that came with growing up. That's what Maurice did. Maybe we all should take a page out of his notebook.

"Abby…that's not how it-"

"What if we had sex?" Abby spat out.

Maurice's pupils dilated at the shock. He took a deep breath and got closer to Abby.

"Abby…I don't like your sister…I love her. I never loved a girl more before in my life I…she makes me feel safe making her feel safe. Knowing that she's okay makes me okay, when she cries I comfort her and I cry with her. She's not my world she's my universe- she's the tall, sexy glass of beauty I am…blown away that have the privilege of breathing her air let allow connecting my lips with hers."

Maurice seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"I love her…she took care of me, got me through high school and gave me the hope every day to…wake up every morning. If she left me I…I don't think I'd have the power to…stay alive…"

"Maurice…"

"Abby, I love your sister. I want to marry her…have kids, grow old and watch the sunset till we're nothing but two piles of dust in some rocking chairs…but…that's not my point."

Maurice held her palm and kissed her hand. "When you find a man that could love you like that…don't let him go."

Abby's smile was small and empty. She didn't know why she was smiling. She felt like slapping him again. She felt like debating and arguing and begging him to reconsider. She felt like forcing him to love her. She wanted to laugh and cry and scream and be happy for her sister. She wanted to show Cree praise for taking care of Maurice. She wanted to call her a bitch as well, to just yank out all of her hair and take Maurice and run away into the sunset so they can be happy and not Cree.

But she can't.

 _But maybe she should._

Maybe Abby should…move on?

 _But she wants to keep loving him. She wants him to herself._

But he'll never change his mind.

 _Nothing is certain._

Accept for growing up…

Abby's emotions we're flustered and all over the place, they were as organized as the attention span of a goldfish.

She came back to reality when Maurice wrapped his arms around her but she quickly pushed him away. Maurice stood up. He wasn't hurt at all, more surprised he wasn't slapped or punched or kicked out of her room followed by a barrage of feminine products.

"I'll leave you alone." He said before he backed out the room. He looked at her one last time before he closed the door for her leaving her in her thoughts.

Her thoughts…yes her thoughts. The wild, beautifully chaotic and completely and extremely understandable, relatable but incomprehensible thoughts of a thirteen year old girl, rejected by her first love.

Oh what a time to be alive to suffer through the woes of a budding teen.

* * *

A few knocks were heard on the door. Hoagie was throwing on his t-shirt.

"I'm coming!" He said muffled under his t-shirt. Hoagie refused to go swimming without it as he began to put on weight again. He had almost gotten to the door before Wally kicked it open for him.

"Dude, we're not paying for that door!"

"Shut it! Kuki's getting ready for the beach! What do I do?!"

"Um, get ready to go to the beach…?" Wally thought Hoagie was out of his mind. Quickly yanking Hoagie by the shirt collar and dragging him to Chad's room the young pre-teens stood inside Chad's room.

Chad was in the mirror combing his hair and putting on way too much cologne for any sane person to be wearing.

"What twerps? I got a date with destiny and you're in the way."

"The deal was to help get Kuki to like me now hold up to the end of the bargain!" Wally quietly shouted.

"First of all nuts for brains…I never said I was going to help you get her to like you. That wasn't in the contract that you didn't make me sign. Secondly, mission accomplished. She already likes you. I would like my overtime pay in cash please."

Wally raised a brow. "What?"

"You heard me twerp. The chick is head over heels for you." Chad scoffed. "What, you didn't notice?"

"I knew!" Wally said to win the argument.

"Ah, you kids are all the same just admit it. Look, I was a kid. I didn't know that lots of kids didn't and did like me. It's a thing in life. Just understand that and move on."

"So, if Kuki likes Wally…what does he do now?" Hoagie asked.

"Be yourself. Don't act natural _be natural_ you dork. If Kuki truly liked you then she already likes you. Now scram, I got a date with Janet and I got to make sure she knows how understanding I am."

Chad walked pass them with a smug look on his face and way too much hair gel for someone going to the beach.

Wally and Hoagie stood there scratching their heads. What now?

"Does she already like me?" Wally questioned.

"I guess she does…so what now?"

Wally thought for a second and hummed. Suddenly, a smirk peered across his face. "I guess be myself! This is awesome! I can just be myself!"

Wally began walking out the room with his head held high and his chest puffed out. Hoagie hummed to himself. "Cool…but what does that mean?"

The statement stopped Wally in his tracks. What does being yourself mean?

* * *

Maurice's heart was missing a few strings. He was rubbing the back of his head as he entered his room. There, he saw the goddess he called his.

She lied on her side sexily smirking at the boy. Her hand complimenting the curve of her hips, there, her signature sly look in her eye shot back at Maurice that gripped his very soul. Her hair was out; she was wearing the sexiest bra she could find in all the malls in their town and God only knew what was below the bathrobe barely strapped to her body.

Their bed was clad with multiple red rose colored sheets and multi-colored flower petals. Cree was serving herself on a platter Maurice couldn't dare to resist.

The aroma of the room was blissful, relaxing, disarming…seductive…sexy…alluring. She smelt of various perfumes, not too strong but her very fragrance could weaken a man's knees and shake him to his very core. It explained Maurice's shaky knees and weakened state at least.

Music played in the background. The voices of various artists were heard. Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth was playing at the time of his entering. It was quiet but not too quiet. Loud enough to be heard…but quiet enough not to muffle the potential moans of the young couple. Her screams, nothing would muffle her screams.

"Hi baby…" Her voice made him melt. It was as if she was whispering in his ear sweet sounds of innocent love and devilish lust. If he could touch her voice he wouldn't know what to do with it. He would fumble around and wonder if he was even allowed to touch it. A brick formed in his throat before he could ask her- no, _beg her_ to say that again.

"Come here…" She commanded. Maurice didn't know what to do, he felt like he would pass out if he didn't hold onto the door way. Still, he tried to play it cool, keep his composure and focus on her. But how do you focus on the very thing distracting you from reality?

Somehow, he found himself in front of her next to the bed. Maybe his body had taken over and he was running on autopilot but he had no recollection of any steps he took moving towards Cree. He was sure she saw the puzzled expression on his face. No matter the years of experience of having a poker face in front of dangerous men, spying and not making a sound and keeping his composure under pressure. The simple smile of Cree broke the many barriers Maurice had in place. No matter the power a man holds, any woman can turn any powerful man into her puppet.

Standing in front of her was a challenge on its own. Cree stood on her knees to be at the same height as Maurice and she began to kiss him. Maurice, at this point, didn't have the time and lacked any energy to process the information given to him. What should he do? Where should his hands be? Why is his eyes still open? Is he kissing her correctly?

All be damned if he knew.

Cree continued to amaze Maurice even in the state he was in. Cree kissing skills were superb and each kiss made Maurice fall in love all over again. Her mouth, as weird as it might sound, always tasted…welcoming, loving and craving his own but even now her mouth tasted smooth, trustful and lust filled…with a pinch of chocolate.

Cree broke the kiss and pulled on Maurice's hair playfully, impressed at how much she had overloaded Maurice's mind. She smirked and almost giggled at Maurice's still blown away expression.

"You don't know what to do with this situation do you now?" Cree giggled despite her mind's protests.

Maurice simply shook his head as he began to catch up with reality but unfortunately Cree was about to out run him yet again. She pulled him onto the bed and straddled him before she began to kiss his chest. But, almost an inaudible whisper came from Cree.

"Sorry about Abby…" was all she said before she continued but Maurice instantly came back out of his trance.

Ah, this was Cree's plan all along. "So you did-" She quickly cut him off by continuing to make out with him but cut the kiss short and continued kissing his neck.

"Y-you," Maurice stuttered. "You planned this."

"Mhm." She sexily hummed.

"That's…that's, Christ that feels nice- no, no, that's not…mmm, that's not fair Cree."

"Is it?" She sat up and began moving her hips and Maurice almost forgot what he was talking about.

"Mm…n-no, wait no yes it was unfair."

Cree rolled her eyes and allowed Maurice to sit up in the bed- not moving from her position of course.

"Okay…I'm sorry for not telling you about Abby." Cree smiled and pretended to be sorry.

"Could've told me." Maurice finally said.

"Yes…but it would've felt scripted. You're her first love come on she needed it. You have to kick the puppy in the face sometimes. I needed it, everyone needs it. Now…back to fun." Cree sexily continued her nibbling on Maurice's neck.

"Whoa, wait really?" Maurice asked.

"Um, yes, you think I did all this to make up for the Abby thing?" Cree chuckled.

"Whoa, so…are we-" Cree started kissing him yet again and Maurice took it as a yes. He began clawing away at her few bits of clothing and she did the same. Soon, they both were entangled in each other's arms. Cree broke the kiss.

"Baby…I'm not going to lie but I'm scared about our first time."

That's right, they're both virgins.

"Same, but I have to withhold that information so I'm not less of a man apparently…so…don't tell Chad."

"Deal." She giggled. They began to kiss again. Maurice's instincts begged him to quickly locate a condom so his mind could let his body run wild but he search for a condom ran short. He hadn't planned this out.

"Did you-"

"Course I did." Cree smirked before reaching below the pillow but, she felt nothing. She presumed their tossing and turning pushed it onto the ground but Maurice found nothing.

"What? I…I'm sure I got condoms. Aw man tonight is ruined." Cree said.

"No, no, Chad has condoms I can just get some."

"Chad's trying to hook up with Janet…you think he's going to have any left over?"

"He has a whole pack!"

"And he'll use two trying to put them on."

Maurice groaned and that extremely accurate possibility, Chad wasn't exactly the most dexterous guy in the Teens.

"Maybe I can…"

"Sorry baby but I don't trust you to pull out." Cree chuckled.

Maurice rolled his eyes pretending like that wasn't his suggestion.

Quickly, Cree's mood changed.

"Do you…think this is a sign or something?"

"A sign?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex. Maybe…maybe we're not ready."

"No, no, come on we've been waiting for the perfect moment and this- this was perfect."

Cree smiled shyly. "Anything with me is perfect according to you."

"I know right?" He coyly answered.

But they were in a dilemma. No condom and obviously no pulling out…how would they make this big step in their relationship? Is it truly the right time?

Is there a right time?

A sudden and desperate knock on the door came. They scrambled to put their clothes on leaving Cree in a robe and Maurice simply putting on his shirt and pants.

Maurice answered to see the bewildered Wally and Hoagie looking panicked and confused.

"You guys okay?" Maurice asked.

"Dude, you gotta help me! Look, I don't like Kuki or anything but let's just say if I did-"

"Dude!" Hoagie shouted hitting Wally. Usually his response would've been to tackle Hoagie and give him the pummeling of a life time but he was uneasy and he needed to know what his next move should be.

"Okay! Fine…screw my pride. Kuki's more important than that. Maurice, I like Kuki, a lot! There, I said it! Now how do I get her to like me by…being myself? How is that possible?"

"Well…Kuki already likes you." Maurice shrugged it off.

"But…what does being yourself even mean?" Hoagie asked. Maurice looked over to Cree who raised a brow in questioning. She shrugged at the pleading body language from Maurice presuming he'd wing it with his odd wisdom of the world.

"Well, being yourself is not acting like someone or something else."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, if Kuki says she likes a smart guy, don't try to act smart. If you want to be smart then you can but don't be that person because Kuki likes that person. Be that person cause that's what you want."

"So…what you're saying is, all I have to do is…be…normal?"

"You sort of answered your own question there bud. Being normal is acting like yourself, no matter how weird you are."

Wally's expression beamed in excitement. He turned and ran so fast he pushed Hoagie down in shear elation. Hoagie, use to the abuse by now, shouted for Wally to wait up as he chased after him.

Maurice watched as they ran down the hallway with their newfound knowledge and smiled. He was proud. He was watching those who had taken his position of ignorance in the world and seeing them taking steps to understanding it all.

But, he was more concerned about what Hoagie left behind.

"That was actually really wise of you." Cree said hugging Maurice from behind. "Helping them like that, couldn't have asked me such a question without a few hours of contemplation first."

Maurice chuckled for a second. "Hey Cree," he held her hand. "You remember you were talking about a sign?"

Cree noticed as well. Maurice bent down and picked up the condom that dropped out of Hoagie's pocket. The couple faced each other with smiles.

"Now, let's have some fun." Maurice sexily said.

"Well, adults were always right about one thing. Safety first."

Their lips merged again as the door slowly slipped closed.

* * *

On the nearby beach Rachel and Nigel were under the shade of a few trees, Abby sat on her own enjoying the sounds of the tide crashing and slipping back into the sea and Janet sat on her own as well reading some magazine.

Hoagie and Wally stood on the pier looking down onto the beach. There, Wally saw Kuki building a sand castle surrounding her.

Hoagie spoke up. "What are you going to do? What are you going to say?"

Wally turned and smiled at his best friend.

He grabbed Hoagie's shoulder pointed at Nigel and Rachel. "Look at them!"

Nigel and Rachel were simply smiling, talking and occasionally laughing. They seemed to be exchanging some stories from the sight of Nigel's tendencies to explain things with his hand movements.

"Number one doesn't even look worried! I've figured it out! Chad said Kuki already likes me. All I've done with Kuki is be her friend, be nice to her and stuff like that. That's all I have to keep doing! I didn't need to take her on this fancy trip, a trip to the park would've been perfect either way!"

"Didn't you wanna blow up the moon for her before?"

"That's not important now! Anyway, I have to go." Wally was about to jump down and make a mad dash to Kuki but Hoagie stopped him again.

"So wait…what do I do now?" Hoagie asked.

Wally smiled and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I guess it's your turn buddy."

Wally took a few steps backwards and back flipped off the pier onto the sand below. He sprinted towards Kuki, her hair blowing in the wind, sun irradiating her persona, a goddess in the making.

He jumped and slid into her sand castle doing no harm to the flimsy structure. She was already dazzled by the show.

"That was cool!" She giggled.

"My lady, your date has arrived." Wally said throwing on an ancient accent.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up." She smiled.

"Sorry…but I had some stuff to figure out. Now, how may I assist my princess?"

Kuki couldn't help but blush. "I'd prefer the title of queen."

Wally scoffed playfully. "Why is that?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?"

The young couple began building their sand castle together as Hoagie watched from afar. He was happy for his friend but…alone nonetheless. He looked towards Abby, expecting her to be alone but as soon as he had turned around Fanny had made her way to the beach and sat beside Abby.

Hoagie didn't want to interfere with the pairings around him. So…he stood there and felt more hallow than ever.

"I guess…I'm not needed."

* * *

"Hey Abby." Fanny said before sitting next to her. Abby, although enjoying the scenery was still grieving the 'lost' of Maurice. She was emotional and that's why she decided to sit alone and so far away from everyone else.

She too saw everyone's pairings and didn't want to impair anyone's day with her own emotional turmoil. Fanny, being the only person without another to pair with may have felt the same thing.

"Hey Fanny." Abby said hiding away her inner turmoil.

"How's it going?" Fanny asked.

"I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Abby sheepishly chuckled.

Fanny took a look around. Their position was pretty far away but quite open.

"Hey, can you come with me? I…want to tell you something."

Abby shrugged and followed Fanny behind a few trees, in the shade and with a good view of the ocean still but much more concealed and even further away from the others.

"So, what's this about? Something wrong? You got intel on something?"

Fanny chuckled and sat them both down. "No Abby, I just wanted to talk about…girl stuff you know?"

Abby had tensed up. She was expected to be told that some sniper was watching them and they had to figure out what to do or some informant had the location of James or Lizzie.

She let her guard down and leaned in to listen.

"So…everyone's in a relationship now…huh?" Fanny asked sheepishly.

"Seems so. Wally and Kuki…Nigel and Rachel…Cree and…Maurice."

"It's pretty cool huh?" Fanny asked wrapping her arms around her legs.

Abby nodded. Their conversation went on about their friends before things got quiet. They both were staring off over the ocean as the sun began to set as well.

Fanny whispered "Abby…do you ever wonder…who is meant for you?"

The question broke the silence. Abby raised her head.

"Everyday…"

Fanny placed her hand over Abby's. She leaned in closer and they came face to face. They were quiet for a moment before Fanny broke it.

"You're…really…really pretty Abby."

Abby's eyes lit up and so did Fanny's. Slowly, Fanny leaned in closer and closer and before long they began to kiss. Abby was shocked as they began to share this moment.

But it wasn't what she expected. She hadn't fought back or even denied the advance, she allowed it to happen. She kissed back but before long Abby broke the kiss.

"F-Fanny I…I'm not…no, I'm not a lesbian sweety…" Abby said in the sweetest tone she had.

Fanny was visibly shaken. You could hear her heart shattering into millions of pieces before being nothing but a pile of dust. She was starting to cry but she wouldn't let Abby she her tears. She got up and took off running.

Abby stood up to try to stop her but Fanny was long gone. Abby was still shaken not knowing what she should've said. What could she have said? Maybe she should've pretended she liked it? It was Abby's first kiss but she knew that the kiss felt amazing yet it felt wrong for her. She wanted it to be a guy. She wanted it to be Maurice.

She felt her lips and instantly felt regret. Maybe she shouldn't have said it? Maybe she should've played along, given Fanny something to smile about for as long as Abby could tolerate it.

Abby was confused. Was there something she should've said instead? If so, why didn't she? A bigger question, something everyone could agree upon:

"Adults always tell us our education is the most important thing…then why don't they teach us how the hell to deal with these problems?" Abby asked herself.

Abby stood up and walked away back to her former spot, defeated. By whom? God only knew. Maybe the real enemy wasn't Father, maybe it truly was time. Growing up…a confusing puddle of mess it was…it is the unrelenting bitch that is amazingly beautiful and terrifyingly unforgiving.

* * *

Chad saw her there, by herself. All he had to do is convince her, just 15 to 20 minutes of her time and it'd make him the happiest man alive. He'd be quick but…not quick? She'd love wrapping her arms and legs around Chad, giving into her more primal instincts and letting him plow her until the sun came up or Chad came, whichever came first…no pun intended.

So, he sat next to her and she immediately showed her distaste towards him. She did for any guys who wanted to quote, "Fuck her brains out". She had too, she enjoyed sex yes but she didn't want to be the whore she considered her mother to be.

But sometimes Janet wondered, maybe it was genetic? Maybe her desires were never possible to tame? Maybe Janet is a lot like her mother after all.

The very thought of it made Janet show more attitude towards Chad. He sat next to her trying to strike up conversation but Janet wasn't having it.

"Chad, if you think I'm going to fuck you I'm not. So fuck you, fuck your gender and _fuck all you trash bastards who only want to use me as some sex doll!"_

Chad tensed up. "Whoa, whoa, Janet…I'm sorry! I just…can I explain my proposal first? Please, I know what it looks like but…please."

Janet sat not too far away from Chad looking away. She really did feel as though she was turning into her mother. Chad knelt down behind her.

"Look…I've…I've been helping the brats but to be honest…they have it so much better than us. I mean…God, they're kids. They don't have to deal with this shit! They- they…they don't have to think about sex and love and…" Chad sighed.

"Look…Janet…my intentions…this whole trip was just a plan for me to have sex with you but…I saw the error. I look at them…Nigel and Rachel, Kuki and Wally…I want what they have."

"Chad…you're feeling complex emotions…what the hell is happening?"

"Janet…I realized that…I don't want to have sex with you. I just…want a chance to prove myself that…I'm not like the others. So…please, I ask that you allow me to be your security detail for now on."

Janet didn't buy it. "So what, you could prevent anyone else for fucking me?"

Chad cringed. "If you…dare wish to have someone please you, or even find someone to love…I will not stop them."

Janet lowered her guard. An offer has never been made like this to her before. How could she not accept? She wouldn't lose anything but the very guys she hated following her constantly.

She sighed. "Fine…but, if you dare try to get in my pants once you can go fuck yourself."

Chad bowed his head before he stood up and saluted. Janet shook her head but noticed Hoagie in the distance.

"So much for help. The kid's alone." Janet pointed out. Chad noticed as well and without words being exchanged Janet sent him to go assist Hoagie.

Chad placed a hand on Hoagie's shoulder to which Hoagie slapped it off.

"Some help, my friend is gone."

"Listen kid, stuff like this is complicated okay?"

"So much for your advice. What the heck do you do when your friend is over there with a girl and you got no friends left huh? You didn't include that with your advice deal."

"Look, Hoagie, life is like that sometimes. You push your friends to the next level and you're stuck on your own. How do you think I felt when Maurice and Cree started dating?"

Hoagie didn't think this could be relatable. It is easy for you to think all of the emotions of growing up are unique to you and you only.

"Look dude, it'll…be like that and it'll suck. What's good about it is, they're still your friends and they're not leaving you behind…sometimes it's like that but your friends are better than that."

"Save it. I'm alone and I don't know what to do." Hoagie began to walk away before Chad stopped him.

"The only thing you can do…is forging a path for yourself Hoagie." Hoagie raised a brow at Chad's statement. He saw Chad looking at Abby walking away from her previous encounter with a more than visible saddened expression on her face.

"Abby?" Hoagie called out to himself. He hopped down the pier and onto the sand sprinting over to Abby. Chad simply said to himself:

"Go get 'em tiger."

* * *

But out in the distan-

" _ATTENTION ALL CIVILIANS OF THIS BEACH, THIS IS THE KND SUPREME LEADER, NUMBER 363 SPEAKING! I ORDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU OFF THIS BEACH SO THAT THE KND CAN SETUP UP COASTLINE DEFENSES IMMEDIATELY!"_

"I swear to God…" Rachel whispered under her breath to kept her annoyance to a minimum.

Paddy jumped down to the beach with his squad of guards still reluctantly following him.

"Paddy…why are you here?" Rachel asked.

Paddy spoke through his blow horn. "My job as the supreme leader-"

"Paddy, you're not supreme leader we don't even lead with that system any more. Look, maybe we should go back home. If Paddy's all the way out here then there's no telling what he did already."

Kuki and Wally walked up to them. "What did you do? More importantly…what the heck are you doing?" Kuki asked as KND construction teams were seen in the background moving around supplies.

"This beach has not been fortified, I am simply picking up the slack of the previous administration."

"Rachel's right, it was foolish of us to think we could take a few days off. Ah well, fun while it lasted." Kuki shrugged.

Nigel flipped his shades down and got out of his reclined position. "I'll go get the cars." He said and everyone followed behind.

"Yes! That's right! Off my beach! This is KND property now! I want my personal bunker completed before nightfall! Put your backs into it!"

* * *

Fanny sat in her room crying her eyes out. She was looking at a picture of her father and her brothers who were all killed in action by now. She felt alone and afraid in this world, her mother would have nothing to do with her.

So, she sat there. Her advances were smashed by Abby, she was confused, she felt as though she wanted Abby but…maybe it was her desire to be loved. Maybe she simply wanted love and she thought Abby would've given it to her.

It didn't matter, Abby pushed her away, her thoughts were mudded and frantic, impulsive…she only wanted to end it all.

Fanny pulled out a small pocket knife, she looked at her wrist, the word rung in her head. "Lonely." She felt lonely. She was confused. Was she a lesbian or was she searching for love? Maybe she shouldn't question the things of this world. Maybe this world wasn't meant for her.

"Maybe I'll see my father in hell." She said as she put the blade to her wrist.

Before she could commit her act a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Fanny! Come on, let's go girl. We're going home, Paddy's here…" It was Rachel's voice.

"Come on! Wake up sleepy head it's not that late!" Kuki giggled.

As she heard the voices of her friends Fanny looked down at the blade of the knife seeing her reflection. More knocks on the door incited her to make a decision.

So, she tossed the knife under her bed and opened the door to see every one of her friends waiting for her with smiles on their faces. There…

…she didn't feel so lonely after all.

* * *

 **Shut up I know there are a bunch of errors everywhere lol**

 **Look, I wrote a good chunk of this chapter on my lunch break, on my phone, while eating, I deserve some reviews for my persistence at least XD**

 **But if you're wondering why this took so long to write all I have to say is there's too many to count. I got a job, I'm trying to get into college, did I mention I've worked 7 days straight, also I haven't touched Minecraft in weeks I think I'm suffering from withdrawal at this point.**

 **Look, point is this chapter is about 12,000 words and I wanted all of it to be put together because it was supposed to be the valentine special, one and two all these stories mended together to show you what growing up is for a lot of people so hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Also, this chapter is supposed to be the stepping stone of what this story is going to be about and what it is going to turn into. We're nearing the ending of the book so love your characters cause…life is going to suck a lot more soon.**

 **So this one is coming to an end soon, so what happens after? Well I thought about other fics like the Grojband fanfic I uploaded one chapter for but never continued cause (12,000 words don't write and edit themselves) a few reasons but that's a good possibility I continue with that. I may do an Attack on Titan fanfic which would be the first anime fanfic I've ever done but most importantly I really want to try an original idea on Wattpad.**

 **Writing at work would be ten times- no…no…it would still be incredibly hard but whatever. I want to do an original idea on Wattpad so…tell me how you guys feel about that in the reviews below now…I have to go proofread this beast of a chapter and get up tomorrow to make Youtube videos…have I eaten today? Holy crap I haven't have I?**


	19. Quiet

**Alright I know, I'm back, I know you all missed me- what do you mean you didn't miss me?**

 **That's not the point. Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter, it was and still is a pretty hefty task because I'm still trying to go through the story and everything trying to fix it. Show your support for the story by reviewing and sharing with friends!**

 **Anyway, I have…work in…five minutes? Lol, enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19 – Quiet_**

* * *

There they stepped out. Out came our little heroes with smiles on their faces after their short, but still incredibly fun, vacation.

After saying goodbyes and separating to get back to work, Abby finds herself at a crossroad. She stood in the middle of the street watching Hoagie walking away with his aviator goggles in one hand and his pilot's hat in the other.

Hoagie looked…incredibly…attractive for some reason.

Abby couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe that was the problem. Hoagie's physique was beginning to show itself. His chubby and pudgy cuteness Abby was used to seeing was beginning to turn into alluring muscles and a demeanor Abby's senses quickly caught onto.

She shadowed him for a while. It wasn't difficult due to Abby's light feet. She followed him straight to his house.

A few tents and motorpools were setup next to Hoagie's home. KND operatives of all creeds and sizes were seen zipping around doing jobs. Some were cleaning Stanks and replacing broken parts on them while others were pointing at various maps Abby couldn't care to remember the importance of.

Hoagie stepped into one of the tents, the fabric covering his back. Abby looked around and shrugged to herself. Why was she being so sneaky about this? Hoagie is her friend. She cringed at the thought. The boy was her friend because he was a loveable goof ball but now, he was entirely something else.

But, a friend nonetheless. She pushed passed the tent's fabric and there Hoagie stood holding onto some mysterious tool the KND had made to slap together their crude machines.

"Hey Abby, what are you doing here?" Hoagie said trying to play off his surprise of not hearing Abby enter with his form of sheepishly cool attitude.

Abby took some time to answer as she was still observing the many contraptions of the tent.

"I'm…just…checking the place out." Abby lied. She didn't even know her goal following Hoagie here.

"Oh, well, want me to show you some of this cool stuff?" Hoagie excitedly said bouncing up and down.

Abby shrugged with a small smile. Hoagie quickly lifted a large segment of an engine onto the table. The table showed it almost buckling under pressure with the massive object thrown on top of it.

"What the- Hoagie, what is this thing?"

"It's one of the engines of the Skyclaws! Pretty cool huh?"

"That's one of the engines? Its tiny! I've flown Skyclaws, their engines are huge. Dropped this thing on your head or something?"

"Nope, this is a smaller version I built! It can output ten times as much as the larger engines! Its lighter, uses less fuel and even has an advanced afterburner! Isn't that awesome? I could slap like four of these babies in place of one of those huge ones!"

"So, why don't you?"

Hoagie's beaming attitude dimmed for a moment.

"It…looks dumb."

"It _looks dumb._ "

"I mean- I don't know! It just looks stupid!" Hoagie let out a sigh and plopped himself down on a wooden stool. "Ever since we captured those airbases…ever since we captured all the adult's new tech I can't build anything new without hating it."

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're being too hard on yourself."

"Come on Abby, their designs are sleek and powerful. Their planes cut through the air, our planes just push through it. Their tanks bounce shots and ours just deflect them. Their guns are aerodynamic for crying out loud!"

"What's your point?" Abby said cutting to the chase.

Hoagie sighed a hefty sigh. He shrugged and threw the tool to the side. "Our designs…they're…childish."

Abby raised a brow.

"Come on Abby! School buses? Tanks that fire armor piercing stinky shots? We have guns that fire teddy bears. I don't know maybe- maybe it's time to drop the fucking kid stuff."

Abby was a little taken aback. She never heard Hoagie curse. Matter of fact, this could be his first time.

"Whoa…you're cursing now?"

"I guess I am. Come on, I'll show you what I mean." Hoagie walked pass her, grabbing her hand and leading her out the tent they walked towards a KND transport plane using the street as a makeshift runway.

Abby was impressed. Hoagie just…took her hand. Didn't awkwardly ask for it, didn't sheepishly grasp it, he took it…with a sort of grace that she couldn't expect from Hoagie. Possibly from Ace, never from Hoagie.

* * *

The metallic screeching of a large metal door came from Hoagie forcefully opening a hanger door. The moonlight shone inside the hanger barely enough to reflect enough light off the metallic surface of the aircraft held inside. The two stood there beholding a Fw-190, the dreadful adult fighter jet that terrorizes the skies.

"Look at it…it's…sort of…beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"An engineering marvel…Check this out." Hoagie walked over to the underside of the wings of the craft, rubbing his fingers along them.

The Fw-190 has the same appearance of a MiG-29 of our world. Sleek, swept wings and tail, alloys made of lightweight but incredibly durable metals.

"Amazing…isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Hoagie but…I sort of don't see it."

"Come on! Think about this. Me and my team of engineers took a look at the engines of this plane- they're just…I'd say about two times as good as a Skyclaw's engines'. That's insane!"

"So that's why they dance around us so easily."

"That's the point…that's not it at all. Big woof, a better engine alone doesn't make an aircraft like this. I stuck two of those same engines on our aircraft…I wasn't impressed."

"So, what you're saying is, its us at fault?"

"Yes, our understanding of aerodynamics is lacking. We think bigger is better, bronze beats brains; a stronger engine makes a stupid aircraft perfect when it's just a brute force way of thinking. We need to rethink how we look at the world of engineering. We…need to grow up."

"How?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to request that the Skyclaw be removed out of service immediately…along with the Mossy, the Coolbus and a lot more."

"But…you designed those aircrafts...you made all that stuff. I thought you loved them, you mention you built them to every girl you meet!"

Hoagie was already on a phone calling Rachel and Kuki. Abby took off her hat causing her braided pony tail to fall over her shoulder in front of her. She looked at her hat and wondered what else they must change.

* * *

Buzzing and a hip hop tune for a ring tone begged the attention for the owner of the phone. The morning light was barely shining through the blinds of the room as it illuminated the phone's location on the table next to the bed.

A hand reached for it, slapping the wooden surface eventually grabbing the phone. A half-awake Ace answered.

"Ace, wake up, we're on red alert. Didn't you get any of the messages?" Rachel said on the other end of the phone.

"This…is quite literally…the first time I'm opening my eyes today."

"Ugh, just get at your station."

"Now hold on commander and chief, at least give me a reason. I had plans for today."

"Satcom just informed me that an outgoing message was transmitted off the continent. We need everyone on their stations because we don't know what the message is."

Ace groaned. "Fine, I'll be in the air in about ten minutes." Ace ended the call. A few shuffling occurred in the bed and a half clothed Anna slung her arm around Ace. She kissed the back of his neck.

"So, you're leaving?" She asked nibbling on his neck.

"Unfortunately…yes, I am. I have work to do."

"Good thing I have to follow…wherever you go." Anna smirked.

"Not this time mi amiga. I'm gonna be in the air and you're going to be right in here." Ace turned and kissed her as she slid back under the sheets.

She playfully pouted. "James always left me." Ace didn't respond to the blatant criticism that she was playing to force him to stay. He fully clothed himself before he began to walk out the door, quickly turning around.

"Yes, but he usually doesn't come back now does he?" Ace then walked out the door.

* * *

"I want to know where that transmission came from last Tuesday!" Rachel shouted as she walked along the room of Satcom.

"We know it came from this state madam president." One of the soldiers said.

"That doesn't help me! I can't send a team to 'this state'!" Rachel shouted at the soldier.

Kuki was relatively silent. She was tapping her foot and biting down on a pen trying to avoid the thoughts she had on her mind. Rachel came to her friend's aid and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It…it may not be him."

"It's him and you know it." Kuki said standing up and walking towards a window. She held her chin and glared at anything to throw some anger off herself.

"Kuki," Rachel tried to comfort her friend. "Your dad couldn't have-"

"Commander! We found the signal! They're broadcasting again! It's coming from…the vice president's house."

With no denying it, Kuki turned and walked pass Rachel who began to follow her. Kuki pointed towards an operative. "You, get me Number four and 86."

* * *

"We have over watch of the house, I repeat, we have over watch."

"Perimeter secure, we got snipers ready to take any one down."

"Alright, cut the radio chatter. Me and 86's squads are ready to move in. Kuki…give us the word."

"Wally…do it already."

A sigh came from Wally over the radio. "Roger command…we're moving in."

Wally's team consisted of three groups of three operatives. Two surrounded the house from the east and west while Wally's group went in from the front door from the north. Fanny's three groups entered from the back door and the other two breeched from the second floor.

They planted breeching charges on the doors and threw tear gas through the windows. They entered with their gas masks on and quickly overwhelmed the small adult resistance inside.

The anti-kid militia consisted mostly of Pro-Adulters and Pro-Adult Teens that were allowed to freely roam due to Rachel's policies of free speech. They marked themselves with bullet proof vests with red streaks of paint.

The KND used non-lethal laser weaponry rendering the bullet proof vest useless. However, this didn't stop most of the more radical adults.

One adult, inside the kitchen fired at Wally instantly getting a precise shot to the chest with a laser rifle but another adult, hidden behind the kitchen counter, stood up and pulled the pin of a grenade.

Wally sprang into action, lunging over the counter, grabbing the grenade and throwing it out the window hurting no one. The adult grabbed Wally by the throat, held him to the ground and began to choke him but, thanks to Tommy who was in the group breeching from the west, he was saved.

Tommy brutally gun butted the adult on the side of the head shooting him yet again while he was already surrendering.

Although frowned upon, Wally couldn't protest at the time. He was too grateful for the help from Tommy. They moved up the stairs to support the teams fighting upstairs clearing room after room.

Behind the last door you could hear Mr. Sanban shouting locations and adult propaganda as his wife tried to explain their deteriorating situation.

They breeched the door again. Mrs. Sanban, holding a small laser pistol was trying to defend her husband who was still shouting more non-sense over the radio.

"Mr. Sanban that's enough." Fanny shouted.

"Stop or we'll blow your brains out adult!" Tommy shouted.

"Please! Show mercy he just wants our daughter back!" Mrs. Sanban screamed, her hands shaking.

"Burn in hell! All of you! The Allfather will take back this land and give back to us what was promise-"

It didn't take long for Tommy to shoot Mr. Sanban in the chest. He fell to the ground incapacitated and no longer able to move but fighting the urge of passing out.

"It is…too late. Father…is on his way here right…n-"

Tommy shot the man again causing Mrs. Sanban to yelp as she was pinned to the ground and cuffed. "We're screwed! Father's on his way here, right now!"

"Command, are you hearing this?" Wally said into his microphone.

"We hear you Number four. You need to find out what he sent."

Fanny took a look at the table of notes and papers. Mr. Sanban was thorough with his picture taking of areas of interest.

"What didn't he send seems like a better question to ask." Fanny said into the microphone. A piece of paper caught Fanny's attention. She threw off the rest of the papers and grabbed it. A small note with panicked scribbles on it shook Fanny to her core.

"Fanny?" Wally called out.

"He told him…he told him about the delightful children…he told Father about _Lenny_."

Wally dropped his weapon. His heart pounding out of his chest. Father knowing about the death of one of his children is like poking a black bear's cub.

Tommy slammed his foot on the back of Mr. Sanban's back and pointed a loaded adult pistol at his head. "Tell me, right now, in three seconds why I shouldn't kill him!"

"Please! _Have mercy!_ He just wants Mushi back! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! _Sorry?!_ Your stupid husband just got all of us killed!"

"Tommy!" Wally pushed Tommy against a wall and yanked the pistol out of his hand. "You're way out of line soldier!"

Tommy pushed back. "You fucking adults need to burn in hell!" He shouted before stomping out of the building. Wally peered over to Sonya motioning her to go help her friend.

* * *

Rachel threw down her headset at the news but an operative behind the controls of a long distance radar shouted at her.

"Madam president! We have an unidentified aircraft moving at supersonic speeds off the east coast towards us!"

Rachel gulped. "Father…"

Kuki jumped out of her seat. "Scramble fighters! Now!"

* * *

Hoagie and Ace blasted towards the one dot on their radars. With their Skyclaws barely meeting the same speed of the dot they knew it could only be an Fw-190.

The two groups of five Skyclaws each travelled in an arrowhead formation. They were on afterburners, barely concerning themselves on the amount of fuel they were burning away.

They shook buildings they passed by refusing to make turns that could slow them down. Their big and bulky crafts were rattling concerning some of the pilots.

"Sir! I got something shaking on my right wing!" One of the pilots shouted over the radio.

"If it's shaking then it should break off, nothing is holding us back!" Ace shouted.

"We shoot Father down and this war is over. No slowing down." Hoagie responded.

Mere miles away from their target, they broke out of the clouds and pulled back on their sticks. There, they saw him, Father's Fw-190 marked with a red flame.

"Here. We. Go." Ace said to himself.

" _Engage!"_ Hoagie shouted as they got on Father's tail. They fired wildly at the plane but due to its size it was already hard to hit especially with the large cannon shells the Skyclaws used for higher damage.

The plane's engine went dark. Its airbrakes flew outward and the plane quickly turned 90 degrees upward. The Skyclaws couldn't react in time flying right pass him.

Ace and Hoagie knew the maneuver; it was one they used themselves. They yelled over their radios for their fellow pilots to break away.

Father fired eight rockets at them. Most hitting their targets before they could do much about it. Their radios went silent. In an instant, Father had already shot down 7 aircraft.

One of the Skyclaws wing was destroyed causing it to slam into another leaving only Hoagie, Ace and two other pilots in their Skyclaws.

"Holy crap! Ben! Ben!" One of the pilots screamed following his friend's plane as it slowly spiraled down, oblivious to another rocket following him.

"Carson! _Carson!_ Pop your flares! Pop your fucking flares dammit!" Hoagie shouted at the pilot but it was too late. The rocket knocked out the boy's engines and himself, his plane and his friend's plunged into the Earth.

The last of the pilots, Amanda, was already flustered at the basically automatic deaths of her dear friends. She had Father on her tail. She was more worried about her life as she screamed for help over the radio.

" _He's coming!_ Number two! Someone help me! Father's on my tail!"

"Dive 912! Dive down below the clouds!"

The girl did as she was told. She barrel rolled and dived down with Father hot on her trail. Breaking through the clouds she peered back to only see Father still on her six.

"He's still there! He's got a lock on me!"

Another rocket was shot by Father following the girl at break neck speeds.

"Pop flares! Pop flares!" Ace screamed.

"Popping flares!" The sparkling tracers lead the missile away and it exploded right behind her rocking her Skyclaw.

"I don't wanna die!"

"Calm down and use your head! He's only got one more rocket!" Hoagie shouted.

"I don't have any more flares!"

"You need to evade it!"

Father didn't give the girl a chance to get her composure. He fired his last rocket and the girl only continued to panic.

"912! Juke to the right! Juke to the right!" Hoagie shouted.

"I'm g-locked! Help me! Please! No! _No!"_

The girl was struggling to pull her nose up to avoid crashing into the ground, the missile eventually caught up to her and exploding into her rear destroying most of her engines.

However, she was able to pull up out of the dive but barely.

"912, I'm hit! I'm badly damaged and wounded! I got shrapnel in my side!" The girl was panting. "I…I see blood! I need assistance!"

"You're good 912! He ran out of rockets!" Ace shouted.

However, the Fw-190 pulled out a secret card. Four folds opened up revealing four galting guns. The Fw-190 fired its four cannons and rattled the Skyclaw with bullets. Amanda went radio silent before her craft crash landed.

Ace and Hoagie pulled up in sync and blasted towards Father with a thirst for revenge. They went full after burner on all their engines basically throwing barrels of fuel into the exhausts.

But Father's plane was going at a relatively slow speed near the ground. The plane was calm. Suddenly, leaflets were spilling out of the belly of the aircraft.

They were closing in, already firing their guns. If they couldn't shoot Father down they already had a mental agreement that they'd ram his plane out of the sky along with them.

But Father had no intention of being knocked out of the game.

His plane quickly turned on the dime and sprayed a few precise shots at the boys; one going right through Hoagie's cockpit and back out the plane hitting the engine and blowing the back side of the plane up and another shooting off Ace's right wing.

Both of the aces crashed before Father turned on his afterburners and flew back across the channel. Both of the aces…quiet.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Now, quiet down the next chapter maybe here…soon? Don't…don't hold your breath.**


	20. Calm Before the Storm

**Aha! You thought this was gonna take another ten months to write huh? Well ha…you played yourself. Enjoy my friends and don't forget to follow me and subscribe to my Youtube channel!**

 **Follow me! You know you wanna:**

 **Snapchat - murphinator242**

 **Instagram - murphinator141**

 **Twitter - DCarloMurphy1**

 **Youtube – Murphinator Gaming**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20 – Calm before the Storm_**

* * *

It didn't take long for Nigel and Wally's team to get there.

The boys knew the location of the battle, a rural area with not much of anything to look at, no trees or buildings, nothing but grass and small hills for miles.

While medical personnel took modified fast moving Doh-Dohs to the crash sites, Nigel and Wally's teams used agile and speedy hover bikes.

The roar of the engines were frightening, as if anyone who dare ride the small vehicle must be angrier than the bike itself. It wouldn't be far from the truth. Nigel refused to have anyone see his eyes, not even Rachel when she sent him the news.

Tommy was a given. Sonia riding right next to him was watching over the boy with great concern. His bigotry and hatred towards adults was profound and growing stronger every day.

Wally turned his bike with a sharp turn to slow himself down. It threw him off the bike; he did a front flip and landed on his feet with grace pulling out his pistol along with the motion.

Wally's shock was visible. As he stood on a larger hill at least six of the ten crash sites were seen. Wally stood there but he kept his composure. The war has taught him a lot and changed him a hundred fold. He would reject the sight of failure at this magnitude altogether. This time, he accepted it.

Nigel stood next to him while Tommy and Sonia drove straight past them.

"Ten aces…all shot down by one plane…" Nigel said.

"Flown by Father." Wally reminded.

"Even then…no one shoots down Hoagie."

Wally sighed. He hid his face below his over grown hair. "First time…for everything."

* * *

 _"Hoagie!"_ Tommy cried out. He stopped at a random crash site and began digging and pushing pass lacerated pieces of metal and parts.

Tommy, only adding to the trauma of war, saw one of the pilots crushed. His number was 4571-3, nicknamed 'Dino' for liking dinosaurs so much. He just turned 14.

Sonia ripped off his dog tags refusing to let the sight destroy her from the inside. "Tommy…Hoagie's alive." Sonia repeated to the boy.

Sonia turned into Tommy's watcher. As Tommy's tribulations continue to take their tolls on him she was tasked with damage control for the boy, some even teasing her as Tommy's babysitter, something they both hated.

Sonia hates the task of watching over Tommy. Or so she tells herself.

"I'll kill them…I'll _kill them all! You hear me?!"_ Tommy shouted. Wally's entire team passing by, shaking their heads at the boy as they moved on trying to track down Ace and Hoagie's crash site signals.

Sonia noticed them and her annoyance got the best of her. "Dammit Tommy. Calm down, Hoagie and Ace are alive! We just radioed them. We just need to find them now."

"I'll dance on their graves dammit! I hate them all!"

Nigel stood next to Sonia waiting for Tommy's tantrum to end. Wally didn't spare the attention as Lee, who was recently added to Wally's squad after being reassigned to help combat Tommy's situation, handed Wally a clipboard of a map of the area pointing at possible locations of the four possible pilots that may still be alive.

Sonia snapped. She grabbed a crying Tommy and slapped him across his face. "Would you shut up?! What are you gonna do?! Slit Father's throat with all that _edginess!? Shut up, grow a pair and deal with it!"_

She pushed him back down to the ground. Tommy began to cry as a normal child would as she crossed her arms and turned away. They all walked away deciding Tommy would need a moment.

"I'll show them…these stupid adults will pay for destroying everything we love." Tommy whispered to himself, wiping away the tears and snot.

* * *

"I should be down there." Abby grunted as Cree held her back.

Inside the GroundsPlay, a Kolossaliner class capital ship, Abby, Cree, Maurice, Fanny and Kuki stood at the bridge of the ship overlooking a few maps of coast lines and specific points of interest.

"Don't you think I want to be down there too Abby?" Kuki asked trying to disarm Abby. She's been itching to jump onto a hover bike and search for Hoagie herself.

"I have the best tracking capabilities in the KND."

"I need you here. We have more pressing issues."

Abby was taken aback.

"More _pressing_ issues?"

"I didn't mean it like that Abby." Kuki spat out.

Abby pushed Cree away and pointed at Kuki. "Growing up has changed you."

"And it hasn't changed you?" Kuki quickly threw back. "You were the most level headed of the group…what happened Abby? You should be telling me there are more important things to worry about."

"That's enough." Cree stepped in. "Girls…calm down. You're getting ahead of yourselves. We don't need another hundred people searching for four operatives. We need to figure out how we're going to hold off Father's invasion."

"We can hold the continent." Fanny said trying to hold up her confidence.

"Fanny, you know we can't. We don't have the resources or the manpower to do it." Cree retorted. "Any prolonged conflict will only raise the kill counts for both sides. We hold them off as long as we can and we leave, simple as that."

Kuki leaned on the table taking in a deep breath. "And the only person who has any know-how on making an escape ship large enough is under some aircraft wreckage."

Wally shouted over the radio Maurice held. "We located a survivor!"

* * *

A girl with long blond hair braided into a pony tail held her bloody side. She looked weak from afar. She was none-the-wiser to Nigel and Wally sliding down a small incline towards her.

She lay back on the burning husk of her plane's fuselage, her head shaking as if she was having a bad dream. Nigel crept closer as Wally extended his hand to hold her shoulder. He held her shoulder and shook her.

"Soldier? Soldier do you hear me?"

With reflexes only a soldier could obtain the girl grabbed Wally's head and bashed it against the fuselage grabbing his pistol out of his holster pointing it toward Nigel with one eye barely open.

"Stand down! It's only us!" Nigel shouted.

The pilot didn't seem so convinced. Either way, after spending most of her energy, she passed out. Two medics sprang out from the background and went to help their fallen comrade.

Wally groaned rubbing his head. "Ugh, one down…three more to go."

They continued their search hopping from one wreckage site to another. Horrifying sights of dead pilots pinned underneath metal, tangled in wires and cables possibly shocked to death and more. Finally, they came across Hoagie.

The boy was pinned underneath the weight of the destroy Skyclaw but luckily in a position where the heavy plane couldn't crush him. Wally immediately sent for an engineer to cut him out of his predicament.

Hoagie struggled to get his hand loose and pointed at Nigel. "Get…get me a pipe phone."

"Hoagie you need to stop moving before this thing crushes you!" Nigel shouted as he and his group tried to keep the wreck stable.

"I need…to speak…with Rachel…"

"You'll speak to her when we get you in a hospital!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's with you? Did you hit your head or something?" Wally questioned but Hoagie grunted and groaned trying to wiggle his way out.

"Get me a phone dammit! Private," Hoagie shouted and pointed at one of the newer KND soldiers. "Give me that pipe phone or so help me God!"

Nigel snatched the phone out of the private's hands and snapped it in two over his thigh. "Why do you need Rachel so badly?" Nigel questioned.

"We're not…going to win this war…with the machinery we have. We need…new vehicles and weapons and I'm not wasting another second as Father closes in!" Hoagie began pushing the wreck off of him. Inch by inch the wreck creaked and cracked in various places as Hoagie found energy out of nowhere to push the wreckage off of himself.

He slowly crawled away as he gave himself leverage to escape. He stood up, grunting and breathing heavily, took two steps and passed out. Medics dashed to assist Hoagie.

Nigel held his bald head. "What is Hoagie talking about?" He asked in disbelief. Noticing one of the many leaflets on ground he finally took the time to give the probably propaganda his attention.

 _"Tick tock, won't be long tell daddy comes home." –Father ._

Nigel crushed the paper in his hand and threw it aside not letting the fear mongering get to him.

"He's right…" Behind them walked a beaten and half-conscious Ace, arm slung over one medic's neck and the other holding a spot on his pants soaked in blood. "But…let me rephrase. What he really means…we won't survive this war…if we don't adapt."

* * *

 ** _Four days later…_**

* * *

"Madame…president…this is…a bit-"

"Ridiculous?"

"Excessive..."

"Excessive? Good. Add three more layers of defenses. I don't want excessive I want ludicrous."

Rachel and Kuki folded their arms as a council of KND and Teen engineers in front of them swapped glances. Wally, face deadpanned, pushed the blueprints towards the lead engineer of the council, a Teen named Roderick.

"You know…this will bankrupt the KND…right?" Roderick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel crossed her leg. "Ladies and gentlemen, do believe me when I tell you that you have a blank check. You are not to shortcut anything in expenses."

Kuki stood up, the windows behind her half closed blocking the light that would illuminate her face. Darkness had descended onto Kuki. "Money…is no object. We expect to see progress as soon as this evening." Kuki leaned in. "Meeting adjourned."

The engineers scampered out still swapping ghastly looks. Some whispering to each other.

"They're asking us to make a meat grinder…"

"An Adult grinder more like it."

"This is on the scale of the Maginot line."

"If the Maginot line was on steroids and cocaine."

Wally shut the door behind them cutting off any criticism Kuki and Rachel could have picked up from the chatter. Unfortunately, as soon as he turned around, it was as if they heard everything.

Kuki stood with her back facing Wally. Rachel covered her mouth and held her head regretting she signed off such project.

"You know, this isn't your fault right?"

"That's not the point Wally." Kuki answered back.

Rachel got out of her chair and began to walk out the door. "I'm sorry I just- I just need some time alone."

Wally tried to stop her but he didn't know what he would say even if he did. He let her go hoping Nigel would find her and give her the comfort she needed.

His eyes visible, filled with distress. He took a breath before Kuki took it away from him.

"We're no better than Father…"

"Hey, that's not true."

"You heard them. We just ordered them to make a meat grinder…it won't even work. Its delaying the evitable dammit _why are we prolonging the bloodshed?!_ "

"It's not your fault Kuki _Father_ is sending his troops through those defenses. _Father_ doesn't carry about the loss of life anymore."

Kuki looked out the window. Outside, about half a mile away, Kuki saw children playing on the playground, mere civilians, completely ignorant to what is going on around them.

"So…this is life? Is this what it takes to protect those that you love? To protect the calves…must we really slaughter all of the wolves?"

Wally…was speechless.

* * *

"Everything? You're kidding right?" Another KND engineer said baffled at Hoagie's proposition.

They stood in the middle of a high tech KND factory that Hoagie had built as one of the many thousands he requested. This was the first of the already 30 built. Hoagie has already begun working on new aircraft, tanks, armor and weaponry for the KND and Teens.

"We strip America of every resource. Metal, food, wood, tungsten and coal, uranium, salt, we'll pump the fresh water out of the ground and take it with us. When Father gets here he'll be nothing more than disappointed."

The engineer looked at Hoagie with grief. He reluctantly saluted and walked off to begin building.

Abby walked up behind Hoagie with Ace and Annie accompanying her. "Hoagie, I don't think you should be working already." Abby complained.

"Well I don't feel like dying so what can I say? I feel like working."

"Hoagie, you could do this from a medical bed. Heck, you could've told me and I would've done it. You're still limping for Christ's sake. Where the hell is your crutch?"

"It slowed me down."

"It was necessary Hoagie."

" _Look_ …I have to get this done…okay?"

Abby has faced down many people during interrogations. Raising his voice couldn't throw Abby off.

"Give us a moment." She said to Annie and Ace and the two walked off. "Hoagie, what's really going on in your head?"

"You're using your interrogation tactics on me? That's not even fair."

"Hoagie…"

 _"Things need to change!_ We need to- I…I need to change." Hoagie limped to his office in the factory and took a seat. Abby followed and shut the door behind herself.

"I hate this…I hate this life, this stupid pudgy body- my geeky- ugh! It fucking sucks! Everything! All of it is stupid!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Why does everyone keep asking me that, if it's not you its 42 asking. I wanna be better, okay? Now put my head on the chopping block."

"Hoagie, you can't be perfect."

"I didn't say perfect I said better…look at Nigel and Wally…their lives are great! They're literally dating the most powerful girls in the _world_ right now. Nigel's got cool shades and Wally's cool in general. Nigel leads and inspires people, Wally fights like it's the easiest thing in the world…I'm a nerd that has a knack for making machines. I'm no one."

"You're one of the most influential people in the world right now. That's a whole lot for a nobody."

"Yeah but I can't get my little brother to see reason, I can't protect everyone- I can't even get a girlfriend…what's so great about being able to build everything if you can't fix your problems with any of it?"

Abby saw her chance.

"Well…ugh…fine," she pretended to be annoyed. "When we're bloody finish with this war…or even in a safe place…I'll…I'll let you…take me on a date." She grumbled out.

"Say what?"

"I said, after this war, I'll let you take me on a date. Now stop being grumpy. Deal?"

Hoagie smiled. "Deal."

* * *

 **Ahha…you all thought I was gonna take another year and a Sunda- *coughs* GOD DAMMIT I'M SICK AGAIN.**


	21. Update!

**Hello yet again everyone so I'm back with a few updates to this story and a few other things.**

 **So…how's everybody doing…?**

 **Okay look, I haven't updated in about a month and I'm sure everyone's asking where I am, what I'm doing, what's going on with the next chapter- there's lot's going on right now with me and you'll have to excuse my lack of content updates.**

 **I have a job that permits me to feed myself and…that tends to be important and seeing that takes most of my day away from me and it also takes a lot out of me it's difficult for me to keep updating this story among other things but fear not! I am still continuing the story but I'm going to need your help!**

 **As much as I'd love your monetary help I doubt any of you are willing to assist me there lol but a much simpler sort of help is appreciated. I need to know what you guys want from this story because…quite frankly…it's quickly coming to an end. I'd say at max only 20 chapters remain and I'd doubt there will be more than 15.**

 **But, this depends on how you want the story to continue. Do you want the story to end or do you actually want more? As this story can be completed with 10-15, at most 20 chapters it can actually be stretched way further. There are many things to discuss, many plot holes to fill in and many, many character arcs I wanna try out but they don't 'add' to the story per say.**

 **I can't say anything without spoiling obviously but to put it into perspective currently we got a large tall glass of nice and sweet Kool Aid ready for us to drink up. I could…add more water, few cubes of ice and maybe a little umbrella on top to make it more fancy but- you're still drinking Kool Aid (I know right? I'm black and this is the example I'm going for?).**

 **I'm opting to end the story sooner rather than later, reason being is stretching it can only go so far. After a while you will see me adding unneeded content to the story that doesn't add anything, just expands it.**

 **Which is why I'm going to start a new novel on Wattpad that will be my new flagship sort of story as I continue with one offs, one shots and drabbles on Fanfiction but another fan fiction doesn't quite make much sense for me currently.**

 **I always said I wanted to try an anime fan fiction and I always had my eye on Attack on Titan but…there's a new season of Attack on Titan currently.**

 **I'd love to write a fan fiction of Game of Thrones but I know it within myself I'm not that good of a writer. I could possibly pull off a much, much smaller story arc within the universe but even that's stretching my talent.**

 **Grojband seems like a dead branch that needs to be cut from my tree. As I've 'started' a Fan fiction of this already old show it gained…no views and not one review that told me maybe I should continue. I don't see myself trying again with Grojband unless I'm maybe reworking my old fan fictions.**

 **After rereading my old Minecraft fan fiction I literally said "Hm…this could be fun to write" and I'm probably right. Knowing myself I can make a really amazing fan fiction within the realm of Minecraft due to the fact that it's a realm almost everyone has a slightly basic knowledge of and I'm free to go with the story however I please so…now it's your turn to decide.**

 **Review below what you think I should do. If I get no reviews then…I'll just go on with my gut feels. Do I stretch out the KND fan fiction or do I live with short and sweet? At the end of the KND fan fiction, do I try a Minecraft fan fiction or do I go with my own novel? Do I try both? Do I try to adapt an old Grojband fan fiction? Maybe there's a new cartoon I should give a try.**

 **Let me know in the review box below. See you soon guys. Cheers.**

 **Snapchat - murphinator242**

 **Instagram - murphinator141**

 **Twitter - DCarloMurphy1**

 **Youtube – Murphinator Gaming**


End file.
